


Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley: Serpents Worldwide

by Jamesdude08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OOC individuals, Ron/Ginny/Molly bashing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 111,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesdude08/pseuds/Jamesdude08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has just saved the Wizarding World at the age of 17 and has returned home to Number 12. What will he do with his life? Will a new adventure have him second guessing who he thinks he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How things stand

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter in any way. None. I do not want to make money off of this. J.K. Rowling is a Goddess among men and women. This is a Charlie/Harry fanfic and is rated Mature. This means if you don't like the idea of two men having sex and falling in love (or however that order works), you won't like this fanfic. This fanfic is rated Mature for a reason! Slight lemon later on but I warn you and you can skip if you wish. I am that nice!
> 
> Takes place after the end of DH but before Epilogue. Not Epilogue compatible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: There has been some comments that I should warn people about bashing or OOC-ness. I am going to address it here. First off, there is some character bashing, namely Ron Ginny and Molly. However, please note that this does change later on in the story, just now they seem like horrible people but they aren't, I swear, and everyone gets a happy ending. (yeah I am sappy that way) Second, about "OOC" It is under my impression that unless these the words and actions come from Rowling herself, which for all fanfiction this is the case hence why it is called fanfiction, the characters are "out of character" Therefore, please stop writing comments that complain about a character being "OOC" because they all are.

Harry James Potter was the savior of the wizarding world. He was known throughout the world as the killer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He had broken into (and out of) Gringotts, slayed a basilisk, and a variety of other things that the Daily Prophet seemed to relish in saying every other week and he was able to do all of this by the time he was 17.

Harry was lost in thought as he looked out his bedroom window at Number 12 on the last warm night of May. The street was empty and the only thing Harry could see were the streetlamps. He was able to return to the home Sirius had given him because Harry, with the help of the Order, redid the wards protecting the ancient house of Black. Also, miraculously, the Order had found a way to remove Sirius's mother from the wall, which was a blessing because Harry could only take the shrieks for so long before they caused him a headache. It made having guests easier. The only guests he got were from the Weasleys and the Order. The wards kept any uninvited guests away, especially those from the Prophet, who seemed to be more determined than Death Eaters to find him so they could get the scoop on what Harry was planning to do now that he had saved the world.

It was this very thought that was keeping him up so late. There was a stack of letters on his nightstand that was on the other side of the bed. All of these letters had been delivered to the Weasleys, who were kind enough to pass it along to Harry without looking at them. Harry looked at the top-most letter, which was from Hogwarts. He could recognize the handwriting from here. It was from Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, asking Harry if he wanted to return to Hogwarts. McGonagall, however, wanted Harry to come back as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the youngest teacher to ever hold the post. It was, as she described, "a unique opportunity for students to learn from a person who has defeated the strongest Dark Wizard in over a century."

'Just what I need, another first to the list of my other accomplishments. The Prophet would go mad.' Harry thought as he sat on his bed. He had moved into Number 12 right after the Battle Battle of Hogwarts. Being preoccupied with reporters, funerals, and a variety of other things, he had not had the energy to change the room he was in. Harry had not had the heart to move into Sirius' room either so Harry was stuck on the 2nd floor in a mid sized bedroom. Besides the nightstand and the bed, there were some matching chest of drawers that stood up to Harry's shoulders. The closet was protected by a matching wooden door. As it stood, all of Harry's possessions could and did fit into that room. Technically, the entire house was his by inheritance but somehow, he still thought of it as Sirius' house.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He leaned over his king sized bed and picked up the letters again. He flicked through all of the offers. After the letter from Hogwarts was a letter from Minister Shacklebolt, informing him of the offer that he extended to all who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. All those who fought in the battle could automatically start auror training without all of the stringent series of character and aptitude tests. Harry had heard that both Ron and Neville were at least thinking about it. Harry had wanted to be an Auror for a long time but the idea of fighting more dark wizards just seemed to give him a headache.

The next letter, or the next series of letters, were from nearly every British based Quidditch team, looking to add the famous Harry Potter as their new Seeker. Although Harry technically did not come from their hometowns, they were 'gracious' enough to ignore that fact and want him to sign to their team. Harry loved Quidditch but making a career out of it was not something he wanted. The occasional match with the Weasley family was enough. Harry had not told Ron that not only had he been invited to join the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite team, but that the letter inviting him to the team had been signed by all the players. Harry was sure that Ron would love to hang this letter up with all the rest of his Chudley Cannon merchandise. The World Cup would be held this summer and each team was expecting his reply as soon as possible so they could get some practise in. Harry had already started on the rejection letters.

Harry ran his free hand through his hair to give himself that slightly ruffled look, as if he had jumped off his Firebolt again. These offers were amazing in their own right but none of them felt right. For starters, he would be staying in Britain and be hounded by the press. Secondly, he really did like excitement but Quidditch had a lot of down time and he would need to do something else. Finally, being an Auror sounded too much like what he had been doing for the past seven years.

Harry put the letters on his nightstand, as well as his glasses, and got himself comfortable in bed. He knew that he needed to talk to his best friends and both were at the Burrow. Last he heard, they were quite the couple and both seemed to be in had also been asking about him and was telling people that she expected Harry to ask for her hand in marriage before the year was out.

Harry turned over to his right side, ignoring the pang in his heart. How was he going to explain to her that he no longer felt the same way and that he did not want to be tied down right now?

It looked as if his adventures were not going to be halting anytime soon.


	2. Burrowing Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not own Harry Potter in any way. None. I do not want to make money off of this. J.K. Rowling is a Goddess among men and women. This is a Charlie/Harry fanfic and is rated M. This means if you do like the idea of two men having sex and falling in love (or however that order works), you won’t like this fanfic.

Harry was awoken by the tapping on his window. Harry blinked blearily, put on his glasses, and looked at the source of the noise. A small owl the size of a tennis ball was looking at him. It was Pig.

Harry got up at once and opened the window. Pig flew in and offered the letter to Harry. Harry picked the letter up and read it.

 

Dear Harry,

How have you been? We have missed you. Ginny is really wanting to see you. Hermione is also here and she has been worried about you. We had heard from McGonagall that you were offered a job as DADA teacher, from Shacklebolt the auror training is still open, and from Oliver Wood that Puddlemere was trying to recruit you. Do you have any idea what you are going to do? Mum has asked me to invite you over for lunch. You can either  
apparate or floo. Either way, Mum says she will have food ready at noon. Maybe then we can talk about what you are planning to do. Hermione has been thinking you may do Quidditch but I bet you will do Auror training with me. 

 

Ron 

P.S. Ginny has been bouncing off the wall for you so brace yourself.

Harry smiled a little. His friends knew exactly why he had been silent on the owl posts since the burials of those who had died at the Battle of Hogwarts. Those who did were buried next to Dumbledore and his White Tomb. The ceremony had been beautiful but it made Harry more depressed than anyone knew. They had all died for him. Even little Colin Creevy, who had looked so tiny in death. 

‘No. I will not go down that path again.’ Harry thought to himself as he grabbed a spare piece of parchment and wrote back a short letter that informed Ron that he would be at the Burrow.  
Harry decided that he needed to shower and after showing, he picked out some muggle clothes. He picked a new dark green polo and slipped on a pair of light blue jeans and some black trainers. He took out the Chudley Cannon letter sent to him and put it into his pocket, as well he did with his money bag. He stuck his wand into his back pocket, which caused him to be reminded of Moody. Harry ignored the burning sensation in his eyes as he headed downstairs to the fire. He looked at the clock in the kitchen as he passed and it was only 10:30. So Harry walked into the kitchen and made himself a light Brunch. He was munching on a piece of toast when Kreacher came in and asked why Harry had not asked him to make food. Since giving Kreacher the fake horcrux, Kreacher had become a lot more friendly towards Harry. Never to the level Dobby had been (another burning sensation in his eyes was ignored) but at least friendly enough to cook and clean without argument. 

FInally, at 11:59, Harry approached the fire, threw in the powder, and shouted “The Burrow”

As Harry stepped out of the fire, he was assaulted by a gaggle of redheads and someone with brown hair.

“Oi! I need to breathe.” Harry said playfully and soon enough he was given elbow room.

Before him stood his favorite family and friends in the whole world. Hermione and Ron were holding hands and beaming at Harry. George and Mr. Weasley were smiling at him. Ginny was looking at him like he was the last man on Earth, and Mrs. Weasley was restraining herself from hugging him. Harry beamed as he walked willing into arm’s reach of Mrs. Weasley who proceeded to squeeze the life from him. 

“Mum, let me hug my boyfriend.” Ginny complained as she stomped her foot a little, which caused Mrs. Weasley to laugh a little in Harry’s ear. She let go and Ginny immediately threw herself at Harry. She tried to turn it into a snog fest, but Harry turned his head and then returned the kiss on her cheek. 

Ginny stepped back and looked a little upset. She then took off and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.All the Weasley’s looked at Harry with a slightly sheepish expression on their faces. When Harry gave them a questioning look, Ron spoke first.

“Ginny thinks you have been seeing other women since you have become even more famous. I told her not to worry but.... Well....” Ron explained as he ears turned a little red.

Hermione stepped in and saved Ron from further explanation. “I am sure that Harry did not want to snog Ginny in front of everyone. She is just a little emotional right now. She keeps calling George, Fred by accident and she cries at anything that reminds her of Hogwarts. We don’t know if she will be able to come back this year.”

Harry sighed a little but before he could say anything, Ron’s stomach made a loud sound and Mrs. Weasley said “Lunch!”, so there was a dash for seats. Harry Placed himself in front of Ron and Hermione and Mr Weasley sat on his left. George looked as if he was going to sit next to Harry but Ginny appeared out of nowhere and stole the seat next to Harry and latched herself onto his right arm like a leech. George looked hurt for a second but moved on down. Harry smiled at Ginny but removed her from him when they go their food. Harry always loved Mrs. Weasley’s food and ate a 3rd helping. Now that he did not have to return to Privet drive, Harry was able to eat his fill and the result was that Harry was starting to fill out and grow a little. Harry was now easily 6’4 and the muscles he had gained from Quidditch were less like bumps and seemed more natural on him. They ate in silence for a minute before Ron asked him the question he had been waiting for.

“What are you going to do? Auror training right?”

Harry looked at Ron. “I really do not think so. I have had enough of fighting dark wizards to last me a lifetime. Sorry Ron. And before you ask, I do not think that teaching is for me.” Harry said to Hermione who looked as if she was going to say something. She seemed a little put out, as did Ginny, but she did not press the issue. 

“Oliver mentioned you were invited to join Puddlemere.” George said on the other side of Ginny, looking like his chipper self. Harry knew better. George had lost Fred and he was still grieving. (another burning sensation to ignore) At the funeral he had broke down on more than one occasion and he did not seem to make as many jokes as he did before.

“I got invited by about every League in Britain. They want the famous Harry Potter as a Seeker. I do not really want to join anyone of them.” Harry said looking at Ron’s face, realizing what Harry had said. “However Ron I have a late birthday present for you. Seeing as I plan on rejecting them, I doubt I will need this fine piece of parchment.”Harry pulled out the parchment in his pocket that had his invitation to the Chudley Cannons on it, as well as the autographs of the entire team. 

Ron looked at the parchment curiously. He then opened it and looked at the letter. Hermione leaned over and read it much faster than Ron did and she smiled about five seconds before Ron did. As Ron reached the bottom, his face turned scarlet. He leaned across the table and grabbed Harry in a viselike grip. Harry took the hug because he knew it could have been worse. All the other Weasleys look at Ron, waiting for an explanation. Ron explained it to them and they all beamed at Harry and commented on how it was the perfect gift for Ron. 

“So Harry,” Hermione said, bringing the conversation back to Harry “you don’t want to teach, no Quidditch, and no Auror training. Are you going back as a student then?”

“Oh no. I am done. And do you guys mind if I go to Diagon Alley? I need to buy some things, stop at Gringotts. Also, I want to head over to Muggle London to get a few things.” Harry said. He wanted to pick up some new clothes, maybe even a new look. He had very few things of his own. He had not had time to buy new things to replace his old. He had been putting off the trip mainly because he needed a new owl and Harry did not want to replace Hedwig just yet. However, if he had Ron and Hermione there, it would be more tolerable. 

Ron was about to say something but they were interrupted by an owl. George got up first and got the owl. However, as he opened the window, the owl, a black screech owl, sat in front of Harry and held out his leg. Harry took the piece of parchment and started to read outloud.

Lord Potter-Black,

It has come to our attention that you have not been given your true inheritance. As a result, we are willing to overlook your breaking and entering, especially since the situation was explained to us by the MInister for Magic. If you would be willing to to come to Gringotts today, we wish to inform you of what your titles mean and what else you have.

Sincerely,  
Ragnol- Head Goblin 

 

Harry looked at everyone in turn. 

“I am... a Lord?” Harry said in a confused voice.

“Well.” Mr. Weasley began “Some of the most ancient bloodlines have very big inheritances. For example, the reason why the Malfoys had been so rich was because the Malfoy line is very old. Since you are the last Potter, the title goes to you. With Sirius and his brother dead, as well as naming you his heir, you become the last Black. I am pretty sure this explains why you have two surnames officially. You are still Harry Potter, but to Goblins, you are Lord Potter-Black. Since you were born into the Potter family, that name goes first. Oh and the reason you were not informed of this is that you can only get the title once you turn 17. You would have received a letter sooner but since last year was... ummm... fraught with danger for everyone, you were not informed. I had heard that Shacklebolt had restored the relations with the Goblins so that is good. It is good you were already going and you might want to go now. Goblins are not very patient creatures.”

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley for a second and decided that he would figure it all out when he got to Gringotts. He walked over to the fire and used some floo powder. Harry was joined my Ron and Hermione. They were already dressed and ready to go. They seemed to know that they were going to go out. Harry shook his head slightly and threw the powder into the fire, stepped into the green flames, and said “Gringotts”


	3. The Richest man in Britain

Harry stumbled out of the fire, shortly followed by Ron and Hermione. They only took a few steps before they were approached by a Goblin.

“We were expecting you Lord Potter-Black. Please follow me.” the Goblin said as he lead the Trio to a side office. The room was covered in black tiles and help a large golden desk in the middle behind which a regal looking Goblin sat, staring at them. To his side was a standing Bill Weasley and he smiled at them as they approached. Bill transfigured two more chairs for Ron and Hermione to sit next to Harry. 

“Mr. Potter Black, I am the one who sent you the letter. I am the Head Goblin, Ragnol. Mr Weasley here was just informing me of your adventurous and your rescue of Griphook, who was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after he betrayed you. Mr. Weasley was one of the people who looked into the incident at Malfoy Manor. Now, let me explain what being a Lord means for you. As Lord, you gain full access to your family vaults, estates, lands, businesses, so on and so forth. You have the right to look over everything yourself but most Lords have a Goblin run their estates for them and if anything were to happen in the estates, that Goblin would inform you of your options and make them so. Since you are the last of the Potters, Hodgrip has been looking after the Potter vaults and until recently, a Death Eater has been looking over the Black vaults. This Death Eater has been recently captured. What do you wish to do with your vaults from Black?”

Harry sat there stunned. He had vaults. Multiple. There was a small fortune in the one he had. How much money did he have? It was Bill who saved Harry.

“Maybe he should be introduced to Hodgrip? Harry has just learned that he has more than one vault and he is a little overwhelmed.”

The Head Goblin nodded and snapped his fingers. From a side door came Hodgrip, a goblin with blond hair. “I have been called?”

“Would you please inform Mr. Harry Potter of the status of his vaults from the Potter family?”

Hodgrip bowed to Harry and produced a long piece of parchment. 

“Lord Potter’s vaults have been gaining interest these past few years. The land that Lord Potter has is quite valuable. There have been numerous bids for it but I have not accepted any of them. Lord Potter owns a house in Godric’s Hollow, a Mansion in Southern Italy, a winterhouse in the Caribbean, a large cabin in Peru, and a summerhouse in Switzerland. All are unoccupied and the house in Godric’s Hollow has not been rebuilt yet.   
As for lands, Lord Potter owns 25% of Diagon Alley. As such, Lord Potter receives 25% of taxes of the shops. Lord Potter owns 5% of the land in which Hogwarts sits and receives 5 Galleons a year so that Hogwarts may use the land. Hogwarts has never been late on a payment and never have the shops on Diagon Alley.   
As it stands, the Potter vaults number in 5. The vault you were given access to was the smallest and the least valuable. That was vault 1. Vaults 2-4 are filled with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Vault 5 hold valuable artifacts passed down from the first Potter. Here is a list of artifacts.   
That is the current status of the Potter vaults.” It was a long speech. However, Hodgrip had not finished. He got a glint in his eyes as he continued.

“There is one thing that I should mention to Lord Potter. While the Ministry was under the control of Death Eaters, there were numerous attempts to open your vaults and steal everything. There were even attempts to find and destroy your houses. However, I was able to keep them sealed and nothing was stolen or destroyed. Those who tried were severely punished.” 

Harry looked at the Goblin in sheer disbelief. If this was just from the Potter vaults, what would happen when he added in the Black vaults. As if reading his mind, the Head Goblin started speaking. He was reading from a scroll. 

“The Black vaults are in decent shape. One Bellatrix Lestrange tried to gain access to all of the Black family vaults but was only able to use one. By all technicalities, she should of had access to half of the 20 vaults, but due to her behavior, we lied and said she only could access one. I was not going to give the one who was torturing Goblins access to that much power.” The Head Goblin said fiercely. Harry nodded in agreement, still too shocked to say anything.

“Also,the original account was set up by the original Black, who favored sons over daughters and a little unknown clause in the agreement state that living male heirs take precedence over living female heirs. Since you were already named when Mrs. Lestrange tried to enter, it was yours. She had the Lestrange vaults but she gave all that money to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named. The first vault belongs to Bellatrix, or did before she was killed. There are many things made of precious metal but nothing of note. Vaults 2-15 are full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. 16-20 are full of ancient artifacts.   
Lord Black already has access to Number 12, but now has access to a summerhouse in Paris, a winterhouse in New Zealand, a small mansion here in London, and a large mansion in the country south of here. There is a sizable house in New York City in the U.S.A.   
Lord Black also owns 25% of Diagon Alley. The tax rule also applies to this. Also, 25% of Knockturn Alley belongs to Lord Black.   
As for lands, 15% of the land that Hogwarts is on belongs to Lord Black and an annual fee of 15 Galleons. The taxes or the fee to Hogwarts have never been late.

So Lord Potter-Black, here is the final tally. You are in possession of 25 vaults, 50% of Diagon Alley, 25% of Knockturn Alley, 20% of Hogwarts, 3 mansions, 2 summerhouses, 2 winterhouses, and 3 houses. Each house has 2 house elves ready to serve you. The cabin has a single house elf. Kreacher is the head of all of your House Elfs and he will be given the position of Head House Elf. I believe I am accurate in saying that Lord Potter-Black is the richest person in Britain.” The Head Goblin finished.

At this point, Ron and Hermione’s faces were in utter shock and Harry felt as if he was being told a practical joke. There is no way that the boy who, 7 years ago, owned nothing, was now the richest person in all of Britain. He pinched himself. It hurt.

“Hodgrip, do you think you are able to handle both the Potter and Black vaults? Bill would you be willing to help as well?” Harry asked.

“If you would entrust me with it, I would serve you well.” the Goblin said and bowed.

”Of course Harry.” Bill said cheerfully. 

“And how much is your wage now?” Harry asked.

The Goblin looked a little shocked and answered “Goblins are paid by the bank, not by the individuals.”

“I get paid by Gringotts as well.” Bill said, shocked that Harry was planning to start giving away his money already. 

Harry looked at both Bill and Hodgrip “I am entrusting both of you with my vaults and lands. As such, I demand that I can pay you. I hope that this is enough.” Harry grabbed a nearby piece of parchment, ripped it into two and wrote two separate numbers. He then handed it to both Bill and Hodgrip. It was their turn to look in utter disbelief. 

“I cannot acce-....” Bill began but was cut off by Harry.

“You are a married man Bill. Use that money towards Fleur and any children you have. You don’t even have to leave London now to go to work.” Harry said honestly. “Hodgrip, I would like to make some changes to my vaults.” Harry said remembering all the people who had helped him to this point and his family. Hodgrip produced a piece of paper and a quill and looked at Harry to start speaking. He had taken the amount Harry had given him without question but he noticed that the goblin looked a little happier.

“First, I would like to give vault 2 from the Black family vaults to Andromeda Tonks. Send her a letter saying that she can use this vault for her and Ted Remus Lupin, her grandson and my godson. If I remember correctly, Andromeda is sisters with Bellatrix and is a Black. Second, vault 3 is to be divided into half. The first half is to be converted into muggle money and given to Mr and Mrs Granger. The other half is to be transferred to Hermione Granger as is.” Harry said, dividing up his wealth. Hermione turned to him and looked as if she was going to object. Harry plowed onwards.

“Vault 4 from the Black family is to be given to Mr Arthur and Mrs Molly Weasley. Bill, you may want to fire call them and tell them to get down here. Also call down George. Vault 5 is to be split. Half is to go to George and the other half to Ron. And no Ron, I am not mental.” Harry said smiling as he looked at Ron’s face. Bill’s immediately left the room to call his parents and George with a huge grin on his face. He had looked over Harry’s vaults before and he knew how much was in that vault. After Bill left, Harry continued.

“From the Black vaults, vaults 6-10 will be used as funds to give money to to those families who lost loved ones during the Battle of Hogwarts. All I ask is that the money be given equally and fairly. Am I forgetting anyone? Oh. To all of those who were part of the Order of the Phoenix, I leave Black vault 11. They can use the funds as they see fit. Shacklebolt should be given control of these vaults and he will work with your Hodgrip to divide the money. I think that is all. How much does that leave me?”

Hodgrip had been taking the notes furiously and began speaking only a second after Harry asked his question. “Lord Potter-Black has given away 10% of his expected wealth and still remains the richest wizard in Britain.”

At this time, Bill Weasley came into the room with Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, George, and Ginny. They were all looking confused as to why they had to come to Gringotts right away. Before they could ask as to why Ron and Hermione looked as if they had been slapped by a flobberworm, the head goblin began speaking.

“It also seems that Lord Potter-Black also has access to the 5 vaults from the Lestrange family. They were all given to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You were given a scar by him, which as good as makes you his heir. As such, these vaults are now under your control. There is no land attached to these vaults. Each one is half full of Wizarding currency.”

Without even thinking, Harry knew where this money was going.

“I would like for all of these vaults to be given to Neville Longbottom and his grandmother.” Harry said. The Weasleys were staring at him.

“Harry dear.” Mrs Weasley started to say “Bill called us down. Said it was important.”

Harry ignored her and looked at the Head Goblin “May I have the keys to Black Vaults 3 to 5? You may send the keys to the other vaults to the people I have specified.” 

The Head Goblin gave Harry the keys and called for a few other Goblins to start making letters and sending owls to the people Harry indicated.

Harry took each one of the keys and gave them to the people before him. 

“Could each one of these people be showed to their vaults? I think I am going to go shopping. I want to visit my first vault in the Potter vaults.” 

It was here where Harry was alone with his thoughts as he filled up his money bag. Harry was now the richest person in Britain. It would only be a matter of time before everyone knew. Harry decided that no matter what, he was going to not stay in Britain, or at least not for right now. He now had houses to go to and from the sound of it, they were all around the world. Harry was going to take advantage of that.

Harry left his vault and returned to Diagon Alley. Thankfully, no one was looking at him so he was able to take off and start buying things. Harry needed some quills so he went to Amanuensis Quills and bought some fancy quills. He thought about Peacock quills but he remember Lockhart and shuddered. Harry preused Flourish and Blotts and picked up some new books on dueling, helpful charms around the house, and a book on Quidditch. He stopped by Madam Malkin's Robes and bought himself a new set of robes in different shades of black and green, a grey travelling cloak, and finally two pairs of new dress robes. He had them all fitted to his length. He paid for these and left. It was as he was leaving the store when he noticed a large flock of people were coming down Diagon Alley. They all had paper, quills, and magical cameras.

‘Damn’ Harry thought as he dived into the nearest store to hide. Harry shrunk his bags and placed them into his pocket. He did not realize where he was until he looked around. He was in the Magical Menagerie, the place where Hermione had bought her cat and Ron had bought that rat tonic. Harry now knew why Scabbers had not responded to the tonic, considering that the rat was really Peter Pettigrew in disguise. There were ravens, mice, owls, firecrabs, and a lot of other things in different cages as he looked around. 

Nothing caught his eye as he looked around, figuring he might as well look now that the Phrophet was out looking for him. Harry eyed the ravens but they were much to loud. The rats were too hyper for Harry’s taste. He was almost getting ready to leave when he heard something hiss at him.

‘It is him.’ said the hiss voice.

Harry drew his wand and spun on the spot, ready to hex whatever it was that was speaking to him. It was a small snake in a cage. It was around 2 feet long,thicker than a pencil, and was so dark green that it almost looked black. It almost looked like a small Basilisk. It was looking up at Harry. 

‘What is it that you want?’ Harry asked the snake. He did not worry about being overheard since the ravens were causing so much racket and the owls kept hooting at being woken up.

He put away his wand and approached the cage. 

‘Harry Potter is known amongst many snakes but not as much as I. I saw you in here when you were much younger. Those who can speak to us are very rare and rarer still are those who are good. You are special Harry Potter and I would like to become your pet.’ the snake said. ‘My name is Hadi. I was raised here in this shop. I am a magical snake. I have the ability to turn invisible. Also, my skin can be used in place of Boomslang skin in potions that need the skin of a Boomslang, although that last bit is just known to me otherwise I would have been sold long ago. Also, as the bond grows between us, I am sure I will gain more magical power. Bonds made with snakes benefits both parties.’ 

‘Why would I want a snake?’ Harry said back.

‘We are loyal creatures Harry Potter. We are loyal to our masters, especially to those who speak our tongue. I know of the snake that was Voldemort's. This Nagini was a regular snake that had been corrupted. I am a magical snake. I can live for a hundred years or more. You can rely on me for sending messages, although you may still want an owl to deliver messages to those who are afraid of snakes. We can talk without others understanding. I can never tell your secrets. If you accept me as your pet, we are bound until you release me or one of us is dead. I have no poison but I do have high intelligence, as you can tell by my talking to you. You can hide me from sight whenever you wish. I know that not everyone likes snakes. What say you?’

Harry thought about it. It would be nice to have a pet he could talk to. It was true that not many people liked snakes and Harry had every reason to not like them. However, he liked that he still had the Parseltongue ability even though Voldemort’s soul was no longer in him. Harry always liked animals. It was the reason why Hedwig had been so dear to him. She loved him. Now here was a snake willing to be a pet and offer someone to talk to.

Harry stood up and walked to the cashier. 

“I would like that magical snake in the corner. Also, I would like a brown screech owl.” 

The woman seemed a little taken aback by Harry’s demeanor. She then looked up at Harry’s head and gasped. Harry looked at her fiercely. “Do not tell anyone I was in here and especially that I bought a snake. The Prophet would have a field day. I would like to inform you that I am Lord Potter Black and own 50% of Diagon Alley. As such, if you do not wish to be forced to move, please give me the snake and owl. I will pay for them double price.” Harry said. He hated the way he sounded. He sounded like Malfoy but he was right. If people found out he bought a snake, he was sure that people were going to think he was the next Dark Lord or something. 

The woman seemed to understand her position and got the snake and a large Screech owl. Soon enough, Harry was outside with the owl in a cage and holding a small box which contained Hadi. Harry undid the cage took out the owl, named Tywin, and whispered the name of his house to the owl. Harry then went back to Gringotts, while avoiding the Prophet. He was ambushed by a flock of redheads. There was crying and shouts of thanks and denying the money. Harry took a step back and looked at them all beaming. Instead of saying something to them, Harry shouted “Kreacher!” 

The house elf appeared with a crack. Harry greeted Kreacher and gave him the empty cage and the box containing Hadi. “Go back to the house and make sure my new owl gets there safely. The owl’s name is Tywin. Also, open the other box. when you get back.” Harry said simply to the elf. The house elf took the cage and box and disapparated. 

“As for you lot,” Harry began “you are all keeping the money and that is final. You all deserve it and so does everyone else. Sorry I went and got an owl without you but I need to get some muggle money. I want to travel to muggle London. Now that I am rich, I want to splurge a little. Ron? Hermione?” Harry asked the two of them.

Ron and Hermione stared at him and follow him meekly as they went to a nearby Goblin to exchange coins for bills. He received the muggle money and pocketed it. The trio walked to the Leaky Cauldron and out into the street. Ron and Hermione were still not talking. 

“What?” Harry asked annoyed as they had walked a couple of streets over and still no one had talked.

“Harry what is with your attitude all of a sudden?” Hermione asked. “You did all of that with your money, then you took off and bought an owl, and you seem to be acting.”

“You are acting like a Malfoy mate.” Ron said bluntly.

Harry sat down on a nearby bench and motioned for both to join him.

“For the longest time, I have had nothing. I have been forced to do things that most adult wizards will never have to face. My uncle and aunt abused me. For the first time in my life, I have the time to be free and do what I want. I have enough money to buy anything that I want. I don’t know what I want to buy but I have already bought some new robes and some books because I could. I am going to burn all of Dudley’s old stuff when I get back. I need this so please no more questioning me about it.” 

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with a look of sadness. Then they got up, pulled Harry up, and drew Harry into a 3 person hug. They did not need to say anything. Harry knew that they knew. 

Harry dragged them both to a few different muggle stores. He bought a variety of jeans and t-shirts that hugged his frame. Harry receives some looks from the cashier girl that would have made Ginny hex her. He ignored the pang of guilt and he moved on to a place that sold designer glasses. Ron was horrified as he saw muggles getting their eyes tested. Harry was looking at the different pairs of glasses. 

“Those would look very handsome on you sir.” said a man behind Harry. Harry turned around to see someone who clearly worked there. He was 5’9 with brown hair that was cut short. He was in his early twenties. He was pointing to a pair of silver glasses that were rectangular in shape. Harry noticed that the name, whose name was Ryan, was looking at Harry with a look in his eye that looked as if he was undressing Harry as they spoke.

Harry blushed a little and thanked the man. Ryan moved on but Harry could see him looking at him while he tried on many pairs. Harry had to admit that the silver frames looked the best on him. Harry bought them and took the frames with him, saying that he would give them to his eye doctor. It was an odd request but since it was Ryan who was checking them out (and in more than one way with Harry). Harry left the store and headed to a place that was Ron’s worst nightmare.

“A muggle Tattoo parlor? Harry you are not getting a tattoo! Mum would kill you.” Ron said aghast. Harry laughed.

“I want to get my ear pierced.” Harry said and Herminoe restrained a giggle at the look at Ron’s face.

Harry walked in and told the heavily tattooed and pierced muggle that he wanted his left ear pierced. The guy looked a little surprised but showed him what kind of earrings they offered. Harry thought that he skull and crossbones would cause Mrs Weasley to have a heart attack. He liked some of the hoops but Harry was leaning towards the metal studs. Harry pulled out his new frames and looked for one that matched. He noticed the perfect earring. It was a silver stud but had a green gem in the center that, Harry thought, matched his eyes. Harry paid for the muggle and took him to another room. As he was leaving, he saw and heard Hermione explaining to Ron how Muggles pierced ears. Harry smiled as he heard Ron give a groan. 

The tattooed muggle pierced his ear with the new earring and Harry was let back into the front room where an anxious looking Hermione and a nauseated Ron were looking at him. 

“Nice choice Harry. It matches your eyes.” Hermione said and Ron just nodded his head in agreement, to afraid to speak for fear of getting sick. 

They left the muggle tattoo store. There was one final place to stop at and it was a shoe store. Hermione seemed to brighten at the notion, seeing as she now had plenty of money and her last good pair had been ruined when they apparated away from Bill’s wedding. Harry picked out some new trainers, dress shoes, and a pair of slippers. Hermione and Ron laughed at him but Harry really wanted some slippers to see what the fuss was all about. They were black at least. Harry made a mental note to buy some dragonskin boots and the like when they went back to Diagon Alley.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way back to Diagon Alley. Harry shunk his bad to put next to his books and the like. Twilfitt and Tatting's was the place where they had to go for quality dragonhide material. Harry and the gang had never been but had heard that the Malfoys shopped here. While Harry was nervous about being in a high end shop, he knew that they could not kick him out, not unless they wanted to be moved from Diagon Alley. 

They entered the shop and were greeted by a woman who thought she owned the world. 

“Welcome to Twilfitt and Tatting's. I have not seen any of you in here before. This your first time?” she asked in a tone that seemed to indicate that if you were new, you were scum. They all nodded.

“Very well. Dressing rooms are in the back. Dress robes are over to the right. Dragonhide to the left. Robes are center.” she explained simply and then she walked away. 

Harry went to the Dragonhide and looked through it. He found a set of Dragonhide boots, jacket, and gloves that were a nice shade of emerald green. Hermione had found a nice lilac dress robes. Ron bought his first ever pair of dress robes. He almost said they were too expensive but Ron and Hermione gave him a look that said that Ron was being modest. They were getting ready to check out when a familiar drawl came behind them.

“Potter, Granger, and a Weasley? It must be my lucky day.” Draco Malfoy appeared behind them with his mother. His mother, Narcissa, looked at Harry and gave him a nod. His mother had helped saved Harry.   
“Malfoy.” Harry said cooly. He had saved his life last month. He thought that would improve Draco’s attitude but apparently there was no cure for being a prat. 

“Since when did they let mudbloods, blood traitors, and sympathisers in this shop? Weasley isn’t that dress robe you are holding worth more than your entire house?” Draco drawled.

Ron’s ears turned red and Hermione was looking as if she was going to hit Draco again. However, Harry was the first to act and he started to laugh. All of them stared at him. 

“Never change do you Draco?” Harry said, putting emphasis on the fact he used his first name. “I love the fact that even though we saved your life last month, you are still acting like a prat.” 

It was Draco’s turn to turn red. Before he could retort, Harry continued. 

“Well Draco it has been a treat seeing you again but I have to go back to Gringotts to get my finances in order. Being Lord Potter-Black requires much attention.” at this, he paid for his item and walked out, letting the words sink in.

Harry had taken two steps out the door before the door flew open. Draco was chasing him. Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at Draco’s face. Draco stopped but still glared at Harry.

“What do you mean Lord Potter Black? My mother was a Black and she was not disowned. That belongs to her.” Draco shouted so loud people were starting to look at them.

“It turns out that the original Black had a clause that was never used. He favored men who held the name Black. Before Sirius died, he named me, his godson, heir to the Black family. Since the male line is dead, the Black fortune belongs to me. This, combined, with my Potter inheritance, I am the richest person in Britain. Ron and Hermione now share a couple of vaults at Gringotts so they are no longer poor. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend.” Harry said cooly. 

Draco was so flustered he could not speak. Instead, he stormed down Diagon Alley. His mother had been watching from the doorway and looked aghast. As she started to walk after her son, Harry placed an arm on her shoulder. 

“If you need any money from the Black vaults or if you know there is something like an artifact that you know you want, please inform Gringotts and I will make sure you get it.... Thank you for helping me.” Harry said. Narcissa looked at Harry and nodded. 

Then she resumed walking away.

Harry just had time to look around at the street behind him to see that there was a large amount of murmuring and, to Harry’s horror, a large group of Daily Prophet journalists were pelting towards him. They apparently had momentarily forgotten that they were wizards and could apparate. At that moment, there was cracking sounds all around him which was accompanied by the sounds of pictures being taken. Soon, there were voices asking him dozens of questions. 

“Is it true you are joining the Chudley Cannons?”

“Are you and Ginny Weasley going steady?”

“Is it true that you have gained your inheritance at last and that you gave it all away?”

“Is your new look a result of your parent’s tragic death?”

On and on the questions were being thrown around until Harry heard a booming voice. 

“What is quite enough. Get away you vultures.” A strong arm covered in freckles and scars was pulling him through the crowd. Soon, they were free and his unknown savior was dragging him to Gringotts, where security wizards were already heading towards Harry and telling the journalists to clear off and that they were not allowed in with their cameras. 

Harry entered the bank to discover that all the Weasleys were there waiting for him and the person who had saved him from the mob was....

“Charlie!” Harry said as he hugged the second oldest Weasley brother. He was wearing dragonhide boots, gloves, and a very worn dragonhide jacket. Under the jacket was what looked like a white muscle shirt. He was shorter than Harry, about 5’9 but he was pure muscle, the opposite of lean, lithe, and tall Harry. He looked nearly tan due to all of the freckles on his face and arms. Harry hugged the dragon trainer and then took a step back. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to thank you of course. There was something I wanted to ask you too.” Charlie said, his deep voice catching Harry by surprize. Harry blushed. He had remembered Charlie from his 4th year at Hogwarts. The face, the arms, the hair. When he came over for Harry’s 17th birthday, Harry had been very very impressed on how he had grown. Harry saw him at Fred’s funeral and even while in mourning, he was... attractive.

Not that Harry thought he was attractive.


	4. Another Job Offer

“I think we should go to somewhere else, otherwise we may be overrun by journalists.” Hermione said as she approached the fireplace and threw some floo powder into it. 

One by one, Hermione, the Weasley family, and Harry used the floo network to go to the Burrow. By the time he had got there, everyone had gathered in the kitchen. It was already approaching 6 o'clock and Mrs Weasley was working on food. Deciding to stay in the kitchen, everyone took their place at the table, the only difference being that Charlie was on Harry’s right and Ginny on his left. Mr Weasley was sitting next to Bill and George near the head of the table. Ron and Hermione were on the opposite side and holding hands. 

Mrs. Weasley had seen Harry’s new glasses and, to her horror, his earring. She looked as if she was going to tell him off but Ron whispered something to her and she seemed to deflate a little. Bill had given him a secret thumbs up. 

“Harry” Charlie began, looking at Harry with those blue eyes. Harry repressed a blush. “I know you have got a lot of job offers and apparently, from what mum, dad, and Bill have told me that you are rich, I was wondering if you would be willing to hear me out about a job offer.” Charlie said apologizing. 

Harry held up a hand. “I am rejecting all the offers so far and I want to work. Please ask.”

Charlie smiled and his stomach did a backflip.

“Harry, the Minister is putting together several squads of those expert in dark creatures.The minister has contacted me on dealing with Dragons and other serpent type creatures. I was wondering if you would be willing to join me? We would be traveling around. However... I do not know if you are still a Parselmouth. I mean I know your scar does not hurt but I was wondering....” 

Harry responded by speaking in parseltongue 

“I still speak the language of serpents.’

Everyone jumped when he said this, besides Ron. He had heard it enough times and could even mimic it. 

“Well guess you can. You see the Death Eaters that remain have been trying to rally support across the world and when that fails, they start using dark creatures. They have a few rogue giants and dementors but there are rumors that they are trying to get anything snake or serpent based to join them. Since you are the only known Parselmouth, your skills would be greatly appreciated. It would be a dirty job and dangerous. You have proved yourself year after year. I thi-”

“I don’t want Harry to go!” Ginny said as she stood up angrily. There were tears in her eyes “we are supposed to be married and you are supposed to love me.” She then stormed off, leaving everyone stunned.

“Ummmm. I think I need to talk to her.” Harry said bashfully. He stood up and quicky ran to the door .Ginny had left it unlocked. He entered and closed the door. She was on her bed, face down, and crying. Arnold the pygmy puff was making cooing sounds from his cage, which was perched on a small dresser in the corner of her room. 

Harry had no idea what to say or do. He doubted she could understand how he felt. He had spent years doing nothing it seemed but school and fighting dark wizards. Harry just wanted to live and do what he wanted to do. 

“Ginny.” Harry said tentatively. She sniffled a little, acknowledging his presence. “Ginny I want to do this.If I can use this power for good, I want to. People tend to dislike snakes but I like them.Well except that Basilisk 2nd year.” Harry said and Ginny looked up at him, her eyes streaming. “We can’t be together right now Ginny. I am going to be traveling with Charlie to who knows where and face who knows what. You should go back to school and take your N.E.W.T. exams. I know I did not take them or Ron or Hermione but you should. You would do well. I would be a distraction. Come on Ginny.” Harry said, trying to convince her.

She sniffed a little and nodded a little before throwing herself on him and started snogging her. Harry snogged back a bit but he did not find any satisfaction in it. All he could think about was the stubble on a certain redhead’s jaw... not that he thought a certain redhead was attractive. They broke apart but it seemed Ginny had not noticed his hesitation. She beamed at him and rejoined the family, which seemed to be doing everything humanly possible to not eavesdrop on Harry and Ginny. Harry resumed his seat next to Charlie. 

“I would be willing to give it a go.” Harry said and Charlie smiled at him. 

“Dinner!” Mrs. Weasley called out and everyone started eating as soon as the plates were in front of them. As they slowed down in their eating, Charlie began talking to Harry and everyone was really interested in where Harry would be going. 

“Harry we should first meet with the Minister. He hinted that he would have a mission for us in July. The last report I was told involved an appearance of a strange sort of serpent located on the Peru/Brazil Border in South America.” 

Harry smiled “I was given a large cabin in Peru. I will visit Gringotts and inform them I want to live there soon with a guest. there is a house elf there so it should be clean.” Harry said, ignoring Hermione’s looks of disgust at using a house elf. 

Charlie laughed, which sounded like a deep ringing bell. “I am used to roughing it at the Dragon Preserve so a cabin would be a nice change of pace. I will meet you at 10 o’clock at the Ministry then? The Atrium will do. ” Harry restrained a blush and nodded.

Mrs Weasley looked at the clock and gasped. Is it already that time? You should go to bed. 

“If you please Mrs. Weasley, I would like to go back to Number 12. My bed calls to me and I am now only a fire call away.” Harry asked nicely. 

“If that is what you want dear.” Mrs Weasley said and, after waving goodbye to the mall, used floo powder to go home.

As he stepped out of the fire, he was greeted with a low hiss. 

“Master has returned at last.’ Hadi said as he slithered up Harry’s leg, an odd feeling. 

“Please call me Harry.”

“Harry. What kept you and what is that in your ear?”

Harry took the bags from his pocket and grew them to normal size. As soon as he did, Kreacher came into the room and took the bags without being asked. Harry smiled and said “Thank you Kreacher.” He was starting to like that house elf. “I already had dinner so you can make something for yourself if you wish.” 

Harry then told Hadi about the his shopping and what he bought. He explained the earring and the snake listened. He carried Hadi on his shoulder as he climbed the staircase. As he entered his room, he noticed the bags were empty and the door to is closet was open. He continued to speak to Hadi and soon enough he had explained everything. As Hadi began to talk, Harry grabbed the only bag on his bed and pulled out his new frames. Harry was just going to pop out the lenses in his glasses and transfigure them into his new pair. 

“Interesting Harry. So it sounds like you are going to be travelling soon. You know this is dangerous but it sounds like fun... What fell out of your bag?” Hadi asked as he pointed to something that had fallen out of the bag his glasses were in.

Harry picked up what looked like a small piece of paper and opened it. One a few words were scribbled on it and a phone number.

Never got your name cutie. Call me

xxx-xxx-xxxx

Ryan

Harry blushed. It was that muggle who rang them out at the eyewear store. Harry had not noticed that he had slipped that paper in. So he thought Harry was.... 

‘I mean I really like Charlie. However, that does not mean that I am gay. This Ryan was... attractive but surely I like women, just not Ginny. Right?’

Hadi seemed to know Harry was thinking hard and asked him what was the matter. Harry explained the situation with Ginny and how Harry was now utterly confused. Hadi looked at him with those unblinking yellow eyes. 

‘What is the problem? You are attracted to who you are. Can’t change that. Maybe this trip with this Charlie is what you need to unconfuse yourself. Do you mind if I go with you to the Ministry? I can stay invisible until you meet the Minister.’ Hadi said in his hiss. Harry agreed and placed Hadi on his night stand. Harry took the job invitations and wrote out rejection letters that were firm but polite. 

By the time he was finished, it was late and Harry was tired. If he was going to meet with Charlie, he needed to get some rest. Harry set his alarm and soon found himself dreaming of freckles and red hair but he could never see the face. 

________________________________________

Harry was awoken by the sound of his alarm and the hooting of Tywin. Apparently Tywin had no patience for being woken up. He must have returned to his cage sometime last night, which was on one of Harry’s chest of drawers. Harry shut off his alarm and fed Tywin some owl treats, which he took graciously. 

Harry decided that since he was going to the Ministry, might as well wear some robes. He picked one of his new fitted robes of the blackest black. Harry chose to wear some muggle clothes underneath encase he went out later. Harry picked out a nice, black, fitted tee with a muggle design, a pair of emerald green jeans. For shoes, however, he wore his nice dragonhide boots. Harry stowed his wand away and placed Hadi onto his shoulder underneath the robes. As soon as Hadi touched his shoulder, he turned invisible. Harry stowed the pile of rejection letters into an inside pocket of his robe.

Looking at the clock, he realized that it was fast approaching 10 so he made his way downstairs. Harry made himself some toast and poured a glass of pumpkin juice. He ate quickly and drained the glass. It was now one minute till so Harry flooed over to the Ministry.

As Harry stepped out, he noticed how deserted the atrium was. Remembering his time as a 5th year, it made Harry nervous. However it was at that time a small witch carrying a copper cauldron rushed past him so Harry felt better. Then he noticed that he status of magical brethren had been restored and Charlie Weasley was standing there looking as masculine as ever in robes that had looked as if they had been burned by fire multiple times. Harry made a note that they probably had been. He wore Dragonhide boots like Harry as well. Charlie looked around and noticed Harry approaching and smiled. Harry ignored the sensation in his stomach and approached. 

Harry and Charlie approached the security gate. Both had their wands registered and moved quickly before the security guard could question Harry.They took a lift and before long they were on the 1st floor. 

Harry followed the carpet and soon both of them were at the Minister’s office where a secretary was waiting for them. A very familiar secretary. 

“Charlie! Harry! Nice ot see you. The Minister is waiting for you.” It was Percy.

“Hey Percy. Glad to see you got promoted.” Charlie said with a smile. Percy waved away the complement and indicated towards the door.

“No time for chit-chat. Off you go.” Percy said but he did smile faintly at both of them, so Charlie and Harry stepped forward into the Minister’s study. Harry thought it was good of Shacklebolt to hire him back on. Percy loved his job. 

The room was fairly tall and looked similar to the Atrium with the black tile like substance that had gold glittering in it. Along the walls were numerous portraits of former Ministers for Magic. There were two medium sized windows with fake sunlight pouring through. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace. In the center of the room stood a large oak desk and behind that desk sat the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt wearing his normal robes of purple and blue but he looked much older already. He was making changes to the Ministry and Harry could see each worry line. He was pouring over a document when they walked in. Hearing the door open and close, he looked up and smiled at the pair.

“Welcome. Please sit.” he said as in his slow, commanding drawl. Harry and Charlie sat in the two oak chairs placed in front of the desk and looked at Kingsley. He finished reading the letter and sighed. “It has been a while. Good to see both of you are looking well. Harry I take it you thought about the auror training?” 

Harry simply pulled out one of his rejection letters and handed to him. Shacklebolt opened it and read it quickly. “That is a shame Harry but it is your life. I take it this means you are wanting to join Charlie in the hunt for dark creatures, especially the serpent type?” 

“Yes. I am still a Parselmouth and I want to show people that being a Parselmouth does not mean that a person is a dark wizard. Before we continue, there is someone I brought to help us on this quest. I want as few people as possible to know about him.” Harry said as he placed his hand on the desk and he felt Hadi sliver down his arm and go onto the desk. As soon as Hadi was on the center of the desk, he made himself visible. Kingsley and Charlie both jumped and looked at Harry, who grinned sheepishly. 

“Meet Hadi. He is a magically snake I bought in Diagon Alley. He is an extremely intelligent magical snake and he has agreed to help me on our quest. He can talk to other serpent type creatures and report back to me.He isn’t poisonous, even though he looks like a small Basilisk.” Harry said smiling. The Minister and Charlie still looked at him. “What?”

“I didn’t know that Harry. This will help a lot!” Charlie said happily and Harry blushed a little. He then turned to Kingsley. “So is the first assignment in Peru as you said?” 

The Minister nodded. “It is on the border of Peru and Brazil. I have already contacted the Ministry of Magic in South America. Your arrival would be appreciated as soon as possible. From what I was informed, there is a native species of of snake like creatures simply called “serpents” They are small dragons by the description but cannot fly or breathe fire. They are carnivorous but considering they eat nothing larger than a bullfrog, they are not dangerous. However, there are rumors that a Death Eater in the area are trying to capture as many as he or she can and use them for dark purposes, more than likely to be used in attacking Britain. I would like you two to go as soon as possible. Do you need camping supplies?”

“Actually, I have a large cabin in Peru thanks to my inheritance. We can floo there.”

“Speaking of your inheritance,” Kingsley started “it would please you to know that we have already started handing out money to those families who lost loved ones at the Battle of Hogwarts. They are starting to where the money came from. Should we tell them?” 

“I suppose so. RIght now people assume I am rich, which is apparently an understatement, so might as well let them know I am doing something with my money and this also means I am really glad to be leaving the country.” Harry said as he stood up. Charlie followed suit. Hadi slithered up Harry’s arm and became invisible again. 

“There should be a group of Wizards there from the other Ministry to look over things.I requested English speaking Wizards meet you. Here is the location of the site where the Wizards are looking at so you can apparate to it when you get settled. You will leave from my floo. I will add your cabin to the floo network in an hour’s time. Once you two use it, it will be closed until I open it again. I want to talk to both of you before you leave. Be back as soon as possible.” Kingsley said as the door behind them opened. The secretary entered which let Harry and Charlie leave. 

“We should not have any trouble there. I am fluent in Spanish.” Charlie said and Harry looked at him impressed. “Hey you can talk to snakes which is way more impressive.” Harry laughed a little as they made their way back into the Atrium. 

“Meet in Kingsley’s office at noon?” Charlie asked as they reached the fireplaces. Harry looked at his watch. It gave them 45 minutes.

“Ok. And please tell your family and Hermione that I will see them sometime and if they need me to send Tywin my new owl. I will send him over while I am packing.” Harry said as they approached two different fireplaces. 

“See you then” and he entered the fireplace and was gone. Harry entered his own fireplace and said “Number 12”


	5. Serpents and Secrets

Forty minutes later, Harry was back in the atrium with a shrunk trunk in his pocket. He first fire called his Goblin, Hodgrip, and got information about the cabin. It could hold 3 people easily and had a working shower and was informed that the cabin was in Cuzco, or the mountains surrounding the town. It was really close to the Brazil border so apperating that distance would not be an issue. He told the Goblin to contact the house elf there, who was named Jema, and tell her of their arrival and to start a fire. Harry then packed some of his muggle clothes and robes in a trunk. He also packed some of his shoes but he figured that his dragonhide boots would be used the most. He also packed the rest of his dragonhide material, the gloves and jacket, just encase. Finally, Harry took out his firebolt, shunk it, and put the small broom in the trunk. Kreacher made him some food to take and placed it in some contains that did not allow food to spoil. He sent Tywin ahead to the Weasleys. 

‘That is everything I think’ Harry thought as he looked around his room. It was still rather empty but it was his and he loved it. 

Harry reached the lifts and was in Kingsley’s office just as the clock chimed noon. Charlie came rushing in all out of breath.

“Sorry about that. Mum wanted to cook food for us. I swear that half my trunk is food.” Charlie said as he was catching his breath. Harry noticed that he was sweating slightly and his hair was tousled a little. It had recovered from Mrs Weasley’s assault on his last birthday and was hanging around his ears. He looked very handsome even though he was flushed. 

‘What are you talking about? He isn’t attractive. Women are attractive. He is just handsome. Other blokes can tell if a bloke is handsome or not... right?’ Harry thought. Before he could think further on the subject, Kingsley started speaking.

“The base camp for the wizards is in the Ucayali region. As soon as you floo, I will send tell the Ministry of South America where you are and they will send a wizard to lead you to their camp. Have you found out where your cabin is?”

“Yeah. It is right south of there. I checked it out on a map. We are not that far from where they are. We could easily apparate from the cabin to camp. Let me write it down.” Harry pulled out a quill and a spare piece of parchment and wrote down the name of the large cabin.

450 Mountain Range Cusco, Peru

The Minister looked at the name and nodded. He then burned the parchment with a muttered Incendio. Harry then remembered something. 

“Minister Shacklebolt. I never took my apparition test. I turned 17 and well.”

“Not to worry. I already approved it though the Apparition Test Centre and you have your license.” Shacklebolt said as he waved a hand as if brushing away the issue.Harry smiled, stepped into the fire, and said the name of his cabin. 

Harry stopped spinning and stepped out into his cabin. That was an odd thought for him. His own cabin. Before Harry could get a good look around, he stepped out of the eway and a few seconds later, Harry saw Charlie step out of the fire and brush some soot from his robes. Harry looked around for the first time and noticed that a house elf was greeting them.

“Greetings Master Potter. I am Jema and I be your house elf for this cabin.” Jema said in her squeaky voice. She looked a lot like Winky but she was a little more tanned and her eyes were an icy blue. “Master will find that everything is clean and you have fresh food in the cupboards. If Master wants anything, do not hesitate to ask.” At the Jema bowed and with a loud crack disapparated. 

Harry blinked and started to explore the cabin. It was very spacious. On the first floor, there was a living room, a kitchen, and a small bathroom and on the 2nd floor, there were three full sized bedrooms and full bathroom. Harry had the feeling that there was an extension charm on the cabin because this was nearly the size of a small mansion. Harry took the bedroom on the top far right. The other bedrooms were to his right and across the hall. Harry took his trunk out of his pocket, enlarged it, and took out the food Kreacher made. ASshe went back down the stairs, Charlie was still looking around the living room,which was the same room the fireplace was in.

“Anything wrong?” Harry asked with a bemused expression on his face.

“Wow. This is a large cabin? It is a small manse. I have never stayed in a place this big before.” Charlie said, clearly impressed. Harry chuckled.

“Apparently I have a few of those as well.” 

“What, mansions?” Charlie asked, turning suddenly. Harry nodded and Charlie whistled. 

“I am going to put this food away. Didn’t you say Mrs. Weasley packed some food?”

Charlie nodded and took out his trunk from his pocket. “There are two more bedrooms up there. I took the one farthest away from the stairs on the right. I think I am going to set up lunch.” Harry said as he felt his stomach growl. It was approaching 1 and he had only had some toast that day. Charlie tried to protest but Harry started walking into the kitchen. The kitchen was rather large and had about everything a chief could ever want, muggle or wizard. There was even a decent sized round dining table that could sit 8 people comfortably. Harry noticed that two chairs were already been placed there and the chairs matched the mahogany table. Harry placed his food in the kitchen and pulled open one of the boxes. There were a dozen pre-made sandwiches so Harry found the plates in a nearby cabinet and placed one in the center with all the sandwiches on it. He found the glasses next and found a slightly chilled bottle of pumpkin juice. He opened it and poured himself a glass and as he started drinking it he placed a plate for Charlie and himself and sat down.

As Harry sat and pulled a sandwich on his plate, Charlie came thundering down the stairs with his arms full of at least a dozen containers. Harry’s sandwich hit his plate with a thunk and he started laughing. Charlie’s face, or what he could see of it between the food containers, was bright red. He muttered something about mum being a little ‘over enthusiastic’ and proceeded to a counter top where he started to put the food into different cabinets helter skelter. He looked extremely flustered and Harry’s eyes were looking at how the robes fit on him while he was scrambling about. They fit pretty good. 

‘Women.’ Harry thought quickly, catching himself ‘Only women are attractive.’ 

Harry started eating his sandwich quickly. Apparently, a little too quickly because the next thing he knew, Harry was gasping for air. After a few seconds, there were a pair of strong arms around him pressing into his sternum. After a couple of bear strength compressions, the food was still caught and Harry was turning pale almost blue. Charlie then remembered he was a wizard and pointed his wand at Harry’s throat. “Anapneo .” Charlie said and the food disappeared from Harry’s throat. Harry was clammy and breathing hard. 

“Well... that wasn’t... the best way... to start an adventure.” Harry said in between breaths. 

Harry looked up at Charlie’s face and they both started laughing. Tears were in Harry’s eyes but he could not tell if they were from laughing or form nearly choking to death. Either way, he let them fall. Charlie was grasping the back of Harry’s chair to keep himself steady. Harry still felt where Charlie had grabbed him and it made his cheeks blush. Charlie did not seem to notice since he was still doubling off with laughter. 

They both regained their composure and continued eating in silence, Harry making sure to chew very carefully. They packed away the remaining sandwiches and stored them in a cabinet with the rest of the food. Harry looked down at his watch, which had magically adjusted to the time zone differences. It had appeared that they had had lunch at around midnight. 

“I don’t think we have to worry about a ministry person coming up here tonight. We should try to sleep” Harry said as he indicated the time to Charlie, who gasped Harry and Charlie both headed up to their rooms after wishing each other goodnight. Harry closed his door behind him and looked at his room for the first time, besides when he had come in and placed his trunk at the foot of the bed. 

The room was the size of small suite at a muggle hotel. the only difference being that there was one massive bed in the center that had been clearly made magically bigger. The frame was made of a deep brown wood Harry could not identify. It matched the walls, which was one of the few indicators they were in a cabin. The walls downstairs were made of the same wood so Harry thought the house must look like that on the outside too and it seemed to be the common theme of the house. Harry noticed he had a nice chest of drawers that was so big, Harry was sure he could fit most of his belonging into it. 

Harry walked to his trunk, opened it, and start hanging things up and putting things away. The closet in his room looked like a small walk in. Harry hung up his dragonhide material and was on his way back to his trunk when a voice sounded from his shoulder. 

“I hope that dragonhide came from a dead dragon, otherwise you may be attacked.” the hiss said. Harry jumped a little as Hadi turned visible. He had forgotten about the small snake. 

“I made sure from the owner that the dragonhide was from either a dead dragon or it was from the shreds of dragonhide.” Harry said as he picked up his small firebolt and placed it on a small bedside table, which matched his new bed. 

“Good. I would hate for you to be attacked by anything serpentine just because of the clothes you wore.” Hadi said as he slithered down Harry’s hand and curled up next to his small firebolt. Harry noticed that there was an empty candle holder, so he opened the small table and pulled out a new candle and lit it with a wave of his wand. Hadi hissed in pleasure as he felt the heat. 

Harry stripped out of his robes and muggle clothes until he was just wearing socks and a pair of black boxers with Gold Snitches darting around. Literally. They were magically enhanced so that the half dozen snitches on it would occasionally zoom all over the boxers. Harry bought them as soon as he saw them and they were definitely his favorite pair and he had at least 4 other pairs but in different colors. Harry pulled back the dark purple covers and fell into the matching sheet covered mattress. It was so soft, Harry swore he sunk in a few inches. Harry had never been in such a soft bed and Harry, who was questioning if he was really that tired, instantly felt sleepy. 

Yawning greatly, Harry give his wand another flick, casting an anti melting charm on the candle so it would not get any lower and drip wax on anything. Harry placed his glasses over his firebolt and Hadi have a great yawn.

‘Night Harry.’ Hadi hissed softly and Harry returned the good night before falling asleep.

Harry awoke a few hours later with his bladder nearly exploding. Harry sat up and blinked stupidly. He momentarily forgot where he was and he nearly strangled Hadi, who let out a hiss. Harry jerked back and nearly wet himself there. He then remembered where he was and grabbed his glasses as he apologized quickly to Hadi, who fell back asleep before Harry got out of the bed. Harry quickly discovered that he did not like soft beds when he needed to leave them quickly. After what felt like an eternity, Harry got out of the bed, opened the door as quickly and quietly as he could and sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom. If Harry had been paying attention, he would have noticed that there was already a tinkling noise coming from the bathroom but the pressure on his bladder had made his desperate and he opened the door to a site he thought would never see. 

Charlie was getting out of the shower and he was toweling his hair with such ferocity that he did not see or hear Harry enter. Harry watched as he saw Charlie’s nearly naked form. He was very muscled form his work with dragons and Harry noticed all of the scars running across his massive chest, tight body, legs, and arms. Harry had seen Ron naked plenty of times, and he had shared a room with Dean, Seamus, and Neville for 6 years. He was used to seeing blokes naked but Charlie was different somehow. Harry then noticed that every second Charlie spent toweling his hair, the towel around his hips seemed to scoot a little lower until Harii noticed hair as red as the hair on Charlie’s head. 

It was then that Charlie stopped toweling his hair and looked at the door with those amazingly blue eyes and very messy wet hair. He saw Harry, jumped a little, and then smiled. 

“You an early riser too?” Charlie asked as if both of them were not basically naked. 

Harry’s ability with the English language failed him for a few moments. His eyes were too busy memorizing every inch of Charlie and his mind was pleading to whatever higher power he could think of for that towel to just go a little lower. 

After a few moments of this, Harry suddenly realized that his bladder was going to release itself soon, regardless if he was at a toilet or not, so Harry quickly said “Toilet.” and rushed to the pure while toilet. He was painfully aware that Charlie was near him as he relieved himself. His main focus was for Charlie to not see what his body was doing to Harry. By the time Harry had finished and had washed his hands, Charlie had left to saunter back to his room. Apparently, Charlie had no issues showing off his body.

‘Not that I am noticing....’ Harry thought but even as he thought it, he didn’t believe it. Harry was... gay and he fancied the older brother of a girl who thought Harry was going to marry her. 

Harry went back to his bed and flopped down on the soft mattress without undressing or even taking off his glasses. He was gay. Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, was a poof and was extremely attracted to an older man. Why were things never easy for for him? There was a reason why Cho and he did not work out but how was he going to explain this to Ginny. ‘Sorry for kissing you and leading you on but one of your older brothers is sexy and I want to snog him senseless. I hope for no hard feelings.’ Harry snorted into his sheets and after what felt like hours later, fell asleep. 

Harry awoke many hours later by Charlie calling his name to wake him up. Harry awoke drowsily and readjusted his glasses. Harry dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a maroon t-shirt, and a pair of black trainers. For good measure, he pulled on his dragonhide jacket and placed the small Firebolt in his pocket. He left Hadi where he lay, placed his wand in his pocket, and headed downstairs. 

The first thing he noticed was that there was food smells in the air. Charlie had clearly unpacked some of Mrs. Weasley's food and Harry’s stomach grumbled loudly. As Harry went down the stairs, he noticed that there was talking between Charlie and a man. The other man’s voice was light and airy, but with a distinct Spanish accent. As he got closer, he noticed that both Charlie and the man were speaking fast Spanish. As he came into the kitchen, he was able to get a good look at the man he did not know, who was sitting at the table eating some food. The man was in his early 30’s, with pitch black hair, a swarthy looking complexion, and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a festive yellow color robes and was talking animatedly with Charlie. When he saw Harry, the man jumped up and shook Harry’s hand vigorously. Harry made a note that this man was as tall as he was.

“Hola, Mr. Potter. It is an absolute pleasure. Savior of the world and all the other things.” the man said rapidly in a light accent. “My name is Alberto Huanca, your Ministry liaison. Although I doubt you will need me much considering this man knows his way around the Spanish language well enough.” Alberto said with a purr towards Charlie, who blushed a little. 

Harry’s insides growled a little and it wasn’t from hunger. Harry ignored it and helped himself to some mince pie and listened to the men who continuned on in Spanish at an advanced rate. Harry just ate his pie until Alberto stood up and talked to both of them in English. 

“Well then. I think we should head out. You both can apparate so you can side along with me. Once you know where the place is at, you can apparate on your own. It isn’t that far. If you would please?” Alberto said as he gestured to the door. 

Harry finished his pie in a few bites and stood to leave. However, he was stopped by the sight of Hadi sliding down the stairs and hissing slightly. He did not want to be left behind. Alberto turned his head when he heard the hissing form the stairs and stared at the snake that was slithering towards Harry. Alberto had been told that the Potter boy could speak with snakes and apparently he had a pet one. Hadi slithered onto Harry’s shoulder, went under the dragonhide jacket, and turned invisible. 

 

Harry followed Charlie and Alberto outside and when they were a safe distance away, Charlie and Harry touched Alberto and they all apperated to the camp. Harry felt his legs slam into the ground but he remained upright. Charlie and Alberto both landed with ease. Harry looked round the camp. It was a small camp with about 10 tents but in the center was a very large tend, the size of a small circus tent. It was here that Alberto lead them. Harry entered the tent and was surprised that he tent was just a normal tent, not a magically enlarged one. In the center were 5 wizards and they were looking over a huge map. As they approached, the wizards turned and, recognizing Harry, bowed, and started speaking in Spanish. Harry gave them a startled look. Charlie saved him by speaking in Spanish. Again, Harry was left out due to not knowing the language but this allowed his eyes to roam. The large tent held many cages, ranging from one small enough to hold a niffler to one that could hold a small dragon. The map in the center had various dots and lines. Occasionally they would move. Harry was watching the movements when he heard a familiar name in the rush of Spanish.

“Rowle?” Harry asked loudly and to no one. 

They all stopped at looked at him. Charlie was the first to speak to him and he held up a hand to the other wizards to indicate that he was halting their conversation. 

“You remember the name Harry? Thorfinn Rowle was a death eater but escaped from the Battle of Hogwarts. From the description sent of him, we are sure it is Rowle. He has been capturing serpents and trying to make them. Bigger. Stronger. He is mutating them with magic. He wants to raise an army. The problem is that these creatures, these serpents, are not violent in nature, so he trying to twist their minds. If you would...” Charlie kept on speaking but Harry’s attention was distracted by something that the others did not hear.

It was a small sound but Harry could hear it the more he focused. It was coming from one of the cages around the edge of the tent. Harry walked slowly towards the sound, which caused Charlie to stop talking and all of the other wizard’s eyes followed him. Harry walked slowly to what appeared to be an empty cage. Something was in there and it was... crying.

“Hello?” Harry whispered in Parseltongue 

“Stay away. You are not my kin.” a small voice said defiantly and let out a small hiss of anger. Harry could tell this was a male but not only that it was a young male. 

Before he could say anything else, Hadi revealed himself and slithered down Harry’s arm, which was on the ground because Harry was crouching. 

“Be not afraid little one. This one will not hurt you. He is Harry Potter, slayer of the former Master of the one that is capturing your kind. He has come to help little one. My name is Hadi, magical snake born and raised in London. What is your name? Could we at least see you?” Hadi explained in a soft hiss. 

The invisible serpent said nothing for a little while. Then he revealed himself and Harry let out a small cooing sound because he was so cute. Shacklebolt had not lied when he said these serpents looked like little dragons. They had 4 legs, small wings, and looked a lot like the small dragon he got before the 1st task of the Triwizard tournament. However, it was the size of a large gecko and looked a lot smoother. There were some spines around its neck but did not have as many spines as other dragon species. The serpent was a deep shade of blue.

“I am Dran, serpent of the Amazon. My kin have long lived here in peace but not long ago we were attacked by this large human. He captured my parents. I escaped because I was out hunting. I am still a hatchling but this is about as big as our kind get. Why does he want to capture us? Can we save my parents?” Dran asked and before either Hadi or Harry could respond, he started crying again. 

Harry stood up and as he left, he heard Hadi comforting the young serpent. 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me you had at least one captured?” Harry demanded to the wizard group but looking at Charlie. Charlie winced a little under the stare. 

“I was getting ready to tell you that these wizards found one and captured it....”

“Him. It is a him and a youngling on top of that. He is over there crying because he is scared. Both of his parents were captured, his kin are being rounded up by a death eater, and he is now alone in a cage.” Harry said between clenched teeth. “Give me the keys.” Harry said to the wizards. The other wizards, who Harry suspected did not speak English, looked at him with worry in their faces. Alberto, who had been lurking in the background, handed Harry a key while he was speaking Spanish to the other wizards. Harry grabbed the key and went over the cage. 

Hadi got out of his way and Harry unlocked the cage. As it opened, Dran retreated to the back of the cage. Harry just left his arm at the entrance of the cage and started talking.

“It is ok little one. I will not hurt you. We want to save your family and the rest of your kin. You can help us but you have to trust us. Trust me.” Harry said and Hadi gave his support as well. It took a few tense minutes, but slowly Dran made his way out of the cage and onto Harry’s right hand. He fit comfortably in his palm. Harry took his other hand and pet the top of his head. Dran made a deep noise in his throat and it sounded like a small purr. Harry chuckled as Hadi slithered past Dran and took up his position on Harry’s right shoulder. Harry approached the large table with the map strewn on it. He placed Dran on it and was quickly joined by the Peruvian wizards and Charlie, who seemed to be wary of Harry since his outburst. 

“Can you tell me where your nest is at on this map? We might be able to to trace your parents.” Harry asked. Dran looked up at him and nodded. He walked the large table, making sense of the map before placing his tail at a spot that was marked with a light blue dot. 

“Dran’s home was here and it was where Rowle attacked. If we get there soon, we might be able to pick up the trail.” Harry explained quickly as he picked up Dran and marked the spot Dran had pointed to with his wand. It now glowed yellow. 

Charlie was the first to speak, seeing as Alberto was translating what Harry was saying for the other wizards.

“Harry we can’t go rushing in now. We need to prepare and call for help.” Charlie started to explain but was cut off by Harry.

“Let me rephrase. I am going now. If you want to come, fine. I can take on Rowle by myself. I defeated Voldemort so this should be easy.” Harry said, the fire in his eyes glowing again. Charlie’s face went slack for a moment before deciding that Harry was right. Charlie informed the other wizards of his intentions and before they could respond. Harry and Charlie were pelting out of the tent. Dran was telling him where to go and Charlie was following, his large feet making more noise than Harry could even if he tried. It was a good 10 minute sprint and Harry could feel a stitch in his side the size of a bludger burning mightily before Draon told them there were there. Charlie almost ran into Harry but he stopped too and was bent over trying to catch his breath. 

Harry had been paying too much attention to his strides and Dran’s directions to look at where they were. They were in the heart of the Amazon and probably in Brazil. The thick canopy of trees were filled with the sounds of birds chirping, insects buzzing, and other wildlife sounds. They were now in a cluster of trees that had small holes peppered in them.Some of the holes were smooth and Harry could make that from these holes, there were what looked like nests sticking out of them, the the remains of nests. It looked as if someone had stuck their fists inside to make sure that there was nothing in them. It was with a wave of anger that he realized that someone had did that. The holes that looked more like craters looked as if they were made from a wand. Maybe the Reductor Curse. Harry saw Dran kind of glide down with his little wings to the forest floor and start searching. Every once in awhile, he would would let out a pitiful cry and Harry’s heart would twinge with sadness. Charlie had started waving his wand in a complicated pattern. He would look around to a new spot and do the same thing. Hadi slithered down the length of Harry and joined Charlie in his going around the area, using his forked tongue to sniff the air. 

“I got something.” Charlie said as he joined Harry. “I have felt a trace of magic used by a wizard and it was definitely dark. I bet it was Rowle. I can track him. Let me contact the others.” Harry watched as Charlie cast the Patronus charm and it took the shape of, not surprisingly, a small dragon. Charlie told them where they were and told the Patronus to lead them to this spot. The silvery dragon took off just as Hadi came back to Harry and Dran was making a hissing squeak sound, wanting Harry to pick him up.

“I have found his scent. He smells horrible and like... death.” Hadi said to Harry as he picked up Dran. 

“There is no one left. They have all been taken. I what if they are dead. They can’t all be dead. Please Harry.” Dran said as tears filled his little eyes. 

“We are on it.” Harry said as he placed Dran onto his left shoulder and Hadi slithered his way onto his right. 

“Hadi has the scent of Rowle. There are no serpents left here. We need to hurry.” Harry said to Charlie as he approached. Harry’s face was set and so was Charlie. It was time to save the serpents.

“This way.” Hadi said as he pointed Harry in another direction. 

Charlie and Harry had been following the magical signature and scent of Rowle for a good half hour since they had left the former nest of serpents. Harry had his wand out and Charlie was using his wand as a tracer. It was occasionally flash white and when they were heading the right ways, the flashes would get faster and closer together. Soon, Charlie undid the spell since the flashes would give away their position. The sun was beginning its descent but the main issue was the density of the forest. The trees were getting thicker and the canopy above them too. Harry was told by Hadi that he scent was getting stronger so Harry did not dare use Lumos. 

It was as it was getting pitch black did they find themselves on the outskirts of a large clearing. Harry could not see much due to the darkness but that was quickly changed as he heard a rough voice yell “Lumos Maxima” A ball of light burst into the air and Harry was blinded. He felt thin cords shoot around his body and he fell with a thud and shortly after, Harry saw Charlie fall and heard his swear. 

Harry was then hit with a second spell and he did not hear or see anymore.


	6. Duels and Promises

Harry awoke with a sharp pain in his forehead and chest. His glasses were still on but Harry saw that he was was tied to a very large tree, his hands splayed on either side of him. He heard someone groan behind him and he was certain that was Charlie waking up on the other side. 

“Charlie?”

“Yeah. I am here. My head is killing me though. Where are we Harry?”

“I think I can answer that.” said a deep voice. Harry looked around and saw that it was Rowle striding towards them, a nasty grin on his face. 

“So the famous Harry Potter came all the way to Peru to hunt me down. It is truly an honor. If I kill you, I am sure the other Death Eaters will fall in under me and I can be the next Dark Lord. I think I like the sound of that. I will take your wand to prove that I killed you.” the blond death eater said as he strode to the front of Harry. Rowle looked very similar to when he was at the Battle of Hogwarts except that his robes were very dirty and his hair was now down to his shoulders. There was mud on his face and he looked wild. Even his blue eyes seemed to be popping with rage... or was it excitement? He took Harry’s wand from the ground and shoved it into a pocket.

“But first I should deal with this redhead. I am guessing that this is a Weasley. I know there are about fifty of them. Well 49. I heard that one died at the Battle of Hogwarts. Shame it wasn’t me. Filthy blood traitors.” he spat at that and Harry and Charlie both started swearing. Rowle then said, very calmly, “Crucio” 

Harry’s felt his body twitch and the familiar pain took hold of him, causing him to scream. Charlie started swearing loudly. The spell ended quickly and then Harry heard Charlie start screaming. Before he could shout, Harry heard someone whisper in his ear.

“Dran and I are going to try to loosen your bonds. When you see your chance, make it. We will work on Charlie’s once we are finished with you. We will signal you when we are done.” Hadi hissed in his ear and then he felt Hadi slither away. 

Harry started yell at Rowle to distract him and it earned him another Cruciatus Curse that almost caused him to pass out. As if reading his mind, Rowle started talking.  
“I don’t want you to pass out Harry Potter. I want you to be awake as I tortue your friend into insanity. Then I want to cut every limb you have before I finally kill you. You killed The Dark Lord and I will have my vengeance. Now. Weasley. It is your turn again. Let me hear you scream. Crucio.” and Charlie began screaming again at the top of his lungs. 

“Now.” Hadi said and Harry broke free from his bonds as quietly as he could. Rowle was too busy torturing Charlie to notice. Harry stood silently and creeped around to the side of the large tree. Harry heard Rowle start moving around the tree and Harry prepared himself.

“Now Harry, I am going to... what?”

Harry tackled the death eater, which caused them both to go down. Harry hit Rowle in the nose and made a grab for his wand. His fingers were inches from the want when he was sent flying back. Rowle stood up and towered over Harry, his blue eyes bulging and looking madder than ever. 

“You dare tackle me? Half blood! Killer of the Dark Lord! You will not survive this night I swear. Ava- ahhhhhhh.” Rowle scream in pain and dropped his wand. Something had bit his hand. Harry saw Hadi hanging on for dear life. Dran was nowhere to be seen. Harry kicked Rowle’s wand away and punched the distracted Rowle again, this time in the throat which caused him to start spluttering. Harry made a reach for his wand a second time only for the giant Death Eater to size him around the throat with those massive hands. Harry was scratching at those hands but they were slowly choking the life out of him. All Harry could see was those blue eyes full of hatred. Hadi was still biting him but Rowle was ignoring the snake. He was going to faint. To die. 

A pair of familiar looking hands suddenly began choking Rowle from behind. Hadi let go and landed on Harry. Harry made a grab for his wand and succeeded at last. However, Rowle lashed out with a well placed kick and hit Harry in the stomach, causing him to keel over. Harry saw Charlie being thrown like a rag doll and Rowle went running after his wand. Harry had no time to think.

“Bombarda” he yelled, the first spell that came into his mind and he heard Rowle howl in pain. The explosion spell must have hit him. Harry saw Charle struggling to get up. 

“Accio Charlie’s wand.” Harry said and he saw Charlie’s wand fly from the darkness. Harry caught it with his Seeker-trained hand and handed it over to Charlie as he helped him up. 

Rowle must have got his wand because from the darkness came another “Lumos Maxima” 

Harry gasped as he saw the clearing clearly for the first time. It was a large clearing but it was covered in cages that contained around 50 serpents. That was not the worst of it. Harry found Rowle standing next to a cage the size of a large mansion and it was covered by a large, black sheet Every few seconds,the cage and cloth would shake violently. Rowle was looking at Charlie and Harry with rage filled eyes and he was holding his wand with one hand. Apparently Harry’s spell had hit his other arm because Harry noticed that the other arm was hanging limply at his side and was bleeding. 

“You want to see what I have been working on? I picked two and started working on them.” Rowle yelled and he flicked his wand, causing the cloth to fall down.

Inside the cage were a pair of full sized dragons, one was pure crimson and the other was was an emerald green. They were biting and roaring. The worst part was that Harry could understand their roars. 

“Please.... Kill us... the pain....” 

“We don’t want to fight. No. Don’t.”

“Those are serpents!” Harry yelled, almost causing his throat to tear under the strain. 

“That is right Potter! I caused these two to grow with magic and force fed them potions to make them grow as well. I used the Pepper Breath charm. They don’t breathe fire but that breathe will scald you. I need to train them to fly better but once I do that, they will be perfect. I hope you like my pets.” Rowle yelled as he released the deranged serpents. 

They charged out of the cage and ran directly at Charlie and Harry. They both dived out of the way and crashed into the large tree that Charlie and Harry had been tied to not that long ago. 

“Mom! Dad!” Harry heard Dran’s hiss try to talk to his befuddled parents. They seemed to not recognize him and he had to scamper away quickly. 

‘Damn it. Of course they are his parents.’ 

“Accio Dran.” Harry cried and he felt the little serpent come to a stop in his hand. Dran was crying again. 

“They are Dran’s parents Charlie. We have to immobilize them.”

“I am good at that, but I don’t have a broom. At the reserve, I use a broom and chains to subdue creatures.” 

Harry thought they were doomed until he checked his pockets and sure enough, his fingers grasped around his tiny Firebolt. He withdrew it and returned it to its proper size. He threw it at Charlie, who caught it with ease. He could see Charlie smile as he mounted the fasted broom in the world. He took off. Harry was going to watch but at that moment, he heard someone yell a spell and he moved instinctively to dodge.

Rowle had stopped his arm from bleeding and was walking towards Harry with his wand held to fight. 

“You are going to fight me Potter and you are going to die.” Rowle said in fury as he sent spell after spell at Harry. 

Harry dodged and ducked. He had to cast a few protegos to block some of the attacks. Rowle was not playing around as he sent spell after spell at Harry and it took all of Harry’s dueling and Quidditch skills to dodge and fight back. Occasionally, they both would have to dodge as a serpent ran past them as a figure on a broom flew past their heads. The duel would quickly restart and soon both Rowle and Harry were gasping for breath. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before one of them made a mistake. Harry had to do something. Rowle was too good of a duelist to take head on. Harry decided to use a different tactic. As Rowle raised his wand to say something, Harry shouted.

“Silencio”

Rowle looked like a fish out of water as his mouth became incapable of sound. 

“Stupefy.”

Rowle crumpled under the spell but Harry had no time to relax. One of the giant serpents charged him so Harry had to dodge out of the way yet again. Harry casted “Lumos Maxima” so everyone could see again seeing as the light Rowle had casted went out when he did.

“Harry, ground the chains I throw at you! Depulso should work.” Charlie yelled from Harry’s Firebolt. 

It was hard work and Harry was exhausted, but in no time, Harry and Charlie worked together to chain the giant serpents to the ground. They were still struggling when Charlie came and joined Harry on the ground. 

“Please listen. We have come to save you and return you to normal but you have to trust us.” Harry said to the serpents but the only thing he got in return was a blast of Pepper breathe, which Harry dodged. “We are helping your son, Dran.” 

At this, they stopped thrashing as much, but they looked at Harry with massive eyes. 

“Dran is dead.” a male voice said, coming from the green serpent. 

“Why do you torture us again?” the red serpent said in a deadly icy voice. 

“I did not torture you. Rowle did that. He is a horrible person but I have come to save you. I speak your tongue. Please. This is Charlie and we can try to help you. Please hold still.” Harry begged. 

They still looked at the pair of wizards with distrust in their intelligent eyes but they were still in so much pain. 

Harry and Charlie both raised their wands and said “Reducio”

Harry watched as the two serpents shrank. It made each of them the size of a hamster, so they were still big but they both seemed to feel better. The chains that had been holding them fell to the ground with a thud. They both looked at Harry and Charlie and Harry heard them both say “Thank you”

“My parents! Dad! Daddy!” Dran said as he glided off of Harry’s shoulder and landed on the red serpent’s head. 

“Dad? Daddy?” Harry asked curiously. 

“Yeah I have two biological dads. One decides to be a carrier and a few months later, a baby is born. We also have two mothers pairs and one of each pairs. Ummm Harry, could you free the rest of my kin?” Dran asked.

Harry told Charlie what Dran had said and asked, so they both started walking around to the different cages and unlocking them. All the while, Harry said in a voice loud enough “It is ok. We are here to free you.” All the serpents joined Dran and his parents in the center of the field under the light of Harry’s spell. Harry heard Dran tell about what Haryy and Charlie had done for them.

There was a rustle at the edge of the clearing and both Harry and Charlie pulled their wands out and stared at the place where the noise had come from. There were more sounds of rustiling and Harry and Charlie were now standing side by side. The serpents had all disappeared with their camouflage except for Dran’s parents, who were still feeling the effects of other spells and potions. They hissed instead. 

“Potter! Weasley!” came a familiar voice. Alberto quickly followed his voice through the brush and Harry and Charlie both sighed heavily from relieve. Their Ministry liaison looked haggard and covered in mud. There were twigs in his hair, his robes had been scratched in numerous, and he was actually covered in mud up to his knees. Harry and Charlie must have looked a real mess because as soon as he saw them, he gasped loudly and started talking in fast Spanish. Charlie answered his questions while Harry went back to Dran and his parents. He explained who this person was and that it was safe to show themselves. As they became visible, all 50 or so of them, Alberto gave another gasp. 

“Could you persuade them to come back to the tent? If there are other Death Eaters around, it will not be safe for them to be here or at their former nest.” Alberto asked Harry. “There we can try to get the truth out of this Rowle person and return those two back to normal.”

Harry explained the situation to the serpents who were hesitant about cages and the humans. They soon reached an agreement and Harry explained it to Alberto.

“If you can make a habitat at the camp like the nest they had in the forest, they will come. They refuse to be put back into cages. If they feel threatened, they can turn invisible as you saw and they can escape.” 

Alberto nodded. “Naturally. We can head back now.”

It took them several hours to get back, what with leading this mass of serpents through the thickest part of the Amazon and an unconscious Rowle floating behind them, but they made their way back. Harry thought about using his firebolt, which was now safely in his pocket again, but the serpents really only trusted him. Alberto had sent his patronus ahead to speak with the other wizards at camp, who were being informed of the situation and what they needed to make. It was as the sun began peaking over the forest that their group reached the camp. Everything was the same way they had left it except that in the middle of the camp, right outside the massive tent, was a cluster of trees with around 70 pre-made nests. The serpents saw these and almost tripped over themselves to get to their new nests. Harry and the rest of the wizards chuckled. It was an adorable sight. 

Harry suddenly felt the world dim around him as he felt the effects of the torture and lack of sleep hit him. Charlie, in the sunlight, looked horrible. His robes were even more ragged, he had a few cuts on his face, one of his arms had a scald mark, and he was limping a little as he joined Harry.

“Harry, you look awful.” Charlie said in his deep voice and Harry started laughing. Everyone was looking at him but he did not care. If Charlie was telling him he looked awful, Harry knew that he looked like death probably. 

“Is there a place where we could lay down?” Charlie asked to Alberto, who nodded and pointed to the small tent that had been erected not too far. “We will wake you when we have... interrogated the prisoner. His wand has been taken from him and with any luck, we can get him to divulge what he did to the serpents so we can undo it. Now go rest.”

Harry and Charlie helped each other to the small tent and found that this one had been made bigger on the inside but not by too much. There was a bunk bed, a small kitchen, and a small bathroom that had a shower. Harry and Charlie both made for the bunk beds, Harry taking the top bunk and Charlie taking the lower bunk. Hadi made his way off of Harry’s shoulders and onto a place hear the stove to warm himself. They were both asleep in seconds but not without first smiling. 

Harry was awoken by his growling stomach. Harry looked down at his watch through his slightly skewed glasses. He had apparently fell asleep with them on. It was approaching noon. Harry jumped down from the bunk, feeling much better after the nap, and roused Charlie from his sleep. 

“5 more minutes.” Chalie grumbled.

‘Just like Ron.’ Harry thought as he took the pillow he had been sleeping on and proceeded to hit Charlie in the face. Charlie jumped out of bed and tried wrestling the pillow from Harry. It was during this very sleepy wrestling match that Alberto strode in and saw the two grown men in the midst of a pillow fight. Charlie and Harry turned to see the intruder and both pulled away from each other, both looking sheepish. 

“I came to inform you that Rowle has been sent to Azkaban. We were able to use Veritaserum on him and he told us what he used on the serpents. It will take a while but they should be back to normal soon. On a slightly darker note,” Alberto’s voice turned to a whisper. “Rowle let slip that he got a letter from another Death Eater and apparently there are more plans similar to this that are being put into place around the world and that the next attack will take place sometime soon. However, there was no indication as to where so there you go. We sent the letter ahead to Minister Shacklebolt. We got from Rowle what happened and sent that report as well. As for you too, Shacklebolt said that he will be showing up at your cabin at around 1. He wanted to personally congratulate you and tell you of your next assignment.” Alberto said with a slightly twinkle in his eye. “You should say goodbye to the serpents. They have settled in well and even hunt on their own. The larger ones are doing the best they can but we have to give them pain removing potions when they start growling in pain.” Alberto sighed and before he could say anything else, Harry was bolting past him. 

Harry went directly to the nest of serpents and found that everyone was indeed happy. They all greeted him with soft hisses of “Harry.” 

Harry found Dran and his family at the base of the nest. Dran’s parents were asleep but Dran was looking at Harry. 

“Thank you Harry. You saved us from being killed. Are you going to leave?” Dran asked. The youngling liked Harry a lot and so did his parents. 

“I am going but I will visit you. Ok?” 

Dran nodded his head and then snuggled up next to his parents. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see that it was Charlie. 

“We should apperate. The Minister will be at the cabin soon and we should probably both showers or at least change. We look horrible.” Charlie said with a smile. Harry disagreed that Charlie looked horrible even in the torn robes. 

“Yeah. We can side-along.” and with a final wave to the wizards and the serpents, they both apperated back to the cabin.


	7. Mission:F.U.N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sexual scene in this chapter but it is pretty tame and I mark it clearly if it offends you.

Harry and Charlie both showered and dressed in something more appropriate for when the Minister came. Harry repaired his clothes with a flick of his wand and cleaned them with a second. Harry was now dressed in a white t shirt, a pair of nice jeans, and white trainers. Harry checked his face on a mirror hanging on his wall and noticed that his earring and his glasses were still in good condition. Harry had worried that Rowle had torn it out. Harry tried to brush his hair a little and succeeded in only making it look a little more messy. Why Harry tried brushing his hair he did not know. It had always been this messy and always will it would seem. 

Harry heard Charlie call for him and Harry sprinted downstairs just in time to see Shacklebolt stepping out of the fire. He brushed the soot from his traveling cloak and smiled at Charlie and Harry. Harry noticed that Charlie was wearing his same old attire but had cleaned it up like Harry had did. Even with this latest patching, Harry could see it would not last long. It was getting stretched and frayed to the point not even magic could fix it. 

“Great job you two.” Shacklebolt said in his deep voice. “You were able to do a lot in these few days. Capturing Rowle has been great. However, this news of a new attack planned is troublesome. There have not been any news on that. I have a new mission for you that I think you will enjoy. Both of you are to relax and enjoy yourselves.” 

Harry looked at the Minister and blinked a few times. Charlie was doing the same thing.

“Relax? Aren't we supposed to be working?” Harry asked, being the first to regain speech. 

“You have served the Ministry well and in such a short time.” Harry saw the Minister reach inside his robes for something and produced two large bags of wizarding money. Harry began to shake his head but Shacklebolt grabbed Harry’s hand and placed one of the bags into Harry’s hand. “You did a job and you are being paid. It would be rude to object anymore.”

Harry smiled sheepishly and placed the bag in one of his pockets. Harry saw Charlie put the bag away carefully. “Thank you Minister but are you sure?”

Shacklebolt waved his hand as if to shoo off Harry’s words. “We have no news to act on and you are in Peru. Why not enjoy the sights? I have a cousin that runs a section of private beach for wizards who like to vacation here. Stay for however long you want. There is no rush to head home.”

“No rush to head home and face the horde of reporters who have been told I was the one that set up an account that is paying people who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts you mean.” Harry said with a bored voice. He figured this would happen. Shacklebolt chucked.

“You caught me. The media have been sent into a frenzy. It would be best if you gave them a week to calm down before coming back. Think of this as a paid vacation. Here is the location of the place and you can apperate there so it works out. I will send an owl or fire call you once things have died down. I am sure you can find the time to do something fun. Now if you will excuse me, I must inform the papers that you are not in London and I have NO idea where you are.” The Minister for Magic said as he turned to the fire, threw some floo powder in, and left. 

 

“You know. I Have never been to a beach before.” Harry said to no one. Charlie looked at him as if he had grown another head.

“Never been to a beach before? Did you never go on holiday before?”

Harry blushed a little.

“Ah. My aunt and uncle did not really like me and never took me anywhere. Between that and Voldemort, I have not had a normal childhood.” Harry explained. It did not really bother him. He had not talked to his Uncle,Aunt, or his cousin since he left and he was all the happier for it. 

Charlie seemed to be thinking for a second and then he looked directly at Harry and he was surprised at the level of determination on Charlie’s face and there was a glint in those blue eyes Harry had never seen. Harry swallowed, suddenly aware of how thirsty he was. 

“We are going today then. I didn't bring any swimming trunks but I am sure that they will sell them there.” Charlie said in a matter-of-factly voice and started to pull him towards the door. Harry could tell that Charlie was really excited to go to the beach. 

“Oi!” Harry shouted in surprise “Hang on a moment. Let me check on Hadi and see if he needs anything. Then we can go.” Harry tore himself from Charlie’s grip and ran to his room. Hadi was under the candle and looked up at Harry. 

“What is the matter Harry?” Hadi asked in a hiss.

“Nothing. Charlie and I are going to the beach. Do you need anything before we leave?” 

“I am fine Harry. That house elf leaves food for me to eat when you are away. I think I will nap a little bit.” Hadi said as he put his head back down in the coil he had been in before Harry had entered.

Harry went to his trunk and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it into a back pocket. If there was trouble at the beach, Harry was going to be ready. He wanted to relax. Harry galloped down the stairs to Charlie, who was still standing at the door. He beamed at Harry as he came down. 

“Mum always wanted to take us to the beach when we were younger but it was tough with all us kids. I have seen the Black Sea while I was in Romania but I never got close enough to be in it. We will have to show pictures to Mum. Maybe with this money we got we can afford to take them here. Harry why are you laughing?” 

Harry was clutching at his sides and laughing so hard, there were tears in his eyes. This went on for a good minute before Charlie’s face flushed in frustration.  
“Well if you think we can’t afford it, you don’t have to....” Charlie started, his voice becoming angry.

“No. No. You heard what Shacklebolt said didn't you about me paying those who had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, right? Well..” and Harry explained how rich he was and what he had did with the vaults. While he was explaining, Charlie’s face went from anger to shock. “So, your parents won’t ever have to worry about money aga-” Harry attempted to finish but was interrupted by a hug from the muscular dragon tamer. Harry felt his entire body flush and he ignored the stirring in his pants as best he could. 

“Thank you Harry. Ron was lucky to sit with you on the Hogwarts Express that day.” Charlie said as he pulled back. Charlie wasn’t crying but Harry could tell the former chaser was close to it. “Then let us be on our way.”

They both apperated in front of a tall white building that appeared to be a closed down business. The large windowpane appeared to be empty but both wizards knew better. They stepped through the window and found themselves in a large hotel facing a magnificent stretch of beach. The place was so white, Harry covered his face with a hand and blinked back tears. As he took down his hands, he noticed that this place was all white. The little lounge and all of its furniture was white, the pillars that marked the entrance to the beach were white, and even the tile floor was blindingly white. Harry and Charlie stared in amazement before realizing that there was a receptionist desk (also completely white) with a man standing behind it, so they approached. 

“Hola.Welcome to Mágico Arena Blanca de Playa y Spa (Magical white sands beach and spa

) I am Adan. How may I help you fine gentlemen? ” Adan said smoothly in a light accent. He was in his mid twenties and wearing muggle clothing of white shorts, brown flip-flops, and a white t shirt. His black hair was cut short and his dark complexion was clearly a result of working outside. “Is this the first time for both of you?”

“We were told of this place by the Minister of Magic of Britain>” Harry started before Adan raised a hand. 

“We have been expecting you Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. My cousin fire called us a minute ago and asked that your names be kept hidden for fear of the press. We have already arranged a suite for you on the second floor. If you are in need of swimsuits and personal towels, the shop to your right will give you good prices. Your suite has been booked for a couple of days and has already been paid for by my cousin. Your room number is 215. The spa is located on this level, past the shop and food court. Here is a list of spa treatments.” Adan handed them both a pamphlet with a vast list of treatments they offer “If you two have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. We have told the staff to not reveal your name to other visitors or the press. Have a great day gentlemen.” Adan said and with that, he returned to his writing. 

“We should go buy swimsuits.” Charlie said and Harry nodded. 

The shop was huge. There was swimwear in every imaginable color, design, and shape. There was also a large display of swimwear that had been charmed to do different things. Harry immediately went to this section and yes, they had what he was looking for. There was an entire subsection dedicated to Seeker based swimsuits. Harry immediately grabbed four different colored trunks that were similar to his boxers with zooming snitches. Harry surreptitiously looked at the speedo type swimwear of similar make. Harry would like these but he thought that wearing those while around Charlie would be a mistake. He knew he was gay now but that did not mean that Harry was ready for everyone else to know. 

Harry felt like these were enough and he turned to find the weather beaten body of Charlie looking at the least expensive trunks he could find. 

“Charlie. You just got a bag of gold from the Minister himself. Spend it.” Harry, smiling at the dragon tamer who was fretting over the price of a solid color color pair of trunks. 

“I want to put most of this towards my savings.” Charlie said and he began to turn pink around the ears. 

“Fine. Then I will buy you a pair of trunks that will last.” Harry said as he wrapped an arm around a muscled arm and tugged a protesting Charlie to the charmed swimwear section. Harry immediately found a perfect pair for Charlie. It was charmed like Harry’s but instead of snitches, it had a Hungarian Horntail flying around a deep turquoise color background. Harry took up the size he thought Charlie was and placed it into his hands. Charlie immediately looked at the price tag and made a slight yelping sound. 

“Don’t even. Go try it on to see if it fits.” Harry demanded, stopping Charlie from arguing. Charlie looked as if he was going to say something but then turned away to sulk jokingly towards the changing rooms, leaving Harry to chuckle a little. 

Harry decided he might as well try on the ones he had, or at least one to make sure they fit ok. He went to the changing rooms as well and put on the a pair of the emerald green csnitch trunks. He checked out his body in the mirror. Harry had finally stopped growing and had filled out since the Battle of Hogwarts.There were scars on his body from all that he had been through but they served as reminders for where he had come from. Harry’s years of Quidditch and running for his life had let him keep in shape. The trunks reaching mid thigh, which worked just fine for him. He changed back just as Charlie exited his room and Charlie mumbled that they fit ok. Harry quickly grabbed the pair from him.

“My treat.” Harry said 

‘If only you knew this was selfish of me as well. I get to see you in these.’ Harry thought guiltily. 

“We should buy some towels of our own. Do you prefer a color?”

“Anything but red.” Charlie said, blushing again. 

Harry had to agree, red was a color that did not suit any of the Weasleys unless it was paired with yellow for their house at Hogwarts. So Harry grabbed a few large and small towels each in green, blue, black, and brown. Harry paid for everything and the cashier offered to send the bags to their room. Harry took out his emerald green shorts, Charlie’s dragon shorts, a large green towel, and a large blue towel then allowed the bags to be taken up. 

“Beach time!” Harry said as they returned to the lobby and headed to the changing rooms. Harry handed off Charlie’s trunks and made sure he was away from Charlie before he undressed. Harry pulled on his trunks quickly, placed his clothes in a locker, locked it with magic, placed his wand in his pocket, and ran out onto the beach. 

It was blindingly bright but it was one of the most beautiful things Harry had ever seen. The sand was nearly white and the water was violently blue. Across the sand, there were couples, families, and individuals enjoying the gorgeous day. Harry was joined by Charlie in his trunks and shirtless. Harry noticed that the trunks were down to his knees but they snuggled his hips perfectly. 

“Let’s go.” Harry said, swallowing hard. 

They found a place and laid out the two large towels. Harry flopped down on the towel face up and just reveled in the sunlight, closing his eyes. Harry had missed doing this on the grounds of Hogwarts.

“Angustos sol” Charlie said to Harry’s side and before he could ask what the spell was for, he felt a very calloused hand on his chest. Harry’s eyes flew open at the touch and was looking directly into those blue eyes that belonged to that wonderful dragon tamer.

“Suntan lotion to prevent burning. I use it all the time at the preserve. Dragons are iffy around magic so we use this muggle means to put some on. Normally we just use the totalis form of this spell and it covers the whole body but it looks as if you need a massage. Everyone on the preserve knows how to give massages because we massage dragons when he can get close enough.” 

Harry was going to protest for more than one reason, the most important being that he thought that massaging a dragon and massaging a human were two completely different things, but before he could Charlie was running the lotion into his skin. It was pure bliss. Harry let out a soft groan as he felt his muscles relax.... Well most of his muscles. Harry forced himself to stay calm. Charlie worked his cest, arms and legs carefully and then asked Harry to turn over. Charlie’s fingers moved over his back and lower back, causig Harry to rub against the towel. Charlie’s hands alone was causing him trouble and between that and the friction, Harry could not control himself and Harry felt himself harden and blush. He was working Harry’s legs and upper thighs. Harry was still being pushed into the towel and Harry felt that tense sensation in hhis groin get a little more tense. If Charlie kept doing that....

And then it stopped. Charlie removed his fingers and Harry was extremely let down. Then he started feeling guilty until he saw Charlie lay on his back and look at Harry. 

“I have never given a massage before.” Harry said shyly, forcing himself to calm down.

“Well you can try your best. So long as you don’t use your nails, it will be ok.” Charlie said, flashing Harry a smile. Harry could only obey. 

Harry cast the spell on his hands, noting that he hand was now full of the suntan lotion, and rubbed it on both hands after placing his wand on towel. He started on Charlie’s chest and followed what Charlie had done on him. Charlie’s body was covered in scars and old burn marks. Harry’s traced them absentmindedly. Despite the scars and the burns, Charlie’s skin was smooth and the muscles were very well defined. Harry traced the muscles as well. By the time he finished, Harry was worked up again. Harry was going to excuse himself to the loo when he heard a slight snoring sound. Apparently, Charlie had fallen asleep while Harry was massaging his back.  
_____________________________________________ 

*** Masturbation scene. Skip if it offends you***

‘Maybe I can sneak off.’ Harry thought and, as he tucked his wand away and rolled his hips under himself to make sure nothing was too obvious, Harry ran back into the hotel and found the nearest loo. He closed and locked one of the stalls, and remembered how Charlie’s skin had felt. He was fully hard again and he dropped his shorts. Harry felt himself stiffen and he had not even touched himself. He wrapped his hand around himself and let out a soft moan. He knew this was not going to last long. Not even 5 minutes later, Harry had finished and he flushed the toilet, his body still shaking. That had to be one of his strongest orgasms and he had to stay standing for a minute before he could relearn how to walk. He left the bathroom and went to rejoin Charlie. 

 

***End of Masturbation scene.***  
_______________________________________________________

Harry rejoined Charlie a minute later and he noticed that Charlie was still asleep. ‘Well this is no fun’ Harry thought and then he got an evil idea. Harry took a lot of sand and pushed it into a pile. He then transfigured the pile of sand into a small, glass bucket. Harry ran quickly across the sand, trying not to make yelping noises as the sand slightly burned his feet. As he reached the water’s edge, Harry felt the sand get mushy and he cringed a little at the texture. Harry was on a mission, however, and he could not let wet sand stop him. He scooped up a bucketful of water and ran back to where Charlie was sleeping. Harry knew he could have used the Aquamenti charm but this was much more fun. Harry looked at the the sleeping Weasley and proceeded to empty the cup of sea water on Charlie’s head.

Charlie gasped loudly as he felt the water hit him. Swearing loudly, Charlie looked around confusedly before finally seeing Harry above him laughing his head off. 

“Oh you think that was funny?” Charlie said, his voice full of mock anger. Harry answered in between breaths. 

“Yes..I...do.... Wait Charlie what are you doing?” Harry yelled the last bit because Charlie stood up and threw him over his shoulder. Harry held onto the glass bucket 

“Wake me up with water? Well I think this calls for war.” Charlie said as he reached the water and started wading in. 

“Charlie! What are you.... NO.” with a huge effort, Charlie threw The Boy Who lived as far as he could into the water. Harry landed with a splash and spluttered as he submerged under water for a second. He shot upwards and broke the surface with a splash. He was temporarily blinded because his glasses were gone. However, Harry used a Summoning charm and retrieved them. 

Harry took the glass bucket he transfigured and threw it into the air over Charlie’s head. Charlie just watched it going up and as it was coming down, Harry pointed his wand at it and it reverted back into sand, spraying the dragon trainer with sand. Charlie had been looking at the bucket, so some sand got into his eyes. As he was swearing due to sand, Harry took the opprotunity to swim as fast as he could to Charlie and tackled him around the middle. 

For the next 45 minutes, Charlie and Harry wrestled around. They splashed water around, magiced some water into different shapes of animals, and Harry even took some sand and transfigured it into rubber ducks, which amused Charlie greatly. By the time they both reached their towels, they both were breathing heavy and were grinning ear to ear.

“Thanks for convincing me to come Charlie.” Harry said as he laid next to the former Seeker.

“No problem. Thanks for paying for my stuff.” 

“Are you hungry? I wonder what kind of room service they have? I don’t feel like dealing with a food court.”

“What is a food court?” Charlie asked. 

Harry had never been to one but he knew the concept. He explained the concept of a food court and Charlie looked really interested. Harry sighed as they reached the changing rooms. Harry looked at the open showers and noticed that Charlie was getting ready to take one. Harry’s face went from red to maroon. Harry was in a dilemma. He could see Charlie naked for the first time and it would not be that awkward. There was a reason for him to be there. However, this also meant that Harry would be naked as well and he could not hide. Harry decided that it was safer to use a refreshing charm instead and dressed in his clothing. He would take a proper shower later. Harry quickly walked past the shower room, which Harry knew Charlie was in. 

He waited for Charlie outside the changing room and they both went to the food court. Apparently this hotel did not mind borrowing from Muggle places but Haryr had never heard of a hotel with a food court.

‘And never one this big.’ Harry thought as they entered a ginormous white room that had many different places food could be ordered from. However, it seemed that people just went to tables instead of going to lines. It was early for dinner so there were not that many people there. 

Harry and Charlie went to a small table for two and sat down. There was a silver plate with utensils on either side and a large silver goblet stamped with the logo of the hotel and spa.. A large menu was placed on top of the plate. In the center of the table was a card that simply said “say food to plate and it will be charged to your account” 

Harry opened the menu and noticed that they had a little bit of everything. Italian food, French, Peruvian, English, and even American food graced the menu. Harry read each dish and decided on trying a nice steak. He clearly stated 

“Medium well steak and baked potato.” 

With a small pop, his food appeared and was steaming hot. Impressed, Harry then said

“Chilled Pumpkin juice.” his goblet filled immediately. 

Harry grinned at Charlie, who then proceeded to order a Peruvian dish that smelled very spicy. 

They ate in silence for a while, each enjoying their own plate of food very much. It was some time before they started talking again.

“So what do you want to do?” Harry asked Charlie after he finished his very delicious steak. 

“I am pretty worn out. I want to test out the beds here.” Charlie said. Harry slightly blushed at the words but Charlie seemed oblivious to the statement he had just said. 

“I could sleep yeah. I don’t think we slept enough with our dealing of serpents.” Harry said honestly. 

With a clatter, they both left the table and found their room. The was was, shockingly, white and had two massive queen sized beds, a few desks, a magical radio, and a full bath. Realizing that he should probably have brought an extra paoir of clothes, Harry called for Jema.

“Master Potter called for his Jema?”

“Could you please bring over a few outfits, including some of the trainers? We will be staying here for a couple of days. Keep feeding Hadi and Tywin.”

“Yes Master Potter.”

“Oh and Jema? You can just call me Mister Potter.” Harry said bashfully. He would prefer if he was just called Harry but he knew that House Elfs were bound to use honorifics. 

“Yes Mister Potter.” Jema said, bowing and she disapperated. 

Harry took a shower while Charlie turned on the magical radio. Harry heard some songs he never heard before but enjoyed them all the same as he washed his body. When he stepped out of the shower, he heard a crack in the living room. Pulling on his towel, he stepped out and watched as Jema put away his clothes in the drawers.

“Does Mister Harry Potter need anything else?”

“That is all for now. Thank you very much Jema.” Harry said and Jema bowed deeply.

“It is an honor to serve Mister Harry Potter.” Jema then started shuffling her feet and looked as if she wanted to say something. 

“What is it Jema?”

“Mister Harry Potter, I was wondering. I heard a rumor that you... buried a house elf that was killed. Is this true?” Jema asked, her round eyes staring up at him.

“I freed Dobby from an abusive master master in my 2nd year and we had been friends ever since. He died saving me from Death Eaters. I buried him without magic.” Harry said truthfully. He ignored the burning sensation in his eyes. 

Jema’s eyes got even bigger.

“Mister Harry Potter has been too kind to us House Elves.” Jema bowed deeply and disapperated. 

“Bill told me you did that. Blimey Harry.” Charlie said and Harry was suddenly aware that he was basically naked. He got dressed quickly and sat in one of the couple of chairs that were in the room. 

“Yeah Dobby was my friend for many years.” and with that Harry talked to Charlie about their many adventures together. Charlie was a good listener. He gasped and shuddered at the right places. He even had a tear in his eye as Harry told him how Dobby died. 

“He was a really rare House Elf Harry. You were lucky to know him.” Charlie said finally. 

“Thanks. If you don’t mind, I think I am going to go to bed.” Harry said as he waved his wand at the bedside table, making the light go out. 

“Yeah I can agree with that. Good night.” Charlie waved his wand at the window, which closed. 

“Night Charlie” Harry said as he turned away from Charlie.

Harry let his tears fall as he placed his glasses on the bedside table. He had not cried in a few weeks. The last year had been hard on Harry but he kept it closed off. Everyone had suffered so there was little point complaining about it. So Harry Potter, the Boy Who lived drifted off to sleep with tears rolling down his face. His dreams tormented him that night. Hedwig, Dobby, Lupin, Tonks, Fred. As Fred’s face vanished, however, a pair of muscley arms wrapped around Harry and he felt warm all over.


	8. Letters and Reporters

Harry awoke the next day to the sound of a crack. Harry had grabbed his wand and was looking around with his fuzzy vision before he saw something small at his bedside.

“Jema is sorry for awaking Mister Potter. Jema will be punishing herself.” 

Harry shoved on his glasses and it was indeed Jema. The clock on the wall indicated it was 11. Charlie was still fast asleep.

“There is no need to punish yourself. Why have you come Jema?”

Jema looked very relieved as she handed over a letter.

“This arrived for Mister Harry Potter by an owl from the Ministry. Mister Minister told me that it was from the Weasleys, who are very worried about Mister Potter and Mister Weasley. If you send a return letter with me, I will get it delivered. Also you have a letter from an Andromeda Tonks.” 

Harry picked up one of his pillows and threw it at Charlie’s head. “Oi. We got a letter from your family.”

Charlie grunted and got up blearily. 

“You can leave and when we are finished, I will call you.” Harry said to the elf, who bowed and disapperated. 

Charlie came over and sat on Harry’s bed.  
Harry opened the Weasley’s letter first, which was written by Ron. Both of them started reading to themselves. 

Dear Harry and Charlie,  
How have you guys been? Mum is worried sick that you are going to be eaten by something or your ear will fall off from that earring. Bil keeps reminding her that he had his for much longer and he still had both ears. Fleur approves that you got your ear pierced too . She also said that you will be even more popular amongst the girls. Ginny looked as if she was going to throttle her.  
Mum and Dad are also telling me to tell you that they want to give back the vault of gold you gave them. I told them they had as much chance as Hagrid refusing a dragon egg of that happening but there you go.  
Mr and Mrs Granger send their thanks as well. Hermione helped move the muggle money from Gringotts to a muggle bank. George was beside himself with the gold and he is using the money to keep WWW up to speed but business has never been better. He wanted me to help him out but I am in auror training with Neville. Percy is busy with the Minister, Bill is taking a desk job and overlooking your vaults, and Ginny is still doing school so we are all busy.  
Any idea you are coming back? Ginny wants you back for good but I doubt you are good enough to save the world from dangerous creatures in a day.. Even you aren’t that good mate.The Prophet has gone raving trying to to get an interview about the gold you have been giving out.  
Anyways, I wanted to know if you would be willing to come help me buy something. You know I hate jewlery, especially after Lavender.  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
Ron

P.S. The family says hi to Charlie too and if he allows you to get hurt, expect to be hexed by at least 20 jinxes. 

They both finished reading at the same time. Charlie smiled at Harry.

“I promise I will protect you, so no worries there.” Charlie said and Harry’s stomach seemed to flip. 

“You better. Otherwise you may end up in St. Mungo’s.” Harry said, smiling at Charlie. “And if I am not mistaken, I think you can expect a new sister-in-law. I bet you all of my inheritance that he is going ring shopping.” 

“Yeah. I thought he was going to wait a little bit but apparently not. Didn’t they just officially start going out in the past month?”

“Their first kiss was during the Battle of Hogwarts. I was there. Trust me, they were dating long before that, they just didn’t realize it.”

Charlie let out that bell like laugh and Harry blushed a little. 

“What about the other letter?” Charlie asked. Harry opened the other letter and read it to himself. 

Dear Harry,  
Imagine my surprize when I received a letter from Gringotts that informed me that Lord Potter-Black has given me access to two Black family vaults on the condition that I use that money to help Teddy. Of course I will use the money to help my grandson and I had the notion of refusing the money. However, Nymphadora told me about you and I really doubt you would let me give it back. Thank you for giving me some of my family’s gold back to me. I have heard from the Order that you are paying families who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. Thank you for using my family’s money for something good. I am sure they are rolling in their graves. I could not be happier.  
I hope you come and visit your godson soon. He keeps changing his hair. Whenever he gets mad, it turns shoulder length and red. I bet that reminds you of someone.  
Hope you are well,  
Andromeda 

Harry finished reading and held back the tears he was feeling. The deaths of Tonks and Lupin had hit him really hard. He swore that he would not let Teddy down. Harry was happy that she was not going to fight him on the gold issue. 

“She accepted the gold and wants me to visit Teddy.” Harry said, looking up at Charlie. 

“Good. I was thinking, do you want to stay here for another day or do you want to head back? I am sure that Mum and Dad would love you to come back and you can help Ron with the ring.”

Harry thought about it for a second. 

“I think we should stay here for another day. It would be rude to not make use of this place since the Minister is bankrolling our vacation.” Harry said confidently and Charlie nodded his head in agreement. Harry used some of the parchment from the hotel to write his letters.

Dear Ron,  
Charlie and I are doing great. We are taking a vacation here in Peru because, funnily enough, we were able to save the creatures here in a day. It is so sad that you underestimate your best friend. Our vacation here in Peru is very relaxing. Never enjoyed a beach before and yes you may be jealous.  
Charlie and I may return as early as tomorrow. 

Your friend,  
Harry

 

P.S. Yes Lavender rings a bell. I will help. 

Dear Andromeda,  
Glad to hear you are taking the gold. I am currently working for the Ministry and am currently travelling with Charlie Weasley, the 2nd eldest son of Arthur and Molly. I will either fire call you or send another letter when I am free. If you need help with Teddy, contact me and I will be willing to help. 

Harry. 

Harry put the letters in envelopes and addressed them. He called for Jema with a shout. 

“Jema!” the house elf appeared.

“Mister Potter be calling his Jema?”

“Here are the letters. Give these to either the Minister or his secretary Percy.” 

Jema bowed and disapperated.

“Well that was easy. I want to get into the water.” Harry said cheerfully and Charlie agreed. 

Their day went very much like the previous with water roughhousing, eating a wonderful lunch at the food court, and enjoying the water again. Harry was thinking of returning to their room when Charlie reminded them that this was a spa. Neither one of them had ever been to a spa, so this would be an adventure. 

It was an awkward experience for both of them. Neither one of them had had muggle forms of spa treatment before. Manicures and pedicures were something Harry thought was not only girly but was a waste of time. On top of that, it felt really strange. Charlie and Harry both grimaced at each other as they worked on their hands and feet but they pushed onwards. They had just been tortured by a Death Eater, surely they could survive this. Following a facial and a few charms that allowed muscles to relax, Harry was turning into a giant pile of happy feelings. From the look on Charlie’s face, he was too. Harry smiled back at him as they reached the final part of the spa treatment, a nice massage. It was pure bliss and Harry let himself fully enjoying it. The only problem was that Charlie started making small grunts of pleasure as the masseuse worked his massive muscles. These grunts were causing Harry to lose control of his groin and soon enough, he was laying on his back with an obvious erection. Thankfully, Charlie had closed his eyes and his masseuse ignored his condition. Noticing this, however, Harry tried to peek at Charlie but he had no such luck. Harry enjoyed the rest of his massage and they both left the spa feeling much cleaner and relaxed and, in Harry’s case, slightly disappointed. 

“Well we should start packing for tomorrow.” Harry said as they entered their room. 

They both started packing in silence, not really willing to let go of that happy feeling they had got from the spa. It was a comfortable silence and the setting sun seemed to relax them. Charlie sent his patronus down to the receptionist to inform them that they would be checking out tomorrow. By the time they had packed everything, the sun had fallen and Harry felt as if he could sleep for a day. They both got into their bed clothes, mumbled good night, and were both fast asleep.

 

Harry awoke the next day feeling completely at ease. He had not slept that good in over a year. Beside him, Charlie was still snoring in the other bed and looked handsome even in his sleep. 

‘I need to chill. He probably isn’t even gay. Knowing my luck, he is seeing a girl who is extremely jealous and is a secret Death Eater. If I put a move on him, she becomes the next Dark Lord and then I have to repeat what I did for the past 7 years.’ Harry thought, his happiness from the spa treatment evaporating faster than rain in a desert. ‘Not to mention Ginny still expects me to marry her one day. I am sure all the Weasleys would hate me. Ron would. And the scandal it would cause. Something else for the Prophet to bombard me with.’ 

Harry watched Charlie roll over in his sleep and Harry felt as if the guilt would crush him. He got up and dressed slowly. Charlie awake some time later and soon they were both dressed and ready to go. They left the hotel and spa and apperated back to the cabin. Jema informed them that his letters had been delivered. 

“Could you place a statis spell on all the food in the kitchen? We are going to be heading back to London now. Thank you for helping us Jema.” Harry asked and complimented the elf.

“Mister Potter is too kind to his Jema. I am hoping to see you later.” Jema said and with a bow she left with a crack.

Charlie and Harry went to their own rooms to pack. Harry found Hadi under the candle.

‘How was your vacation?’ Hadi asked, his head rising and fixing Harry with a gaze. 

‘Interesting and relaxing.’ Harry said truthfully as he placed all of his stuff, new and old, into his trunk, shrank it, and placed it in his pocket. 

‘Why do you sound sad then?’

‘Human emotions.’ Harry said truthfully. Hadi just looked at him. 

‘Good luck then. I hope all goes well for your emotions.’ Hadi said, slithering up Harry’s outstretched arm and laid on his shoulder. 

Charlie and Harry met up at the fireplace and soon they were spinning into the Minister’s office.

Kingsley was not there so they let themselves out. Percy’s expression, who was at his desk, stopped them. He was reading the Daily Prophet and was occasionally making the odd spluttering sound. He even heard Percy say words like “Unbelieveable.” and “Mum is going to kill her.”

“Ummm... Percy?” Harry asked cautiously.

Percy turned around suddenly at the arrival of saw Harry and Charlie. His face was a deep maroon.

“Oh. Um. Harry. Charlie. Nice to see you.... I really don’t think there is any point in hiding it because I am sure that there will be reporters in the Atrium.” Percy said and he handed the paper to Harry. It featured a giant picture of his face that took up most of the page and some writing at the bottom. Harry started reading and as he got further down the page, his face was sweating from the strain of trying to blush and pale at the same time. 

Harry Potter:Owner of Britain?  
Harry Potter, 17 and Savior to the Wizarding World, is now the richest person in Britain according to an inside source. “After he turned 17, Mr. Harry Potter received his inheritance from the Potter family. Also, he has been named sole heir to the Black family, making Harry Potter Lord Potter-Black.” When asked, the goblins refused to accept or deny this. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has told the Daily Prophet that all those who fought at what is being called as the Battle of Hogwarts, will be financially compensated by the Lord Potter-Black. The Weasley family, who are known to be on extremely good terms with Lord Potter-Black, also refused to comment. 

Continued on page 3. A marriage proposal on the horizon? A certain Weasley spills all Page 4. For applying for the compensation, see page 6. 

 

Harry quickly turned to page 4 and discovered that there was a large picture of Ginny and just the title caused his heart to sink or nearly explode.

I am Marrying Harry Potter  
Ginevra “Ginny” Weasley, 16, has informed the Daily Prophet that she is in love with Harry Potter and that she is waiting for The Savior of the Wizarding world to ask her hand in marriage. “I am still in school and he wanted me to finish. Also, he is working on a very dangerous mission given to him by the Minister himself, so he doesn't want me in any danger.” Miss Weasley told the Prophet in an owl she sent yesterday.

“I had Harry in his 6th year.” Horace Slughorn, Potions teacher at Hogwarts, explained. “He was a generous youth and one of the most gifted Potioneers that I have ever taught. The only time his potion making skill faltered was when he entered in a relationship with a Ginny Weasley. They were quite infatuated with each other.”

Harry Potter, 17, has not been able to be contacted to comment on this. 

 

Harry handed the paper back to Percy, who took it a little hesitantly. Percy looked as if he was going to ask something when Harry beat him.

“How much do you like having a baby sister? I might have to kill her.” Harry said, his voice full of anger but his face pale. “I told her we were NOT dating. I never promised her I was going to marry her next year. Now I have to deal with this on top of everything else!” Harry raged. Charlie and Percy looked at him angrily for a second before they did the most unexpected thing: they started to laugh. Charlie’s laugh was deep and rich. Percy’s came out as a wheeze, as if he had not laughed a lot in his life. Harry looked at them both as if he had never seen them before “And what makes this so fucking funny?”

Percy was the first to semi recover. 

“We thought this was going to happen. The Prophet has been trying to find anyone who is willing to talk about you. You are the most famous person in the Wizarding World. You should have known that the Prophet would use whatever they could find. I am sure Mother is going to throw a fit. This means that you should probably just talk to the Prophet.” Percy said, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“He is right Harry.”Charlie said as he regained the use of his voice. “You might as well face them now before they start putting wild rumors as fact. You know how people love the Prophet. If they are down in the Atrium, why not explain things to them now?”

Harry calmed down at Charlie’s words. They were both right. By avoiding them, he made them worse. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. 

“Sorry for blowing up. You guys are right. I guess I should face the music. First, I think I need a change into something more Wizard.” Harry used his want to transfigure his muggle clothes to a handsome set of dark emerald colored robes. He kept the dragonhide boots but changed the color to black. Harry could feel the robes fit just right. He tried to comb down his hair as best he could and then turned to Charlie. 

“Let us get this over with. I have faced Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. How bad could it be?”

Harry soon wished he was fighting Death Eaters. He took the lift with Charlie down to the Atrium. He had made it to the statue of magical brethren before people had noticed who he was. Harry’s path was blocked immediately by a rush of people, some reporters, some just fans. They were all asking questions and Harry’s head was starting to hurt. The appearance of magical cameras did not help. They all seemed to ignore Charlie, who was eyeing all of the reporters carefully.

“Is it true that you are fit to be married next year?”

“What is this secret assignment about?”

“Where have you been?”

“Is the secret mission about courting a Veela princess?”

“Is it true that you have a Hippogriff tattoo on your chest?”

“Is it true you are the richest person in Britain?”

“WIll you sign my “

Harry raised his hand nervously. They all fell silent, realizing that he was going to say something. Even the cameras had halted their flashing.

“Right...” Harry started “Um. I would like to confirm that I am indeed the richest person in Britain. No use in denying it. Second, I have not proposed to Ginny Weasley. I am doing a dangerous assignment for the Ministry and I have no idea how long it is going to take. And no, I cannot say too much about my current assignment but yeah. Umm. I think that is all.” Harry finished lamely. 

The cameras and the reporters started in again. Harry held up his hand again. 

“Fine. One question at a time please and I will answer.”

A stout man stepped forward, a quill and parchment in his hands.

“So Harry Potter is officially a bachelor?” he asked pointedly. 

“No comment....” Harry tried to say. As soon as he said “comment” there was an uproar of questions and flashing. 

“Oi! One question at a time.” Harry reminded them with a shout.

“Why aren’t you answering the question?” a tall blonde reporter asked. 

“I don’t see how that is any of your business.” Harry stated firmly, indicating that any questions about his relationship with Ginny would be shot down. The reporters looked mutinous so Harry gave them a bone.

“I did not promise Ginny to be married next year. As such, technically I am not in a relationship. However!” Harry had to shout to make himself heard due to the fresh frenzy he had sent them all in “I cannot date someone when I am doing such a dangerous assignment. It would not be fair to either one of us.” 

Some of the reporters made cooing noises and Harry thought he heard a man snort after saying something to the effect of “now they will never leave him alone.” Harry blushed. 

“So just one more question then.” Harry said in a confident voice. 

“Are you gay Mr Potter?” a familiar reporter asked. Rita Skeeter with her Quick Quotes Quill had asked the question.

“Of course not.” Harry said firmly, his eyes flashing. “Not that I am against gay people.” Harry said hastily. “I just am interested in women.” Harry said convincingly 

‘Now if only I could convince myself’ Harry thought while keeping his face neutral. 

“Well that is all the questions I have time for today. Try not to make me look too bad in tomorrow’s paper.” Harry said with a smile and a wave. He then motioned Charlie to follow him and they both took a different fire but ended up at the same place.


	9. A storm and a calm

The Burrow came into view after some spinning and Harry stepped out into the familiar place of his favorite Wizarding family .He brushed himself off and as Charlie stepped out of the fire behind him, they both flinched as they heard what they thought was a dragon. However, as they drew their wands, two redheads stormed into the kitchen and Harry understood what was making the commotion. 

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were yelling at each other so loud, Harry wondered if a silencing charm would work on them .

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” Mrs Weasley bellowed at her only daughter “HARRY HAS ENOUGH ON HIS PLATE WITHOUT YOUR GOSSIP!”

“I LOVE HIM MUM AND HE SAID HE DIDN’T WANT TO DATE ME!” 

Mr. Weasley, snuck into the kitchen and noticed Harry and Charlie. He made a motion for them to follow him and the trio snuck into the living room, leaving the two female Weasleys to shout. They were able to get far enough away and into a corner. 

“I am sorry about Ginny.” Mr Weasley said in a somber voice. He was looking older than ever and his hair was now mostly grey instead of the Weasley red. 

“I know she has been under a lot of stress. I talked to the press today so expect to see my face tomorrow in the Prophet.” Harry explained. Before Harry could say anything else, Harry heard something that made his heart stop.

“YOU KNOW THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE THIS ATTENTION! YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED TALKING TO HIM AGAIN OR SENDING AN OWL!” Mrs Weasley yelled. 

“DON’t TELL ME HOW I SHOULD GET MY MAN MUM!” Ginny shouted. 

Harry heard these words and all the fight he had in him seemed to go out of him. They were planning on getting him to date Ginny. The woman who had treated him like a son for 

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and Charlie, both of whom were sporting face of pure shock. It was Harry who reacted first and ran upstairs. He had no idea where he was going until he in the attic. The room was still Ron’s, as evidence to all of the posters and orange, but Ron was noticeably not there. Harry did not really care. He wanted to be alone. He sat on Ron’s bed, his anger boiling every inch of him. Harry was tired of being manipulated into things. Everyone seemed to grovel at his feet or, in the case of the reporters, tear into him looking for the next big story. Everyone wanted the Boy-Who-Lived- and killed- Voldemort for themselves. Harry just wanted to lead his life how he wanted to without it causing a national sensation. 

‘Don’t they realize that I hate this? I did not want all of these people to die for me. I don’t want the titles, I don’t want the fame, and I don’t want people telling me what to do. I just want to be Harry.’ he thought as he laid his head down on Ron’s lumpy pillow. ‘I never asked anyone to die for me. Dumbledore just wanted it to be me to die but he figured that I would live. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and everyone else. They died because of me.’ The tears formed and fell silently. Harry took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He was asleep by the time Charlie came in to check on him. The older Weasley looked at Harry’s tear stained face and snuck out of the room. 

Harry stayed over at the Burrow and took over Ron’s room. Ron was doing auror training, so he was away more times than he was home. Hermione went to Australia, found her parents, and returned their memories. She was now living with them in Australia before heading back to Britain. Charlie took up residence in the twin’s old room. Mr and Mrs Weasley were very happy that Harry and Charlie were staying there. The Minister had informed the duo that there were no threats as of right then so they could relax and catch up with everyone. At the start of July, they were graced by a visit from Luna, who had just returned from a trip across Europe with her father. Apparently, they were hunting creatures that people believed did not exist, which did not surprise Harry in the slightest. That had been the day that the Daily Prophet finally posted about Harry’s impromptu speech. It wasn’t bad but Rita Skeeter had apparently made it her life’s ambition to be the first to find out if Harry was dating anyone and to possibly out him. 

“Don’t worry about it Harry.” Luna had advised him right before she left in her dreamy voice “Love comes when we least expect it and often in a form we are not used to.” 

Harry did not respond to this but nodded his head. Luna always had a knack of saying the truth. Maybe she was right about this.

Still....

The week before his birthday was when Ron finally cornered him in his own room. 

“So you said you would help me pick out a ring?” he asked after supper. 

“Of course. I figured you were going to ask her. Although, you now have enough money to buy it for yourself.” Harry said, reminding Ron of the half a vault he had given Ron. Ron smiled a goofy smile.

“I know, but I am rubbish about picking out jewelry. I was thinking that maybe you could come with me on your birthday?”

Harry saw through this immediately. 

“The others are using you to lure me out of the house so they can throw me a party: so instead of wasting time at a random location, you are using the time to pick out a ring for Hermione, something that you know I would help you with.”

Ron turned scarlet. “Yeah well. That was the plan.”

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. 

“Looks like Hermione is rubbing off on you already.”

“What’cha mean?”

“This plan was actually smart.” Harry said, smirking.

This started a pillow fight of epic proportions, ultimately ending when Mrs Weasley had opened the door to be greeted by a pillow flug into her face. Luckily, it was Ron who had thrown it so Harry watched as Ron’s mother tore into him about maturity. Harry had been reprimanded a little but Ron got the brunt of it. He was still mumbling when they joined the Weasley Parents, Charlie, Ginny, and Bill. Bill was there to inform Harry of his assets. Narcissa Malfoy had not asked for any gold but she did take some of the Black’s family heirlooms. Other than that, all of his assets were being consolidated into a singular location so Harry only needed to visit one vault instead of all of them. Bill also passed Harry a note and it was Neville’s handwriting.

Dear Harry,

My Grandmother was deeply touched that you gave us those vaults and she nearly cried when she realized who they originally belonged to. She thought about refusing it but I told her that you were stubborn and would refuse the refusal. She relented but demanded that I send you a letter. I was going to anyway. I am taking auror training with Ron. I was sorry to hear you did not join. I am sure you would have made a great auror. Although, that mission the Minister has gave you sure sounds cool. Yeah I read that article in the Prophet. I bet you are used to the press making outrageous claims. Just know that the Longbottoms support you Harry. 

Neville 

Harry smiled as he finished reading the letter. Harry was glad he had such amazing friends. Neville had been the one to really take the DA to heart and he would make a fine auror. Harry told the Weasley family about the letter and they all smiled. Charlie was the only one who had never heard about the DA, so Harry explained about his revolt against Umbridge. Charlie looked highly impressed and admitted that he had never had any dueling training. 

“I always was better at Care of Magical Creatures. I think I got an A on my OWL for DADA and I never took it for NEWT. What did you get Harry?” 

“I got an O. That was the only class I did better than Hermione in and a lot of students who made the NEWT class were part of the DA the previous year. Professor McGonagall wanted me to come back this school year to teach the class but I declined.” Harry explained. 

“Blimey Harry. You would have been...” Charlie started

“I would have been the youngest teacher in Hogwarts history. I didn’t feel like adding another title to my list.” Harry said flatly, indicating that he was very much done with this topic. 

Charlie looked as if he was going to say something but decided against it. 

“Any plans for your birthday?” Mrs Weasley asked innocently. Harry knew better but he decided to play along. He also remembered that it was Mrs Weasley and Ginny that were plotting to get Harry and Ginny together. Charlie and Mr Weasley had said nothing to them but had made it clear to Harry that he could date whomever he pleased. 

“I am going to Diagon Alley to shop around a little. Enjoy the change of scenery.” Harry said not untruthfully. 

“That’s nice dear.” Mrs Weasley responded nicely, obviously planning something. 

Harry went to bed that night on a separate bed in Ron’s room with Ron’s snores in the background. He didn’t dream much that night, or sleep really, but the times he did, he kept dreaming of someone flying towards him with red hair, freckles, and a laugh that sounded like a bell. Harry awoke the next morning tenting impressively through the blankets. 

‘This is getting old’ Harry thought as he went to take a cold shower.


	10. A birthday like no other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep a tissue handy. That is all.

Harry awoke on his birthday as the sun was reaching its zenith. Ron had already left it seemed. Harry stretched and got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a pale blue shirt, black dragonhide boots, and a robe of pale green. He ran his hands through his hair, deciding he rather liked the look and he smiled when he thought about his father. Hadi decided that he would travel with Harry for his birthday, so he took up his position on Harry’s shoulder, under his robe, and turned invisible. 

Harry took the steps two at a time to find the Weasleys waiting for him. Harry blinked in surprize as he saw all of them, including Fleur. The Weasley Parents, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Ginny were there and beaming at him and wished him a Happy Birthday. As he returned the thanks and well wishes, Ron stood up and dragged him to the fireplace.

“Ron! Let him eat first!” Mrs Weasley scolded.

“We are going to eat out I am sure Harry can go some hours without your cooking mum.” Ron said, giving her a knowing look. Harry restrained his eye roll. 

They stepped into the fire one after each other and they both appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom smiled at both of them. They decided to have lunch then, considering that he had skipped breakfast. They both ordered a heavy lunch, or just a regular lunch for Ron, and soon they entered Diagon Alley with full stomachs.

Ron almost physically dragged Harry to a large jewelry shop. It looked like an expensive place. The shop colors were very Gryffindor. The carpet was a deep crimson color and the display cases were gold. A few couples were looking over a few ring cases and making overly cute noises. Harry ignored the simultaneous pangs of jealousy and sadness as Ron continued to drag him to a nearby golden ring case and proceeded to study each ring more diligently than he did on any homework assignment. All the while, he was muttering consistently but with low enough he sounded as if he was speaking parseltongue. 

Harry, on the other hand, started looking around at the other cases of rings. There was every type he could think of and more. Harry had a feeling he was there just for emotional support rather than looking for Hermione. He left Ron to struggle and found himself in the necklace area of the shop. He cringed as he saw a locket that looked similar to the one they had hunted less than a year ago and moved into the next section. However, before he could look at the earrings, what he really wanted to look at, there was a loud “Ah-HA!” form behind him and he was dragged off to the rings again.

Ron had found the perfect set of rings. The one for Hermione was obvious, considering that the ring portion was made of a long flowing script. It was inlaid with patches of diamonds that complimented the writing. The shopkeeper,an older wizard whose hair had long since gone informed Ron that the script was customizable, for a small fee of course. Harry mused out loud if Ron should quote Hogwarts: A History, which earned him a punch to the shoulder. Never the less, Ron decided that he wanted Hermione to pick out words. The more masculine matching band had a similar spell on it and Ron’s words were “To my first love” in his scrawl, although it lacked the diamonds. The shopkeeper handed the ring pair to Ron who beamed at Harry. Harry smiled awkwardly, wishing he could just leave the couples that were making cooing noises. 

Harry got his wish and soon they were window shopping. It was as he passed a new shop on Diagon Alley that Harry stopped. The shop was decent sized and had a large display case, which showed various objects. Harry squinted at the sign. “Dueling Shop” was scrawled in large red writing. It was Harry who dragged Ron this time and soon they were milling around a shop that held everything anyone could ever want when it came to dueling .Harry’s eyes immediately found what he wanted. Harry approached a large, circular stand that had dozens of the objects that he wanted. It was a collection of wand holsters that fit on the arm. WIth one flick, a wizard’s wand would be in their hands, giving them a second’s advantage. Harry had always wanted one and he immediately started looking at all of them Ron was busy looking at dueling robes. They came in a variety of colors and, more importantly, spells. Harry was drawn to one of the most expensive ones. The tag indicated that it was made of dragonhide collected from a dead Ukrainian Ironbelly and dyed black. It would auto fit the user and lock onto their magical signature. When it came to spells, there were anti-disarm charms, anti curse charms, and most importantly, te wand holster would only open for the user. If someone stole the wand holster while the wand was in it, no one could open it. Harry then remembered that Charlie lacked one as well, so he picked up a matching holster. Harry joined Ron in the dueling robes section and Harry bought some green and black dueling robes that hugged his body well. Harry paid for his stuff and they both left the shop. Harry immediately placed the holster on his right arm and placed his wand inside. It felt cool to his forearm. Ron thought it was cool how fast Harry could draw his wand now however Ron was now looking anxious.

“We should get back.” Ron said, looking at his watch.

“Yeah would not want me to keep my surprize party.” Harry said, smiling. Ron grinned sheepishly. 

They travelled back to the Leaky Cauldron and soon enough, they were both stepping into the Weasley’s kitchen to the sound of at least a dozen people wishing him Happy Birthday. Harry blinked a few times and broke out into a huge smile. All of the Weasleys were there, Hermione was beaming beside Mrs Weasley, Neville and his grandmother were standing near the kitchen table, Professor McGonagall was wearing a wide smile, the Minister of Magic himself waved a hand, Seamus and Dean were beaming at him, Andromeda was holding Teddy, whose hair was blonde and shoulder length today, Luna and her father were looking at him as if they knew something he didn’t, Lee was there talking to George, Hagrid was taking up a corner to himself, and finally there was his old Quidditch team including Oliver Wood. Hadi made a slight hissing noise but Harry whispered to him that it was ok. No one heard that because there was a cacophony of sound as bottles were being opened, people were rushing towards him, and people were still saying “Happy Birthday.”

It was the biggest birthday he had ever had and he had to fight back the tears he had in his eyes. He waved timidly and smiled widely. Harry was soon going up to each person, or pair of people, and talking to them. He had a lot of catching up to do. 

Professor McGonagall was the first he approached. 

“Thanks for coming Professor. I am sorry I turned down the position.”

“First it is Minerva, Harry.” she said pointedly. “You are no longer my student. I doubt I would have that much to teach you. And do not apologize. I had a feeling you would not accept. If you ever want to, however, just send me an owl and we can see if we can work you in. Being the Savior of the Wizarding World does not mean you have the right to kick out someone who wanted the job.” she said with a slight smirk on her lips. Harry nodded in agreement before heading to the next person.

“Mr. Potter, I must thank you for giving us those vaults.” Mrs Longbottom said stiffly. She was still uncomfortable of the fact that Harry had given them so much.

“Please. It is Harry. Neville here has been a loyal friend and he stayed beside me for years. While that money could never return his parents, I hope that it will make both of your lives easier.” Harri said truthfully. Mrs. Longbottom looked at him imperiously.

“As you say... Harry.”

Neville was beaming at both of them and offered his congratulations. 

The rest of the conversations went very similarly. Oliver Wood was sad that Harry would not be joining them but understood that Harry wanted to get away. Luna and her dad appeared to be surprised by the fact they were at the Burrow and talked about some questionable animals. Hagrid patted him so hard on the back that Harry nearly collapsed, and Shacklebolt told him that he expected his Serpent expert duo to be ready for the next assignment. Teddy was getting a lot of attention from the other guests and by the time Harry got to him, his hair color was flaming red and his eyes were deep green. He cooed at Harry happily and changed his hair color to black. Harry smiled as he gave him back to Andromeda. All was going as expected until he started talking to Dean and Seamus. 

“Hey Harry, had a good holiday?” Seamus asked with a smile as Dean looked like he was expecting Seamus to explode. 

“It has been alright minus dueling a Death Eater again. What about you two?”

“We have been fine. Me mum was part of the battle at Hogwarts. Never seen her duel like that. Anyways, we wanted to tell you Harry....”

“We don’t want to worry him on his birthday Seamus.” Dean said quietly. 

“Worry? What is wrong? Are you being hunted again Dean?” Harry asked in a worried voice. 

“Nothing like that Harry.” Dean said quickly “It is just... awkward and well we read your statement in the Prophet and thought.... Maybe we could tell you....” Dean was now looking at anywhere but at Harry. 

“Dean. Come on already.” Seamus said with a huff.

“Shay don’t rush me.”

‘Shay?’ thought Harry. ‘I never heard that name before.’

“Alright.” Dean said at last, steeling himself “Harry, Seamus and I are... dating.”

Harry looked at the two of them and blinked a few times. Harry knew that these two boys were close but never this close. Of course, if asked a few months ago Harry would have told anyone that he loved women. Things change fast. 

“Oh. Well... great! I am glad you guys are dating. You make a great couple! You have my support. If you ever need something, owl me.” Harry said with a huge grin. Both Seamus and Dean smiled back and they all shared a hug. 

“I had a feeling that Harry would not mind. Although how are we going to tell Ginny?” Seamus asked his boyfriend. 

“How about never?” Dean asked in which all three of them laughed. 

“She will learn about us anyways. Plus she isn’t interested in you anymore. Apparently, Harry here is going to marry her.” Seamus said in a teasing voice. 

“I never said anything like that.” Harry hissed softly. Both Dean and Seamus jumped slightly. 

“We figured as much. We knew you guys did date for a while in 6th year but we figured it just fizzled out.” Dean mused out loud. 

“Yeah... well... I think it is almost time for my cake.” Harry lied quickly. He waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd. Lucky, Mrs Weasley did not make a liar out of him after all and she brought out his cake to the sound of much applause. It was giant. Mrs Weasley had the pleasure of telling everyone it was a 3 layer chocolate cake and that she made the icing from Honeydukes’ chocolate. Harry’s mouth began to drool at the thought. After the lighting of the candles and a raucous version of Happy Birthday, Harry blew out the candles and the cake was served. Harry sat in the large living room next to Charlie and ate in peace. He listened to everyone talking. All was peaceful until...

“What the HELL are you guys doing!?!” Ron yelled as he saw Seamus feed Dean a piece of cake. Both men jumped and looked around as if they had been caught. Harry realized they they HAD been caught.

“WHat is your problem Ron?” Harry asked as everyone looked from Ron to the couple.

“Those two! Feeding each other. They arrived together too.... They must be fags!” Ron shouted. Everyone in the room stopped talking immediately and turned to look at Ron. Dean and Seamus looked ar Ron as if he had just hit them. Before anyone could really respond, someone fell from the fireplace which had turned green seconds before. Harry immediately saw that he man was bleeding heavily. 

“Minister.... Basilisks. Diagon Alley.” and the man went very still.

Harry and Charlie looked at each other and before Shacklebolt could say anything, they were in the Leaky Cauldron, which was crammed full of people. They completely ignored Harry as they scrambled past him into the fireplace to floo away. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the small wand holster. He enlarged it and threw it to Charlie. He caught it and without asking, put it on his arm and placed his wand inside only to draw it again.

“Thanks Harry. Always wanted one of these.” Charlie said as they approached the familar brick wall. 

“Remember Basilisks can kill with just their eyes. Do NOT look at them in the face or any reflection of the eyes. If you can blind if, you can kill it.” Harry explained quickly. “I miss Fawkes.” Harry said more to himself. That gave him an idea.

“Kreacher!”and he appeared with a pop.

“Master called for Kreacher.” 

“Could you possibly release the owls in the owl shops in Diagon Alley? Inform us when you are done.” and with a crack, he was gone.

“Ok. The owls will distract the Basilisk. If there is a death eater leading them, that means we must defeat him.”

“Ok. What do we do if when the distractions run out?” Charlie asked, his eyes determined but fearful.

“We wing it.” Harry said, his eyes full of fire.

Kreacher popped back in and told them the owls were free.

As Kreacher popped away again, they opened the passageway to Diagon Alley. THe street was littered with bodies of those who had looked into the eyes of the giant snake. 

“Hadi, find the Kings of Serpents and talk to them. Find out as much as you can about them.” Harry commanded to Hadi in a soft whisper. 

“Yes Harry.” and with that Harry felt Hadi slither form his shoulder down his body and off his legs. 

Harry made a gesture to Charlie and they both entered the deserted Flourish and Blotts building. Harry and Charlie creeped inside the building and waited for Hadi’s return. Harry felt the snake crawl up his body a few minutes later.

“There are two down the street. They have both been driven mad and are looking to kill anyone who gets close. I tried talking to them but they wanted to kill me.” Hadi explained in a soft hiss. “I don’t think they trusted me. They....” 

With an ear piercing screech, a Basilisk tore its tail through the bookstore. The beast was 50 feet long, dark acid green, but Harry did not get a look at its eyes which saved his life. Harry and Charlie managed to get out but they were now running pell mell down the street. Behind them ,they heard the giant snake slither. Down the street, Harry saw another large figure moving towards them. It was the other Basilisk and it was just as big. 

“Oi in here!” a familiar voice shouted and before they could decide anything, Harry followed the voice to see George ushering them into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 

They made it just in time as they heard the sounds of two snakes swirling around outside.

“What are you doing here?” Charlie demanded of his little brother.

“I came to help. I flooed into the flat above me that Fred and I shared.” George explained as they felt the building shudder under the assault of the two giant snakes. “The Minister is sending more aurors but the Ministry is spread pretty thin.”

“Looks like we got our work cut out for us. If only we had another decoy.” Harry said desperately. 

“I aim to please.” George said as he shoved a fistful of small black objects into Harry’s hands.

“Decoy Detonators!” Harry said, mentally smacking himself. 

“If you throw them all, that should distract both of the creatures long enough for us to blind them.” Charlie said as he placed himself into a crouching position and looked ready to pounce. 

“1...2...3!” Harry said and with a shout, he threw open the door and threw a half dozen Decoy Detonators out the door. 

The effect was immediate. Mini explosions, honking horns, and gas soon enveloped the street in front of the shop and Harry heard a giant snake thrash about, trying to smash all of the detonators. Harry lead the way onto the street and noticed that only one of the basilisks had stayed outside the shop. Not knowing or caring where the other one was at that moment, he sent a few Conjunctivitis Curses at the snake. Harry saw that one of his spells hit and the snake was now thrashing around even more. 

“It is blind! Kill it!” Harry shouted. From three different angles, the snake was hit with spells and with the combined effort, it staggered. Harry picked up a discarded umbrella, for it had looked as if it was going to rain at any moment, and transfigured it into a sword. WIth a leap, he ran the blade through the beast’s skull, causing Harry to be coated with the beast’s blood. It thrashed around enough to make Harry fall but it soon was dead. As Harry got up, he saw something approaching them at a distance and noticed the other Basilisk had heard their fight and was coming to avenge its kin. 

Harry yelled and they were forced to split up. Charlie was by himself across the street and George and Harry were back in George’s store.

“We have to save Charlie!” Harry yelled as he head Charlie yell for help, the Basalisk attacking him ferociously. 

“I am out of detonators!” George said almost hysterically. They risked a glance and saw a snake head dart into the ground where Charlie had been a second before, causing the street to crack. 

“Harry.” George said in a calm voice. “I’ll be the distraction.”

“You are mental. I am not letting yourself be a decoy.” 

“HARRY!” George shouted and Harry looked at the red head. He was looking at Harry with a blank expression. His eyes, however, were swimming in tears. “You don’t get it. I haven’t been the same without Fred. I can’t take it. Every time people see me, they are reminded of Fred and it depresses everyone. I haven’t laughed or smiled in weeks and I don’t ever want to again. Charlie and you have a purpose. Hunt down those Death Eaters! Save the world like you always do! I don’t want to be here without Fred!” 

“No George.” Harry said, his eyes filling with tears even as he heard Charlie yell for them again. Harry’s heart was tearing in two. He could not let George do this but Charlie was there. He needed help. He needed Harry. Harry was cut off as George stood up and looked down at Harry.

“Keep my family safe.” was all he said and with that, he ran outside. 

Harry watched him go as he took off only to see George cast a curse at the Basilisk. It missed but it caught the Basilisk's attention. Harry did not see the Basilisk turn its head towards George but Harry did see George fall, as if he had just simply tripped over something Harry could not see. Harry waited for George to get back up, but he didn’t even try to get up. It was as if he had been jinxed or....

By the sound of Charlie’s wail of grief, Harry knew George had not tripped and that the world would never be the same.


	11. Revenge, Grief, and Proposals

Harry had no time to mourn. The Basilisk returned its attention to Charlie and Harry knew that if Charlie was to die, it would be the end of him.

Harry closed his eyes and ran straight ahead.

“Killer! Murderer! Your death will not be quick enough.” Harry yelled in Parseltongue. 

“Must. Kill. All.” Replied the King of Serpents, the voice full of rage and loathing. “Must. Kill. Harry. Potter. Must. Distract.”

Harry used the sound of the Basilisk's voice to fire off at least a half dozen Conjunctivitis Curses at where the sound was coming from. He also heard Charlie fire off some spells in between the sobs. The Basilisk roared with anguish and Harry could hear it say “Cannot. See.”  
“Now Charlie! Kill it!” Harry yelled and Harry summoned the sword he had used to kill the other giant snake. He tossed it towards Charlie who, in his grief, proceeded to hack at the Basilisk's exposed belly. The beast’s body squirted blood all over the street. painting the alley red. The beast swayed ominously before finally falling with a loud CRASH. Harry dived out of the way just in time to see the giant snake fall into the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, crushing the building. It flinched and thrashed but soon became still. 

It started to rain then, the thick drops plastering Harry but he didn’t care. It was as if the sky had decided it was to cleanse everything. It could wash away the blood and tears but never the grief. 

Harry should have felt happiness that the creatures were dead. However, all he felt was numb. Charlie had begun crying as he approached George’s lifeless form and Harry found that his own eyes were producing tears. By the time he got there, Charlie had turned over George and was hugging him. Harry placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder but Charlie ignored him. Harry heard the sound of people apperating and his wand was pointing at people randomly, not really seeing who was approaching. 

“Charlie? Harry? Where is...?” It was Bill. he took a few steps towards them but stopped as he saw George in Charlie’s arms. Bill ran to the other side of George’s body and began weeping as well, the cool cursebreaker breaking again. 

It was too much for Harry. He would know that soon enough the rest of the Weasleys would be here and he could not stand seeing Mrs Weasley sobbing, or Ginny, or Ron. He didn’t want to hear the grief of others. HE wanted to wallow in his own. 

“Kreacher.” he said in a small voice. 

“Master called Kreacher?”

“Take me to number 12. I am too tired to apperate.”

Kreacher said nothing and grabbed onto Harry’s hand. WIth a Pop, they were gone. 

They appeared into Harry’s bedroom and Harry immediately fell into bed.

“Kreacher. Please block the fireplace, don’t let anyone in the door, and keep the letters people send away from me until I tell you otherwise.” Harry said in a tired voice. He wanted to be left alone to his sorrow. He didn’t want hugs and understanding that it wasn’t his fault. He wanted to fester in his deserved sorrow. 

Kreacher nodded and disapperated. 

Harry closed his eyes and sleep tried to come. It was marred by dreams of those who had died fighting for him. Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Lupin.... The list was too long and every time he closed his eyes, more faces and names flooded his memory. Harry was out of bed in less than an hour and looking outside his window. The rain was pouring now. Occasionally he would see someone run by but the street remained silent and grey. 

Harry quickly lost track of the time. He would sleep for maybe an hour at a time before dreams caused him to awake in a cold sweat. From his window, he saw people come up to his door and he heard them knock but Kreacher was following his command and ignoring it. Kreacher brought him food every now and again and Harry would nibble enough to keep himself from not being hungry. Hadi had respected his silence as well, seeing what had happened from his shoulder. He had been sleeping on the nightstand and only talked to Harry when Harry wanted to talk, which was not often or much. Hadi could feel his master’s emotions and it was clear he was in pain. 

It might have been weeks or months later when Harry heard shrieking from downstairs. Harry was shocked, seeing as he knew no one was in the house. He opened his door and crept downstairs to catch the end of the shouting, which sounded like Hermione’s voice. 

“IF YOU DO NOT RESPOND TO THIS HOWLER IN 24 HOURS, SHACKLEBOLT HAS AGREED TO TO REMOVE THE WARDS FROM YOUR HOUSE AND WE, YES WE, ARE DRAGGING YOU OUT EVEN IF WE HAVE TO STUN YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.”

Harry looked around just in time to see Kreacher holding the remains of a red envelope and a letter.

“Kreacher is sorry Master Harry Potter heard that. Kreacher will punish himself for...”

“That wasn’t your fault. She probably spelled it so that as soon as you would touch it, it would start yelling. Clever witch that Hermione.” Harry mused, his voice cracking a little due to not being used. “Could you deliver a message to Hermione for me?”

“I could Master Potter.”

“Tell her that I am... managing ok and... could you tell her to pass on a message to the Weasleys that I am sorry... just really sorry. It is my fault and... no more howlers please. I will open up my fireplace again in a couple of days and I will start returning letters.”

“Kreacher will obey.” and with a pop he was gone.

When Kreacher returned, he had a huge stack of letters. Each one was from someone who had attended his party and had heard what had happened at Diagon Alley. They all assured him it wasn’t his fault and that they still loved him. It really did not make him feel much better. Still, Harry wrote responses to all of the letters and by the time he did, Kreacher had returned. 

“A return message was sent for you Master Potter by Miss Granger.” Kreacher started “She is glad you got the howler but expects your fireplace to be open tomorrow at noon and not a minute earlier. Shall I prepare for a lunch for them?” 

“I suppose so. Kreacher could you tell me how long has it been since I came back?”

“It has been 3 weeks since Master Potter returned.”

Harry was stunned. He had been locked away for 3 weeks. It was now mid-August. Harry looked down at his clothes and realized, once the smell hit him, that he had not showered in all that time. Gagging slightly, Harry decided to take a nice relaxing shower. He took a shower, which relaxed him, changed his sheets with a wave of his wand, and decided to read for a little bit. Harry pulled out a book on charms and practised on a spare teacup. Kreacher came in a short while later and told him it was supper time and wanted to know what Harry wanted to do. Harry sat un in bed and let Kreacher bring him food. The old house elf was happy that Harry was willing to have a full meal and provided Harry with his favorites. Harry ate with gusto and found himself sleepy again. He nodded off after Kreacher had taken away his empty plates.

Harry was awoken by the sound of his door being flung open. Harry’s wand was in his hand and a spell came to mind. ‘Levicorpus’ There was a flash and the voice that rang out was furious.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” a female voice demanded. It sounded really familiar. Harry grabbed his glasses and shoved the monto his face. It was Hermione hanging in mid air, her face turning blood red due to rage and blood. 

Harry undid the spell and smiled bashfully. 

“Sorry Hermione. You should know better than to barge into my room. I take it is noon and I failed to meet you out of the fire?”

“Yes. Kreacher opened the floo for you so thankfully you still have your wards.” Hermione said as she straightened her robes. “Kreacher said you had been sleeping for a long time and....” Hermione looked abashed. 

“What? You thought.... No Hermione! I never went that far....” Harry said, catching up to her train of thought. “I just... wanted to be left alone. I get people hurt. Tom RIddle is gone and people are still DYING. G-g-george died because of me.” Harry said, his voice breaking a little. This had been the most he had talked in nearly a month. Hermione looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. She walked over to his bed, sat down, and smiled at Harry. Harry returned the smile only to feel a hand come out of nowhere and smack him upside the head. 

“Harry Potter! How many letters have you received telling you it wasn’t your fault? Since when has any of these deaths been your fault? Unless you used the Imperious Curse on George and told him to sacrifice himself, this was NOT your fault. Everyone has been worried about you. Charlie has been extra worried about you. WHat did I say?” Hermione said, her voice going from anger to comforting. 

Harry had jumped at Charlie’s name. He was sure that Charlie hated him the most. 

“Charlie doesn’t hate me?” Harry asked quietly. 

“Of course not Harry. He saw what happened and he has been explaining what happened since you left...” Hermione stopped talking for a second and gasped. Then her eyes started to mist up and Harry knew she was close to tears. “Oh Harry. How long?”

“What you mean how long?” Harry asked, confused. Her voice was a little TOO understanding. 

“How long... well... how long have you liked Charlie?”

Harry felt his insides clench up. 

“What are you talking about Hermione?” Harry asked as nonchalantly as he could. Hermione gave him that infuriating look of ‘I already figured it out.” He hated that look.

“You like him Harry.” It was a statement, not a question.

“What are you talking about? I don’t like blokes. I mean come on.” Harry said defensively, his voice coming out a little higher than normal. 

“Well that was a lame attempt.” Hermione said perceptively and Harry just let his shoulders fall. 

“What am I going to do Hermione?” Harry asked in a whisper.

“What do you mean?”  
“People expect me to date Ginny.” Harry said, his voice rising a little. “They expect the Savior of the Wizarding World to marry and have a bunch of little kids. They want their straight hero to show them that true love exists and everything has a fairytale ending. No one wants the Boy Who LIved to be a poof. On top of that, I am... interested in Ginny's older brother. I could not even have the decency to like someone from a different family tree. And Ron, you heard what he said about Dean and Seamus. He called them fags. Mrs Weasley has been hinting about a wedding with Ginny since the Battle of Hogwarts. Now with George dead and the shop destroyed, what else can I do to this family? George...” Harry stumbled here. No one knew what George’s last words were. He could trust Hermione... right? “George told me to look after his family. That family includes Ron and Ginny.”

“And Charlie.” Hermione added. Harry scowled at her.

“I don’t even know if he likes guys Hermione. Even if he did, why would he want me? All the people I know get hurt and die.”

“Funny, I don’t feel dead.” Hermione quipped. 

“That isn’t funny Hermione!” Harry snapped back and Hermione had the decency to look abashed. “He hasn’t shown any interest in me since we have been traveling so I am pretty sure it is a one-sided type of thing. Why bother?”

“Why bother pursuing the guy who fancy? Oh I don’t know, maybe because you deserve to be happy?” She was beaming at him and Harry thought a glint on her finger.

“So I take you you accepted Ron’s proposal?” Harry said, his voice trying to sound happy. 

“So you did know. I thought so. He did right after... George’s funeral. We tried to invite you but... you know.” Hermione explained, her voice soft “Not to mention the breakout.”

Harry’s neck snapped due to the force in which he turned it. 

“Breakout? Another one?”

“Yeah. The Death Eaters we captured at the Battle of Hogwarts escaped while everyone was focused on the Basilisk attacks. The media has had a field day with Charlie and you. That horrible Rita Skeeter is writing about how the new Minister is just as weak as Fudge and that you have turned back into a nutter, not that you ever were.” Hermione said quickly as Harry glared at her.

“So on top of everything else, I have to worry about being treated like I was in 5th year. At least that old toad Umbridge is still locked up.” Harry said defeatedly. Hermione rubbed his arm gently. 

“We can handle this Harry. You have just got to start slowly. Maybe if you came out....”

“Merlin no Hermione! Could you imagine the field the Prophet would have with the Savior being a poof?” Harry shouted, finally getting out of bed and pacing the floor. “I don’t need to be flooded with mail that could contain hexes or love letters. I will come out when I am ready Hermione but not now. There is too much going on.”

Hermione nodded her head. “I suppose so. However, we are going to the Burrow now. All of the Weasleys have been worried sick.... oh dear.” Hermione said with sudden horror on her face.

“Do I want to know Hermione?” Harry asked, his voice indicating that he already knew the answer.

“Ginny... has a ring for you.... Oh this is not going to be pretty.... She saw Ron give me a ring and well.... it gave her strength. She dragged Ron off a few days ago to go shopping and well....”

“Hermione as much as I really do not want to do this, I think we should go over and sort this out. Just... don’t tell anyone about me or... who I like.” Harry said carefully and Hermione nodded. 

“I won’t tell anyone Harry. Now let us be off. Otherwise, Mrs Weasley will throw a bigger fit.” 

“I will be down in a few.I got to get properly dressed.” Harry said and Hermione left him, beaming all the way.

Harry pulled on some black trousers, black dragonhide boots, a dark red shirt and robe of the deepest navy, Harry went to his fireplace. Hermione was waiting and she gave Harry a nice smile.

“You look good Harry. Charlie will love it.”

“Sush. I like dressing in good things for a change. Do not tempt me to give back my blessing.”

Hermione spluttered “Your blessing? I forgot we needed Harry Potter’s blessing. How would we ever survive without Harry Potter’s blessing?” Hermione asked dramatically, which earned her a glare. 

“I was just kidding Hermione.... Well into the lion’s den.” He said as he threw some floo powder in the fire and appeared into the Weasley’s kitchen. 

_______________________________________________________________

It was another bum rush of red heads as he came out of the fire. Mrs Weasley was the first amongst them and nearly crushed Harry’s ribs. He felt many hands. However, the one he wanted to feel the most was not there.

“Where is Charlie?” asked Harry. They all took a step back as Hermione came out of the fire next. No one spoke and everyone seemed really interested in the floor, ceiling, or the fireplace behind Harry. 

“Harry dear....” Mrs Weasley started, the only one that was not looking away “He has been up in his old room and... well. He has been blaming himself for George....”

Harry felt his heart lighten and crash with such force, he had to fight to stay conscious. Charlie did not blame him for George! Charlie blamed himself! 

His thoughts were interrupted by Ginny smashing her mouth on his. Harry felt his eyes go wide and quickly moved away from Ginny, staring wide eyed at her. Almost as if on cue, her eyes started to tear up. Harry could feel everyone staring at Harry but he did not care. HE had one thing on his mind.

Charlie.

Harry excused himself in an awkward manner before reaching Charlie’s old room. He knocked softly.

“Charlie? It is Harry. Can I come in?”

Harry heard a mumble and the door opened on its own accord. 

Harry stepped in quickly and shut the door behind him. 

Charlie was on a shabby bed on the other side of the small room. He was staring out the window but Harry could tell he was still crying deeply. Silently but still hard. Harry felt a pang of guilt. He should have known Charlie would be taking it harder.

Harry went up beside Charlie and placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring his own beating heart. They were quiet for a long while before Harry broke the silence.

“No one blames you for his death.” Harry said simply.

Charlie looked up at him with blue eyes still filled with tears, his face slightly stubbly and tear stained. 

“I know I don’t.” Harry continued “I have been blaming myself these few weeks. Hermione helped me a little. Said that unless I used the Imperius curse on him, I did not make him do anything. And.... Charlie, George was nt happy since the Battle of Hogwarts. You had to see it. He would smile but it never really reached his eyes.” 

“Yeah I know.” Charlie said in barely a whisper, his voice sounding a little raspy. 

“He told me right before.... right before that he was not the same and that... he wanted to be with Fred again.... He then told me to take care of his family and... I have not been doing that. I hid myself away.... Please Charlie. Come down and have some food with your family. If you are anything like Ron, food will help you.”

Charlie’s stomach gave a growl and they both smiled. 

“Come on Charlie.” Harry said and headed towards the door. Before he reached the door, Harry felt two large arms enclose him from behind. Harry stayed still, not allowing himself to flinch in response. As a rule, he did not like being snuck up upon. Harry resisted the urge to melt into those strong arms. Harry inhaled and was hit with the smell that was Charlie who had not cleaned himself in a while. It was a musky scent but Harry could still smell a trace of something distinctive. It smelled like outside, of earth that had been overturned. It smelled of the air at a Quidditch game. It smelled... right. Harry turned around in Charlie’s arms and hugged man back. 

“Thanks Harry.” Charlie said softly.

“Thanks for listening.” Harry said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Harry looked down into the eyes of Charlie. Harry had never really noticed the height differences between them before. Charlie was about half a head shorter than Harry so if Harry wanted to lonk into those blue eyes, he would have to look down a tad. 

They were so close. Charlie placed his head against Harry’s chest and Harry had to stop himself from humming. He had been dreaming about this, minus the tears of course. Charlie looked up into Harry’s eyes and Harry was certian that Charlie was going to lean in, those lips of his being so close. So pink. So perfect.

There was a loud sound downstairs that caused both of them to back up.There were sounds of shouting. It sounded as if everyone was shouting and Harry, fearing the worst, had his wand in his hand and was halfway down the stairs before Charlie realized he was gone. Charlie thundered after him, his wand in his hand as well. 

‘Is it another attack? Who has died? What can I do? Is it my fault?’ Harry’s thoughts seemed as loud as Charlie’s footsteps. 

Harry jumped down the remaining stairs with his wand raised. Charlie stood on the step behind him. The site that met the pair of them was interesting. Molly and Ginny were yelling at each other on one side of the room, Hermione and Ron were yelling at each other near the fireplace, while Bill and Mr Weasley were trying to calm everyone down. As soon as they heard Harry’s leap and thud, they all turned around. Before anyone could do much of anything else, Ginny ran towards Harry and went down on one knee. To Harry’s horror, she fished out a box and opened it to reveal a solid gold ring.

“Harry James Potter, will you marry me?”


	12. Disasters and Duty

Harry froze, Molly looked pleased, Arthur paled, Hermione’s mouth was open, Ron had an expectant look on his face, and Bill looked as if he wished he was anyplace other than here. Harry heard Charlie stop breathing. Harry’s heart was beating so fast he would not be surprised if it beat out of his chest. It was not nervousness that caused this reaction, however. 

“How DARE you.” It was a statement, not a question. Harry’s voice dropped to cold fury. “I have TOLD you Ginny that we are not dating. Why would you THINK that I would agree to this? Ginny I am never going to marry you. You are like a sister to me and I would not risk that for anything yet you keep pursuing me. I know that we dated a while in sixth year but I was distracted! I had a job to do! Just... stop asking.” Harry’s voice cooled down as he saw Ginny start to tear up but his voice remained firm. “Ginny, we are not seeing each other and that is final.” 

Everyone was watching Harry now. There were so many eyes on him, most of them blue. Some held worry, some fury, and some with pity. Before anyone could say anything, Ginny stood up and smacked him across the face. Harry felt the blow and felt the shock but he stared at her determinedly, willing her to see reason. She did not and she ran up the stairs, past Charlie and slammed the door. Molly looked livid and Ron was definitely looking as if he wanted to follow up Ginny’s slap with a punch. Arthur and Bill were both standing very still. 

Hermione was the first to move and she went up to Harry and hugged him. This seemed to be the breaking point for Ron, who started forward and pulled Hermione away from Harry. Harry noticed that he tried too because Hermione took hold of Harry’s hand and refused to move. Ron flared up again.

“So you are trying to steal my girlfriend and dumping my sister! That is low Harry.” Ron snarled. 

Hermione let go of Harry’s hand to turn on the spot and hit Ron. 

“Ronald Weasley! How dare you imply that I have been sneaking around behind you to date Harry! We are friends and if you imply that again, I will hex you.” Hermione said the venom in her voice clear.

“Do not hit my son!” Molly yelled, her face flush. It caused all the redheads in the room flinched, knowing that the matriarch was going to fly off the handle soon. Usually, this would mean that whoever was being yelled at would stop. Hermione was not conditioned to do this.

“I will not stand here and be insulted!” Hermione yelled just as loudly as Molly, her hands on her hips. 

“There is no hitting in this house!” Molly yelled, causing the rest of the redheads to flinch again.

“Ginny just hit Harry and you said nothing!”

“Ginny was mad because Harry was being stubborn!” 

“I was mad because your son implied I was cheating on him!”

“GINNY HAS BEEN WAITING ON HARRY FOR OVER A YEAR NOW! HARRY NEEDS TO GET OVER HIMSELF AND MARRY HER!” Molly screeched. 

“HARRY CAN DAMN WELL CHOOSE WHO HE WANTS TO MARRY IF HE WANTS TO MARRY!” Hermione yelled, her voice reaching Molly’s level. 

They continued like this for some time but Harry was not paying attention. Mrs Weasley thought that he should marry Ginny, that he should ‘get over himself’. Harry’s rage was ignited again. He had sacrificed himself to save them. He had DIED to save them all. It was not common knowledge but he was sure Ron would have told them. Fury and sorrow racked at his brain and before anyone could stop him, Harry went to the fireplace and flooed back to Number 12. After he stepped out of the fire, he used his wand to seal the fireplace so that no one could follow him. Harry ran upstairs and sat on his bed. 

“What is wrong?” Hadi hissed from his position on Harry’s bedside cabinet. 

“People expecting too much from me.” Harry hissed back. 

“Ah well. They will either learn or they won’t. Nothing you can do about it.” Hadi said simply and went back to sleep.

Harry knew Hadi was right but that did not change his mood. Harry felt pulled towards anger but there was a fair amount of guilt. Harry had led Ginny along and George had told him to look after his family. This was lessened by the fact that both Mrs Weasley and Ginny EXPECTED him to marry Ginny. Harry had saved them all and yet they still expected more from him. Ginny expected the perfect husband and Mrs Weasley wanted grandchildren. Ron had always been defensive of his little sister, if that was indication of how Ron hated Dean sixth year. Harry wondered if Ron would be happy about Dean being gay. Then he remembered Ron calling Dean and Seamus... fags. Is that what Ron would think if he found out Harry was gay? Would his friendship be changed? Hermione was ok with him but that is all that he knew. 

Harry took off his glasses and pushed his faced firmly down on his pillow. Why were things never easy for him? Sure I want a little adventure but not all of this! 

Harry’s pity party was cut short when a crack indicated that Kreacher had appeared in his room. Harry was going to say something like ‘Get out’ but was stopped when he heard someone crying. 

Harry looked up and saw two people standing there. He placed his glasses back on and looked up at Hermione and Charlie. Hermione was crying against Charlie’s shoulder. 

“Why was she being so cruel?” Hermione cried, Charlie patting her on her back. 

“Hermione what happened? I am sorry I ran away.” Harry said as he got up quickly and hugged her, his own guilt growing. 

“It isn’t your f-fault. She has a b-blind spot for Ginny. I t-think she already had your wedding planned Harry.” Hermione said, tears falling as she went to Harry’s shoulder. Charlie looked at Hermione with a sad look.

“Ron wasn’t helping either, saying that Ginny was in the right after Harry led her on. I called Kreacher, who appeared for some reason, and he apperated us away.”

Harry looked at Kreacher over Hermione’s head. The old elf was looking at his large feet. 

“Mister Potter was upset and Miss Hermione made him happier and Mr Weasely has been working with Mister Potter.”  
“Thanks Kreacher.” Harry said with a smile and Kreacher looked up. Smiling a little, he apperated away.

“Don’t worry Hermione. I am ok. You go back to Ron. He may be a prat at times but he does love you.”

“How can you say that?” Hermione asked, wiping tears away furiously. “He called Dean and Seamus that word and you are....”

“HERMIONE!” Harry shouted. Charlie was looking at both of them with an eyebrow raised. 

“Uhhh...” Hermione said intelligently as she looked from Harry to Charlie, her face turning red.

“So Harry is gay? Ginny won’t be happy.” Charlie said, shrugging his shoulders. “I work with plenty of gay dragon tamers. I know a few couples too. Nothing big Harry.” 

Harry let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. Charlie did not mind he was gay. He even approved! Harry’s heart was thundering in his chest. He did not say if he was gay though.... Harry did not want to think about that yet. 

There was a crack and Kreacher appeared again, a letter in hand. 

“The Minister sends his regards and a letter.” Kreacher said and after handing it to Harry, disapparated. Harry opened the letter and read it out loud.

Harry,

Another threat has been uncovered. As you may have known, there was another breakout at Azkaban. Some Death Eaters got away. From the latest report, Macnair has escaped to Australia and is hatching a plot. I want you and Charlie, who I am told is with you, to come to my office as soon as you are able. I am already making plans for a place for you to stay.

Minister of Magic

 

Harry looked up at Charlie.

“Come on Charlie. I want to get to work. and... could not tell anyone that I am... well.. you know.”

“Your secret is safe with me. I agree. If we can get away, it allows everyone to calm down. I’ll meet you at the Ministry. I think those swimming trunks will come in handy.” Charlie said and with a smile, he was off. 

Hermione looked at Harry and gave him a smile. 

“You hear that? He doesn’t mind! Harry that is good news.” Hermione squeaked. 

“Yeah but he never said if he was gay or interested in men.” Harry said, a slight frown on his face. “That is kind of important.”

Hermione swatted away the issue “But you can at least TRY. I know you will be busy tracking down a Death Eater and you can become a little intense while focusing on something, but if you can relax, ask him how he feels about things. Lead him to the question you want to ask.”

Harry was packing as he thought, Hermione watching him. 

“FIne. I will try but duty comes first. Duty above....” Harry was lost for the word. Hermione said the word he was avoiding before he could find a suitable alternative. 

“Love?” Hermione offered, her smile a little too understanding.

“... Personal interest.” Harry said, his face turning a little pale at mention of the “L word” 

“Hermione, go back to Ron and work out things. I know you probably don’t want to but you guys should not break up over me. I will keep in contact. Tywin is still with Ron I believe or if it is urgent, send for Kreacher. Now if you'll excuse me.” Harry put small trunk into his pocket, his small firebolt in the other, let Hadi slither up up his arm, and left after Hermione flooed away.


	13. Ways of Wyverns

Harry waved to Percy as he walked past him into the Minister’s room. Charlie was already there and looking as handsome as ever in robes of the deepest blue. Harry ignored the flip in his stomach and approached the Minister and Charlie. 

“Good you are here.” Shacklebolt began “As I have already told you, Macnair has been found in Australia and he appears to be trying to tame wild Wyverns.” 

Harry blinked. 

“Wyverns? What are those?”

“Wyverns are flying serpents.” Charlie began “An adult male Wyvern stands 20 feet tall. They have claws like a large eagle, wings and the head of a dragon, green and black scales, and breathe a foul poison. The females are 25 feet tall and are tougher than the males. They tend to lay 4 eggs during a clutch. The females also have two spikes on their ears, right behind the ears. Females also spray poison. Wyverns travel in flocks, like birds. They are lead by an alpha and if you control the alpha, you control the flock. The Alpha is always the strongest male.” Charlie explained. Harry was impressed that Charlie knew so much. Then again, he was a dragon tamer and got an O on his N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures exam. Harry remembered the twins telling him that. Harry ignored the burning sensation in his eyes and the lump in his throat. 

“That is right.” Shacklebolt said with a smile “The Wyverns are flocks are usually centered around Ayers Rock and rarely stray from it. Last we saw Macnair, he was at a town called Alice Springs, which is close to that spot. You can floo to Sydney and then apparate to that town. Since you will be dealing with flying creatures, I think you will need this Charlie.”

The Minister pulled out a small broom, placed it on his desk, and enlarged it to reveal a new Firebolt. 

“Minister, I can’t”

“He accepts.” Harry said firmly, shrinking it again and handing it to Charlie.

“I already have one and if we are dealing with flying creatures, we both need brooms. I was going to buy you a Firebolt before we left anyways.” Harry said firmly, looking into those icy blue eyes. Now was not the time to get lost in those eyes. They had a job to do.

Charlie nodded and soon both of them were stepping into the fire and going off to their next adventure.   
Harry stumbled out of the grate and noticed two things at once. First, it was way too hot and second the guy that was waiting for them was shirtless. Harry closed his mouth as Charlie came out of the grate and looked around.

“G’day and welcome to Sydney. Name is Brian and welcome to the Great Magical Reef Resort.” Brian was a (shirtless) male of around 29 with short blonde hair, a deep tan, and made of pure muscle. Harry had to restrain himself from drooling. “The Minister of Magic of Britain has told us about you and your suite is ready. If you give me your trunks, I will put them in your room. The password for your room is “Wyvern Hunters” I suggest you change into something more agreeable to this weather. Your robes will weigh you down where you are going. Here is a portkey. The word for this is “down under”. I can take your robes.”Brian said, flashing them with a picture perfect smile. 

Harry and Charlie looked down and noticed that while they had both dressed in short sleeves and shorts, they were both wearing robes. They both removed their robes and Brian took them and the trunks away. Hadi stayed on Harry’s shoulder. Harry grabbed the portkey, which was a small blue shell. Brian returned to tell them that the place they were looking for was south west of the town the portkey would take them to. Brain gave them a wave and a “Good luck” and left. 

Now that Brian was gone, they both looked around the room. The room was a nice tan color and with pictures of waves. Harry thought this was a little much since there was a large archway leading to the beach and the Pacific Ocean. Harry noticed that the painted waves were moving in time with the real ocean and Harry felt more impressed. 

“I wish we could stay awhile.” Harry said, noticing that there were a fair amount of people on the beach and a fair amount of them were shirtless guys. They were just so attractive and Harry just wanted to be near them. He felt guilty looking at them with just a superficial lens but he had to admit, his hormones really didn’t care about that. 

They both stepped out into the beach, grabbed the portkey, said the password, and with a tug at the navel, they were off.   
_________________________________________________

They both landed with a thud. The town was small and there was no one out. Harry thought it was creepy so he pulled out his Firebolt and enlarged it. Charlie did the same and both of them kicked off. 

Harry took the lead. With a flick of his wrist, he brought his want to his hand and used the Point Me spell. He gestured for Charlie to follow and soon enough, they were taking off across barren desert. Harry had to cast an Impervious charm on his glasses so he could see. Harry looked over to see that Charlie was wearing goggles that he must have brought with him. He smiled at Harry and Harry took off with a burst of speed. He did not need to be distracted by that dazzling smile. 

It had been ten minutes of flying when they spotted something in the distance. There was a large something sprawled on the ground and it was making sounds that Harry could not hear. Harry made a gesture to Charlie and they both landed a safe distance away, shrunk their brooms, and slowly headed towards the downed thing, Charlie drawing his wand as well with a flick of his wrist. 

As they approached, Harry could understand what the thing was saying. 

“War... is not... ours... why... us... Wizard... Alpha....” it hissed and Harry understood that this must be a Wyvern. It sounded male and it looked to be about 20 feet. As they approached, he heard the beast hiss and before he could say anything, he noticed that a green fog was heading towards them. Harry quickly used a Bubble-Head charm and turned to see that Charlie was doing the same. Knowing that Hadi was on his shoulder, he cast a similar spell over his shoulder. It caused Hadi to be in a protective bubble of clean air. 

“Let me do this.” Hadi hissed as he rolled off of Harry’s shoulder. 

“What do you want small thing?” the Wyvern asked hissing. “Why are you helping wizards?”

“I am a companion of Harry Potter, who can speak our language. WHat has happened to you.”

There was a pause.

“A wizard attacked my flock and has done something to our Alpha. I am the Beta... was the Beta. I tried to fight the wizard and my former flock attacked me. What does this Harry Potter want?” 

“The wizard you speak of is probably someone called Walden Macnair, a dark wizard that wants to tame serpent type creatures and use them as weapons. Harry Potter and the other, Charlie Weasley, who does not speak our tongue, are here to capture this wizard.”

Harry took this opportunity to approach slowly and he kept his arms raised in a surrender pose. 

“My name is Harry Potter,” Harry hissed “I have come to save your flock. I know you are injured and we can heal you. You have to trust us though.” 

Harry was now close enough to see the Wyvern. It was trying to stand but Harry could see that there was a huge gash above its right talon. There were gashes up the scaly torso and the large wings. The wings were damaged too but not by much. If he had to guess, Harry thought that the Wyvern was about 22 feet from base of tail to to head. 

“I am in no position to fight back. I will trust you for now, speaker to serpents.” the Wyvern replied. 

Harry motioned for Charlie to come up and told him that the Wyvern accepted their help and that this was a Beta. Charlie nodded his head and bent over the Wyvern. He moved his wand over the gashes and was mumbling all the while. Harry watched as the gashes healed and the Wyvern seemed to be breathing easier. 

In a few minutes, the Wyvern stood on its legs and looked down at the wizards who had helped him.

“Thank you and tell the other one thank you. My name is Caldrax. What can I do to help you?”

Harry related the information to Charlie in English then returned to the language of the serpents. “Lead us to your flock if you can. We will take care of Macnair. Your Alpha may be under the control of him or has caused him to go insane. If we could control him and get him....”

Caldrax cut Harry off “Alphas can only be removed from the flock when they are dead. If you took the Alpha away, the flock would fight. I have to take on the Alpha to prove that I can take care of the flock. I will probably have to kill him since Morvassa is a very aggressive Alpha. If you can deal with the wizard, I can deal with the Alpha. If I fail, please leave the flock alone unless you suspect Morvassa would be a danger to wizards. Then you have to kill him. Come, let me show you the way. I think I am well enough to fly.”

Caldrax opened his wings wide and took off. Harry removed his bubble head charm as did Charlie and both followed on their brooms. Harry saw how Caldrax was flying and had a feeling that he was in more pain than he let on. Two wizards and an injured Wyvern vs a demented wizard and a flock of Wyverns:what could possibly go wrong?


	14. Air Duels of Beasts and Brooms

It only took ten minutes to see the famous Ayers Rock in the distance. The sun had reached its zenith and Harry was sweating profusely. As he wiped the sweat from his brow, Harry heard the Beta hiss into the wind. 

“You may want to put those bubbles on again. We are approaching a nest and Wyvern nests are always protected by poison. The eggs themselves secrete it and the mothers usually spit poison first and ask questions later.”

Harry relayed this information to Charlie and they both placed the Bubblehead charm on themselves. Keeping their wands in their hands, they continued their fast pace fly to the rock. Soon, Harry could make out shapes on top of the rock. things shapes quickly took off and began heading towards them. Harry was getting ready for a fight when Caldrax let out a loud screech. The shapes, which Harry presumed were Wyverns, stopped lying towards them and started hovering around a single shape which even at this distance, Harry could see it was larger than the others. 

Harry had to stifle a yell as this Wyvern came into view. Easily 25 feet in length and ruby red, Harry knew that this must be the Alpha, Overall, Morvassa was so much bigger than Caldrax and looked fiercer. On top of this, Harry heard a voice on the wind. 

“So they sent Harry Potter after me?” a gruff voice announced. 

Harry looked at the Alpha’s neck and noticed that Macnair, in full death eater cloak and mask, was riding the Wyvern Alpha. Harry listened to the Alpha and noticed that the Alpha was not saying things that were making sense. It sounded like the Basilisk, all distorted. 

“Kill. Wizards. All. Bad.”

Harry tried to talk to the Alpha but Macnair laughed. 

“Don’t try Potter! We have finally perfected a spell that drives creatures to obey us! Once used, they cannot go back to the way they came! This one is mine and you will have to kill him!” he said loudly. Harry relayed the information to Caldrax, who roared mightily. 

“Then I challenge the Alpha for RIght of Dominance. Whoever is left alive will be the new Alpha.” Caldrax said in a hiss. 

Harry relayed the cry to Macnair who, to Harry’s surprize, laughed. 

“Do you think that I am going to give up this wonderful mount? I might as well kill that one for sure this time. AVADA.. grah.”

As Macnair raised his wand and started to shout the killing curse, Harry sent a stinging jinx at the death eater. It distracted Macnair long enough for Caldrax to charge the Alpha and soon, Alpha and BEta were fight each other and spewing poison at each other while Macnair recovered from the hex and but a bubblehead charm around his head. There was a bang and a roar as Harry saw Caldrax start to squirm in pain. Harry recognized the Cruciatus Curse. Charlie was rushing over to help and started sending spells at the Alpha. Charlie’s spells, however, bounced off, causing Charlie to be almost hit by one of his spells. Thankfully, the Alpha had ignored Charlie’s attack but it also meant that Caldrax was now fighting a wizard and a Wyvern. 

“Get prepared to summon my broom.” Harry said to Charlie as he approached and with a forward lean, Harry was shooting off towards the Wyvern fight. Harry drew up alongside Caldrax and, with a well timed leap, jumped towards Caldrax. Harry got his arms around the Beta’s neck just in time as the Wyverns pushed off from each other. Harry righted himself real quick and explained his plan to Caldrax.

“You focus on the fight with the Alpha. I will try to knock Macnair off or at the very least stop him from using the Cruciatus Curse on you again, the spell that made you hurt all over.” Harry explained and Caldrax nodded his head. 

Harry was going to come up with a plan but both Wyverns let out loud screeches and in an instant they were clawing at each other. Harry and Macnair were leaning over the Wyvern’s neck and was sending spells at each other. Harry blocked more curses than he attacked but when he could, he always tried to attack Macnair himself, not the Alpha. This strategy worked for a while until Caldrax started to lose. He was still recovering from when the flock attacked him. 

“You are losing Potter!” Macnair yelled gleefully after a well placed curse hit the Beta and caused him to develop a gash on one of his hind legs. 

“Can’t... last for... much longer.” Caldrax hissed to Harry and Harry knew it was true. even if Caldrax lost, the fight would quickly turn into a flock of Wyverns and Macnair vs Charlie and Harry and Harry was NOT going to risk Charlie’s life. So far, he had been hovering at a safe distance, blue eyes watching carefully. 

‘I am sorry.’ Harry thought as he raised his wand in an obvious manner. As Macnair raised his wand to protect himself, Harry changed the direction of his wand and used a spell he had only ever used successfully once.

“Sectumsempra!” 

The spell hit the Alpha’s right wing and a huge gash caused the wing to nearly slip. Now the Alpha was hurtling towards the ground with Macnair on its neck. He heard Macnair scream with rage and he thought it was over under he heard the sound of apparition and Harry looked over to the famous rock to see that Macnair had made the mistake of apparating into a Wyvern’s nest. Harry looked away after he saw a large Wyvern of the deepest silver bring its jaw down on Macnair. Macnair’s last scream was high pitched and final. 

“Thank you Harry Potter. I would have surely died as would have my flock. Let me introduce them to you.” Caldrax said. Caldrax gave an almighty roar and flew towards the Wyvern’s nests. As Caldrax landed, Harry was greeted to the site of easily a dozen full grown Wyverns, each of different glimmering colors. They all sniffed the air and hissed slightly at the recognition that Harry, and Charlie, who had just landed beside Caldrax, were there. The new Alpha roared and then explained what happened and why their old Alpha had did what he did. 

The angry hisses became calm and Harry could follow the conversation better. 

“So he saved us?” a male acid green colored Wyvern asked.

“That he did. The other healed me. They are friends of the flock.” Caldrax hissed. The entire flocked nodded. 

From the back of the group, the silver Wyvern Harry saw kill Macnair hopped forward. 

“So you are my new mate.” she said to Caldrax, her hiss more of a purr. 

“I am. You have to thank Harry Potter there. He defended your offspring and gave you a meal.” Caldrax purred. 

“Well then.” she hopped back to her nest, a structure that was easily 40 feet across, and picked up something in her mouth. She fluttered over to Harry and dropped them at his feet. 

“I know you wizards like the eggshells. Here are the latest. Thank you for saving us.” she hissed and she placed the eggshells on the ground in front of him.

Harry used his wand to transfigure a rock into a container, which was tricky but he managed, and placed them inside. He thanked the Wyverns and motioned to Charlie to follow him after Charlie gave him back his firebolt. Harry had the feeling that Caldrax and the female Wyvern would be enjoying their new relationship and even as they were flying back to the portkey they left behind, Harry blushed as he heard a screech from behind them and Harry thought it sounded like it was a screech of pleasure, not pain.


	15. The Beach of Temptation

With a familiar pull in the navel, Harry and Charlie were deposited back to the hotel. Brian was still there, shirtless and smiling, and he told them the room number. Harry was too tired to worry about the warm feeling that was working its way down to his groin. He wanted sleep.

Not checking to see if Charlie was coming, Harry trudged up the stairs to the 2nd floor. He did not feel like looking around their room and Harry flopped into bed. Hadi slithered off of Harry’s shoulder and made his way to a nearby bed stand. Harry took off his glasses with a groan and after a few seconds, Harry was gone to the world. 

Harry was awoken by a burst of sunlight. He closed his eyes even harder and stretched. 

“What is going on?” He asked sleepily, still not opening his eyes. 

“You have been asleep for around 24 hours.” Charlie’s voice called out to him. “Thought you should wake up and get some food. I just ordered some room service.”

Harry reached out and grabbed his glasses. After shoving them onto his face, he noticed that the room he was in was amazing. The walls were a light tan, his bed was Queen sized and covered in deep green covers and sheets, a bedside table with a lamp that seemed to be made of seashells, and a large wardrobe that was easily a foot taller than Harry. Harry got out of bed just as there was a knock at the door.

Charlie left his room and Harry followed to only stop at the doorway with mouth wide open. There was a large open space much like the Common Room at Gryffindor Tower. There was a large fireplace surrounded by comfy chairs, a few tables placed here and there and a large bookcase. The only main difference was that instead of stone and the Gryffindor Tower, the walls and floor were a light tan and cream color scheme and everything seemed so soft. There were 3 other doors leading off of the “Common Room”; one must have been the other bedroom, a bathroom, and the one leading out of the room. This last door was where Charlie was heading and when he opened the door, Harry’s immobility increased. Pushing a large trolley was another shirtless guy. He had a nametag magically attached to his chest that said his name was “John” John was around Harry’s height and with black hair but his hair was cut in a buzz cut. John’s black eyes traveled over Charlie and then moved over to Harry. He smiled as he saw Harry and Harry looked down to realize that his clothes were very ripped due to riding Caldrax. There was enough skin showing that Harry blushed as he smiled back. John pushed the trolley in and Harry got a better look at the shirtless John. 

‘He has to be a bodybuilder.’ Harry thought ‘No one has defined muscles like that.’ Harry was drooling and it was not because of the smell that was coming from food cart. 

“Is there... anything else I can get for you gentlemen?” John asked, his voice voice speaking in that Australian accent that Harry had to admit, did wonders for him. On top of that, his voice was deep and it sounded more like a purr than human speech. 

Harry shook his head reluctantly and Charlie said “no”, so John left. 

‘I hope not everyone is like that.’ Harry thought as he fixed himself a plate of amazing food. Harry was too hungry to care what he ate at this point but he was glad they had Pumpkin Juice. After they ate, Harry rushed to the bathroom. He had not realize how much he had to go until they had finished. Harry looked at the clock on the bathroom wall and that it was 2 pm. 

Harry stepped out of the bathroom to see that Charlie had already dressed in his swimming trunks and had a towel in one hand. 

“I am going to go to the beach. If you want to join, by all means come on down.” and with that Charlie left. 

Harry ran into his room and noticed that his trunk was at the foot of his bed. He grabbed a pair of green trunks (with snitches on it of course) and quickly grabbed a matching towel. HE told Hadi where he ws going after he left some of his meal for him to eat. Hadi hissed his approval and started to eat. 

The next thing Harry knew, he was standing on a beach surrounded by people with the deepest tans he had ever seen. More importantly, in Harry’s mind, the guys were amazing. Harry thought he must have died while fighting Macnair. Harry pinched himself and it hurt. He was not dreaming or dead. 

Harry took off the slight shirt he had worse, leaving his upper body naked except for his glasses and his wand holster on his right forearm. Harry noticed that a few other wizards had a similar devices on their arms . Harry was glad he could interact with other wizards. Harry found a spot about halfway up the beach and close enough to the water that he could run to it if he wanted. he pulled out his wand and cast the sunblock spell on himself. As he put his wand away, he missed those strong hands of Charlie rubbing on him, those big, calloused hands....

“Never seen you around here before.” a thick accented voice said from behind him. Quick as a flash of lightning, Harry turned around and pointed his wand at the person .

A pair of hazel eyes looked very startled by the threat. The eyes were partially covered by a mess of blonde hair and the man did not even have time to draw his own wand. Instead, his hands had shot straight up in a surrender pose. 

“Chill out mate, I was just curious is all.” 

Harry studied the male more closely. He had some blonde scruff on his jawline, and he looked to be in his early 30s but he was as sculpted as the waiter named John. Harry lowered his wand and flicked it back into his holster. 

“Sorry about that. Been sneaked up on too many times. The name is Harry.”

“The name is Ken. From your accent I take it you are British?” Ken asked, shifting his weight. 

“Yeah I am. I am on holiday with a friend.” Harry explained, not really lying. 

“Right. and would this be a male friend?” 

Harry looked at the man “Yeah. WHy do you want to know.”

“I just wanted to know if I had to face any competition from a boyfriend.” he said with a smile. 

Harry blushed. This man was hitting on him and he was way older than him. Of course, Charlie was 8 years his elder so he could not say anything. At least this guy was gay or at least interested in him. 

“No... I am single....” Harry said as he blushed. Before Harry could say anything else, Harry was pulled into a rough kiss. All the blood in harry’s body rushed to his groin and Harry moaned. He had only ever kissed Cho and Ginny but this was bloody different and he loved it. They stood there for a good minute snogging each other before KEn pulled back and whispered huskily. 

“My place or yours?”

Harry’s face must have shown his shock because Ken took a step backwards and looked as if he was going to apologize. Harry beat him to it. 

“Uhh I forgot. I need to meet up with my friend. We were going to grab a snack together.” Harry grabbed his towel and, without a glance backwards, went back to the lobby. He made sure Ken did not follow and then went back to the room. His heart was still pounding so Harry decided to try to relax. 

Harry skimmed the bookcase and found a few books that looked interesting. There was a book over handy charms around the house and a book about animagus training. Harry had always wanted to learn about being an animagus because both his father and Sirius were animagus. So Harry grabbed the books and placed himself in a very comfy chair. 

Harry was woken up by someone opening the door. Harry only heard it because the book on Animagus training was covering his eyes and he had fallen asleep. 

“It is ok. It is just me.” Charlie’s voice sounded and Harry still jumped out of the chair. Charlie was still in his trunks and shirtless and Harry could see every muscle. Harry’s ignored the blood flowing into his groin and responded with a sleepy “Hey.”

“Did you go out at all?”

“Ummm....” Harry was not sure what to say. He did go out and was snogged by a stranger. “Just a little bit but I wanted to read some. There is a book here on Animagus training and I have reading it. My father was an Animagus. He was a Stag. That is why my patronus is a stag.” Harry explained. 

“I never knew that.” Charlie said “Was he registered?” 

“Ah well” and Harry explained how his father, Sirius, and Peter learned how to become animagus so they could help Lupin during his transformations. Charlie looked very impressed. 

“That is very cool Harry. The only thing I wonder is what your animal shape will be? Do you have a connection to a certain animal? Also, will you register with the Ministry?” 

“I should since Shacklebolt is Minster. I will ask him to keep it quiet so people are looking for me. It would be useful for as few people as possible know. First, I have to work at it. Being an animagus is a rare thing and I do not know if I could do it.”

“Are you not Harry Potter, the wizard you defeated He Who Must Not Be Named, the strongest Dark Wizard in a century, at 17?” Charlie asked as he raised a red eye brow? 

“I had help with that.”

“So where were the other duelers in the Great Hall in that final duel?” Charlie asked in a blunt voice, as if Harry was suggesting that Charlie did not see something. 

“No but.”

“There you are. You at least have the nerve to learn. Are you not a Gryffindor? Was not your Head of House an animagus?” Charlie asked, his voice getting passionate. Harry ignored another rush of blood to his groin and cursed his hormones silently. 

“I never said i was not going to, just that it was improbable.” Harry said in a small voice. “What animal do you think I will be?” 

Charlie pulled on a black tshirt and sat down across from Harry. 

“Well has there been an animal you identify with? I know that an animagus usually picks a form they know very well. You could be a stag like your father.”

“I have been thinking about that but I am not sure. I want to be my own person. I just don’t want to turn into a blast ended skwert.” Harry said shuddering at the thought.

“A what?” Charlie asked.

Harry proceeded to tell Charlie about the creatures Hagrid had put in the Maze of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry pushed back the sadness of Cedric’s death, which was easy because Charlie was laughing. 

“Of course he did. Hagrid always loved dangerous animals even when Bill and I were there. I remember one time that he smuggled in a manticore egg. We told Hagrid about the legal status of manticores and once we mentioned Azkaban, he got rid of it. That must of been 3rd year.”

“Lucky all you had to deal with was an egg. My 3rd year was spent worrying about a mass murderer killing me.” 

“But that turned out to be Sirius so it was not that bad. Ron told me about it.” Charlie explained at Harry’s look of surprise. 

“Well that was one of my easier years.” and Harry explained what all happened each year while he was at school and Charlie looked more and more impressed as he went on. It made Harry embarrassed and happy. 

“You survived all of that? I bet you could start training soon and master it in a year or two. For someone like you, it would be no problem.”

“I guess so.” Harry said, blushing. Harry yawned loudly. He checked the time and found it was quickly approaching 11 pm. 

“Where did the time go?” Harry asked, startled.

“It was nice talking to you Harry so no worries.” Charlie said, noticing Harry’s worried look. “I think I am going to tuck in. Maybe you shoud too. Goodnight Harry.” Charlie said and Harry returned the saying. 

Harry got up and stretched. He went to his room, changed, and fell asleep after placing the books next to Hadi on the bedside table. 

“Night Harry.” Hadi hissed.

“Night Hadi.” Harry hissed back and soon Harry was asleep and dreaming of a certain Weasley. The only thing that was off was the flash of white and the sound of wings.


	16. Home is Where the Heart is

The next week was exhausting for Harry, not that he did not mind it. He had been surrounded by some of the most physically beautiful people he had ever seen. Harry got hit on a few more times. Harry was flattered but he turned them down because his heart was elsewhere. Charlie seemed oblivious to the looks he got and more than once, Harry had to stop himself from hexing the girls and guys that were checking him out. Charlie and Harry enjoyed the week and Harry had studied up on Animagus training and he figured that he knew the basics. However, Harry wanted to ask McGonagall... Minerva about the application of the theory. It was with this thought in mind that he was happy to leave and go back to London. 

Brian, the hunky greeter, waved goodbye to them as they stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the Minister of Magic. Shacklebolt was sitting in his chair behind his impressive desk and did not flinch as both of them stepped out of hte emerald fire.

“Report.” He said in his slow voice.

“Macnair was eaten by a Wyvern and the new Alpha and I are friends.” Harry summed up and the Minister nodded. 

“Good. I expected nothing less. Here is your payment as usual. I will owl you when you are needed again and thank you for the help.”

“No problem minister. Is Percy here by any chance?” Charlie asked casually.

“He is right outside. Good luck Harry.” The Minister said as he waved. Charlie and Harry left the room and found Percy writing something furiously. He did not acknoledge their prescence until they were within earshot. 

“Harry! Charlie! Good to see you. Uh... everyone has been worried about you.” Percy said as convincingly as possible.

“I am sure. How mad are Molly and Ginny?” Harry asked. 

“They were mad for a good day and a half but then Ginny said she was more worried about you. Thankfully, she is back at Hogwarts and Mum has seemed to calm down. Everyone has been worried. You know....” Percy was interrupted by a loud crack which signaled Kreacher’s arrival.

“Master Potter, there is a representative from the Diagon Alley Gringotts at Number 12.”

“Sorry Percy. I hated causing that and then leaving... although I take it your family told you what happened?” Harry asked, his voice neutral.

“Ah well... I was told the gist of it...” Percy looked very uncomfortable and that was enough for Harry. 

“Don’t worry about it Percy. I am going to go talk to the goblin at my house. Charlie, could you go to your parent’s house and tell them I would like to have dinner with them. Tell them to send Tywin and expect me around 6 pm. If I will be late, I will send Kreacher.” Harry said, standing up to full height and his eyes becoming focused. Harry saw Charlie’s eyes darken slightly with an unknown emotion but he nodded. 

Harry grabbed Kreacher and they both were dropped in Number 12. They landed in the kitchen and the Goblin representative was sitting at the table. Harry stifled a laugh as he saw that his house elf had made an attempt the appease the Goblin by giving him food and drink but the Goblin had ignored all of it and looked even more grumpy.

“Mister Potter-Black.” It was Hodgrip, the manager of his funds. 

“Hodgrip, it is a please to see you again. Has something happened to my accounts?”

“Nothing of the like. We have consolidated your accounts into a single vault. One Narcissa Malfoy removed some objects from the Black Vaults. She said you gave permission and she took nothing dangerous so we let her take them. Did she lie?” Hodgrip asked dangerously.

“I told her she could. I approve of the transaction.” 

“Then to the next bit of business. As you know, the shop known as Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes has been destroyed. It has come to our attention that you gave Mr and Mr Weasley the start up money.As such, the land is now yours. What do want to do with the land?”

Harry sat down in the chair across from Hogrip and placed his chin on his hands. He had a feeling that the land would be his but he did not want it, nor did he want anyone else to build something there. On top of that, he wanted to ask the Weasleys. It was their shop, not his. 

“I am planning on meeting with the Weasley’s tonight. I will consult with them before making a decision.” Harry said calmly, even though his emotions were causing his stomach to twist into a dozen knots. 

“Very well. FInally, now that you have all of your finances in a single vault, we can give you this Mr Potter-Black.” Hodgrip pulled out a small black bag with silver trimming. On the bag was stitched the initials HJPB.

“This bag is connected to your vault. All you have to do is point your wand at the bag and think of a number and that will be transferred into the bag. This way, you do not have to stop by every time you need money. It also works with muggle money. If you want objects, you must still stop by a branch of Gringotts. The bag has the most wards on it we could place. It cannot be summoned or jinxed. It only recognizes your magic, so no one else can use it.”

Harry accepted the bag with his initials on it and placed it in a pocket of the dark blue robes he was wearing. 

“Thank you so much. If you need to contact me again, contact Kreacher like you did.” Harry said with a smile. The Goblin nodded his head and with a pop, he was gone.

“Kreacher I am going to go unpack and probably take a nap. If I am not awake by 5:45 could you please wake me up?”

“Yes Mister Potter.” 

Harry dragged himself up to his room and started to unpack. After placing all of his dirty things into a basket, he placed Hadi back to his spot. As he continued to unpack, Harry told him about what he did while he was away from him.

“An animagus? Ambitious. Any idea which animal you could change into?”

“Not really. I mean a stag would be cool because of my dad but I do not think it would fit me. My patronus is a stag.”

“Very true. You have said you loved flying so maybe a winged animal?”

“I would love to be able to shift into a bird and fly whenever I wanted to.” Harry hissed back. 

“Any connection to a flying animal? What kind of bird are you attached to? Or maybe a bat?” 

“Not a bat. I have always liked owls... my first friend was an owl... do you think... no....” Harry had stopped and was staring at the owl perch he had in his room. 

“Harry?” Hadi asked in a soft hiss.

“I have to ask... Minerva... something. I will visit her tomorrow.” Harry hissed his idea and Hadi agreed with Harry’s reasoning. 

Harry laid down after his talk with Hadi and was awoken by Kreacher at the right time. Harry took a quick shower and dressed in simple muggle jeans and blue t shirt. At 5:59, Harry threw some powder into the fire and said The Burrow. 

When he stepped out of the fire, he recognized that only Charlie and his parents were there waiting for him. Harry swallowed and stepped out. 

“Good afternoon Mrs and Mrs Weasley.” Harry said politely. 

They returned the pleasantries. 

“We wanted to talk before food was ready and we were joined by the others.”Mr Weasley said as they all sat down. “I think Molly has something to say.”

Mrs Weasley pursed her lips and said in a very unforgiving voice “I am sorry.” 

“Thank you Mrs Weasley.” Harry said in a neutral voice. 

“Well now that that is out of the way, I hope we can enjoy a wonderful dinner.” Mr Weasley said as he looked around hopefully. Mrs Weasley stood up hastily and started making the food. 

Soon they were joined by Percy, who had just flooed home from the Ministry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were holding hands and still wearing their rings. Hermione shot him a bashful smile and Harry returned the smile. Ron was wearing his goofy look. The dinner was amazing as always but the talking was still subdued. As the meal was winding down, Harry had to ask about the shop.

“So I got a visit from a goblin today, as Charlie may have told you. It turns out that... Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes is under my control and I wanted to know what you wanted done with the land. IT is too damaged to be fully repaired.... I was thinking of opening the shop again with the same name and have some people run it. It would...” 

Harry was not able to finish because their was an uproar of sound. Molly and Ron looked furious, Percy looked confused, Arthur was in shock, Hermione gasped at the reaction, and Charlie looked... well lost. 

Harry waited for a few seconds until he placed his wand to his throat to be heard. 

“Listen for a second!” Harry’s magically amplified voice shouted and everyone calmed down. Harry removed his wand and began to speak.

“The Twins... they wanted to make people laugh. That is why they started the store during the war. I gave them my money so they could start it. I wanted them to make people laugh. What would you have me do with the space? Sell it? Erect a monument in their honor? I want the Twins’ dream of making other people laugh to come true. I was thinking that Ron and Percy could both work their part time. I know Percy has his job and Ron has auror training but part time would be fine. Ginny could help out once she is of age. Bill and Charlie could help out when they were around. Make it a family business. I am sure Fred and George would have loved to see his family working together to make people laugh.”

Everyone looked shocked and not a word was spoken for at least a minute. It was Charlie who spoke first.

“I agree with Harry. Something as somber as a monument would not be fitting of the Twins. We should help run it as a family.”

Molly and Ron grumbled about it but agreed. Arthur looked very relieved that there had not been that much shouting. Percy and Hermione agreed. 

“Very well. I will let Hodgrip know and you will have paperwork sent. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go home.”

Molly was on him before he could even stand up “Nonsense dear. This is your home.” 

Harry looked at the redheads and a small smile played on his lips. It was true for a long while he thought of this as home but now.... Between Ron’s feelings towards him, Molly blowing up at him, and Ginny trying proposing to him, it was clear that Harry was not at home.

“Thank you Mrs Weasley but I think I should go to Number 12. It is my home.” Harry smiled and used the floo to get home.

As he entered the house, he sat in the living room and simply looked around. Kreacher had cleaned everything so well. The house was a deep blue and black under the dust after all and Harry loved it. The only room that was not clean was his current room and Sirius’s old room, the master bedroom. 

‘I think I should move into the Master Bedroom. I am finally going to say goodbye to Sirius.’

As he stood up, Harry saw that his fireplace had green flames and Harry recognized the large dragonhide boot stepping out. 

“Charlie, what are you doing here?”

“I really liked how you dealt with my family. You really have cared for my family and I am glad you chose to say you were not part of the family.”

“Why?” Harry asked, his breathing becoming harder. Charlie had been walking towards him almost lazily and by the time Harry spoke, they were inches away. Harry could smell that earthy scent that was undoubtedly Charlie. 

“It would have made this very awkward.”

Harry froze but Charlie did not. They were close and getting closer, Charlie’s lips getting closer and closer, the lips aiming upward and were looking so perfect. So lovely. So kissable.


	17. If Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- near sex and Verbal bashing

If Harry had any doubt that he loved men, it was quickly extinguished by the most amazing kiss he had ever received. Harry’s hands went to that short red hair and Harry heard Charlie moan into his mouth as Charlie brought up his large hands and ran them through Harry’s mess of hair. The kiss was quickly turning hot as he felt Charlie’s tongue enter his mouth. Harry felt all of his blood leave his brain and went south and Harry felt Charlie’s impressive length against his thigh. Harry groaned and could not stop his hips from jerking forward. Charlie met the thrusts and Harry felt a certain bubbling sensation in his lower gut and Harry was charging right towards it. Nothing else mattered but that sensation and Charlie was going to take him there. 

Charlie, the person he wanted more than anyone.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!” a voice shouted from somewhere.

They broke apart quickly but both were breathing heavily and blushing heavily. 

If only one of them had blocked the floo network. Neither one of them had noticed the fire turn green and someone step out. 

If only it was not Ron who had stepped out and saw them. 

“Ron!” Harry gasped and tried to look innocent. “Wha what are you doing here?”

“What were you doing snogging my brother!?!” Ron yelled as he drew his wand. 

Both Charlie and Harry drew their wands and now Ron was at a disadvantage. 

“Yeah. We kissed. So what?” Harry asked, his fighting to keep his voice calm. 

“All this time I shared a room with a fag like you and you did not tell me? Did you ogle me while in the shower or changing room? I should have known after you turned down Ginny.” Ron was talking more to himself by the end of his little rant.

“Ron. Calm down.” Charlie said but Ron was not listening. 

“Should have known. Unnatural it is. Harry was supposed to marry and love Ginny. That was what was supposed to happen. I bet Dean and Seamus messed him up. I am sure he just just confused. Maybe Charlie cursed him. I mean Charlie has always been weird. Maybe that explains it.”

“ENOUGH!” Harry yelled. Ron was making no sense and he was insulting both of them. “I am gay Ron. I have never looked at you in that way. You have been like a brother to me.” 

“Brother? Yeah, right. Dragging Hermione and me into trouble for 7 years. How many times have we almost died to help you? Some brother you are. You got some of mine killed.”

BANG!

Ron looked as if he was going to say more, but there was a loud pop and he being sent, headfirst, into green flames. Kreacher had appeared behind Ron and activated the floo network. 

“Is Master Harry Potter ok?” Kreacher asked.

“I am...” Harry started to say but he could not say “ok” or “fine”

Instead, Harry did what any emotional adult does: He ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. 

 

Harry heard Hadi hiss something but he ignored it. Instead, Harry let himself feel what could best be described as being stabbed in the back. Ron was his first human friend and now he hated him. All because Harry was being himself. Harry did not change, he just was honest with himself for once and he was free the for the first time in his life. There was no Tom and no prophecy. There were still Death Eaters but he was working. He could have refused the Minister (it would not have been the first time he had done so) He had his own home... well homes. He had wealth. All he wanted was to find someone to share it with.

Harry heard someone pounding at the door and he assumed it was Charlie. He did not care. All he wanted to do was crawl into a corner and die. The hammering stopped and Harry heard someone’s feet stomp down the stairs. 

Harry was alone. This is what he wanted... right? 

There was a pecking sound at his window and he looked up to see Tywin with a letter attached to his leg. 

A red letter.

Harry let in the owl and opened the letter, knowing it would be worse if he ignored it. 

HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SEND RON HOME UNCONSCIOUS! HE WOKE UP AND TOLD US ABOUT YOUR ABNORMALITY! CHARLIE AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED BACK HERE EVER AGAIN! I AM ASHAMED OF BOTH OF YOU!

Molly’s voice left a slight ringing in his ears. Harry was feeling a mixture of guilt, rage, and sadness all in one. It was not his choice who he found attractive. He was sorry that things did not work out between Ginny and him but he could not change it. He was now not welcome at a place that was almost his home for years. He had made Charlie unwelcome at his own home. 

There was a clatter down stairs and Harry heard someone in the kitchen. There was a bang and Harry heard two things drop to the floor. As he heard footsteps rush up the stairs, Harry drew his wand and waited for whoever was coming up the stairs. Harry heard a voice say something and heard the door rattle as someone tried to open it. After some swearing, he saw the wards go down. Before he could react, Harry saw a head of bushy hair come flying at him and he felt the wet on his shoulder before he could react. 

“How dare he! HOW DARE HE!” Hermione yelled. Her voice sounded raw, as if she had been yelling for the past half hour. She probably had been. “I can’t be with him. I can’t do it. That prat needs to learn not to be so volatile.” She sobbed. 

“Hermione. Don’t break up wit him because of me.”

“Harry James Potter!” She said sternly and looked up in his eyes, her own eyes well past puffy and soaked. “I am leaving him because he does not understand that some people are different! He has not grown up and I am NOT going to marry a child.” 

Harry looked down and saw that she was still wearing the ring. 

“Come on Hermione. I don’t want you to be unhappy because Ron has a problem with me. You deserve to be happy.”

“And you don’t? I can tell you've been crying too Harry. He was your friend first.”

“Yeah but I have to live my life how I see fit. Go back to him if he makes you happy.”

“Not now.” Hermione said “I...I want to write him a letter. Could I use yours?”

“You may, if they will let my owl in. If not, we can send Kreacher.”

“You will have to wake him up first.” Hermione said bashfully “I stunned him when I came in. My trunk is down stairs as well.”

“Well write the letter and send it. I will deal with Kreacher.” Harry said calmly “and you can stay here until you are ready to see Ron again.” 

“Thanks Harry.” Hermione said and kissed him on his cheek. Harry blushed and went downstairs. 

Kreacher was not amused to be woken up like he did but once Harry explained what happened, Kreacher was not mad and even placed Hermione’s trunk in a downstairs bedroom off of the parlor. It was as Hermione was coming downstairs when there was a loud knocking on the door and someone was crying out for help. 

Hermione froze and Harry drew his wand. Harry crept over to the door and flung it open. A woman covered in a thick shawl screamed and trampled over him into the house. Harry was blinded sided and almost fell over. He did not understand what the big deal was until he looked outside and saw that there were 3 dementors heading directly for the house. Summoning the happiest feeling he could think of, defeating Tom Riddle, Harry conjured his stag patronus. The dementors floated away as fast as they could. 

Harry slammed the door and looked around, Harry saw Hermione on the floor fussing over a woman who was clearly in distress. A woman that looked familiar. Too familiar.... 

 

If only he had not answered the door and let in a hysterical Narcissa Malfoy.


	18. Across the Pond

Narcissa looked horrible. The shawl she was wearing was really a large black rag, her clothes were muddy and torn, and her hands were bloody from scratches. 

“Must...save...him.” She gasped. “Must save....” She was breathing so hard that Harry was having issues understanding her. 

“Kreacher!” Harry yelled and with a crack he was there. Kreacher took one look at the former Black and nearly fainted. Thankfully, he did not and apperated with her to a couch in the living room. Harry and Hermione joined her as Kreacher started making food. 

“Mrs Malfoy please calm down.” Harry said calmly because she was still breathing heavily “You are safe. The Dementors were driven away.”

Her eyes turned to Harry and she grabbed his shirt with both hands.

“YOU! You must save him. MY Draco... my fault. Husband... dead. Manor destroyed. Just got out...Abandoned my baby. My Dragon. Half Breeds. Rookwood.” Narcissa dissolved in tears and let go of Harry.

Harry flew to the fireplace and stuck his head through the floo network. He explained the situation and the Minister quickly stepped in.

“We should move her to St. Mungo’s.” Shacklebolt said. Harry, however, knew better.

“This is the safest place for her. If... Mr Malfoy is dead and she is in danger, she may be considered a Black to the wards. Only Draco and her are Blacks by blood. She is being hunted and the wards here are the strongest in London. Keep her here and I will have Kreacher look after her when I am gone. If you have a healer you can trust, I can give the address of this place to you for that healer’s eyes only.”

“What do you mean “when you are gone”?” Shaklebolt said slowly.

Harry should have known he would have picked that bit up.

“Well someone has to save Malfoy...Draco..” Harry said, knowing that his ‘saving people thing’ was going to cause trouble again.

“I thought you two were rivals?” Shacklebolt asked.   
“Yeah... in school... but he was pushed into a path he did not choose. He was forced to do things he did not want to do.... School rivals mean nothing to me now. He is also a Black and I am head of the house. It is my job to protect all Black family members.”

“Surely we can provide protection...” Shacklebolt started.

“I, Harry James Potter-Black, head of the Black family, accept Narcissa Malfoy, formally Narcissa Black, as member of my house. Her son, Draco Malfoy, is also recognized as a member of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.” Harry said as officially as he could. “As such, it is my responsibility to find him. What can you tell me about Half Breeds?”

 

Shacklebolt looked at Harry for a moment, then he looked away, clearly defeated. 

“I wish I could tell you. There are many Half-breed status groups. Hagrid for example is a half-breed. Umbridge tried to make them 2nd class citizens but her laws are being repealed as we speak. You will be happy to know that Umbridge has been sentenced to life in Azkaban and she was not broken out when the Death Eaters escaped. DO you think this is the work of a Death Eater?”

From the other room, Narcissa screamed “ROOKWOOD!” and dissolved into tears.

“I would take that as a yes.” Harry said, the fire in his eyes burning again. 

“Well assuming that Rookwood is working with the serpent theme, we can assume that he is going to New York. There is a subculture of dragon half breeds. They have been banned from Britain due to old laws, so they moved to the United States. This has been centuries ago and from the last report they have been thriving. Their central location is New York, New York. I can contact the United States Ministry of Magic and they will be able to tell you more. Her name is Allison Lee Camford. From the times I have talked to her, she is very competent in her job. You are in good hands. Should I firecall Charlie?”

“Ah. Well, currently he is having some.... family issues... and I don’t know....” Harry said, not really explaining anything. 

“I will go with Harry.” Hermione said boldly. 

“Hermione no! I can...” Harry started.

“You can what? You can go by yourself? I think we BOTH need a break from the Weasley family.... I am sure Charlie will be ok. If you want, you can leave him a note saying where you have gone and that he can stay here.” Hermione added that last part after seeing Harry’s eyes dart to her nervously. 

“Kreacher!”

He appeared with a pop. 

“I am going to be leaving for a while. Please look after Narcissa. The Weasleys are banned from this house besides Charlie, Percy, and Arthur. You may tell the Healer where the house is at and no one else. I am going to head to Gringotts to get the information for my place in New York. If Charlie comes calling...” Harry paused here. figuring out the right words to say. There was so much he wanted to say but he felt like saying nothing. “Tell Charlie that he will be missed and I will return when I can.” 

WIth that, Harry went upstairs to pack again. Hadi hissed his confusion so Harry explained the situation. 

“You are busy. Well maybe we can talk more later.” Hadi said as he slithered up Harry’s arm and placed himself on his shoulder. Harry was soon leaving his room with a trunk in his pocket and his broom in the other. 

When he reached the end of the stairs, Hermione was already there and looked ready. 

“Are you sure Hermione? This will be dangerous and we are going after...”

“I know what I am getting myself into. I think after 7 years you would stop worrying about if I am “sure” enough.” Hermione said briskly and without another word, she was using the floo to go to Gringotts. 

Harry shook his head then looked over at Narcissa, who was still laying on a nearby couch. 

“I will save Draco.” he said firmly and she looked at him hopefully. 

Harry stepped into the fire and landed next to Hermione. Hodgrip was waiting for him and gave him a piece of paper with an address on it.

758 Fifth Avenue   
New York, New York

“You have an entire house that looks like a business. You have 2 house elfs, Jen and Ken. The house is 3 stories and is well stocked. However, there has been a request that you go to the Minister of Magic of the USA first to introduce yourselves. This portkey was sent here by Minister Shacklebolt. Take care Mr Potter.” Hodgrip was holding an old bottle of pumpkin fiz and as soon as both Harry and Hermione touched it, they were whisked away.

“It is about time!” a female voice said as Harry’s vision stopped spinning. He shook his head once and looked at the only witch in the room that was not Hermione. She was short, around 5’2, with medium length brownish red hair that hung around her ears. Her eyes with a deep brown and she had a demeanor that screamed authority. This was helped by the fact she was wearing a robe of deepest black while wearing a suit under it. 

“Been waiting forever it seems. Nice to meet you Mr Potter. Miss Granger. The name is Allison Lee Camford, Minister of Magic. You both are here to talk about the Dragon Half breeds. Step into my office.” and with a truen, she was walking into the next room. Harry looked around the room they were in and noticed it was bare and uneventful. However, as he stepped through, Harry was impressed by this Minister’s office. The room was spacious but was filled with floor to ceiling bookshelves, except for a place where there was a door leading out of the room and a large fireplace. Each bookshelf was overflowing with books and the books were constantly shifting places. The center of the room was dedicated to a large desk which had even more books placed on each corner. Harry and Hermione sat down on one side of the desk in very comfortable chairs while Camford sat on the other side and looked directly at them. 

“So you are the famous Harry Potter? I suppose I will have to trust Shacklebolt.” she said in a drone. “And you are... Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter? You look capable enough. I am glad to see that both of you like my book collection.” she added with a smile as she noticed both of them look around the room. “I refuse to hire anyone who does not read. Now, you may not know this but you are currently in Washington D.C. The Dragon Half Breeds have taken up residence in New York, New York. You can catch a portkey to there or do you have accommodations already there?”

“I have a house there. We can floo there if you wish. The house is located at 758 Fifth Avenue New York, New York. I presume I do not have to ask you for discretion. The Press has been trying to hound me ever since May.”

“No worries Mr Potter. There is a clan meeting tomorrow at noon. I have told them to expect you.Here is a book on how Drago Half breeds hold clan meetings and etiquette.” She picked up a book on her desk that read “Dragonbroods and their Culture” and handed it to Hermione, who started to read it immediately. “ I wish the best for you both. If you ever need assistance, we can help you. We may not be as big as the Ministry in Britain but our aurors go through the same training that yours do.” 

Harry and Hermione said their farewells and left via the floo to get to their temporary home. 

Harry landed with a small thump and was immediately face to face with two house elfs that looked almost identical. One wore a blue pillow case and the other wore green. 

“Master Potter, I am Jen.” said the house elf in blue in a squeaky voice. She had grey eyes and her eyes seemed short for an elf.

“I am Ken. We be twins.” Ken explained, his green eyes matching his green pillowcase. 

“Jen, Ken, this is Hermione Granger. You are to follow her instructions as well as mine.” Harry said and both elfs bowed to Hermione.

“Ask and it shall be done.” both elfs said in a sing song voice. 

Hermione looked scandalized but kept her anger in check. Harry knew he could have to deal with that anger later. Right now, they needed to plan. 

“Hermione we need to read over this book. However, I think I need a nap. Do you mind?”

Hermione ignored him because after her anger at the house elfs, she was reading again. Harry took the time to look around and was surprised by his inheritance. The living room they were standing in was bigger than The Burrow’s kitchen and family room combined. It was highly decorative in a mixture of blues, blacks, and purples. Hermione had just settled herself into a fluffy deep blue couch. Harry then started his own exploration of the house and discovered that this house was even bigger than the Black family house and a lot cleaner. There was a ballroom, a music room, 1 master bedroom the size of 3 regular bedrooms with a fireplace and matching bathroom, 6 bedrooms, 5 toilets, a swimming pool, at least 3 full sized libraries, and even an art room full of canvases and other artistic tools.   
By the time he had returned, Hermione had nearly finished the book and had a crease on her brow.

“Is it that difficult?” Harry asked.

“Very complicated. I think it would be best for you to get some sleep. I can stay up and then   
take a power nap.” Hermione said looking tired but fully awake. Knowing better than to get between Hermione and a book, Harry called Ken and told him to unpack Hermione’s stuff in a room on the 2nd floor and to serve her tea. The house elf bowed deeply and disapperated as Harry made his way to the Master Bedroom on the 2nd floor. 

He placed his trunk at the base of the huge bed and placed Hadi and his firebolt on the bedside table. Harry peeled off his clothes and when he was left with just his boxers on, he hopped in bed and covered up. He sunk at least an inch into the bed and he loved it. He called Jen and told her to wake him up by 11. She bowed and wished her master goodnight. 

That night, Harry’s dreams were full of perfect lips, a figure stooped in darkness, and a boy whimpering while shackled.


	19. Clan Meeting

Harry was shoved awake by who turned out to be Hermione at about 10:20. She was fully dressed in a robe of deep violet and looked very dressed up. 

“Better get up now Harry. You need to shower, shave, and get dressed in your finest. I also need to fill you in and you need food before we go.” Hermione said and then walked out of the room, leaving a dazed Harry behind.

Grumbling about being awoken in such a manner, Harry got out of bed and started getting ready. By the time he was walking down the stairs, Harry was in a much better mood and felt like a billion galleons. He was dressed in emerald green robes, a black muggle suit, and a green tie that matched his robes. He chose to wore black muggle dress shoes as well. Harry saw Hermione still reading that book the American Ministry gave them. She was wearing a dress similar to the one she wore at the Yule Ball but a lot more form fitting. The pale blue dress reached past her knees gracefully and Harry noticed that Hermione was wearing jewels on her neck and ears. Harry fumbled with his own earring to take it out but Hermione stopped him with a gesture.

“Dragonbrood often pierce their ears, so it is not an issue. Do not bring Hadi due to the fact Dragonbrood tend to eat snakes. Speaking of eating, you should eat something. You will not want to eat there.” Hermione shuddered. 

Jen and Ken were serving them an early lunch and both Harry and Hermione ate very carefully. After they finished and cleaned off stray crumbs, Hermione began a speech she had been preparing.

“ Alright, first and most importantly, never call them Half Breeds. They are Dragonbroods. Do not mess this up because they might kill you. Respect is key for Dragonbroods and they will show it to you only if you do for them. Formal names only unless they offer their first name first. They can use magic and have wands but when angered, they resort to physical violence. Considering that they have claws, wings, and fangs anyone would lose. Never touch a Dragonbrood’s mate. That is seen as an attack and they will kill you. basically, when in doubt, do not touch unless they offer their hand.”

“Hand? But I thought they had claws?” Harry interrupted. 

“Normally, a Dragonbroods looks like a wizard. However, their claws, fangs, and wings are hidden just below the surface thanks to their magic.” Hermione explained before continuing on. “How clan meetings work is that the Head Clan meets with the heads of the other clans to discuss current issues. Since we are guests, we are to speak after the Head Clan speaks and introduces us. We say our bit and then they deliberate until a consensus is reached and give us their answer. Then we leave.” Hermione explained. 

“We leave?”

“Yes we leave. They do not want us knowing their plans. We got an owl from the Minister and she told us to expect a 2nd owl with a portkey at quarter till noon. The portkey will take us to the Clan meeting. After they decide what to do, they will send us back here and we have to wait.”

“We have to leave?”

“Yeah. They do not trust British wizards due to our Ministry laws calling them Half Bloods.” Hermione explained, her frown becoming very pronounced. “I want to change some of those laws. Maybe when we get back I can apply to the Ministry.” Hermione pondered.

The remainder of their time was spent discussing everything but the Hippogriff in the room; their Weasley crushes. Harry wanted to see Charlie again but he knew that there were a lot of emotions in the Weasley family right now and he did not want to get in the middle of that. He wanted to feel bad about kissing Charlie but he could not. Every time he thought about it, he felt warm all over and he had to fight to keep a stupid smile off of his face. 

“Harry why are you smiling like that?” Hermione asked. “The Owl with the portkey just arrived.” and she waved the letter near his face. 

 

Harry quickly stopped smiling and grabbed the letter. Before he could say anything, Harry felt the pull behind his navel and they were both spinning. A few seconds later, they both stumbled as they hit the ground and the first thing Harry noticed was that they were underground. It looked like a large cavern and was lit by torches. 

“We have been expecting you, wizards.” a voice said from the darkness and from the shadows stepped a man that looked as if he could wrestle Hagrid and win. He was easily 6’9 and looked like he was pure muscle. The black hair on his head was shaved in a buzz cut, both ears were pierced with what looked like large hooped earrings. His skin was very tan and his eyes were a deep blue. He wore robes of midnight navy and wore a scowl. 

“Thank you for allowing us to speak at your meeting. I am Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter.” Hermione said in a clear voice and she did something very un-Hermione-ish; she curtized. Harry followed suit and bowed. 

“Manners from an English Wizard. Rare indeed. I am Grim, bodyguard of the High Clan Leader. You will follow me.” Grim turned around and started walking down the only exit from the cavernous room. 

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried looks but followed suit. Soon, the tunnel opened and they stepped out into a large cave. Wherever they were, the cave opened up to the ocean and Harry could smell the sea. The sunlight caused the place to be fully illuminated and Harry’s mouth must have fell open because Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs.

The cave was enormous and running down the center was a table carved out of stone that was very similar to the tabled in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The chairs that adorned the table were large and seemed to be made of stone as well. In each chair there was another figure that looked like Grim. At the head of the table was a figure that looked older than the rest but easily as big as Hagrid. Harry presumed this was the Head Clan Leader and he gulped. There were three empty seats near the Leader and Harry had a feeling that is where they were going. As they approached, Harry heard the whisperings in Parseltongue. 

“Why are English Wizards here?”

“What do they want?”

“How dare they show themselves.”

Harry ignored the hissing and focused his attention on the Leader. Sitting down, he was nearly Harry’s height. He looked to be in his late 40s with grey hair that fell to his shoulders. Grey eyes were surrounded by dark circles and he had a lot of worry lines on his face. As he saw them approach, he straightened his back and stood up. 

“Greetings guests. I am the Head Clan Leader, Ranald Shalance.” Ranald said in a slight French accent. “You must be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Please sit down and enjoy the feast. We hold our discussions after a meal. Everyone is less cranky that way.” Ranald smiled but Harry noticed that others at the table grumbled. Hermione looked slightly confused but they both sat down next to each other in the very uncomfortable chairs. 

Ranald clapped his hands and food was served. Harry was glad that he had ate beforehand. Most of the food seemed undercooked. Also, he saw for the first time the fangs of Dragonbroods. There was snapping and tearing and Harry was glad he did not have to fight any of them. Harry nibbled on some bread and drank some water. Hermione did the same. 

“So tell me.” Ranald started “What brings the famous British Wizard to us?”

“Ah. You see sir that there has been a breakout at Azkaban and Death Eaters are on the loose again. Specifically, Death Eaters are trying to raise support for their causes by capturing and using those of... “ Harry paused a second before deciding to use different words “those of dragon blood. Anything that represents Salazar Slytherin. From the latest report, Augustus Rookwood was last seen in New York City and he has kidnapped Draco Malfoy. We do not know his plans but we can guess that he is trying to hunt your kind down. If we could work together....” 

Ranald yawned loudly after finishing a bit of undercooked beef. 

“We could work together but I doubt this Rookwood is a threat.” Ranald said lazily. “It is not our problem. Thank you for coming but you may leave.”

Harry was stunned. 

“Excuse me sir, but I am sure that we could work together to capture...”

“Not our problem. We will stay out of this problem, right?” He asked the table loudly and for the most part, there were nods of agreement. Grim, who was sitting on the other side of the table said nothing but stood up.

“You will follow me.”

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and followed Grim out of the hall. They entered the large cavern again and Harry saw Grim pick up the old portkey and give it back to Harry and Hermione. However, before he activated it, he bent down so that they could hear his whispered words.

“I apologize for the Leader’s words. He has grown lax and does not believe that wizards are any trouble to us. If anything suspicious happens, I will contact you. I am sorry I cannot offer more help.” and before they could respond, he activated the portkey and both Harry and Hermione was dropped off in Harry’s house, both very confused.


	20. Misunderstood

“Well that was extremely unhelpful.” Harry said hotly. 

“That was odd.” Hermione said as he sat down in the living room. Harry followed her and sat down on the same couch she was. “I guess this means that we should find Draco by ourselves... but how? We have nothing to go on.” 

“Well why don’t we just look around We are in New York.” Harry said, a smile on his lips. 

“Harry, we have to stop Rookwood.” Hermione said seriously. “We have to stop him. Who knows what he is going to do. Imagine if he starts a war with England!” 

“Hermione, he is one man. I doubt that will happen, even if he does force Draco to help him. We have no leads and the Dragonbroods are not going to help us. We are in New York! Let us sightsee. We can keep an eye out for dangerous things. Is there a magical section of New York like Diagon Alley?” Harry asked. “If there is, Rookwood would have at least stopped by there. We can ask around.” Harry said, appealing to Hermione’s logical side. 

Hermione frowned, an indicator that she was thinking heavily about something. Harry took this as a good sign. “We can even some muggle sites like Broadway.” 

Hermione’s face became neutral and Harry knew he had won. 

“I suppose so. First we go to MMS to see if we can find a hint.” 

“MMS?” Harry asked

“Magical Main Street. Every major city in the USA has one.” Hermione explained “This country is so large, they needed multiple places for wizards and witches to gather. The one in New York is the biggest and most well traveled. One of the entrances is at Broadway so we can stop by on the way.” Hermione smiled and they both headed up the stairs. Harry went back and talked to Hadi while he changed into something a lot less formal. 

“Dragonbroods.” Hadi hissed in disgust. “I met one with my old master. Offered a sickle for me so he could eat me! The nerve.” Hadi hissed. 

Harry dressed in muggle jeans, a black polo, and dark green trainers. This time, Harry offered a hand to Hadi and Hadi slithered up his arm. Harry and Hermione met on the stairs just as they heard the floo network open.

They were very surprised to find that Percy was standing in the living room fending off the advances of two friendly house elfs. 

“I am ok.” Percy said, waving a hand.

“Are you sure you don’t want any food?” Jen was asking as Ken was holding up a platter of snacks. 

“Really. I am ok.” Percy was looking flushed and Harry stopped himself from laughing. “I just need to talk to Harry and Hermione. There you are!” 

Percy had spotted Harry and Hermione, who was wearing jeans as well and a muggle band shirt, and blushed. 

“There you are.” Percy said as he pushed past the elfs. “I bring a report from the Minister. The Malfoy House has been destroyed and Lucius Malfoy’s body was found. It all fits with Narcissa Malfoy’s account on what happened. There are no leads asides from that and a healer is working with Mrs. Malfoy to help her....” Percy paused here and looked even more embarrassed. “Uhh... Charlie is living at your house now. Mum and Dad are having a massive row.... Ron is away at auror training and is living at the ministry more or less and Ginny is at school... I am living at a place at Diagon Alley. As far as I know, they are not letting anyone in.”

Percy was now crimson and was looking anywhere but at Harry. 

“I don’t really care much but Mum has gone off the deep end. We have no idea about Ginny but we can only imagine. Dad is ok with it and Bill as well. Fleur apparently sent Mum a howler explaining how wrong she is and that Charlie and Harry were welcome anytime.” Percy said, his voice small but stern. 

Harry took a step and hugged Percy, ignoring the tears in his eyes. “Thanks Percy for accepting me.”

“It is nothing.” Percy said back, his face going even more red. He then broke the hug and tried to look like his normal pompous self “So if that is all Harry, I must be back. I hope your mission goes well.” and he moved as if to step back into the fire. He stopped a second and grabbed something from inside his jacket. He handed it to Harry as he explained what it was. 

“The Minister sent this letter to you. If you need to access classified information while on your search, provide this letter. It is signed by both the British and American Minister so it should be good anywhere. Now if you’ll excuse me.” and with a flash of green flames, he left. 

Hermione took Harry’s hand and squeezed it. They did not need any words. Harry was feeling a lot better but the guilt he had was still strong. Still, this helped. 

They both left the front door of the house and were immediately swallowed up in a massive crowd. They quickly discovered that they were lost but once they found and bought an overpriced map, they found their way to Broadway and both of them simply stood and watched the building. 

“Wow” Harry said at last and Hermione nodded.

“I know.” Hermione said before looking around to see that there was a particular section of the entrance that the Muggles seemed to just walk past. Harry and Hermione walked over and placed their hands against the wall just like Jen and Ken told them to do. The wall let them both sink through like at Kings’ Cross. After a second of darkness, Harry and Hermione were left speechless again. 

Magical Main Street was more like a highway than a street. It was easily twice the size of Diagon Alley and twice as tall. On either side of the street were shops that looked like the ones on Diagon Alley. There was a joke shop, a wand shop, a Quidditch Shop, and so much more that Harry’s eyes were having trouble reading everything. Everywhere he looked, there seemed to be a shop trying to lure you in to buy something and Harry had to fight the urge to start buying everything he could, which he figured with his money would be the street itself. 

“Come on Harry.” Hermione said, regaining her composure first, “We need to hunt for clues. I guess we should first check out Gringotts to see if there was any transactions. We can use that note.” Hermione said as they started walking towards the only building that looked the same as in Diagon Alley.

Warning to thieves? Check. Goblins? Check. Huge white building? Check. This was definitely Gringotts and Harry felt like he was back home. He approached the head desk and the Goblin behind it looked up with an annoyed fashion.

“What is it?” the Goblin asked.

“I am here to ask if any suspicious activity has been happening here.” Harry said calmly. 

“And who gives you the authority to do so?” the goblin asked, an eyebrow raising.

“This note should suffice.” and Harry showed the note to the goblin. He read it over before replying.

“This way Mr Potter-Black.” and the goblin lead them to a large room with a desk and 3 chairs. The only way in or out was hte set of doors behind them or the doors ahead of them. The goblin waved his hand to the chairs “Please sit down. The bank manager will be out to see you soon.” and the goblin left via the set of doors opposite of them. 

As Harry and Hermione sat, the doors opened again and another goblin came out. He looked older but still had a certain fierceness about him. The goblin bowed slightly and then sat across from them. Harry and Hermione bowed back while still sitting down.

“What brings you here with such an important note?” the goblin asked, without introducing himself.

“I am Harry Potter-Black. There is reason to believe that Draco Malfoy of the Black line has been captured by Augustus Rookwood, convicted Death Eater. As such, it is my duty as Head of the Black Family to find him and locate him.” Harry said firmly and the goblin looked startled. 

“Excuse my rudeness. I am Ringald, Bank Manager of this branch. Normally, we goblins keep our businesses separate from wizards but we goblins know what you have done to save our kind. Also, we place high status on issues of blood relatives. So I assume you are looking for a lead here? You are in luck.” Ringald said as he snapped his fingers. Pieces of paper appeared in front of him. “There was a large withdrawal from the Malfoy Estate yesterday by young Draco Malfoy. He seemed nervous but he was within his right to do so. Some of this money has been sent in the Magical Main Street here in New York. It looks as if he visited the Apothecary, Wizard’s Odds and Ends, and the Wand shop ran by a Mr Tom Lang. He spent a fair amount of coin at these places. I am afraid that is all we know.” the goblin explained. 

“That is enough for us to go on. If you find any other information, please tell us.” Harry said as he got up and left, Hermione following behind him. Before he left, he bowed to the Goblin, who returned it. 

As they stepped out into the street, they started talking again. 

“We should go see what Draco bought.” Hermione said.”Keep a list. It will be easier if we split up. I can take the Apothecary. The Odds and Ends place and the Wand shop are just over there” she pointed to two buildings that were close together. “We should meet up back here in a half hour.” Hermione said and Harry had to agree. She knew more about Potions than he did and she would know what to ask. 

They split up and Harry went first to the Odds and Ends shop, where the shop owner, an older man with greying hair, was vague at best. He said he remembered a blonde guy come in the other day and buy some things like a pair of pliers and a couple of metal buckets. He also bought some chains and he paid twice the asking price. Harry took a note of it and looked around. The shop was dusty, dirty, and a little shady; perfect for doing something illegal. 

Harry left the shop with a thousand questions. Harry found himself in the wand shop. It looked a lot like Ollivander's shop but a little more dark. 

“Welcome to my shop!” a voice called out jovially from around a corner and a moment later, a man stepped out. He was around Harry’s height and had glasses but he had a dark complexion and had a crew cut. He seemed to radiate energy but maybe it was the bright pink dress robes he was wearing. He smiled at the new customer and bowed eloquently.“The name is Tom and...” He looked shocked for a moment “You are Harry Potter!”

‘Really? I forgot my own name. Thanks for reminding me.’ Harry thought as he forced his face to remain neutral. 

“I am here to talk to you about a purchase the other day.” Harry said as he pulled out the notes from the Ministers. “Draco Malfoy was in this shop and it said he bought some things. Could you tell me what he bought?”

Tom looked over the document and then up at Harry, his brown eyes sparkling. “I remember Mr Malfoy. So very handsome. He did indeed buy some things. He bought two wands. One was 12 inches, oak, and a dragon heartstring core. The other was 10 inches, beech, and a phoenix tail feather core. I asked him why he needed them and he gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes. Those eyes melted me and I had to sell them to him.” Tom said dramatically.

“Any idea WHY he would want another wand?” Harry asked pointedly. 

“People tend to use other wands for... questionable things.” Tom said in a stage whisper. “Sometimes it is dark things but other times it is sex spells. No one wants to get randomly inspected only to find out that the last spell they used was Phallus Erecto.” Tom said with a wink and Harry blushed. 

“Oh ok. Uhh thanks for the information.” Harry said as he finished writing down the information. “I should be going.”

“Why leave? I can close up shop and I can take the famous Harry Potter on a nice trip. Maybe test some of those sex spells that get you to blush so magnificently.” Tom said, his voice deepening as he swayed his hips a little. Harry’s blush went full crimson and he quickly left the shop to the sound of Tom laughing behind him.

Harry checked the time and found that he was a little early. Harry watched as people walked past. These Americans seemed far more serious than British Wizards. Harry shrugged it off and thought it was nice because he was not recognized and swarmed on the streets. He could head out without having to worry about newspapers following him. 

There was a small pop and Harry looked down to see Hermione’s scrawl on a piece of paper.It was a list of potion ingrediants that Draco bought with possible ideas. As Harry picked it up, he noticed that there was something written on the back. Turning it over, Harry almost threw up. It was a message written in blood.

SHE IS OURS HARRY POTTER. GO HOME.

Harry’s heart was pounding.

“This isn’t her blood.” Hadi hissed from his shoulder. “It doesn’t smell like her. The paper smells like her but not the blood. “

Harry exhaled loudly. He looked around and walked very fast to the Apothecary. He entered the shop and went directly to the checkout desk. A man in his early 40s looked at him imperiously. 

“What do you want?” he asked. The man had mostly grey hair and his grey eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“There was a woman in here not long ago. Brown bushy hair, muggle attire, asking about....”

“Oh HER. I was so glad that her boyfriend came up and took her away. All those questions about what he bought the day before.” the shopkeeper said in an exasperated voice. “SHe doid not seem happy to see him but they left a short while ago.”

“What did he look like?” Harry asked, fearing the worse.

“Tall, blonde, dressed nice.” the shopkeeper said and before Harry could respond, he started talking to customers.

Harry left the shop and almost knocked over a barrel of flexweed leaves in the process. He went to Gringott’s steps and then turned on the spot. 

Harry landed back the house.

“Master Potter is back? Where is Mistress Granger?” Jen asked, her voice shaky. 

“Hermione has been kidnapped by Draco. I think Draco is being forced to act on Rookwood’s orders.” Harry explained, his voice calm but his mind going a thousand miles a minute. What was he going to do? 

From the doorway, there was a BANG and before Harry could turn around, there were two small thuds and Harry felt hands slide around his neck. He struggled for breath but his vision was getting fuzzy. Harry fell into blackness as he saw the shadow of another person run towards him.


	21. Cutoff- Special Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-Verbal Bashing

Charlie’s POV

Charlie stepped through the fire to find his mum and Ron going insane while his dad was looking pensive despite the noise. Hermione was pale and looking as if she wanted to say something but was having trouble coming up with words. After he landed, Molly and Ron were on him.

“Disgraceful it is!” Molly said, her voice high and her face crimson. “You are the reason why Harry hates Ginny! Always knew there was something wrong with you.”

“It was disgusting mum, how he was taking advantage of Harry.” Ron sneered 

“I did not take advantage of Harry!” Charlie yelled. “He is 18.” 

“Leave Harry alone!” Hermione yelled in the background, rounding on her fiance. 

 

“Still a boy! He has not had the time to have a childhood and here you are robbing the cradle! You are so much older than he is! You have a career! Let Harry find his own path!” Molly yelled.

“You mean his own path to Ginny.” Charlie said with a snort. 

“Harry is supposed to be with Ginny! You are delaying that!” Molly yelled at her 2nd eldest. 

“Funny, I thought it was Harry’s life.” Hermione yelled and Ron turned on her at last. 

“You are defending him? Hermione this isn’t right. Harry is supposed to be with Ginny and that is it.”

“What about your Charlie?” yelled Hermione “What about your brother?” 

“What brother?” Ron said with a sneer and Hermione hit him across the face. 

“THERE IS NO HITTING IN MY HOUSE” Molly screeched but Hermione was already running up the stairs with Ron at her heels. Molly started writing a letter and before anyone could stop her, she spelled it so the white parchment then turned red. She attached it to Harry’s owl Tywin and sent it off. 

There was a scuffle of footsteps and a bang. Ron came flying down the stairs followed by a very upset looking Hermione with her trunk behind her. 

 

“You will not threaten me with magic Ronald Weasley or the next time I will jinx you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for a week!” Hermione yelled, her wand in her hand.

“NO DARK MAGIC IN THE HOUSE!” MOlly yelled, her own wand already in her hand. 

“IT WAS A STRONG DISARMING CHARM!” Hermione bellowed back. Both women were now radiating magic. 

“GET OUT!” Molly yelled.

“That was the plan!” Hermione yelled as he lugged her trunk to the fire and ion an instant she was gone. 

Molly turned on her 2nd eldest.

 

“Out! You are not staying here! Go back to Romania for all I care. You will not lie to me and hurt Harry while you are here.”

“Molly.” Arthur said quietly.

“Out! You are no son of mine. You are cutoff.”

“MOLLY!” Arthur yelled, standing up. 

Everyone got quiet. 

“Charlie is still a Weasley and if he wants to date Harry... so be it.” 

Charlie felt gratitude for his father. There was one Weasley that trusted him. 

“Arthur Weasley! How can you stand there and accept this?”

“It is not your right to tell people who to date.” Arthur said, his voice dangerously on the edge of anger. Charlie gulped. Dad never got angery but when he did, it was horrible.

Ron, on the other hand, ignored the warning signs and charged over to the firepalce. “I need to get to my training. I expect this person” he gestured at Charlie “to be gone by the time I am home.” and Ron left. 

Charie was going to say something but one look from his mother knew better. INstead, Charlie went up stairs, packed his things, and headed went to the fireplace. As he threw in the powder, he heard both his mum and dad start yelling. Thinking of no where else to go, Charlie thought of Bill and ended up at Shell Cottage. 

A teary eyes Charlie was met by both Bill and his wife Fleur. 

“Hey Char how are you... blimey what is wrong?” BIll asked his brother, noticing the tears of the dragon tamer. 

“Mum and Dad are arguing and it is all my fault.” Charlie said and he let the tears fall. Fleur immediately pulled out a chair and started asking questions. Bill made a pot of tea and soon Charlie was explaining what happened. He only paused when he mentioned that he kissed Harry. Neither Bill nor Fleur said anything at this point and Charlie continued his tale until he reached being here after being kicked out of the Burrow. 

There was a heavy pause and Charlie was afraid that his brother was going to shun him, yell at him, and then kick him out. 

The opposite was true. Bill hugged his brother and Fleur started furiously pacing, her normally beautiful face turning slightly bird like and switching between English and French. 

“Zat woman! ‘How dare she! Thee nerve! Tell me ‘how this is fair? ‘Arry is still ‘Arry and Charlie’ is still himself yes? Why make a big deal out of izt? Zat woman is.” at this, she switched to French and what she said was bad enough for Bill to say “Fleur” in a mild voice. 

Instead of calming down, she grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing furiously. Before Bill could ask, she spelled the parchment, turning it red, and using their owl sent it away. As she sat back down, she seemed to deflate a little. Bill was still holding the crying Charlie.

“Thank you for dealing with me.” Charlie said, sitting back in his chair, wiping his eyes. 

“Don’t worry little bro.” Bill said, ruffling his brother’s head “You are always welcome here. Why did you not go to Harry’s place?” 

“Uhhh... we kissed but we got interrupted and we haven’t talked sense.... I don’t know if he liked it or even is interested in me.” Charlie said, his voice a whisper. 

“Well he did turn down Ginny.” Bill said. 

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean anything.” Charlie said, his blues getting the better of himself. “I know that he is gay. He told me so, or Hermione let it slip.”

“Well you could go and ask him. No doubt Hermione is there now and she is on your side as well I bet.” Bill said. 

“I could....” Charlie said, his voice even. 

“Charlie the dragon tamer scared of an 18 year old” Bill asked, a smile on his scared face. “Will they let you back onto the range?” 

Charlie smiled at his older brother. 

“I suppose so... I am just not used to this brother. I am used to working with dragons.” 

“You will do fine. Harry is a great guy so I don’t have to worry about hexing him if he hurts you. You do know I have plenty curses that only I know a counter curse to so that is no minor threat.” Bill said, still smiling. 

“Go to ‘him.” Fleur said in her norma throaty tone. “I ‘have a feeling that ‘he will ‘accept you.” Fleur smiled at him and Charlie finally stood. 

“I suppose so. WIsh me luck.” and again, Charlie was spinning. 

Charlie stepped out of the fire and into an empty room. 

“Master Weasley.” Kreacher said from the other side of a couch, where a woman lay. Charlie looked at her and almost swore. It was Narcissa Malfoy. 

“Master Potter has a message for you. He said “Tell Charlie that he will be missed and I will return when I can.”” Kreacher said as he replaced a cloth on Narcissa’s head. 

“Where did Harry go?” Charlie asked, almost afraid to ask. 

It was Narcissa who responded.

“Draco has been captured by Rookwood and is going after the Dragon Half Breeds in the USA. Harry and... Hermione went there to save him.”

 

Charlie’s mouth dropped. Harry went on without him. How was he supposed to take this?

Charlie sunk into a nearby chair and looked gazed into the fire, his mind buzzing. 

‘What am I going to do?’


	22. Captured- Special Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some mention of torture, abuse, non con sex. If this offends you or might trigger,please skip. I will include a summary at the end.

Hermione POV

Hermione had no choice but to go with Draco. She knew he was probably under the Imperius Curse, but she had to help. She had played along like Draco was her boyfriend while at the Apothecary. What she did not expect was that as soon as they were out in the street, he would use a portkey to transport her somewhere. 

Hermione knew she was in a basement of sorts as soon as she inhaled. It smelled like earth, mildew, and... blood.

Draco marched her over to a wall, made her sit down, and chained her hands to a wall, her hands being able to at least rest on the floor. Draco took her wand and her piece of paper about the ingredients he had collected. 

He stood and waited for someone. Hermione was able to take a look around and saw that they were in a small room with only one window. It felt and looked like a cell and the bars over the window did not help the feel. Hermione saw another figure in the corner chained to the wall but they were covered by a material. Hermione took this time to look more closely at Draco. Beneath the dark suite he was wearing, she could tell he was thin. Occasionally, he would shiver but of cold or trying to fight she did not know.

The door opened suddenly and a Death Eater walked in. 

“Good job Draco, capturing the mudblood. Now give me what was on her.” the Death Eater said. Draco complied . “Good. Now chain yourself to the wall.” Draco complied again. After doing so, he sat straight backed. 

“Now to lure Potter.” the Death Eater said. 

He went over to the still form in the corner. Hermione heard a female scream as the Death Eater raised his wand and pointed it at the figure. From beneath the cloth blood seeped out. With the tip of a wand, the Death Eater pointed it to Hermione’s note. With another swish of his wand, the lettered glowed and disappeared. 

“With that out of the way, Crucio.” the wand was pointed at Hermione and she screamed as every pain center lit up. It lasted for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds.

“You know who I am mudblood?”

“Rookwood.”

“That is right. Heard you were clever. Any idea what I am planning?”

Hermione looked around the room.

“No clue.” she said truthfully. 

“Of course you don’t. Filthy mudblood. I knew that the Dragon Half Breeds here would not help you or me. I am going to make my own. I am going to make my own by taking Draco here and put some of Half Breed in him. Then he is going to take this lovely Half Breed I captured and mate with her. Force her to have some kids. Raise them as my own of course. It is a slow plan but I was never as rash as the others. However, Potter will be dead shortly. This female Half Breed, well she is mated to the Alpha. You saw what I did, using her blood. Why would I do that?”

It clicked for Hermione.

“They smell her blood. Assume Harry did it. They will kill him.” Hermione said, trying to hide her fear. 

“Very good. Soon this Half Breed will go into heat and I will offer young Draco hereto her and they can have fun.”

Rookwood went to the door. He pointed his wand at Draco and said “Finite”

Draco’s eyes glazed over for a second before returning to normal, those grey eyes snapped to Rookwood and hate filled them.

“When I get out of here, I am going to kill you Rookwood! My father trusted you!” Draco screamed but Rookwood laughed. 

“Yeah. Potter is going to be dead, Granger there is helpless, and no one knows where we are at. You are lost Draco and in a few hours, you will be forced to have sex until you are near death. There is a reason why I forced you to pick up ingredients for a pain reliever potion. You are going to need it. Goodbye.” and with that Rookwood left. Draco screamed after him.

“Malfoy please. Screaming isn’t going to help.”

“But it makes me feel better Granger.” Draco spat, his eyes turning to her. “How did you get here?”

“You brought me. Harry and I were looking for clues for you and you got me here.” Hermione said.

Hermione had to stifle a gasp. Did she just see shame on Malfoy’s face? Those aristocratic features seemed to scream sadness. Of course, he had lost his father and the man who had killed him was now using him for evil means. How could she have missed that.

“Draco...” he jumped at her calling him by his first name. “We have to stay strong. Harry will be here.”

“Oh please, why would Potter save me? He hates me.” Malfoy said, his tears in his eyes. 

“Well I am here and we never got along. You hated me.” Hermione said. 

“Yeah well that wasn’t really me, that was my father's beliefs. I have grown up since then. Thought you know that by now... Hermione.” he whispered her name. 

Malfoy... Draco being nice? Considering the situation, it should not be surprising. It just seemed like yesterday he was calling her a mudblood for the first time and Ron was trying to jinx him for it. They were boys then. Draco had grown... Ron had not. Draco was being kind to her right now while Ron was too busy accusing her of liking Harry or telling Charlie that he was not his brother anymore. 

Hermione pushed the thought to the back of her head. Draco and her were trying to be decent to each other to survive. ONce they got out, Draco would be the same old prat and...Ron would be the same old prat. 

‘Harry, please be alive and save us.’ Hermione inwardly asked, ignoring the sound coming from under the blanket in the other cell; a high pitched moaning sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione was captured by Draco who was under the imperius curse. Rookwood told Hermione of his plan to raise his own half Dragonbrood children that he has Draco and the captured mate of the Alpha mate. Those offspring will be stronger than normal wizards and he can wait for his plan to work. In the meantime, the blood on the note sent to Harry was from the mate so the Dragonbrood will assume that Harry has captured the mate.


	23. Retribution

The swimming blackness was lifted in part due to the sound of the fight that was going on in front of him. Harry was on the floor but his glasses had been able to stay on. He opened his eyes to see two large figures, wings out, throwing punch after punch at each other. Harry slowly moved, ignoring the pain on his throat. He flicked his wrist and his wand jumped to his hand. He slowly stood and looked around.

The living room was in shambles. and Harry saw that both Jen and Ken were knocked unconscious. Those must have been the two thumps he heard. Harry creeped over to the elves and woke them with a muttered spell. They both jumped up and looked horrified at the damage being caused. 

“Ken, go the Ministry of Magic here in the States. Jen, stay here and help me hold them back.” Harry said and with a crack, Ken was gone.

This crack alerted one of the fighters to Harry’s position. There was a screech and that thing charged towards Harry and it was now that Harry understood why Dragonbroods were so dangerous. It was Ranald. Gone was the relaxed man who was so flippant. He was at his full height of easily 7’5 and his grey wings were longer than he was tall. Harry could make out grey scales on his face and his mouth was open to show that he had massive fangs. His hands had turned to claws and Harry almost lost his nerve.

Almost.

“Depulso.” Harry yelled and Ranald was sent flying back into the arms of the other Dragonbood. Upon looking for closely, it was Grim who was fighting Ranald and he seemed to be only fighting him, and not Harry. 

Harry was going to help but before he could, there were multiple cracking sounds and suddenly Harry’s house was a lot more crowded. The Minister of Magic herself fired the first shot which hit Ranald and the other half dozen aurors she brought aimed stunners at Grim. They both crumpled. 

“Looks like trouble follows you everywhere Mr Potter.” Allison Camford said as she walked over to Harry. “You should get a healer to check out those bruises on your neck.”

“Later.” Harry said “Right now, Hermione is in trouble. She has been kidnapped and I have no idea where she is. I was coming home to plan when I was attacked. I think it was Ranald who attacked me, he is the Alpha. Grim there saved me. We should ask him questions first.” Harry said and the Minister nodded her head. She walked over to him and woke him up with a wave of her wand. Grim woke up slowly and as he did so, his true form seemed to withdraw into himself. 

“Harry Potter.” Grim said as he sat himself up “You are safe.”

“I am. Thank you for stopping him. I was almost dead.” Harry said smiling. 

“Ranald has gone crazed. His mate has been taken. I was searching with him when he caught the smell of her blood coming from none other than your house. He did not ask questions and assumed that you captured her. How did you get her blood?” Grim asked, his eyes narrowing.

Harry produced the letter and gave it to Grim. Grim sniffed it and growled. 

“It is her blood and it smells of a strange wizards, two of them.” 

“Can you trace it?” Harry asked hopefully.

“I can. I suggest you leave Ranald unconscious. The Heat is almost upon us and he is not in his right mind. The Heat is our breeding cycle.” Grim explained to Harry, who blushed a little. “He won’t calm down until he had mated. Do you have a broom Harry Potter?” Grim asked.

Harry pulled out his pocketed broom and enlarged it. Grim smiled a fanged smile .

“Hope you can keep up.”

______________________________________________________

Soon Harry was flying behind Grim, who had his black wings fully outstretched and was sniffing the air. They had left the busy city and were heading southward. The suburbs were mostly quiet, seeing as twilight was upon them, but every now and again they saw a car drive up a lane and park in a driveway.

“Close.” Grim said simply as he began a descent. “approach from ground.” 

Harry followed Grim’s descent and soon they were walking along a lamp filled street full of what seemed ordinary houses.Harry pocketed his firebolt and followed after Grim. Harry and Grim both walked at a fast clip until Grim held out a hand and stopped Harry from walking. He lifted his other hand and pointed at an innocent looking house. It was only one story high and was painted a baby blue. 

Both Harry and Grim made their way to the door and, with a bang, Grim kicked the door open.

The house was empty. An inch of dust covered the walls and what little furniture was there. 

“You sure?” Harry asked. 

“Positive. Basement.” Grim said and soon they found stairs leading downward and Grim went first. As soon as Harry saw Grim reach the bottom, a flash of light told him someone was waiting for them. Grim shouted as he fell and laid motionless. 

“What? Wasn’t that Potter?” a voice asked in the distance. 

Harry jumped down the stairs and fired a stunner that nearly caught Rookwood in the face. 

“Nope.”

“So the Half Breeds did help you.” Rookwood spat. “Disgusting. I was hoping they would kill you. No matter. I will kill you now while you hear your friend's scream followed by that mudblood’s yells.” 

The duel started then with Harry casting a disarming spell. Rookwood blocked it and sent a killing curse. Harry dodged but almost fell over Grim’s massive form. He would have tried to revive him if Rookwood would give him the chance. 

“No help for you Harry Potter.” Rookwood yelled “you are going to die here alone!”

They exchanged spell after spell, neither one willing to give up. Rookwood had the advantage of more of an area to dodge since his end of the hallway near a door was empty and Harry kept having to step around Grim’s prone body. It was exhausting for Harry and soon enough, he was panting hard.

Then he slipped up and he fell to the ground as a well timed cruciatus curse hit him, causing him to thrash about. 

“Nice try Harry Potter. Now you are at my mercy. I wonder how long I can hold this spell without you going insane? If I mess up, I will feel so bad.” Rookwood laughed a hollow laugh and Harry’s felt his entire body light up again in pain but this trime it was not stopping. Harry Potter was going to die here, in a dusty basement. 

 

Just when he thought the pain would kill him, it stopped and Harry looked up to see Rookwood spluttering as what looked like chains were wrapped around his neck. Wiping the sweat from his eyes, he saw that there was someone behind him, someone very bloody with blonde hair.

“I told you I would kill you, you bastard.” 

Harry had never been so happy as to see Draco Malfoy standing there, slowly choking the life out of someone. There were strange times indeed. 

From around him, Hermione stepped out and pulled Rookwood’s wand from his hand and more wands from his pocket. 

“Draco stop.” Hermione said, her voice tired and her hand bloody. 

“Kill him.” Draco said, the fire in those grey eyes burning with vengeance.

“He will die soon enough.” Hermione said. “Let him go.” 

Draco watched as Rookwood’s face turned a light shade of blue before letting go, letting the wizard fall to the ground gasping. Draco spit on him.

“You will get what you deserve.” Draco said, his voice full of rage. 

“Not...if I have... anything... to say... about it.” Rookwood gasped as he stood, knife in hand. He lunged towards Draco. 

Before Harry could even move, many things happened at once. 

First, Hermione threw herself in front of Draco. Then, a silver flash knocked Harry down as he heard a high pitch screech from behind Hermione and Draco. Finally, the flash ran in between Hermione and Rookwood into the basement and the door slammed shut behind it. There was a spurt of blood and a body hit the floor.

Rookwood was on the floor, a gash on his neck apparent from where it had been slashed. THe silver flash must have done it but....

“That was Ranald moving at full speed.” a deep voice said behind him. Grim was now standing in full Dragonbrood form. “The Heat has started. I must go to them. It has been an honor working with you. I will tell Ranald what you have done once the Heat ends in a week. Have a safe journey home.”

Before Harry could act embarrassed, Grim ran into the room and was greeted with another screech and a roar. Harry walked over to Draco and Hermione. 

“I think we should get out of here. We should head back to my house.”They both nodded, and grabbed hold of each other. Harry made sure he was touching Rookwood’s body so that would be transported as well. 

They landed with a thud in the room and Harry noticed that many of the aurors were showing signs of being attacked and the Minister herself seemed a little woozy. 

“Potter! You found him and... Rookwood is dead then?” 

“Yeah. Ranald killed him. Draco here was under the Imperius curse. He is ok now.” Harry explained.

“Why is he covered in blood?”

“Rookwood was experimenting on him, trying to get Draco’s body to turn into a part Dragonbrood.” Hermione explained. “He should get to St Mungo’s.”

There was a hissing from the stairs.

“Are they finally gone?” Hadi hissed “glad to see you made it Harry.” 

“Glad to be back.” Harry hissed back and the snake slithered up Harry’s arm. 

“Well” the Minister said clearing her throat. “Good job Potter. I will send Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger to St Mungo’s via portkey.” She picked up a piece of spare parchment that had been dislodged to the fighting and said “portus.” 

Hermione hugged Harry and Draco nodded. With a flash of light, they were gone as soon as they touched the paper. 

“As for this mess, the Ministry will fix it up for you with the help of your house elfs. I think you should go home Mr. Potter. I will send a report to Shacklebolt.”

“I need to tell Narcissa.” Harry said quickly “Kreacher!”

Kreacher popped in looking tired a few seconds later.

“Sorry for calling you all this way but I wanted to tell you to tell Narcissia that her son is at St Mungo’s and I will be back shortly.”

“Right away Master Potter.” and he disapperated.

“I think I will be heading home to London. Thanks for all the help Minister and you two” turning to Jen and Ken “thank you for everything. Send the stuff I brought here back to Number 12 when you can.”

They both beamed up at him.

“It is our pleasure Harry Potter.” they both said in unison. 

Harry walked to his fireplace and went back to Number 12. 

As he stepped out of the fire, movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to jump and draw his wand. A figure stepped out of the darkness.

“Care to finish what we started?”


	24. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Lemon Scene! If you are offended, please skip this chapter! You have been warned! There is NO PLOT here so don’t even try looking for it! For those who have been waiting, here it is!

Harry’s wand arm went limp while something else began to harden. He recognized that voice. He had dreamed about it and he had missed it so much. Even in his tired state, Harry felt his hormones rush and Harry put his wand away. 

“Charlie...” Harry breathed. Unbeknownst to them, Hadi slithered off of Harry, knowing where this was going. 

Charlie stepped out of the shadows and Harry realized that he was shirtless. Harry’s eyes were glued to the perfect pecs that only taming dragons could build. There was the odd scar or burn mark and all over his torso was a fine layer of red hair. Charlie’s biceps were thicker than both of Harry’s combines and Harry could see where the muscle began and ended. 

Harry’s hormones made him want to move and not to move at the same time. It was driving him crazy.

Charlie was still approaching him with one slow step at a time. In what seemed like forever, they were face to face, Harry’s head higher than Charlie since he was taller. Harry’s breathing was very heavy now and he could smell that earth smell that was purely Charlie. 

In a fraction of a second, they were lip locked, tongues flailing. He did not know if he was a good kisser and he did not care. All he cared about was tasting Charlie and he tasted good, like pine and fresh air. Charlie’s lips and tongue were doing wonders and Harry barely noticed that Charlie was taking off his shirt. They broke apart long enough for Harry’s shirt to pass between them but they were soon back to kissing. Charlie moved his head suddenly and place a bite on Harry’s neck. Harry groaned loudly and thrust harder against Charlie. 

“Upstairs.” Charlie said and in a fluid movement, Charlie picked up Harry and Harry responded by wrapping his legs around Charlie’s muscular torso. Harry felt those arms tighten and he knew Charlie would not drop him. 

They got upstairs somehow and Charlie kicked open the door to Harry’s room. Harry let himself go and dropped from Charlie’s waist onto the bed. Harry quickly removed his shoes while Charlie’s pants dropped, revealing a massive bulge. Harry stripped off his pants to only be in his tight snitch boxers. Charlie fell on top of him only to catch himself when he was an inch from Harry. He leaned his crotch against Harry’s and Harry had to fight off the orgasm that he already felt building. Harry threw his head up and smashed against Charlie’s lips, those perfect lips. 

They ground and ground until Harry could not take it anymore. He wanted to do something, something bold. He needed more. Harry disappeared beneath Charlie’s frame and before he could ask, Charlie was stripped of his boxers, his full length showing. Before he could ask what Harry was doing, Charlie let out a moan as he felt a warm sensation around him. Harry had no idea what drove him to do it but Charlie’s member sounded like a good fix for him and he was surprised. It tasted like Charlie only a little saltier. Harry had no idea what he was doing but considering that Charlie had to flip over so he his arms would not give out was a good sign.

Harry continued his mission until Charlie ripped him away and smashed his mouth into his. Charlie threw Harry down next to him and started biting his neck. The bites became kisses and the kisses travelled lower and lower. Harry let out a groan and nearly came when he felt Charlie take his length. Harry plunged into his mouth, his hips bucking under their own volition. Harry never know such pleasure could be caused and he was so glad he was wrong. 

Charlie let go of Harry’s member and Harry made a groaning sound until Charlie’s mouth found his own and they were crashing into each other. They were crotch to crotch again, each coated in the other’s spit, causing them glide more easily. Charlie reached a massive hand down and started to stroke them in synch with their thrusts. It was getting to be too much, the feeling was back and he could not stop it even if he wanted to. It was Charlie who made him feel this way and it was only him.

“Gah! Cumm” was all Harry could say before he erupted all over their stomachs. Harry’s legs twitched and jerked and he felt like he was under the effects of the opposite of the cruciatus curse, where every nerve in his body was firing with pleasure instead of pain. 

The extra movement and sound must have been enough for Charlie because with a grunt from the back of his throat, he came as well, re-soaking their stomachs. Charlie fell to the side of Harry with a groan as Harry lay there feeling as if he had just got hit by a bus of pleasure. 

Still panting, Harry turned to face Charlie, who had maneuvered to his side, facing Harry. Those blue eyes were looking at Harry but the lips were droopy. Harry stifled a yawn and scooted close to Charlie, smelling the combination of sweat, musk, and Charlie. He snuggled up to the dragon tamer and Harry felt Charlie place a muscled arm across his chest. 

Harry felt warm, safe, and content. 

He never wanted this to end and Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face. That night, he dreamt of nothing but Charlie and his strong arms that him feel safe.


	25. Now What

Harry was awoken by the sound of a door closing. It sounded far away and it took awhile to realise where he was. He was naked and in bed. He never slept naked and why did he feel so warm and happy? Statistically, he should be waking up in a cold sweat worrying about something. 

Then last night played in his head and Harry let a low moan. He had had sex with Charlie! It was amazing and... he was leaving?

Harry jumped out of bed, found his boxers and jeans and ran downstairs. Just as he entered the hallway he heard someone whistling. Harry peaked his head in and watched as a shirtless Charlie was making food with a combination of muggle and magical means. 

He must have heard Harry because he turned around and when he saw shirtless Harry, he smiled. 

“Morning.” he said cheerfully. He waved his wand and the kettle on th stove moved to the table and poured a cup of tea. “I asked Kreacher to cook so he let me.”

Harry had nothing to saw to this, so he sat down. However, his head was going in a thousand directions. Did this mean they were boyfriends? Were they expected to be married? Can two wizards be married? They had not even had a date yet. What would the press say about all of this? Charlie was older than he was, like 8 years older. Would he want to settle down now? Harry did not mind really but this was all rather sudden.

“Harry you are thinking too much.” Charlie’s voice ran through his head. 

Charlie had made a breakfast of tea, bacon, eggs, and toast. He had placed a plate of it in front of Harry and he sat down to his own plate. 

“So.... uhhhhh was that.... your first time?” Charlie asked as he bit into a piece of bacon. Harry almost spit out the tea he was sipping. He nodded. “Thought so.” Charlie said and upon looking at Harry’s face, immediately backpedaled, blushing. “Not that I am complaining! It was really good and all...” He looked up to see Harry’s face the same shocked expression. “Bloody hell” Charlie said as he placed his head into his large hands. 

Harry started laughing and the tears in his eyes were half from laughing and half from sadness. Charlie sounded so much like Ron with the ‘bloody hell’ he could not stop himself. Charlie looked up with questioning blue eyes and then started laughing as well. They took their time laughing to get rid of the nerves they were feeling. After a few minutes, they were eating their breakfast again and when they were both full, they turned to each other.

“Charlie...” Harry started first. “I uhhhh... yeah last night was great and I really like you. Do you....”

“Want to see other people?” Charlie asked, his voice not changing 

“What?” Harry asked, his mouth agape. “What are you talking about? I was going to say “Do you want to go on a date?”” 

Charlie blushed again and looked away.

“Ah.... well... we could... I mean I am not used to it.... up at the reserves, we kept things.... casual.” Charlie explained.

“Casual?”Harry asked innocently. 

“Ahhh we would.... have sex... and not really date. When your life in on the line daily, you don’t really worry about relationships.” Charlie explained, his blush matching his hair. “So... I have had sex before... but I am a relationship virgin.” Charlie finally explained. 

Harry immediately felt better. It was not himself that was the issue, it was the fact they both were virgins when it came to relationships.

‘Well,’ Harry thought ‘I was in a relationship with Ginny at the end of 6th year.’ 

“Ah... well... we are not in mortal peril right now...” Harry offered. 

“We are working for the Minister.” Charlie said “We could be called away again and one of us may not make it back.” 

“Yeah there is that...” Harry admitted “but I would really like to date you Charlie.” Harry said, and he blushed a little “If you are not planning on seeing anyone else. I know I am a little young and.”

Charlie reached across the table and placed a kiss on Harry’s lips. 

“I have liked you for a while Harry, especially after Hermione let it slip you like guys. I did not know the feeling was mutual.” Charlie said after the brief kiss. “I just wanted you to be happy and with someone who you can settle down with. Right now, my work is in Romania as is my home. I have little money and my job is dangerous.”

“Right and I am never the target of a dark wizard attack.” Harry said sarcastically. “My life is simple and never complicated.” 

Charlie smiled. “This is true. If we were to...date I do not think it would make sense for me to go back to Romania. However, I need to work. I do not want to mooch off of you.” Charlie said defiantly and Harry did not want to test the Weasley temper. 

“Well... I know I offered the job to Ron but right now I do not really care.... Would you like to work at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes? I think you would have more of a sense of humor than Ron and Percy needs all the help he could get.” Harry smiled bashfully as Charlie let out his bell like laugh. 

“This is true. I am sure Percy would not mind and it would be full time. Only problem is what of my family?” Charlie asked “Mum kicked me out.”

Harry’s stomach dropped. What had he done to Charlie?

Charlie noticed the look Harry had on his face and held up a hand.

“I was going to tell my family I was gay soon enough. They reacted although apparently dad is on our side.” Charlie said firmly. “I am old enough to make my own decisions. So are you. Now I need to find a place to move to.”

“You are moving into here.”Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Harry... we aren’t even dating yet. Moving in together?” Charlie asked.

“You can take my current room and I can take Sirius’s old room. We don’t have to... sleep together and if you want you can pay rent. You will have a steady income once the shop is up and running. I will send a letter to Gringotts and spend the money to get it up and running. If you want, you can go to Romania now and get your stuff.”

“Harry...” Charlie started to interrupt. 

“No arguments. You are moving in.”Harry said and he stood up. “Kreacher!”

CRACK!

“Yes Master Potter?”

“Go with Charlie to help move his things from his house to my room. Charlie is moving in and you are to obey him as you would obey me. Can you do that Kreacher?” 

Kreacher nodded and soon both Charlie and Kreacher were flooing to Romania. 

Harry went back to his room and cleaned up his room as best he could and, using his wand, managed to move his stuff into Sirius’s old room.Harry used what cleaning spells he knew and cleaned the dust out of the room and managed to make it more presentable. 

Harry fetched himself a shirt and then floo called Gringotts. Hodgrip answered his call and Harry told them of the plans to open the shop again. Hodgrip bowed and set about with the paperwork. 

Harry, feeling productive, then firecalled Percy at the ministry and told him of the plans to open soon and that he could work part time if he wanted. Percy agreed and liked the idea of Charlie living in London and away from dragons. A joke shop was “more reasonable” than working with dragons apparently. 

Harry retreated back to his new room and did some decorating. By the time he heard Charlie and Kreacher return, the room was clean and his stuff was put away. Down the hall, he heard Charlie moving things. Kreacher appeared to Harry and asked him if he needed anything. Harry declined and Kreacher left. 

Harry sat down on his new bed as a wave of emotion hit him. He was now living with someone and not only that, they had slept together. It was a little overwhelming. He was only 18 and free for the first time in his life. However, he really liked Charlie. He wished he knew what to do. 

Then something triggered in his brain and he remember another couple he knew. The only problem is that he had no idea how to contact them. Harry’s mind went to Hermione, seeing that she would know and then Harry felt guilt.

‘She is at St Mungo’s and you are worrying about trival things? What kind of freind are you’ Harry thought as he ran down the stairs. 

“I am going to St Mungo’s to check on Hermione and Malfoy.” Harry said as he passed Charlie’s room. A grunt from Charlie’s room signified that he heard. Ignoring the swooping sensation in his gut, Harry went to the fireplace and flooed into St. Mungo’s. 

Harry was thankful that the magical hospital was not busy. He approached the welcome witch, who was busy looking bored.

“I am looking for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.” Harry said calmly. The witch gave him a look and seemed to realize who he was. Thankfully, she took it in her stride. 

“4th floor dear.” the welcome witch said as she smiled warmly. “And no worries Mr Potter, I will not tell anyone that you are here.”

Harry smiled back and nodded his head. 

Harry was on the familiar 4th floor and as he looked around. Harry saw the closed ward where he knew three people resided. On the oppisite side of the floor, he saw numerous beds that looked like the hospital wing at Hogwarts. At the far end, he saw the back of Minister of Magic. 

Harry walked to the two beds furthest away and saw a sleeping Draco and Hermione. Narcissa was sitting next to Draco, her hand on his. Shacklebolt was looking at the two of them. 

“Minister.” Harry said quietly and the Minister turned. 

“Good to see you are alright. Miss Granger has been given her money and yours has been deposited in your vault. Now can you....”

“Draco not only saved me but he did not kill Rookwood, a Dragonbrood did. I saw it and you can view my memory in a pensive if you wish. “ Harry said firmly. 

“I believe you Harry. No need for that.” the Minister said, waving his hand. 

“How are they?” Harry asked.

“Draco is healing from the forced spellwork on him. He will make a full recovery but it will take a while. Hermione will be fine by tomorrow.” The Minister said calmly. 

Harry sighed heavily. 

“I am grateful for that. Mrs. Malfoy, do you have a place to stay?”

Narcissa looked up at Harry.

“Not really. Malfoy Manor was all I had.” she said, her voice trying to sound imperious. She was failing miserably. 

“I believe the Black family have a small mansion in London.” Harry said, trying to remember what all he had. He needed to carry a list. 

“The mansion in Battersea? That is a very nice place. Why would you give it to us?” Narcissa asked. He saw the mask slip back on, the mask that kept her alive when she was surrounded by Death Eaters. 

“You are of the Black family. I accepted you back into the family as well as Draco. It is my right to give and you should have it. There should be two house elfs there. “

“I remember them. I went there when I was a little girl. Reeny and Beam... I remember where it is at! How?” 

“It must be that you are officially a Black again and I am giving it to you. I am guessing Sirius was very strict on who got what when he died.” Harry said, ignoring the burning sensation in his eyes. “My guess is he did not want Bellatrix to not have anything so he made very sure to close up all loopholes. Now that you are recognized as a family member, you will have access to houses again. I will tell Kreacher to tell those house elfs to expect Draco and yourself.” Harry said. He knew that Bellatrix and Narcissa were sisters but he did not know how close they were. 

“Thank you... Harry Potter.” she said. 

Harry smiled, “No problem.” 

Harry went over to Hermione’s bedside and smiled. The smartest and bravest witch of his age was sleeping peacefully. As he was thinking, his mind drifted to the fact he should inform the Weasleys of Hermione’s condition. As if pulled out of nowhere, the Weasley clan minus Bill and Ginny showed up with Ron almost knocking Harry out of the way as if he was not even there. Then he remembered the Howler Mrs Weasley sent. She was not looking at him but Percy and Mr Weasley gave him small smiles. As Percy joined the cue around Hermione’s bed, Mr Weasley beckoned him forward and Harry joined Mr Weasley.

“I am sorry about how Molly and Ron have been treating you Harry.” Mr Weasley began but Harry held up a hand.

“I know... Thank you for understanding and just so you know Charlie is living at Number 12 with me. If you would be kind, when Hermione wakes up, tell her that she can stay at Number 12 as well if... you know... she doesn’t want to go back to the Burrow. Her stuff is still at Number 12.”

“I will tell her Harry. And you can call me Arthur if you wish. We are both adults.” Arthur smiled and Harry nodded at the older man. 

“Thank you... Arthur. Have you contacted Ginny about Hermione being here?”

“Not yet.” Arthur said.

“I will go and tell her then in person as well as a few other things. It is on the way Arthur because I need to see Headmistress Mcgonagall about something.” Harry said, remembering his questions about Animagus training.

“Thank you Harry. Just be careful, Ginny has been more emotional as of late so don’t expect it to go smoothly.” Arthur said with a grim expression. They bid each other goodbye and Harry went back to Number 12 to tell Charlie where he was going and to change into a more wizard apparel. Harry changed into a deep crimson robe and on his way downstairs,Charlie took an opportunity to kiss Harry on the cheek as he passed Charlie’s room. His cheek still burning, Harry apparated to Hogsmeade to go see the Headmistress of Hogwarts.


	26. Hogwarts Again

Harry landed in front of the Three Broomsticks. Old memories filled his mind, both good and bad. Harray wrapped his robes around him a little tighter. The fall air was crisp this evening and it was making him cold. He hunched his shoulders and headed towards the place he had come to see as a home away from home.

As always, Harry was amazed by magic. Just a few months ago, the castle had been on fire and crumbling. Now, it looked as if nothing had happened. Harry saw from the gates the Quidditch Pitch, the lake, and Hagrid’s hut. Making a mental note to stop by after his visit, Harry started up the long pathway to Hogwarts. As he pushed open the large doors, he was greeted with a wall of noise. Apprently it was lunch time. Bracing himself, Harry prepared himself and walked into the Great Hall.

It was strange for him to be back in a place where he had defeated Tom Riddle. The place looked the same as always with the four house tables full of students and food. Harry inhaled deeply. He had missed that smell. It did not take long for students to see who had arrived and the noise level increased dramatically. Harry walked directly up to the Head Table, where all the Professors looked at him with wide eyes. Last time Harry POtter had come into Hogwarts unannounced, a battle happened. 

“Headmistress, I hate to interrupt, but I have a favor to ask. Could we go to your office?” Harry asked. 

“Of course Pott... Harry.” the Headmistress said, composing herself rather well. She took him through the door in the back and soon they were in her office. 

Dumbledore’s old office still had plenty of his instruments. In fact, the room had not changed much except for the things Minerva had added, like an extra bookcase and a silver platter of her famous biscuits on her desk.

“Sit down Harry.” she motioned to the empty chair while she went to sit in her own. The Portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts all clapped when they saw Harry. Harry’s eyes went directly to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling. What surprised Harry most of all was of the portrait of the only Head of Hogwarts that was not clapping. 

“Snape?” Harry questioned.

“As eloquent as ever Potter.” Snape his, his voice full of his normal sarcasm. 

Harry was not expecting the former Potion’s master to be on the wall. He was sort of forced to take the position but then again, he was one of the bravest people Harry knew. 

“Severus... thank you.” Harry said, looking directly at the former Headmaster. 

There was a stillness in the air and no one spoke for a few seconds.

“You are welcome... Harry.” Snape said calmly and Albus beamed from his frame. 

“What is it you want Harry?” Minerva asked, her voice a light. 

“First and foremost, Hermione is at St Mungo’s healing. I wanted to go tell Ginny this so if she could meet me in Gryffindor Tower, that would be nice.... I would also need the password. “ 

“Of course Harry. I hope Miss Granger heals well. The Password is “Doxy Wings.” 

“Thank you Minerva. As for the other question I have: is it possible for an animagus to take the form of a pet?”

“Harry you should know that a person’s animagus form is based on their qualities. Were you not paying attention 3rd year?”

Harry blushed a little “I was too busy that year thinking I was going to die thanks to Professor Trelawney.” Harry said. 

Minerva snorted. “Well then. I presume you ask because you have a feeling you may turn into Hedwig maybe?” she asked.

Harry’s blush deepened. “I have been thinking about it and it makes the most sense. I want a form that allows me to fly. I feel at home flying and Hedwig was my first friend. When I lost her, I felt like apart of me died.”

“It is possible Harry for you to turn into an owl. You are tall but you are lithe. Your love of flying may help as well.” Minerva said. “I would investigate it more by trying. I can give you a book that helped me a lot.” Minerva waved her wand and a book came flying down. Harry looked at the worn leather cover and read the title Animagus Training: A Step-by-Step Guide Harry shrunk the book and placed it in his pocket. 

“Thank you Minerva. I am going to go collect Ginny and have a talk with her.” Harry said and he bade goodbye to Albus, Severus, and Minerva. 

Harry re-entered the Great Hall and made his way to his old House. He got waves from all of the house tables. He approached Ginny and asked her to follow him. Ginny did so, blushing wildly. Harry lead her to the Gryffindor common room (The Fat Lady did not even ask for the password) The common room was empty and Harry sat down in a comfortable chair in front of the fire. Ginny sat across from him and looked at him.

“Ginny, I wanted to tell you that Hermione is at St. Mungos. She was injured helping me. Your family is there now but she should be ok by tomorrow.” Harry said. Ginny was looking at him with tears in her eyes. “Ginny... Charlie and I are living at the same house now... We are... ahhh... dating.” Harry said, his face blushing. Ginny was now crying silently. “I am sorry Ginny. I truly am. You are an amazing person and you will find someone who is perfect for you but that person is not me.” Harry said, swallowing hard. 

“Harry... I understand.... I have been selfish and I want you to be happy. Same with Charlie. I am glad you are happy Harry, even if it is not with me....” She paused to swallow hard . “Please let me get you something to drink. I think we both need some” Ginny said, trying to wipe away her tears with the sleeves of her robe. She summoned a bottle of pumpkin juice from her room and two glasses. Harry caught his own but he poured it for both of them. 

“Cheers Ginny. To new beginnings.” They clinked glasses and both drank. As the juice hit his lips and tongue, he thought it tasted a bit odd. He was going to ask Ginny something but he could not speak. Ginny was still sitting there with her still full glass, smiling. Harry tried to splutter something but his now fuzzy brain could not come up with words for how he was feeling.

If he had to pick a feeling, it felt like he was floating. Floating away frm his troubles, his worries....

His Charlie.


	27. My World Shattered - Special Chapter 3

Charlie's POV

Charlie looked around his new room and he felt it worked for him. With Kreacher’s help, he had redecorated so that there were large shelves to place things on all around the room. This involved shrinking some of the cupboards and chest of drawers, but it worked well in the end. Charlie changed the wallpaper to a more natural setting. He even charmed it so that the room would match the seasons. There were trees, a small lake, and the outlines of mountains everywhere. Right now, being fall, the trees were changing colors and a light breeze was making the small lake ripple. 

Charlie felt a pang. He would miss his job and miss his dragons. Living in the city was not something he was looking forward to, but.... there was Harry. If you had told Charlie a year ago, or even a few months ago, that he would have had sex with Harry Potter, he would have called you mental. Now, however, it seemed to fit. Harry was such an amazing person. Selfless, kind, brave, and intelligent. He was always going and doing something to better himself or the world they lived in. He was bloody perfect. Sure he was stubborn at times and he felt guilt over things he could not control, but Harry was so... good. Charlie had never really dated anyone before this was true. At the dragon reserve, it was a bunch of men trying to survive their job. A snog and shag session would allow them to be able to focus on the now and enjoy themselves. Deaths were not uncommon at the dragon reserve so guys tried to find fun whenever they could. Charlie and the other gay dragon tamers would have casual sex but when one started dating someone, they did not continue the casual sex. Charlie had been with a few guys before but last night with Harry was... intense to say the least. 

‘I am lucky he is the settling down type.’ Charlie thought as he waited for Harry to get home. He said he was heading to Hogwarts and Charlie was wondering if Harry wanted a more... in depth guide between two people of the same sex. He smirked at his pun as he put away his last shirt in the huge closet. As he turned, he heard someone come out of the fire. He went downstairs to see Harry standing there, looking around hurriedly. 

“Hey Harry.” Charlie said, his voice full of seduction. 

“Good news Charlie!” Harry said, turning towards Charlie. “She said yes!” He was smiling widely. 

“Mcgonagall? Not surprised. She always liked her students and you are one of her favorites.” 

“Not her...” Harry said, his eyes showing his shock. “I was talking about Ginny.”

“Ginny? What did you ask her?” Charlie asked, completely lost. 

“If she would take me back of course. She said yes and I am so happy.” Harry said. He continued to talk but Charlie’s head was too busy processing what had been said. 

“Hold on.... why did you ask her? I thought you wanted... uhhh well me?”

“Don’t be silly.” Harry laughed “I have always loved Ginny and I hope to make her a Potter. I don’t know what you were but you are not important to me anymore. Do you think that you could help me find a ring for her?” Harry asked, hope in his eyes. 

Charlie had a different emotion in his eyes. 

“What are you talking about?” Charlie asked, his eyes cold. “We are supposed to go on a date soon.”

“Date? Us? Why would I date you when I have Ginny?” Harry said incredulously. 

“So I meant nothing to you.... What you said was a lie....”

“If I gave you the wrong impression, I am sorry.” Harry said indifferently and before he could say anything, Harry was running upstairs. 

Charlie was left there with a mixture of horror, anger, and sorrow. He felt as if he had been hit by the Hogwart’s Express and he sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. Was this really happening? Maybe he was in a really realistic nightmare. He pinched himself. It hurt. A single tear went down his cheek. 

In a flash of green flame, Charlie was back at the Shell Cottage with tears in his eyes. 

“What is it now?” asked Bill, who saw the tears in Charlie’s eyes. 

This time, it was Bill who was pacing and Fleur who was hugging him.

“That little shit! Let me go throttle him. I will do what Voldemort could not do and kill him.” Bill said furiously as he paced. 

“There’ ‘as to be something wrong.” Fleur said, her voice throaty and deep. “‘Arry told you he was gay and you ‘ad sex yes?” Charlie nodded and blushed a little “Well, something must be wrong. ‘Arry is a such a good guy. Was it not Hermione ‘e came out to first? Visit ‘er first?” she asked. Charlie wiped his eyes and shrugged. 

“Please do. Maybe she can tell you something.” Bill said, his anger still apparent. “Otherwise I may hex Harry and piss off Ginny.”

Charlie smiled and wiped his eyes again. 

“Thanks brother.” Charlie said as he stood up and hugged his older brother. 

With another flash of green flame, Charlie was at St Mungo’s. The welcome witch directed him to the topmost floor with patients and Charlie was surprised to see a large group of Weasleys talking animatedly beside a bed, in which a figure was arguing back. As he approached, he started hearing actual words. 

“I told you Hermione!” a voice said triumphantly. 

“I do not believe it.” said a female voice, which he presumed was Hermione’s “He told me he was gay.”

“Nonsense. He was just confused and HE was there to confuse him even more.” another voice sounded, a voice that sounded like his mum. His heart sank. 

“You can at least call him by his name Molly! He is your son as well.” a man’s voice shouted and Charlie recognized it as his dad’s. “His name is Charlie and you better not call him just a “he” again.” 

“Well it is true. I am so happy they are finally back together. It was so nice of Harry to come and tell us this.” his mum said with a bit of triumph in her voice. 

‘So he came here and told them did he?’ Charlie asked himself, trying to stop himself from being emotional. He was a dragon tamer damnit. He should not be near tears so easily. 

Charlie slowly approached them from behind and when he was closer, he cleared his throat. As one, the Weasley’s turned toward him and all hell broke loose.


	28. Refusal- Special Chapter 4

Hermione was awoken by the someone holding her hand. That someone turned out to be Ron, who looked devastated. 

“Morning Ron.” She said weakly and Ron almost knocked the wind out of her with a hug. Mrs. Weasley waved her youngest son off of her youngest son with a few arm movements and Hermione could breathe again. 

“Are you ok?” Ron asked, worry in his voice. 

“Yeah just a bit sore.” Hermione said, sitting up a little. 

Narcissa, who had been watching the Weasley’s with a worrying eye smiled at Hermione. Ron saw the interaction but by the time Ron turned around, there were graced y a visitor. 

“Harry?” Hermione asked. He seemed to be really cheerful despite the fact that about half of the Weasleys present were glaring at him. 

“Wonderful news! Ginny and I are back together!” Harry said. There was a flurry of movement and sound at this declaration. Molly hugged Harry, Ron, patted him on the back, Percy looked confused, Arthur paled, and Hermione let out a snort of derision. 

“Really Harry, that isn’t funny.” Hermione said and Harry looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. 

“It is not a joke Hermione. We are together. I am so happy. I wanted to first tell Ginny’s family and friend. I am going to go shopping to find something nice for her.” and with a turn, Harry left.

Hermione was dumbfounded. She watched as Harry left with a slack jaw. Had that really just happened?

“I told you Hermione that Harry was meant for her!” Ron said happily. 

“I don’t believe that. Something is wrong with Harry.” Hermione said, a frown upon her face neither Ron nor Mrs Weasley were paying attention. 

“I bet they will be engaged by Christmas! A Spring wedding hopefully!” Mrs Weasley said “Oh I am so happy.”

“Molly, did you not find Harry’s behavior odd?”

“Of course not! He has finally come round to his senses. Ohhhh I am so excited.”

“I told you Hermione!” Ron said triumphantly. 

“I do not believe it.” Hermione said, shell shocked “He told me he was gay.”

“Nonsense. He was just confused and HE was there to confuse him even more.” Mrs Wealsey said.

“You can at least call him by his name Molly! He is your son as well.” Arthur said with a bite in his voice “His name is Charlie and you better not call him just a “he” again.” 

“Well it is true. I am so happy they are finally back together. It was so nice of Harry to come and tell us this.” Mrs Weasley said with a bit of triumph in her voice. 

There was a clearing of a throat and the Weasleys turned to face another Weasley and all hell broke loose. Ron started yelling, Mrs Weasley looked livid, Percy looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here, and Mr Weasley gave Charlie a sympathetic look while motioning for Ron to sit down and be quiet. 

“There will be no fighting at my bedside.” Hermione said loudly. “if you don’t like it, clear off.” 

Ron looked mutinous and Mrs Weasley was still livid looking. Thankfully, Mr Weasley took charge. 

“I think we have stayed long enough. Hermione needs her rest and we have been her long enough.” he said calmly, looking at a defeated looking Charlie. Hermione could tell that he did not want to leave his upset looking son and Percy looked the same but Mrs Weasley and Ron both looked annoyed yet giddy. They both gave knowing smiles to Charlie. 

After most of the Weasley’s left, Charlie sat down next to Hermione’s bed but before he could say anything...

“What was that all about?” a voice asked weekly from a nearby bed. Draco Malfoy had finally woken up. Narcissa, who was still there, immediately left to find a Healer. 

“Harry said he is back with Ginny.” Hermione said in a whisper.

“I thought they had been together. Potter was dating her 6th year right?”

“You have missed a lot. Harry came out as being gay a few months ago. Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley have been furious with Harry.” Hermione explained. Draco... no Malfoy snorted. 

“Really? A big fuss about Potter liking the same sex? Preposterous.” Malfoy sniffed. 

Hermione’s mouth dropped a little. “You mean... you are ok with Harry being gay?” Hermione asked nonplussed. Of all the people she thought would be prejudice against gay people, Draco... no.. Malfoy made her top 5 list. 

“Why would I?” he asked in a tone that suggested she just asked him what 2+2 equaled. “Oh you thought I still thought the same as my father. Granger, as you can tell that line of thinking got him killed so I think I should not follow him.” he said as if it was obvious. “Plus there are gay Slytherins. Last I heard, Zabini is currently dating Terry Boot.”

Hermione’s look must have been really surprising because Draco added “It depends on the Pureblood family I admit. The Zabini family has always been neutral so they are more lax.”

“What do Malfoys think?” Hermione asked.

“Malfoys do not care or ask questions. We believe in staying out of other people’s personal lifes unless if affects us. Who Zabini dates is of no concern to us.” Malfoy said. 

“What does this have to do with Harry?” Charlie asked, his voice small. 

“Well I think something is wrong with Harry. He told me he liked you and Harry would not lie about that.” Hermione said. “Did you know where he was at?”

Charlie frowned, thinking. “He went to Hogwarts. Wanted to talk to McGonagall. When he came back, he was different and.... he told me he was dating Ginny.”

“Obviously something happened there. There are a few options. Compulsion spell, memory spell, a potion.” Hermione offered.

“Sounds like a love potion.” Draco said softly from his bed “Going from gay to nearly engaged to a woman in a few hours at most?”

“I... agree. with Draco” Hermione said for the first time ever. “Harry still has his memory of Charlie and he is not in distress. Only problem is that we need an antidote for it and make him drink it.”

“Drinking is easy.” Draco said with a smile “A toast to getting back with Ginny of course.”

‘Devious and ironic.’ Hermione thought ‘Just like a Slytherin... or maybe just like a Malfoy.’ 

“That could very well work.” Hermione admitted. “For the antidote? I could make it but....”

“Hermione we are at St. Mungo’s.” Charlie said with a smile before switching to a lower voice. “I am sure they have an antidote on hand for such things. We just need to be discreet. A love potion antidote for Harry Potter?”

Hermione and Draco nodded but before Draco could say anything, his mother came back with at least 3 healers. Hermione saw Draco eyeroll before he was surrounded by Healers and Hermione had to stifle a laugh. 

“Well here is our chance.” Hermione said to Charlie in a whisper. She had to hone her acting skills for this one. 

“Excuse me, Healer?”

An older male dressed in in green robes looked at Hermione. 

“I think that Rookwood might have given Draco a love potion.” from behind the Healer, Hermione saw a blonde head turn towards her. “Maybe giving him a love potion antidote would be good. I think Rookwood might have slipped me one as well but I spat it out. Some of it may still be affecting me so maybe I can get one too?”

 

The Healer nodded and left to get some. The look on Draco’s face was priceless because he knew he was not under the effects of a love potion but he could not say anything to the contrary. Apparently, a love potion antidote is very bitter or so Hermione had read. She had never taken one before. Ron had... thanks to Draco. Payback is a bitch it seems. She raised an eyebrow and Draco mumbled something. Charlie had for the forethought to conjure up a small bottle and hide it in a massive hand. 

The Healer came back and after giving the vial to Hermione, who had made sure to sit up and put out her hand. As soon as the Healer had turned around, Charlie opened his hand and she poured the liquid, which was a deep red, into the bottle and Charlie stoppered it and placed it in his robes. By the time the Healer turned back around, the transfer was complete and Hermione was making a disgusted face, much like the one Draco was wearing. 

“How do you feel, the both of you?”

“Much better sir.” Hermione said truthfully. Draco simply nodded his head while trying to look angry. The Healer nodded and left them alone. Hermione looked at Charlie and non-verbally relayed her message. 

‘Go get Harry back.’


	29. Doubt- Special Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a sad chapter for the most part. Trigger warning for those who suffer from depression and maybe cutting (although there is no cutting mentioned in the chapter or even implied.)

Charlie used the floo to get back to Number 12. 

“Kreacher?” Charlie called softly and there was a crack.

“Master Weasley called?” the old house elf asked.

“Where is Harry?”

“Last Kreacher heard, Master Potter was heading to see the other Weasleys.” 

Charlie looked around nervously. He had to give Harry the antidote but he could not do it in front of his parents. They would really think he poisoned Harry and their plan would be ruined. 

“Kreacher... Hermione and I have reason to think that Harry is under the effects of a love potion. Could you get him to drink an antidote? If he is not under the effects of a love potion it will not harm him.” Charlie explained as Kreacher looked at him with distrustful eyes. “We think that Ginny gave him a love potion. You want to protect the House of Black right?”

“Kreacher will make Master Potter drink this.” He took the bottle from Charlie’s hand and with a crack, he was gone. 

His mission complete, Charlie returned to his room. To say that Charlie was worried was an understatement. Harry was an amazing find and he would love to go on an official date with him... even if it meant his family hating him. They already hated him for being gay and now taking Harry with him? Too much. 

Charlie laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, which he magiced to reflect twilight. It was something about seeing the sun set that made Charlie warm all over. At this moment, however, he felt cold from the inside out, like someone had let in a dementor. All his happiness was now resting on Kreacher and his ability to have Harry drink something that may or may not work. In short, Charlie was not too hopeful in his this plan now that he thought about it more. 

‘What if Harry really does like Ginny and it was a one time thing with us?’ Charlie asked himself as he turned over on his bed, not bothering with a sheet. ‘Outed myself to my family and no longer welcome at home. Made a fool out of myself. I should just head back to Romania.’ 

Charlie had still not officially told his work he was leaving but he had moved. 

Someone must have noticed that he was gone right? Right? Charlie’s mind was going in the wrong direction he knew but his feelings of being ignored were coming back. It was as if people ignored him even when he was helping. When working for the Order, it was a lucky day that he got news about anything going on. He was not told when Ginny was possessed and by the time he knew, it was almost the start of the next year. Whenever Ron was in danger, which happens often when you are friends with Harry Potter he had noticed, Charlie was the last to know. True he lived in Romania but it seemed even Bill knew before he did and he lived in Egypt. At the Triwizard Tournament he could not stay to see Harry complete the final task. Upon reflection, he was glad that he was not there because he could not have lived to see Harry so broken, coming back with Cedric’s body. Charlie was horrified to learn that Bill was attacked the night Dumbledore died and was, again the last to know. Even Percy knew before he did, who was not part of the family at the time. Indeed, he was late to the Battle of Hogwarts but he had brought reinforcements. After the battle, he was mentioned in passing. Again, Charlie rationalized, that the main point of that battle was that Harry killed Voldemort. Charlie was the last to know of Fred’s death. 

Charlie sniffed and tried to shut off the feelings. Every time he thought of Harry, however, he felt like never getting out of bed again. Kreacher would fail, Harry would marry Ginny, and finally he would be ignored again but this time by everyone, including his family. Charlie was alone again, right after being promised something different, something more. Everyone will move on and he, Charlie, will be left alone. He will go back to his dragons and maybe he will forget that he wanted a relationships.

But he could not forget Harry. How could he? The day Ron sat with Harry on that train, it had changed the Weasley’s lives forever. Charlie had been impressed that Ron had managed to friend the famous Harry Potter but after meeting him, he was not surprised. Charlie had certainly a preconceived notion of what Harry Potter would be like but all of those had been shattered. Charlie had seen him grow and deal with things that no child should ever face but he never complained or rarely did from what Ron had told him. Charlie had last seen Harry at the Battle of Hogwarts before that day at Diagon Alley. Charlie was impressed and... well slightly attracted then to see Harry duel Voldemort. He was confident and strong but kind and he even asked Voldemort to try to feel remorse. It was Harry’s heart that Charlie liked. If anyone else was forced to deal with what Harry had to deal with, Voldemort would have won and his family would have been killed. Then again, they would not be Harry and only Harry could be Harry.

Charlie was now in the center of his bed, his back slightly bent and his eyes unfocused. Harry was, indeed, one of a kind and Charlie really liked him. He was of age, had a job, was kind, was strong, and had the ability to love after all he had dealt with. Charlie knew Harry was popular with people, especially women, especially Ginny. Shame now filled Charlie, trying to take his little sister’s love interest. Sure Harry was gay, or so he said, but people expected them to date, marry, and have 3 kids. Harry was already a father figure for Teddy and he seemed to love the child of his father’s friend.

That added another bout of guilt. Did Harry want kids? Charlie knew there was a potion that allowed male pregnancy but did Harry want that? Charlie knew it was different for men and that potion was not always successful. Charlie’s body had been attacked by dragons multiple times and Harry had dealt with the cruciatus curse a lot, not to mention he was always under the threat of attack being himself. Add these things with the job they were still technically on and the fact if Death eaters knew that Charlie and Harry were pregnant, they would target himself as well as Harry. It was too risky. Harry could have children with Ginny and it would be much more likely. Charlie had a feeling that Harry wanted a family, something he had never had before. With Ginny, he could have kids and with Charlie he might not. 

Charlie was too depressed for tears. Charlie had a feeling that the next person to walk through that door would be an angry Harry Potter, who wanted Charlie to leave because he thought Harry was under the effect of a love potion. Charlie would be kicked out, sent back to Romania, and back to being ignored, back to being alone, back to being without Harry. 

Charlie sighed deeply. What had happened to him? He dealt with dragons daily and now he is feeling lost without one person in his life? Was he not made of stronger stuff? Harry was just one man and there are plenty of gay wizards. He could find someone else.

But that someone else would not be Harry Potter.

It was at the height of this pity that Charlie heard a noise downstairs. 

“CHARLIE!” a voice yelled downstairs. 

That was Harry’s voice. He sounded mad. In a few seconds, he heard Harry start taking the stairs at a run and Charlie had just enough sense to stand up when the door was kicked open. A breathless Harry was standing there, a wildfire in his eyes. Charlie’s mouth went dry at the sight of the infuriated Harry. Charlie had never seen Harry so angry and it scared him... and excited him. 

Charlie was so enraptured that he did not notice Harry’s hand flick and his wand fly to his hand and Harry said something Charlie did not catch. There was a flash of light and before he could register what was going on, Harry was flying towards him with those eyes full of fire.


	30. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sex scene a little more than half way down. It is clearly marked by a line and a warning. It is lemon after the line.

‘Where am I and why do I feel so depressed?’ Harry asked himself. The last thing he remembered was talking to Ginny in Gryffindor Tower. Harry blinked a few times and noticed that he was holding another drink and that he had apparently lead a toast to someone because the people he was surrounded by were laughing and clinking glasses, well some were at least. 

‘What the hell?’ Harry asked himself. He was surrounded by Weasleys. Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Percy were there. Percy and Arthur both were looking unhappy about something, maybe the toast, while Molly and Ron were beside themselves in happiness. 

“Any idea when you are getting a ring?” Ron asked and Harry looked at him with a blank stare. 

“A ring?” Harry asked dumbly. He had just invited Charlie to live with him. They had just gotten together. Surely a ring would be too much too soon. Harry was not even sure if he wanted to get married. DId Charlie want to get married? Can two wizards get married? Was t called something else? “Uhh I have not decided yet.” Harry said truthfully.

“Well hurry up. Hopefully we can synchronize weddings!” Molly said, her face lighting up. “Ron already asked Hermione ages ago but have yet to set a date. A Dual Wedding here at the Burrow would be nice! Maybe by Christmas you can propose and we can have a nice Spring wedding.” Molly was talking excitedly and was already planning the affair in her head. 

This was odd. Last he checked, Ron and Molly both hated Charlie. Why would they be excited about Harry marrying him? 

“Harry.” Arthur spoke up at last. He was swirling his glass full of a light amber liquid. Harry’s goblet was full of a deep red liquid and was different than everyone elses. “Who would you buy a ring for if you had to?” 

“Uhhh Charlie of course.” Harry said and it became apprent that was not the answer people were looking for. 

“Nice joke Harry.” said Ron awkwardly. His voice had darkened at the mention of one of his older brothers. “Don’t say that around Ginny. She will not think it is funny, especially since you plan to propose to her.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to say something awkward 

“Why would I propose to her? Ron I told you we are not dating.” Harry explained. 

“Harry, we are here to celebrate you going back to Ginny.” Molly said, her voice rising dangerously. All the redheads flinched. 

“Why would I go back to Ginny? Charlie has made me happy.” Harry said, becoming more annoyed that he did not know what the hell was going on. Before he could ask, Ron had stood up and ran near him. At first, he thought he was going to punch Harry but instead he grabbed something small and bald near where he was standing. 

“What did you give Harry?” Ron snarled at the thing in his hand. It took Harry a few seconds to recognize that Ron had grabbed Kreacher. Why he was there, Harry had no idea. 

“Kreacher gave Master Harry Potter a drink to toast with.” the old house elf said, explaining nothing but giving Ron a scathing look.

“Let him go Ron.” Harry said and he moved to release Kreacher. Ron moved away and dangled the house elf away from Harry’s reach. 

“What did you give him? He was fine until he drank from that stuff you brought over! What was it? It was not a special drink of the Black family house, right? You lied to Harry, your master!” Ron shouted.

“Kreacher said it was a special drink from the House of Black.” Kreacher said, explaining that he had not lied. “Kreacher never lied to Master Potter.” He said while trying to espace. 

“Let him go Ron!” Harry yelled and when Ron was looking like he was going to throttle the house elf, Harry pulled out his wand and with a bang they were seperated. 

“NO DARK MAGIC IN THE HOUSE!” Molly yelled as Ron was sent into a nearby wall and Kreacher landed on his feet. 

“He is not allowed to harm Kreacher!” Harry yelled “Kreacher what did you give me and DO NOT LIE!” Harry was tired of not knowing that the hell was happening. 

“Kreacher gave Master Potter an antidote for love potions.” the hold house elf said slowly as he shot Ron a look of disgust. 

“Why would you do that?” Harry asked, completely baffled. 

“Master Weasley told Kreacher to give it to you so you would drink it. Master Weasley said that your friends were worried about you and wanted to make sure that you were safe. Kreacher had to make sure that Master Potter was safe, even if he did not say the full truth. Kreacher will punish himself.” 

“No need Kreacher....” Harry said in a hollow voice as he thought about the last memory he had about Ginny giving him something to drink. 

“Lies!” Molly said. “Harry was not under the effects of a love potion! He finally came to his senses and got together with Ginny.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Harry said flatly. “Last I remember was that I told Ginny about Hermione and that we could not be together. Then she offered me a drink and everything after that is gone.” 

“Sounds like a love potion to me” Arthur said, his voice on the edge of anger. Percy looked shocked and a little peeved as well. 

“All Ginny wanted was to have Harry!” Molly said, trying to explain the behavior of your youngest “I doubt that there was a love potion used anyways.” 

“I am pretty sure that is the case. This red liquid reminds me of the love potion antidote that Slughorn made to cure Ron 6th year.” Harry said, his anger rising thinking that he had been duped. How could he have let his guard down? “I will be telling the Headmistress about this. Ginny may be expelled. “ 

“No matter. I will be doing that.” Arthur said, standing up and grabbing a piece of parchment. Molly had other ideas.

“You will not! She needs her education!” Molly said, her temper boiling over. 

“Using a love potion on someone to force them to love you is something that is unacceptable.” Arthur said, his voice rising to match his wife’s. “You will not change my mind on this and Minerva will be told!”

“THINK OF HER FUTURE!”

“I AM!”

WHile this was going on, Percy was frowning slightly at them, his horned rim glasses reflecting the light form the fireplace. Ron was red faced and still lying on the floor. 

“Kreacher... where is Charlie?” Harry asked quietly. 

“Master Weasley is at Number 12.” Kreacher said. Ron must have heard him because in a flash he was on his feet and was flying towards Harry. Kreacher took matters into his own hands and snapped his fingers. With a small bang, ROn was sent flying backwards again. 

“STOP USING DARK MAGIC....” Molly started only to be shouted over by an irate Mr Weasley

“HE WAS GOING TO ATTACK HARRY!” 

“Kreacher we need to go.” Harry said and Harry used the fireplace to floo back. 

He landed with a thud and called out 

“CHARLIE!” 

There was no response. 

‘Of course he did not answer.’ Harry thought ‘He probably thought that Harry was still under the effects of a love potion. I have to talk to him. I bet I hurt him. I wished I remembered.’

His heart was racing and he wanted to see Charlie. He felt so guilty. If only he had not taking that drink, they could be together right now instead of one of them hiding out in a room. More importantly, his hormones were in full flow and he wanted one thing: Charlie. Harry ran up the stairs and instead of knocking, he kicked in the door to see a startled looking Charlie looking back him. Harry was never so grateful as to see him there and he knew he had control over his body at this moment. Harry wanted him and Harry could feel his eyes blaze. 

Harry drew his wand and sent a quick binding spell at Charlie. As Charlie fell, Harry used his Seeker reflexes to catch the large dragon tamer and quickly move him to the bed. Being unable to move his legs and arms, he was forced to listen to Harry.

“Charlie I am so sorry.” Harry said, just now noticing that he was close to tears. “I had no idea I was under a love potion. Kreacher gave me the antidote and it worked. I do not remember what happened but can you forgive me? I did not want to hurt you! Please.”

Below here lies a Sex scene! Read only if you want to! You have been warned! Two guys are going to get freaky here so if it offends you, avert your eyes now and wait for the next chapter!   
___________________________________________________________________________

 

And with that Harry bent down and started to kiss Charlie will all the passion he had. Charlie responded with a grunt and a groan. Harry could tell he tried to move but he could not, which caused him to growl in frustration. Harry waved his wand and the spell was gone. 

In an instant, Charlie had grabbed Harry and thrown him onto the bed. Their lips met again but this time their hands were exploring each other’s bodies. There were pinches and caresses and soon they were both panting heavily into each other's mouths occasionally stealing a quick bit of tongue from one another. 

Charlie was now in control this time and Harry felt that he had never wanted something so badly. He was in full control of this emotions and thought now and they all screamed for Charlie and his touch. 

Somehow, Harry had managed to hold onto his wand and with a wave, both of their shirts were taken off of their bodies. Harry yelped as one of Charlie’s hands went directly to a nipple and pinched. Harry responded in kind and Charlie growled a low growl. This, however, caused Harry to drop his wand so it looked as if no one was doing anymore magic. 

Their movements became more frantic, both were trying to undo the other’s pantsand failing. The movements they were making was ensuring, however, that they were feeling the fiction and Harry knew he could not last too much longer if they kept doing what they were doing. 

“Charlie. Pants. Off. Now.” Harry panted and Charlie finally took the initiative and pulled off his own pants. HE then focused on Harry and soon they were both naked and grinding agianst each other. 

‘Has Charlie always been this warm?’ Harry’s hormone charged mind thought as the contact heated up even more. 

It was not long before they were both in the middle of the bed, legs, arms, and tongues exploring the other with such passion, Harry was surprised they were not starting a fire between them. Harry had discovered that all he had to do was lick the inside of Charlie’s ears to cause the dragon tamer to growl like the beats he trained. In turn, all Charlie had to do was pull his hair and Harry would groan in pleasure. 

In a sudden movement, Charlie detached himself, causing Harry to whine but that whine became a gasp and Charlie started to use his mouth on Harry’s length. Forgetting how to speak, Harry moaned and bucked his hips. Charlie groaned a little and continued his movements. FIguring that two can play at that game, Harry moved himself to a similar position and took Charlie’s length, which caused the dragon tamer to buck his hips forward, almost choking Harry. 

Recovering quickly, Harry started to work and soon they developed a fast paced rhythm, knowing that the end was near; their hands still working the other’s body. It only took a few minutes and soon they both came, moaning and making fast, jerky movements with their hips. 

They separated only long enough to get under the blankets and to recover their strength. Once under the covers, Harry placed his head on Charlie’s chest and their legs were intertwined under the very comfortable bed. They did not say another word because soon afterwards, they were asleep, holding each other warmly.


	31. Fallout

Harry woke up feeling super contented with himself. At first he did not realize why but then he noticed the giant arms around him and he felt a body behind him. Smiling, remembered last night and knew that it was Charlie behind him. Harry took a moment to inhale deeply and inhaled that earthy scent of pure bliss. 

Carefully, Harry untangled himself from Charlie and snuck off to the bathroom for a quick shower. The floorboard beneath his feet felt as if they had been chilled by ice when he left confines his warm shower and bathroom.

“Hoped you saved some hot water.” a sleepy Charlie said. Charlie had woken up and now had his head propped up thanks to one of his hands. 

“There is but be warned the floorboards are near arctic temperature.” Harry said as he quickly bounded to the bed, making sure to grab his wand and his pair of socks. 

“Duly noted.” Charlie said as he got out of bed, took off his socks and made his way quickly to the warm bathroom. 

Humming slightly to himself, Harry called Kreacher and asked him to bring him a fresh set of clothes, too comfortable to move. Kreacher obeyed and soon Harry was in a set of deep red robes and looking like a proper wizard. After dressing himself, Harry laid out fresh clothes for Charlie. It took him a few minutes to figure out where he had placed his things but soon enough Charlie was out of the shower and fully dressed in a pair of slightly shabby looking blue robes. 

“What time is it?” Charlie asked as he pulled on his dragonhide boots. 

“Ahh about 11.” Harry said, checking his own watch. 

“Lunch then and I am going to cook.” Charlie said cheerfully.

“We both can make it.” Harry said, his voice resolute. Charlie nodded his head and smiled. He kissed Harry softly on the cheek and soon they were both downstairs with huge smiles on their face. IT was not until lunch was made that they started the conversation.

“So Charlie... what did I say to you?”

“Uhhh... well that you wanted to buy a ring for Ginny and that you did not meant to lead me on.” Charlie said. “Apparently you told Hermione similar things and when I went to see her, after I talked to Bill and Fleur. Speaking of which, I should owl them. Bill threatened to strangle you.” Charlie added as an afterthought and Harry gulped. “Hermione and... Draco was it... both thought that it was a love potion so they tricked the Healers into giving her a vial of it. I secretly took the antidote and told Kreacher to make you drink it somehow.” 

“Well it worked at least. The Weasleys now know that Ginny gave me a potion and your dad said that he was going to contact Minerva about it. She may be expelled.” 

“Serves her right.” Charlie said, his face darkening. “Love potions are disgusting.” 

“I know. I can’t believe she would do that. I have not told anyone this but... Voldemort was conceived while his father was under the effects of a love potion. It was something Dumbledore and I talked about 6th year.” Harry took a sip of his tea. “I shudder to think if we had got married and had a kid. Would that kid have grown up to be like Tom Riddle? How horrible would that be that the offspring of Harry Potter turned out to be another Dark Lord?” Harry shivered. Charlie leaned over and kissed him softly.

“No offspring of yours could be evil.” Charlie said, his voice calm. “You need not think of that because we are together again.”

“Are you sure Charlie?” Harry asked, his eyes full of tears. “Stuff like this tends to happen to me and I don’t want to drag you through it. I have dragged people through hell my entire life and I do not want to do it anymore.” 

“I am willingly following you Harry Potter. Get used to it.” Charlie said and he rested his hands on Harry’s. Harry smiled. 

“I guess we should go check on Hermione. She should be discharged today.” Harry said and after trying to clear the table (Kreacher had shooed them away so that he could do it) they apparated to St Mungo’s and found themselves looking at an annoyed Draco and a Hermione in tears. 

“What happened?” Harry asked as he went to console Hermione. 

“Weasel came by and told her the news.” Draco drawled. “Gran...Hermione here told him of her part in it and they had a row. I knew Weasley was not fond of gay people but that was apparently an understatement. Hermione slapped him a few times. The Healers eventually came and told him to leave.” 

Charlie’s face darkened. 

“Where did your mother go Draco?” Harry asked over the shoulder of a crying Hermione. 

“She went to look at the house you gave back. She wanted to make sure it was habitable. Oh and congrats on getting back together with the Weasley.” Draco said with a smirk. Harry blushed a little.

“So you know?” Harry asked. 

“He d-does.” Hermione said tearfully “He d-does not m-mind. H-he even h-helped come up with a reason as to why you were acting strangely.” 

Harry looked over at Draco and nodded. Draco raised an eyebrow and nodded as well. 

“Can you leave?” Harry asked to Hermione.

“Once I get the ok from a Healer.... Speaking of which here comes one.” Hermione said, cheering up slightly.

After promising that she would go home and rest, Hermione was discharged. The trio waved goodbye to Draco and flooed back to Number 12. 

“Kreacher!” Harry yelled and the old house elf appeared “Hermione is now living here as well. If you could move her stuff to the other bedroom on the 2nd floor near Charlie’s. Please listen to her.... and Kreacher thank you for saving me from that love potion.” 

Kreacher bowed lowly as Hermione’s face looked as if she was going to protest. “Kreacher serves the House of Black and Master Potter.” With a crack he was gone

“Harry, why are you using a house elf?” Hermione said but her voice was weak. 

“Because this is his home as well as mine. You are too weak to argue so we need to get you up to your new room. Kreacher is pretty fast for an old house elf so your stuff will be there.”

Hermione looked as if she was going to protest but instead she put an arm around Harry’s shoulders and together they made their way to the other room. It was roughly the size of Charlie’s room and had its own bathroom. 

 

“Really Harry this is too much.” Hermione said weakly as Harry helped her down on her queen sized bed. 

“No arguing. You are staying here for now on and you are recovering so if you need any help, call for Kreacher and he will help you. Or if you feel bad call him to get one of us.” Harry said as he waved his wand and Hermione was covered neatly. “Actually, better ask for Charlie. I have to go. Minerva will want to know what has happened if the Weasleys have not already told her.” 

Harry leaned down and hugged his best friend. “Try to get some sleep.” he asked and she nodded. Charlie and Harry left the room and softly shut the door behind them.   
“I am going back to Hogwarts. Make sure that she is ok.” Harry said, biting his lip. Charlie responded by kissing him softly on the cheek. 

“I can look after her. I have not been set up with a job officially yet. “ Charlie said and Harry mentally cursed himself. 

“I will contact Gringotts sometime soon and once the Shop is open, we can clear things up with Percy to see if he wants the job. Maybe Hermione can help. She is brilliant after all.” Harry said “Either way I have to be off. Please make sure that she sleeps and eats.” 

Harry walked back to the fire place and flooed to the Three Broomsticks. He landed gracefully and waved to Madam Rosmerta. Harry was grateful he was wearing robes because the weather had turned dreadfully cold. There were multicolored leaves everywhere, the sky was cloudy, and the slight breeze in the air was bone chilling. Harry shuttered and picked up his pace. Soon he was at the Great Hall, having run into no one. Deciding to head to Headmistress's office first, Harry made his way to the 7th floor. Realizing he did not have a password, Harry stopped at the Gargoyle. 

“Uhhhh care to let me in. I am Harry Potter and I need to report something to the Headmistress.”

“Left school and still causing problems here? Go on in. The Headmistress is inside.” the Gargoyle said and he hoped aside. Harry took the stairs quickly and knocked on the door. He was met with a brisk “Enter”

“Harry? What are you doing back here already?” McGonagall asked. 

“I am sorry to say this but someone gave me a love potion when I was here.”

Harry started with his tale, not bothering to sit down. He was already agitated about the whole situation and reliving it just made him feel more agitated. As he told Minerva. her mouth became extraordinarily thin and her nostrils were flaring. When Harry had finished his story, Minerva stood up quickly and strode to her fireplace. She threw in a handful of floo powder and shouted “Horace, we need a word!” A second later, an emerald pajama clad Slughorn stepped through the fire, his face slightly sweaty.

“Have you had any ingredients stolen?” Minerva asked quickly. 

“Ingredients? I mean there have been some things missing but students often use more than that is....” he started to say but Minerva cut him off. 

“These missing ingredients, would they happen to make a love potion?”

“Not really. Maybe if one...” Slughorn started and his eyes bulged “There is a love potion you could make if you had the hair of the one you were interested in. Merlin’s beard is that what has happened? Do I need to make an antidote?” 

“That is not necessary Horace. If you would be so kind, would you please head to Gryffindor Tower and look in the room of a Ginny Weasley for a bottle of pumpkin juice and two glass goblets. Bring something that can detect a love potion. The password for the Tower is “Conqueror” if you have forgotten. Make sure to bring Miss Weasley here as well.”

“RIght away Minerva.” Horace said and Slughorn made his way through the door. When it had shut behind him, Minerva then firecalled The Burrow. Both Molly and Arthur stepped though and upon seeing that Harry was there, started yelling at each other. Minerva, her wand in her hand quickly used a silencing charm. 

“You will both stop arguing at this very moment! This is a serious allegation and it must be treated as such. From what Harry has told me, Ginny used a love potion and Horace Slughorn has said that he is missing ingredients consistent with the use of a love potion. We will wait to see what, if anything, he finds. In the meanwhile you will all SIT and be quiet!”Minerva waved her wand again and a few more chairs appeared. Harry and Molly sat on either side of Arthur and they awaited in silence. With a wave of her wand again, the silencing charm was lifted from the Weasley parents. Thankfully, there was only the sounds of them breathing hard and nothing else. 

After what seemed like hours later, Horace appeared in the doorway. In one hand he had a bottle that Harry recognized along with two glasses. In the other, he was pulling a hysterical looking Ginny. 

“Been fighting me the entire way.” Horace said.. his face red “Tried to dispose of the bottle by throwing it out of the common room window but a Dennis Creevey used a a levitation charm to save the bottle. I have tested the bottle and one of the glasses and there is no doubt that there is a love potion in this bottle and whoever used this glass was affected by it. I had some of the girls search her stuff and they found.” Slughorn placed the bottle and glass down and pulled something from his pajama pockets . They looked like small glass vials filled with ingredients. “All the material to make a love potion. One of the vials, I am sure, has a collection of Harry’s hair.” 

“Harry is mine. He belongs to me. I am his and he is mine.” Ginny said, trying to wrench away from Slughorn and get to Harry. Slughorn’s hand remained firm .

“Well then.” Minerva said, her temper clearly showing on her face “Ginny Weasley used a love potion to poison a guest to the school. Ginny Weasley is hereby expelled. She will hand her wand over to me to be broken.” 

Molly and Ginny both started yelling at the top of their lungs. Arthur looked at his wife and daughter with a sad expression on his face and it broke Harry’s heart. Life without magic would be horrible. Not everyone was as lucky as Hagrid to get a job working at Hogwarts. Harry raised his hand and both female Weasleys stopped yelling.

“Minerva please. Do not break her wand. Take points away and give her detention for the rest of the school year. Anything but expel her.” Harry said. 

“Harry are you sure? You know what she did to you.” Minerva said and from around the room, the former Heads of Hogwarts seemed to be behind Minerva, all but Albus who was smiling. 

“I am sure. She deserves to learn magic. I have hurt some people with my decision to... uuhhh... date Charlie and it would not be fair. However, if she does something like this again, I expect her to be expelled.” Harry said, his tone showing that he was serious. 

“Fine. 200 points from Gryffindor and a detention every Saturday for the rest of the school year. As an added precaution, you are banned from Hogsmeade and Quidditch. Such behavior from my own House is unacceptable and know you are getting off easy Ginerva Weasley!” Minerva said, sounding as if she would still like nothing more than to ban Ginny from Hogwarts. 

Molly and GInny both looked like they were going to yell but Arthur finally made his move. He nodded at Harry and then grabbed his wife’s wrist. Before she could protest, they were in the fire and flooing away. 

“Were you going to say something Miss Weasley?” Minerva asked coolly. 

Ginny looked at both Minerva and then Harry and then ran from the room screaming, causing both Horace and Minerva to sigh heavily. Harry smiled weakly at the two. 

“I am sorry. Ginny maybe obsessed with me but she does not deserve to have her magic taken away. She still has some growing up to do. Maybe she will find someone else soon and I will be in the clear.” Harry explained. Both professors nodded a little.

“I am sorry for keeping both of you up so late. I have to get back and check on Hermione and Charlie. They are both living with me at the moment so if you want to visit, you know where to find us. Hermione is healing well but still weak. She should be back to normal in a couple of days.” Harry went to the fire and threw in some powder. “Have a good night and I hope GInny does not cause any more problems.” 

Harry spun rapidly and was deposited into Number 12. Harry looked at a clock and noticed it was way past dinner time and that he should have something to eat before bed. Yawning slightly, Harry made his way into the kitchen and made him a late night snack of some grilled cheese. After gulping down a full sandwich, Harry figured he could go to his room and get ready for bed. On the way to his room, he checked in on Charlie and Hermione. Both of them were sound asleep and in Charlie case, snoring slightly. Harry smiled after he saw both of them and snuck his way back to his room. 

Entering his room, Harry stripped to his boxers and a t shirt and climbed into bed. As he laid there, he could not help thinking that he had two people in his house that wanted to be with him. Hermione was a loyal friend and was always on Harry’s side. Charlie was someone who he really liked and... well they had not been on an official date yet but he knew that Charlie really liked Harry. They were trying to take things slow but Harry noticed that they were failing horribly. They were living in the same house and they had already had sex twice. 

 

Basically, they were not going slow at all and Harry could not find himself to care that much. Sure it was not traditional but since when had things ever been normal for Harry Potter? Harry turned over to his side and tried to go to sleep. However, he could not seem to find that spot and after what seemed like an hour, he was still not asleep. What he really wanted was to go snuggle with Charlie. He loved those big arms and he loved Charlie’s smell. Making a whiney sound, Harry got up and moved quickly and silently towards his door and down the hallway. The floor had seemed to drop several degrees and Harry’s feet were quickly the temperature of ice. Still, he made his way to Charlie’s room and opened the door for a second time that night. Charlie was under the blankets of his bed and his snores were light. Harry smiled a little and snuck in, closing the door behind him. Harry lifted up the sheet covering Charlie and he noticed that Charlie was just in his boxers as well. Ignoring the flash of hormones, Harry got in bed with Charlie and covered them both up again. Harry hoped he was quiet enough for Charlie to stay asleep. Harry placed his glasses on the bedside table and turned over to face Charlie. Just being this close to Charlie made him relax and he could smell that earthy scent that was Charlie. Harry felt his eyes get droopy and before long, he was asleep.


	32. What is Normal Again

Harry awoke the next morning to a present surprize. Charlie’s massive arms were wrapped around him and his nose was pressed against Harry’s shoulder. Harry was quite content to be the ‘little spoon’ and Harry let out a small hum of contentedness. Harry would love to wake up each morning to these wonderful arms. Maybe someday, that would happen.

“Morning.” said the deep voice behind him, sending a chill down his spine. Charlie squeezed Harry a little and Harry felt his heat rise a little. 

“Sorry if I bothered you. I could not fall asleep.” Harry said quietly. 

“Hmmm it was no problem. There are worse things to wake up to in the morning and growing uo in a house full of siblings, I have experienced all of the bad ways to wake up.” 

Harry laughed a little and Charlie’s laugh was rooted deeply in his chest. Harry loved feeling the vibrations of Charlie’s voice. It was deep and masculine. 

“Do we have to get up?” Harry asked in a small voice. 

“Yeah we have to.” Charlie said but he sounded unconvinced as well. “We should check on Hermione. We can even cook breakfast... or lunch. It looks late enough to be either at this point.” 

“Uggg why must you guilt me?” Harry asked as he started to get out of bed. Charlie, however, decided to hug Harry even harder. 

“Hmmmmmm no.” Charlie said. 

“I got to. Hermione needs us more than we need each other.”

“Logic this early in the morning?” Charlie asked with a yawn. “I suppose so. I am not moving yet.” and with that Charlie let go of Harry. Harry got up and stretched mightily. Harry put on his glasses and snuck down the hallway. Harry knocked quietly. 

“Hermione you awake?” Harry asked. 

There was no answer so Harry opened the door. Hermione was still sound asleep, her mouth slightly open and Harry smiled. He knew that she needed her sleep so he left just as quietly. 

Harry stopped by his room to grab a pair of socks and pants. Upon seeing Tywin there, in a daze, Harry had an idea. He wanted to surprize Charlie with a date but he had no idea who to contact. The answer, however, came to him when he thought about his birthday party. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write.

Dear Dean and Seamus,  
I am sorry I haven’t talked to you since my birthday party. It meant a lot for you to be there. 

I have an odd request. Could you both meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 4? You do not need to owl back because I am leaving soon. I have something to ask the both of you.

Harry Potter

He fixed the letter to Tywin’s leg.

“I hope you can find them because I have no idea.”

Tywin hooted pridefully and took off. 

 

By the time he returned to Charlie’s room, Charlie was pulling on clothes as well. Harry checked his watch and noted that it was indeed lunch time. 

“Kreacher.” Harry called and he appeared with a small pop. 

“How was Hermione throughout the night?”

“Mistress Granger slept well last night and only awoke once. Kreacher was called for a class of water and Kreacher obeyed.”

“Thank you Kreacher. Could you go set the table for three? Charlie and I will cook.”

Kreacher bowed and disappeared with a small pop. 

When he turned around, Charlie was standing right there, his head back a little to look at Harry in the eyes. Harry bent down and kissed Charlie on the lips softly. 

“I could get used to waking up to you.” Harry said softly. 

“As could I.” Charlie said, his voice low as well.

“Now to make lunch!” Harry said and at a soft trot, was going down the stairs and into the kitchen were plates, silverware, and glasses for three was set. 

Harry immediately turned on the stove and with a wave of his wand was making a plate of toasted sandwiches and some shish kabobs. Charlie, who had followed him into the room a minute later waved his wand and the glasses were full of pumpkin juice. They both sat down at the table when it was ready and started eating, neither one talking at first. 

“So I was thinking of going to Diagon Alley today and seeing how things are getting along with the shop.” Harry said. “If you are still interested in working there that is.” 

“I still am. I would love to carry on the Twins’ business. However...” Charlie said, his voice faltering. 

“If you want to still work with dragons, I am sure the Minister can help you find work. You can work part time as well. I wonder if Hermione would like to help out as well?”

“I think that would be nice.” a voice sounded from the stairs and both Harry and Charlie looked around to see that Hermione was awake at last, her hair a messy friz and wearing jeans and a tshirt. 

“Help yourself to some lunch.” Harry said automatically and Hermione did help herself to some food. “I know that you could help some of the pranks actually work Hermione. Between Percy, Charlie, and you the place will be a hit again.”

“But I will only work part time as well. I plan on going to Magical Law School and then working for the Ministry. I want to be an advocate for change. S.P.E.W. never went anywhere at Hogwarts. Maybe if I start at the Ministry it will go somewhere.” Harry kept his mouth shut while listening to Hermione. She loved her group but Harry had come to realize that Dobby was an exception to many rules. “Of course, there are still plenty of old laws on the books that are pro-pureblood. Working to get rid of those also sound good.” 

“I am sure that between the Minister and you Hermione, those laws could be abolished.” Charlie offered. Hermione beamed at him.

Harry finished his plate and stood up. “I think I am off to Diagon Alley. Charlie will you look after Hermione?”

“I am not helpless.” Hermione said, bristling at the suggestion. 

“Hermione you are still recovering. Just one more day please?” Harry asked. On top of this, Harry shot her a knowing glance. 

“I.... suppose.” Hermione said, nodding slightly at the look, Charlie not even paying attention. 

“Ok. I am going. I will be back when I can.” and with a crack, he was gone.

Harry apperated to Gringotts and headed to the place where Weasley's Wizard Wheezes once stood. The Basilisks had been removed thankfully and before Harry stood the remnants of the joke shop. Overall, the shop was not in THAT bad. Sure the front of the shop had been destroyed and many of the products had been destroyed in the front of the shop, but Harry already saw that the Goblins had already started restoring the place. As if called by thoughts, a Goblin appeared. 

“Master Potter-Black?” 

“I am. How are things going?”

“We are just finishing up the estimates Master Potter-Black. After this, we will fix the place to look like it was. The shop should be ready to open tomorrow. Do you have any people to run the shop?”

“I have three part time workers that will be informed by tomorrow. We will be visiting tomorrow so would the shop be open by 1 pm tomorrow?”

“It shall be.ready by then. A goblin will be sent at that time to give you the cost of the renovation.” the goblin said and after a curt bow, disapperated. 

‘’Now to wait for Dean and Seamus. I suppose I could shop around some more.” Harry said to himself as he headed towards Flourish & Blotts to kill some time. He managed to avoid being recognized and bought another book on animagus training.Harry killed some more time by visiting Quality Quidditch Supplies. He got himself a new outfit in Gryffindor color. Harry looked down at his watch and found he was almost late so Harry made his way to The Leaky Cauldron just as the clock struck 4. 

Looking around the dingy pub, Harry spotted Tom the landlord and went to talk to him.

“Have a Dean Thomas or Seamus Finnegan arrived yet Tom?” Harry asked.

“Not yet Mr Potter.” the toothless landlord said.

“Harry!” a voice said behind them and soon Dean was hugging him. Behind him, a bemused looking Seamus was watching them both. 

“Glad you guys could come.” Harry said, escaping Dean’s grasp. Dean had finally stopped growing and was not a head taller than Harry. His black hair was the same as ever and he was wearing a grin. “Could you guys follow me?”

Harry lead the couple to table that was the furthest away from people. Harry did not want anyone overhearing them. They sat down and Tom took their orders. He returned with three bottles of Butterbeers. 

“First off, I would like to say thank you for coming to my Birthday party.I know it has been months ago but I have been busy.”

“No problem.” Seamus said, his Irish accent as obvious as ever. “We understand. Also, I really like your owl. He was smart to find me mum first. Dean and I are living on the outskirts of London and had just moved in.” 

“Seamus is doing Auror training while I am looking at joining a Quidditch Team. Rightnow, Puddlemere is trying to recruit me by sending Oliver Wood to talk to me in the next week.” Dean said, smiling at Harry. “Where are you living at now?”

“I live in London.You can find me at Number 2 Grimmauld place.” Harry said, making sure he spoke quietly enough so only Den and Seamus could hear. Now, they would be able to find the place. “Right now, Hermione and Charlie Weasley are living at my home.”

“That must be nice.” Dean said “But Harry, why did you invite us down? Surely you could have sent that owl of yours with this information.”

“I would want to tell you where I live only in person anyways but there is something else...” It was now time to tell someone that he was not extremely close to that he was... gay and interested in someone. Harry felt his face flush a little “Ah Since you are the only couple I know of... in er... that way.... I was wondering...” 

“What is it Harry?” Seamus asked.

“Bloody hell... alright... I am... errr.... gay and I need a date idea for a guy I like....” Harry said, still stumbling over his words. “I mean I know you guys are dating and... what?” Seamus and Dean were both staring at him, both mouths open. This lasted only a few seconds before they both started to talk at once.

“Blimey Harry, you’re gay?” Dean started

“Who is the lucky guy?” Seamus asked.

“Is it someone we know?”

“Have you kissed?”

“Have you fu..” 

“Oi!” Harry said a little loudly. They were asking so many questions. “It is someone you know.... It is.. Charlie Wealsey.” Harry said, feeling himself blush at the words. 

“Very nice Harry.” Dean said, looking impressed. “Never knew Charlie was gay but not too surprising I suppose. You are the bigger shock.... And you said he is living with you? You work fast.” Dean said with a sly smirk. 

“He is living with me as a roommate. He will pay his fair share and... we are not sharing a bed... although we did” Harry mumbled something and Dean and Seamus grinned lecherously. “Come off it.”

“That’s what he said.” Seamus said with a smirk and they all laughed, breaking the tension. “So you want to take him on a date?” 

“Yeah... I don’t know any other gay couples so I was wondering... you know.” Harry stumbled. 

“We have been to a wonderful restaurant just off of Diagon Alley here. What was the name of the place Shay?” Dean asked.

“Rusty Telescope. It is a lot like the Leaky Cauldron but less traversed and a little more pricey.” Seamus said with a small frown. 

“Was it that bad?” Harry asked. 

“He is just remembering when we went. We ran into Blaize and Terry and Blaize was his typical self.” Dean said, waving a large hand.

Harry had to think a moment and eventually he found the names in hs head. Blaize was a Slytherin his year and Terry had been a Ravenclaw his year as well. Terry Boot had been his year and had joined the DA 5th year. He also fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. 

“Why were they there?”

“They are dating. Apparently, Terry is good enough for Blaize Zabini, perfect wizard.” Seamus said, his voice full of contempt. Harry gave him a raised eyebrow.

“Blaize has some blood purity bias so he does not really like Seamus that much. He was not thrilled with me until I found out my biological father was a wizard.” Dean explained. 

“More like he is a giant prat that needs to deflate his head a bit.” Seamus said, his voice dark. 

“Terry is a good match for him. Blaize is smart but he has a thick head. Terry can match his intelligence and has a good moral compass.” Dean said. “He was in the DA.”

“I had no idea they were gay or together.” Harry said, stunned by the information.

“We are a small community within a small community. If you are out here, almost everyone knows you. It can get annoying but it works.” Dean said.

 

“So about this date.” Seamus began “Are you going to go have food and then do other things?”

“I want to have a nice quiet date.” Harry said smally and they both grinned at him.

“Since when is being around you ‘quiet’?” Dean asked with a grin and Harry had to admit this was true.

“And you guys are still working for the Ministry right?” Seamus asked. Harry nodded “Danger and traveling with the guy you like? Nothing quiet about that and it sounds adventurous.” 

“Some of the places we have been have been nice. I want to go back to New York with Charlie this time. It was so packed with wizards and the shops were easily twice the size of Diagon Alley.” 

“Really? Might have to visit there sometime.” Dean said. “If you are planning on taking Charlie on a date, maybe you can head out now. It is getting late and you can beat the crowd at the Rusty Telescope.”

“You think? I mean.. Blimey!” Harry looked at his watch and realize he had been gone for a long while. Harry bade Dean and Seamus goodbye after hugging them both at the same time. He was grateful for their help. 

Harry used the floo at The Leaky Cauldron and flooed home, a grin on his face and a plan in mind.


	33. First Date Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sex scene in this chapter! There is a warning before it happens and a nice line to show you where the smut begins!

Harry landed gracefully and quickly hid his grin encase Charlie was there. When he noticed no one was, he grinned again and called for Kreacher. 

“Master called?”

“Could you look after Hermione for a few hours? Charlie and I are going out. Do not tell Charlie please. It is a surprize.” Harry said and Kreacher bowed and left.

Harry heard Charlie and Hermione talking in the living room, so he quickly and quietly went up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him softly. 

‘Ok now what to wear for an upper class restaurant on my first date with Charlie?’ 

Harry suddenly felt very self conscious of what he was wearing, a feeling that confused him at first. Harry had never been vain but something about the prospect of going on a date with Charlie tonight made him question his wardrobe. Harry went to his closet and started rummaging around fiercely. Finally selecting a robes of a charcoal color with red trim (always the Gryffindor) Harry then picked out business casual pants that matches his robes and a nice pair of dragonhide boots. Harry changed and then tiptoed back into the living room, where it sounded like Hermione was trying to teach Charlie how to play the piano. 

“Charlie, could you meet me in front of Gringotts There is a formality we need to go through so wear your best clothes. If you need some, ask Kreacher.” Harry lied smoothly and before Charlie could come to the door, Harry apperrated to the stairs of Gringotts. Now came the waiting part and Harry hoped that Charlie would like where they were going. Harry trusted Seamus and Dean. Harry just wondered if there was going to be any problems. There always seemed to be problems. Harry conjured his patronus and used it to send a message to the Rusty Telescope to make sure they had seats waiting for them. Harry watched his stag patronus disappear into the gathering darkness. 

In what felt like hours later, Charlie apperated a short distance away and Harry gasped. Charlie was wearing a slightly shabby looking midnight black robes with silver trim. His pants were the same shade of black and were just as shabby. To Harry, he looked magnificent. 

“What is it we need to do?” Charlie asked as he approached Harry. 

“Yes... well...” Harry thought quickly. “We are having a dinner arrangement at the Rusty Telescope.” 

“That place is a little expensive....” Charlie said and Harry gave him a grin. 

“You are going with the Richest man in Britain. I am sure I have enough money to pay for both of us. Remember, you still have your ministry money as well.” 

“Right.” Charlie said sheepishly “Well we should head off.” 

They walked in silence mainly and Harry was feeling very nervous. He hoped that Charlie did not mind going on an official date with him. Sure they had had sex two times but Harry did not know how to date anyone. Cho was a disaster and Ginny... well... love potion. 

“Here we are.” Charlie said and Harry looked at the building in front of them. Harry had the immediate impression that they had stepped into a French town and left Diagon Alley far behind. The building was a mixture of white and tan and looked like a mixture of a fancy cafe and a high class restaurant. Outside, there were a dozen tables and almost all of them looked full with couples. A man in traditional black robes saw them approach and smiled. 

“Welcome to the Rusty Telescope.” the man said. He was as tall as Harry and looked to be in his early 40s with black hair and brown eyes. “Are you the one that sent the patronus?”

“That I am.” Harry said.

“We are nearly full and normally do not allow last miniute reservations.” the man said.

Harry puffed himself up and looked at the man in the eyes. 

“My name is Harry James Potter-Black, defeater of Voldemort and richest man in Britain. I wish to eat here with my partner. I can take my business elsewhere.” Harry said, his voice strong as he stood up to his full height, which was taller than the man stopping them, who was now clearly sweating. 

“Forgive me! I did not mean to imply.... I am sure we have a table somewhere.” the man said, tripping over his words to right the wrong. Harry grinned and noticed that Charlie’s eyes had a strange glint in them. Before he could register it, they were being ushered inside by the man and were placed at a table for two. 

The inside of the restaurant definitely had a French feel to it. Even the menu was partly in French and Harry felt really overwhelmed. How embarrassing would it be to have to ask the waiter in front of Charlie what different words meant. 

“You should try the oysters.” came a voice from behind Harry. He turned to see Terry Boot and Blaize Zabini sitting at a nearby table. Terry had his brown hair cut short and his brown eyes matched the robes he was wearing. Blaize was looking like his normal imperious self with brown eyes looking at the Harry with slight distain. “Bit of a surprize to see you here Harry. This place is more for couples. Is that Charlie Weasley there?”

“Harry Potter and a Weasley? They let anyone in here now.” Blaize siad, his voice betraying his contemptment. 

“Be nice Blaize. They are both friends of mine. When you see Nott or Malfoy I do not bother you do i?” Terry asked quietly as he placed a hand on Blaize’s hand, which was on the table. 

“Hmmm I suppose not.” Blaize said, his eyes still looking at Harry and Charlie. “What brings you here Potter?”

“We are meeting Gringotts representatives here.... aren’t we?” Charlie asked as he saw Harry’s face start to blush.

“Well... not really... I mean I wanted to... uhhh...”

“So you and Weasley are on a date then?” Blaize asked, his eyes glinting at the piece of gossip. When Harry did not deny it. Blaize smirked. “The Savior of the Wizarding World is gay? I bet you broke a lot of hearts Potter.” Harry blushed again at the words and at the way Charlie was looking at him. 

“So... this is our first date?” Charlie asked quietly. Harry nodded and Charlie smiled. “No reason to trick me. I am glad this is our first date.” Harry saw both Blaize and Terry smirk at them and Harry felt like melting through the floor. 

“What can I get you gentlemen?” asked a smooth voice of their waiter. Harry looked up to see that their waiter was a young 20-something year old who was staring at Harry greedily. He was of average height with curly blonde hair. Harry unconsciously twisted his earring. Harry and Charlie both ordered their meals. Charlie was looking mutinous about something and when Harry asked, Charlie brushed it off. 

Their meal went smoothly except for when the waiter appeared. After each time, Charlie got quiet and Harry was worried that Charlie was losing interest in him. Harry paid for their delicious meals and waved goodbye to Terry and Blaize, who were enjoying chocolate cake for dessert. Harry secretly wished they had ordered dessert but Harry was soon going to be treated to another form of dessert.

 

Sex scene alert! Below this line be smut!  
___________________________________________________________________________

They both apperated back to Number 12 and Harry only had 2 seconds to look around before he found Charlie's lips crashing into his own, knocking al the wind from Harry’s lungs.

“That waiter was hitting on you all night.” Charlie said, his voice deep, nearly growling. “That was our first date and that bastard was making moves on you.”

Charlie’s voice went right to Harry’s cock.

“So you were jealous?” Harry asked innocently.

“Yes I was!” Charlie said as he pushed Harry against the nearest wall, their lips inches apart.

“So this means that you really do like me?” Harry asked.

“I thought that was obvious by now.” Charlie whispered as he moved his pelvis to Harry’s thigh to show that he was hard as well. Harry groaned.

“Please Charlie.” Harry begged and in a swift movement, Charlie hoisted Harry over his shoulder and carried him upstairs to Charlie’s room. Harry pulled out his wand as they entered Charlie’s room and made sure he used a locking spell and a silencing spell. Charlie threw Harry onto the bed and threw himself on top of Harry.

There was a flailing of legs and arms as they both worked each other out of their robes. When they both were naked, Charlie whispered in Harry’s ear “mine” and went down on Harry, which caused him to moan and thrash around. Then Harry felt a finger at his entrance and he shuddered. This was it. Charlie wanted him and he was finally going to be Charlie’s. Any doubt Harry had was erased as he felt a finger rub over his ass. 

“You gotta relax Harry.” Charlie said gruffly and Harry had to mentally tel himself to calm down. Harry heard Charlie fumble for something and heard him say a few spells. Immediately, Harry felt himself loosen and he felt cleaner. Harry looked down to see Charlie pointing a wand at him.

“ This is easier. I want you and don’t have the time to prep you. I want you now.” Charlie’s voice growled and Harry felt his cock twitch. 

“Now.” Harry said, his voice just as deep. 

Charlie waved his wand for a third time and then dropped his wand. Harry saw Charlie slick up his hard cock and soon he sa Charlie line up with Harry, fire in his eyes. 

“You sure you want this?” Charlie asked, his voice firm but Harry saw a look of hesitation in his eyes. The fact he was still worried about him meant a lot to him and Harry nodded. 

To saw that Harry wanted to cum as soon as Charlie entered him would have been an understatement. Charlie was of average length but he was so thick, Harry was glad Charlie had performed that spell on him to loosen him up, otherwise Harry was sure he would be in more pain. There was still some pain but holy hell he felt so full. The only frustrating part was that Charlie was not moving.

“You ok?” Charlie asked. 

“Charlie, fuck me.” Harry said, looking directly into those blue eyes. Charlie groaned and started moving, causing Harry to gron in pleasure. He had never felt something like this before and he did not know how much he could take.

“Charlie... please.”

“You want faster?” Charlie asked, his voice still gruff, his hands on Harry’s thighs. “Tell me you did not like that waiter.” 

“Fuck Charlie come on.” Harry said, trying to move faster against Charlie but he was just too strong. “Are you still jealous?” 

“I want you to be mine.” Charlie growled as he teased Harry by moving so slowly and blocking access to Harry’s red and swollen cock. 

“Charlie don’t be thick and just fuck me.” Harry growled in response. Harry had never felt this way and he wanted Charlie to finish what he started. Still, Charlie did not move so Harry took matters into his own hands... well legs actually. 

Harry linked his legs around Charlie’s massive frame and rolled, effectively surprising the dragon tamer and switching their roles. Harry was now riding Charlie and Harry was in control. 

“Who ever said that I was yours?” Harry said, a grin on his face as he started riding Charlie’s cock, turning Charlie temporarily speechless. “You are mine, Charlie Weasley and if you don’t start fucking me I am going to BLOODY HELL!” Harry yelled. Charlie had grapped hold of his hips was now plowing Harry so hard, Harry was sure he was going to break in two but somehow Harry did not mind. Harry’s groans mixed with Charlie’s grunts and the entire bed was shaking. 

Harry felt himself quickly approaching the end point but they were moving so fast he was having difficulty breathing. He tried multiple times to warn Charlie but found that all he could say were nonsense words; the pleasure being way to much. 

“Gah!” was the only thing he could say before he shot a huge load all over Charlie’s massive chest. Charlie grunted and flipped Harry onto his back and Charlie started moving in earnest, fucking Harry somehow harder and faster than before, and it was not long before Charlie let out a series of grunts from the back of his throat and Harry felt Charlie empty inside of him, the hot liquid feeling oddly good. He was breathing as if he had just ran a mile and Harry was in a similar shape. 

Charlie fell on top of Harry, spent and Harry was having a hard time catching his breath due to his own orgasm and Charlie’s bulk but Harry did not mind. He felt so warm and happy. Charlie rolled over next to Harry and immediately Harry was wrapped in those muscular arms. Harry hummed lightly as he felt his eyelids droop. This was what Harry wanted, someone to call his own and Harry had a strong feeling that Charlie felt the same way. Harry’s final thoughts that night was how lucky he was that Charlie was there.


	34. Changing

Harry had to admit that life at Number 12 was nice. WWW was now open and Charlie was working part time there with Percy and Hermione. When they were not working, Hermione was studying for entrance exam to magical law school and Charlie was working as a part time dragon tamer at a dragon reserve in Wales working with Welsh Greens. Harry, having no need to work, had been working on his magic, especially his animagus form. Harry was almost certain that his form would be an owl but he had made no progress so far. Teddy, his godson, was growing up so fast and Harry loved him so much. He visited Andromeda every other day and made sure to give Teddy as many toys as he could handle. 

 

It had been a few weeks since their date and Harry was so happy to be dating Charlie. Hermione, who was still living with them, had made points to tell them how cute they looked when she caught them snogging. Harry, however, noticed that her eyes were always sad when she caught them and Harry was sure she wanted to be back with her red head, even if he was being a git. 

“Hermione,” Harry said one day as they all were eating breakfast. It was early November and winter was already here. An early snow had graced them. “why don’t you go see Ron?”

Hermione, who had been eating a piece of toast, stopped and looked at him. 

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“I know you still like him and I do not want you to be unhappy because of me.” Harry said. “I know you are missing Ron. Go see him.” 

“Harry he is being so immature about you and Charlie!” Hermione exclaimed. “How can I be with a child?”

“I know you two have liked each other for a long time and you still have feelings for him. Go see him again and see if things are the same or different.” Harry said. Charlie was looking conflicted so he said nothing. 

“If... you think I should.” Hermione said at last. “May I borrow Tywin?”

“Use Kreacher. I doubt they would accept a letter from Tywin.” Harry said and Hermione nodded. She left the room to write a letter and Harry felt a little better. 

Opening the Prophet, Harry scanned the articles. It was a bunch of drivel as usual, but there was an interesting article that made Harry completely forget about Ron and reminded him of something horrible. 

 

Abused Boy Nearly Dies at Hogwarts

Anthony Delany, 11, started his first year at Hogwarts. Normally, this would be a good time for the young wizard but as soon as he stepped through the doorway, he collapsed. After visiting the hospital wing, it came to light that the boy had been in raised in an abusive muggle orphanage. Unfortunately, many magical children who are orphans are not raised in the magical world and are in places where they cannot be true to themselves. THe only question is what will the Minister do? 

Harry looked at the small article and immediately his mind went to the Dursleys and to Tom Riddle. How many kids had faced what he had? How many kids out there now would be abused or warning signs overlooked? 

“What is wrong Harry?” Charlie asked from beside him, looking at the paper that had caused Harry to grow cold. 

“I need to see the Minister.” 

“Right now?” Charlie asked, taken aback. 

“Yes. If Hermione asks, tell her where I am.”

Harry grabbed some floo powder and was off, leaving Charlie alone in the kitchen.

Harry stepped into the office to kind Kingsley writing something. 

“Minister we need to talk.”

“Anything wrong Harry?”

“Yes there is.” Harry said “I read the article about that boy who came from a abusive orphanage. Is there such a thing as a magical orphanage or a place to place children who are magical so they are not completely blindsided when they join the magical world?”

“There... is no such place.” Kingsley said in his slow voice. “There are children who are muggleborn and most seem to be fine.”

“I am not talking about muggleborns, although I think a magical pre-school set up for muggleborns would not be a bad idea.” Harry said, thinking of something else to add to his list. “I am talking about a place where a magical orphan can go if their parents are dead. From personal experience, I was raised by my muggle aunt and they hated magic. I knew nothing of the magical world until my 11th birthday. And... well... Tom Riddle was raised in a muggle orphanage... you may know him better as Lord Voldemort.” Kingsley’s eyes bulged a little. “Exactly. I want a place where kids can go where they are not afraid of accidental magic or a place where, once they reach school age, can go to if they do not wish to go home. Of course, there would be Ministry oversight but it would be largely ran by the orphanages. I was thinking of a place in downtown London.”

“The idea has merit... but the money to get the building, hire staff, and even draft legislation would be very expensive.” 

“I, Harry James Potter-Black, declare my support for this cause. I will send a letter to Gringotts explaining the situation and if you could contact the right people to write up the proposal and possible locations, send them to Gringotts where Hodgrip or Bill Weasley will inform me and we can talk there.” 

“Are you sure Harry?”

“Of course I am. I have enough money so this should not be an issue. I want to protect the magical community. I do not think that we want another Voldemort on our hands.”

“That we do not.” Kingsley agreed. “I can get things set up in a week. Except a letter from Gringotts.” 

“Thank you Minister and I am sorry for barging in.”

Kingsley waved a hand to bat away the apology and returned to his writing. Harry smiled and went back to Number 12, where Charlie was still sitting at the table. Harry, feeling good about himself, kissed Charlie deeply before pulling out a piece of parchment from a nearby drawer and started writing, telling Gringotts that he was bankrolling a bit of legislation and to expect the Minister to be contacting them. He called Kreacher and sent him to Gringotts.

“Do you want to tell me what that was all about?” Charlie asked, not unpleased. He had got a nice snog from it. 

“I am using some of my money and influence to build an orphanage for magical children. Some student went to Hogwarts and nearly died due to the wounds he got at a muggle orphanage.” Harry said, walking over and pointing out the article to Charlie. “Not to mention Voldemort was raised in a muggle orphanage. I know that Hermione was lucky to have such supportive parents but not everyone does. As such, I will be getting a call from Gringotts in a week and we are drafting legislation. I do not want anymore children to suffer and I have enough money to see real change.” Harry said, his eyes burning with passion. Harry was going to use his money and his influence for good. Before he could say anything else, Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by a pair of rough lips with a little bit of stubble. It lasted for a few seconds, enough for Harry to feel dazed as Charlie pulled back.

“I love when you are passionate about something.” Charlie said, panting slightly. “It is a good cause you are fighting for and I am proud of you.” Harry blushed at the compliment and the aftermath of the snog. 

“Yes... well... I need to send a letter to Gringotts. Has Hermione sent her letter?”

“She has. She sent Kreacher. Tywin is still here although Kreacher should be back soon.”

“He is getting old and I do not want to send him out too much. I can send Tywin.” Harry said and after kissing Charlie on the cheek, headed up to his room where Tywin was sitting asleep.

“Tywin I need to send a letter to Gringotts as soon as I finish writing it ok?” harry said calmly as he pulled out a letter. He was met with a sleepy hoot and Harry smiled as he put quill to parchment. 

 

Dear Hodgrip and Bill,

In the next week, there will be someone from the Ministry wishing to contact me. I would like one of you to contact me when this happens so we can sit down and look at the legislation I wish to bankroll. Both of you may show up to this meeting but I need at least one. 

 

Harry James Potter-Black

 

Harry signed with a flourish and sealed the letter in an envelope. Harry called to Tywin, who landed on the desk Harry was using and held out his leg imperiously. After it was attached, Tywin took off out of the window and into the sunlight. Harry watched him go for a few seconds before he went back downstairs to find a Hermione reading a letter, Charlie beside her. Charlie’s face was blank and Hermione’s was torn. They both looked up as Harry entered. 

“Ron wrote back quickly and sent it with Kreacher.” Charlie said. 

“And?” Harry asked.

“Well... he wants to meet me in Diagon Alley today for supper at The Leaky Cauldron.” Hermione said hesitantly. 

“Are you going to go?” Harry asked.

“I... will but I am watching what I drink or eat because if he uses a love potion like his daft sister, I am going to jinx him so hard, not even a time turner can undo the damage.” Hermione said, flaring up at the thought. Harry smiled at her expression and Charlie’s gobsmacked face. 

“Ok well I think it is time I tell you what my plans are at the Ministry.” and Harry explained how Harry wanted to make a magical orphanage for young wizards and witches and by the end of the speech, Hermione had latched herself to Harry and was praising him. Harry blushed a little but took the hug. 

“Blimey Hermione let me breathe.” Harry said, rubbing his ribs as she pulled back. “I have to wait until the legislation gets drafted, which should be in a week.”

“Still, that is a really good idea. I am sure I have read something about magical laws.”

By the time Hermione had finished her lecture on how to draft magical laws, she was almost late for her date with Ron. She said goodbye to them as she flooed away, leaving Charlie and Harry alone. 

“I do hope she is careful.” Charlie said in his deep voice. “My brother is very... well you know.”

“I am sure she will be fine.” Harry said in a voice that was a little more sure than what he actually felt. “Hermione is smart and she will watch out for herself.”

‘I hope.’ Harry added non verbally as he looked out a window to see that a light snowfall had started.


	35. Birthday Party

Number 12 was looking more festive than it had looked in years. It was early December and already there were Christmas trees decorating the place. Baubles hung from every possible place that could be hung from. Harry chuckled when he awoke one morning to find a magically enhanced bauble hung from his ceiling that told him how many days were left until Christmas. Apparently, Kreacher had done the same to Charlie and Hermione’s room. The cheer in the house was at an alltime high. Hermione had told Charlie and Harry that she was dating Ron again but on strict terms, one of which was being at least civil towards his older brother and Harry. Harry had met with the goblins, Bill, and a representative from the Ministry to hammer out a legislation about a magical orphanage bill. They had reached an agreement and the bill, which was called Potter-Black’s Orphanage for Magical Youth, would be voted upon at the start of the new year. Harry had visited Teddy almost daily and he loved seeing his godson grow. At one point, Teddy had changed his appearance to look like a small Harry, with black messy hair and green eyes. Harry had laughed even though he felt sad. He should look like his real father, not like him. Other than this, Harry loved the time he spent with Teddy. Charlie and Harry had gone on a few wonderful dates after said dates they ended up in bed. Occasionally, they would hang out with Dean and Seamus and, strangely enough, Blaise and Terry. Once you got to know the Slytherin, he was not as bad as he seemed; he just preferred things his way. He was easily controlled by Terry, who seemed to have the insatiable Lord Zabini wrapped around his finger. Harry could not remember the last time he had this much fun. 

On this chilly December morning, however, Harry Potter was on a mission in Diagon Alley; a mission of utmost importance: finding a birthday gift for Charlie. The dragon tamer’s December birthday was less than a week away and he had not bought anything yet due to being busy with the legislation, keeping an eye out for Death Eaters, snogging Charlie, and trying to be civil to Ron. Diagon Alley was covered in a light snowfall and it was decorated for Christmas with giant Christmas Trees, Wreaths, and lights. Harry hummed to himself as he looked at various shops. Deciding that Charlie lacked any official Quidditch gear, Harry got Charlie a complete set of auto fitting Quidditch gear in Gryffindor colors. Harry felt this was a good gift but it was not enough for Charlie, who had really helped him feel normal after the Battle of Hogwarts and was his first ever boyfriend. He stopped by Flourish and Blotts and picked out a few books over dragon and other serpent type creatures. Deciding this was enough, Harry decided to stop by the Weasley’s joke shop and see how things were going. Harry looked around the shop and was surprised to see that it was as busy as ever and that Percy looked... happy. Hermione was there this evening and was helping customers. They both saw Harry entered and waved at him before returning to their work. Harry browsed their merchandise and was happy to notie a lot of the standbys were there like the skiving snackboxes and canary creams. 

“Harry, how have you been?” Percy asked as he shuffled towards him, boxes in hand. 

“Ok. Been out shopping.” 

“I bet for Charlie.” Percy said and Harry blushed. “Thought so. Well... normally he is used to celebrating birthdays alone. He would get owls and presents from us but now that he is living in London... well expect him to be a little overwhelmed. My brother may love being outdoors but he was always a sort of recluse.” 

“I was just thinking of staying home that day and relaxing.” Harry said, blushing. What he really meant was ‘staying home and snogging’ but he felt that Percy did not need to know that. “Oh what is Charlie’s favorite kind of cake?”

“White cake with chocolate icing. Mum would make it for him and send it via owl post. Poor Errol could not make the trip so we had to pay for a rental owl. Don’t know if Mum will send him one this year...” Percy said, frowning slightly. 

“Yeah well I will be making him one from scratch so there you go.” Harry said, ignoring the pang in his heart. 

Percy smiled at this “Good on you. I will be sending my gift via owl soon enough.”

“Do you know if Charlie wanted to go anywhere?”

“I think Charlie would love to be wherever you are Harry so do not worry about that.”

“Could you watch the shop with Hermione for a week or two?”

“I could. The Minister has been happy to let me work part time here.” Percy said proudly as he stocked some shelves. 

“Great! I will see you around Percy.”

Harry left Diagon Alley and headed home. He hid his presents and distracted Charlie with a kiss when he asked where he had been. Harry went back to his room and called Kreacher. He told Kreacher he needed the ingredients for a white cake with chocolate icing by the 12th and Kreacher bowed. Harry smiled broadly to himself as he started reading on everyday charms, specifically about cooking. 

Getting up on the 12th of December was the easy part of the day. Harry dressed himself in some casual muggle clothes and snuck into Hermione’s room. Harry woke her up and Harry whispered his plan for the day. Hermione agreed with a tired smile and went to get dressed as Harry trotted down stairs and started working on breakfast. Piling a tray with everything required for an English Breakfast, Harry carried the tray into Charlie’s room. The Dragon Tamer was still fast asleep, the covers thrown off, revealing that Charlie had gone to bed in a muscle t shirt and boxers. Ignoring his own reactions at the sight, Harry gently woke up Charlie.

Blue eyes looked up in confusion but then they focused on Harry holding breakfast. Charlie smiled softly. 

“Harry Birthday Charlie.” Harry said as he set the tray near Charlie and kissed him softly. 

“You did not have to bring me this.” Charlie said as they separated. 

“I might as well have since I made it.” Harry said as Charlie took a bite of his breakfast. “I have been learning household charms and spells. I made sure I mastered some cooking spells before today.” Harry said with a smile and Charlie looked surprised. “I was always good at Charms so it came easily to me. Now eat. You are not working today so you can have a relaxing day today. Percy and Hermione will be working at the shop and the Dragon Reserve has called in someone else to work today.” Harry said. Charlie smiled softly and started eating his food. 

Harry noticed that he did not seem that happy. Pondering what he could have possibly done, Harry left and went to his room. He hand wrapped the presents he got Charlie and when it was lunch time, he stopped by Charlie’s room to tell him that lunch was going to be hand made as well. He opened the door silently to see that the large dragon tamer was looking at a picture in his hand. Charlie’s eyes were misty and he was slumped over the picture. Recognizing the sadness, Harry softly closed the door and took a few steps back. He waited for a few seconds before yelling “Charlie! Lunch time! What do you want?”

Charlie yelled a response without opening the door and Harry went downstairs to make it, all the while thinking about what had made Charlie so sad. This was his birthday and while Harry had never had that great of a birthday, he was still happy. Sighing heavily as he finished lunch, he called down Charlie and they both ate in silence. When they had both finished, Harry told Charlie to go back upstairs and that he had something special for him in a little while but needed time to plan it. Charlie seemed to perk up a little at this and headed upstairs. 

It was then that Harry started to receive owls from numerous people; Percy, Dean, Seamus, Terry, Blaise, Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur, some workers from his old Dragon Reserve in Romania, Hagrid, and others. Still, Harry noticed that Mrs Weasley, Ginny, and Ron had not sent anything and he felt a pang of guiltiness. Charlie seemed to have a good haul this year, especially when he added his own gifts and Hermione’s. Harry started the cake and in a few hours time, a three layer white cake with chocolate icing was on the table, little candles decorating the top and in big red letters “Harry Birthday Charlie.” Over all, Harry thought he did a good job. 

At dinner time, Harry whipped up Charlie’s favorite meal, hid the cake and presents, and called Charlie down. Charlie seemed disappointed to find that it was just dinner even though it was his favorite. Again, they ate in silence.

“You know now it is time for dessert. What would you like?”

“Anything is good.” Charlie answered, a little downcast. 

“Pudding? Treacle Tart? Or maybe...” Harry waved his wand and out floated his massive cake. It landed in the middle of the table. “ some birthday cake made from scratch?” 

Charlie looked up and his jaw dropped. Harry was very proud of himself to get that reaction. With another flick of his wrist, the large pile of presents appeared on the table next to the cake. 

“Everyone sent their gifts to you, figuring that you would like to have a relaxing day for a change.” Harry said. Charlie smiled broadly and kissed Harry passionately. Harry had to stop himself from responding in kind. He had spent hours on that cake and knocking it over in a fit of passion would be a waste. 

Charlie moaned into the cake and loved all of his presents.He tried to pay Harry back from the Quidditch gear, which Harry flatly refused by saying “I could have bought the every Quidditch store in Europe if I wanted to so this is nothing.” Charlie gave him another passionate kiss and Harry let one moan escape before he pulled away. 

By the time Charlie had finished his presents, it was already late and Harry saw Charlie yawn. 

“You know... there is one other gift you can have.” Harry said with a smirk and this time engaged the passionate kiss. Since their first time, they had only had sex one time since then. Harry had loved both times. Charlie responded in kind but Harry was surprised to find that Charlie pulled back. 

“Harry... do you mind if you just sleep with me tonight? I... do not want sex just someone to hold.”

Harry blinked a few times “Of course Charlie. It is your birthday.” Harry said with a smile and he kissed Charlie again but this time softly. They both headed upstairs and stripped until they both were just in their boxers. Blushing slightly, Harry got in Charlie’s bed and cuddled up to the mass of muscles that was Charlie. 

“Good night Charlie. Happy Birthday.” Harry said softly. 

“Thanks Harry. Good night.” Charlie said as he put a massive arm around Harry. 

As Harry moved to put his glasses on the table next to the bed, he noticed the edge of a photo sticking out. Harry pulled it a little and Harry recognized the photo. It was the one of the entire Weasley clan in Egypt when they all went as a family. Harry frowned when he saw Peter Pettigrew but Harry at least understood what had made Charlie so sad. Harry saw the Twins waving and being mischievous, Ron being his normal ctie self, Ginny looking small, and Mrs Weasley beaming and waving while shooting looks at the Twins. This was the Weasley family whole and unbroken. Harry pushed the picture back and noticed that Charlie had already started to snore. Harry wiggled back into those arms and fell asleep eventually but not before he said a whispered “I’m sorry.”


	36. No Christmas Spirit

Harry awoke the next day still snuggled in the arms of Charlie. Harry let out a yawn and wiggled from his arms. Harry quickly got dressed and headed into his own room, where he took a quick shower and dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Harry looked at his Christmas themed room and started to worry. Christmas was quickly approaching and he had nothing to give Charlie or anyone really. The tops of his list were Charlie, Hermione, Teddy, Seamus, Dean, Terry, and Blaise. Percy and Mr. Weasley were up on the list as well. He had so much shopping to do. 

Thinking of Teddy, Harry decided to visit his Godson. Dressing in black robes, he took the floo after telling Hermione and Charlie where he ws going. As he stepped out of the fire, Harry was surprized to see a little Teddy, this time with dark brown hair cut short and green eyes, was sitting up looking at him, as if he was expecting Harry. Andromeda was sitting on a couch behind him, smiling.

“Everytime he sees the flames go green, his eyes turn green and he gets excited. He is such a smart boy. Nymphadora was a smart baby too.” she said, her smile warm but worn. 

“Ah.” said Teddy seriously. 

Harry grinned and picked up his godson, holding him close. 

“You are going to be smart like your mother and father aren’t you? I guess this means you want me to read to you?” Teddy looked at him, his hair turning black and messy. “I guess that is a yes.”

Harry carried Teddy to his room and read him the story of the Three Brothers. Even though it was linked to so much pain for Harry, the story taught a good lesson. Mainly, the book had good pictures and Teddy seemed to love them. After the story ended, Teddy’s eyes looked sleepy. Harry, deciding that he would make sure that Teddy knew who his parents were, told Teddy of how he met Remus and how good he was. Harry stopped when he saw that Teddy was asleep and carefully left the room. He rejoined Andromeda in the living room, where she had a cup of tea ready. Harry accepted the tea and sat down in a chair across from the host. 

“Thank you so much for being apart of Teddy’s life.” she said but was stopped by a hand fro Harry. 

“Lupin wanted me to be in his life and I will be. I know what it is like to grow up with limited family support. Teddy will get everything he wants. If you ever get to a point where you cannot take care of Teddy, I will take him in.” Harry said firmly, his voice showing that he meant what he said. Andromeda looked taken aback but smiled. 

“Thank you Harry. You really are....”

The fireplace turned green and Charlie’s face popped into the fireplace. 

“Harry, the Minister is here. Apparently, the Death Eaters are acting up again. We are to be fully packed and in the Minister’s office in 20 minutes. He said to pack for a warm place.” Charlie said and after Harry nodded, withdrew his head. 

“Seems like the Death Eaters have no Christmas Spirit.” Andromeda said drily and Harry nodded his head, a grin on his lips. 

“Take care.” Harry said as he stepped into emerald flames. 

“You are the one going into danger not me. Take care Harry.” the older witch said and soon Harry was running up to his room, packing for a warm winter.

Eighteen minutes later, Charlie and Harry were standing in the Minister’s office with shrunken trunks in their pockets and, in Harry’s case, Hadi on his shoulder. The Minister was standing behind his desk looking at them. 

“It looks like there is trouble in India being stirred up by Rodolphus Lestrange. There is no word about his brother.” he said in his deep voice. “This portkey will take you to Korba a large city just north of a series of mountains. In these mountains live a large clan of Nagas.” Kingsley pointed to a pen on his desk that was to be their portkey. “A member of the Indian Ministry of Magic will greet you at the destination and show you to the house you will be staying at.”

“Nagas,” Charlie started to explain, seeing the confusion in Harry’s eyes “are another kind of human/serpent hybrid. From the waist up they are human but the waist down they are snake. They are native to India and have been around for a long time. I think in recent years there have been laws past that restrict them.”

“Quite right.” Kingsley said “It is a similar problem with so called “Half-Breed” laws here with Centaurs and the like. Fear based mostly. Nagas do have some natural poison to them and are fast but they are very civilized and intelligent. They have never broke any laws against them, even if they are unfair. However, there are more strict laws being thought about being passed and the Nagas are not happy about it. I think the Death Eaters are using this to act.” 

“So what are we going to do?” Harry asked.

“Well I am sending you both as representatives of the British Ministry of Magic. You are to both argue the case against these new measures, which we have not yet been informed of. Also, I would like both of you to visit the Nagas and see if they have been in contact with the Death Eater. Use this picture to ask people about him.” Kingsley said as he handed both of them a copy of the same picture. “Now you two had best be off.” 

Harry and Charlie both waved their farewell and touched the portkey. As soon as both hands were on it, they were swept away. They both landed in the middle of a large room with many windows.

“Glad to see you have arrived.” a voice said in front of them. 

A woman was beaming at them. She wore a light set of purple robes and Harry could see why she did. It was a good thing they had wore light clothes because it was extremely hot. 

“You must be Charlie Weasley and Harry Potter. Welcome to India. I am Jaya Chauhan, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic of India. Welcome to India and we are happy to have representatives from Britain. Our Minister cannot meet with you today so I am here to show you to your house. If you would be so kind as to follow me.” Jaya said in perfect English. 

“Thank you for allowing us in.” Charlie said pleasantly. Harry just nodded. Jaya smiled and motioned them to follow. 

Harry blinked as they left the small building. The dusty street and the intense sunlight was not something Harry was used to and he coughed a little. They followed Jaya until they reache a decent sized tanish building. 

“You are staying here until tomorrow. Feel free to look around if you wish but I imagine the time zone shift has left you guys a little tired.”

Harry thought this was an understatement. He was alright when they first got there but the walk in the direct sunlight took it out of him. He looked over at Charlie and noticed that he was looking tired as well. 

“Thank you so much for showing up this place and letting us stay here.” Harry said.

“It is no problem. I will be back here tomorrow at 2 pm to escort you to the ministry via portkey. Our Ministry is not located here and will require a portkey. I hope you two enjoy your first afternoon in India.” and with a pop, she was gone.

They both entered the building to find that the place was a decent temperature. Harry figured they had used a spell to keep it cool and Harry was thankful again for magic. They both headed upstairs to get unpacked. There were two large room and one bathroom and each of them took a room. 

“I have missed India.” Hadi hissed as he slithered off of Harry’s shoulder. 

“You were here?”

“Of course. It was a fun time but that story is for another day. I can act as your translator. I understand Hindi and can translate into Parseltongue for you.”

“Thanks. I am going to bring you along tomorrow.” Harry hissed back, getting into bed. Both Charlie and Harry agreed they needed a nap and would eat dinner after they got up.

As Harry rested his head, thoughts went to this assignment and Christmas. He had a feeling that they were not going to finish this assignment in a few days. This would require careful deliberations and diplomacy. On top of this, it looks like Christmas would be spent here without anyone else. Harry made a promise to himself to give Charlie the best Christmas he could since he could not go home and they could not have friends over. Harry’s eyes dropped and he fell asleep with a smile on his face, plans already in motion.


	37. Politics of Nagas and Indians

Harry and Charlie had a late dinner and found they were still too tired to go out and enjoy much of anything so they both went back to bed, but this time in the same bed, both wanting some company their first night in India. They both awoke at noon the following day and they both worked on cooking some lunch and both dressed for their meeting. Harry dressed in a set of light green short sleeved robes while Charlie dressed in short sleeved light grey robes. Hadi took up his post on Harry’s right shoulder and turned invisible. Right at 2, there was a knock at their door and Jaya stood there smiling. 

“I hope you two are ready. You will be meeting our Minister of Magic and a representatives from the Nagas. This is a closed door meeting, so it is very hush hush.” she explained as he pulled out a quill. Harry and Charlie touched the quill and soon all of them were spinning and landed with a small thud in a room that made the two Englishman's eyes bulge. 

“Are we in...?” Harry started to ask but was cut off by Jaya. 

“Yes we are in the Taj Mahal. There is the wizard section so no worries.” Jaya explained as a group of harassed looking wizards pushed past them, talking in a language Harry did not understand. 

“Just talking about taxes.” Hadi hissed in his ear. 

Jaya lead them to a spacious room where two people were waiting on them. On the left side of the table sat the Indian Minister of Magic Harry presumed because on the other side was a Naga. From the waist up, the Naga looked like a normal man, with a thick, black moustache and matching bushy hair. Grey eyes flashed in the sunlight that was streaming in. From the waist down, however, there was a giant deep purple coil. Harry might have called it a cushion of sorts if he did not see the end of the coil, which looked like a rattle. Both men turned when Jaya entered with them.

“Minister, Naga Representative, may I introduce the ambassadors from Britain. This is Charlie Weasley and Harry Potter.” Harry and Charlie both bowed awkwardly as Jaya left and closed the door behind her. 

“It is a pleasure to meet the famous Harry Potter.” the Minister said. “My name is Rajan Vora and welcome to India.” the Minister stood at 5’6 and had black hair hanging down either side of his face. Black eyes gleamed as they looked up at Harry’s forehead. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

The Naga started speaking in what Harry presumed was Hindi because from his shoulder, Hadi hissed in his ear. 

“This is Sashi Naidu and he also wishes to extend his welcome. He cannot speak English but knows both Hindi and Parseltongue.” 

Harry and Charlie sat on the only chairs left on one side of the desk in between the Minister and the Naga. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Harry hissed. 

Harry placed his arm on the table and Hadi slithered onto the table and made himself known. The Naga did not seemed impressed but the Minister jumped a little. 

“You brought a snake?” he asked incredulously. 

“I wish to introduce to you both my pet and confidant Hadi. Hadi will help me talk to both of you easier, seeing as we all have a difficulty with a language barrier.” Harry said in English while Hadi translated from the center of the table to Sashi in Parseltongue. “Before we begin, I would like to say while we have been called in. Months ago, there was a breakout from Azkaban and many Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort, escaped. Charlie and I have been hunting them down and we have reason to believe that a Death Eater by the name of Rodolphus Lestrange has been spotted here in India. We believe he is trying to stir up trouble by talking to extremists here and starting a war. You see, the Death Eaters have been trying to control anything that resembles a serpent because Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, was the last Heir to Salazar Slytherin. The Death Eaters want to revive the movement by using serpents.” 

“We are not simple creatures to be controlled!” the Naga hissed. 

“Indeed not.” Harry hissed back “but this is their line of thinking, not ours.” 

“Anyway, we have been sent to broker a peace between wizards and Nagas and to capture this Death Eater. As such, how do things stand right now?” 

It was the Minister who spoke first. 

“Right now, we are... talking about the rights that the Naga have to certain space and the right they have to visit the same places wizards and witches shop.”

“Rights that we have had for a long while.” Sashi hissed.

“Why has that changed?” Charlie asked.

“There was an incident in the mountains where a group of wizards were killed by a Naga.” the Minister started only to be drowned out by a Hindi speaking Naga.

“There was no proof that Nagas did that!” Hadi translated. “Now the Minister is saying that there was proof. This is giving me a headache.” 

“Gentlemen, please.” Harry said but they were now both ignoring him. 

“Oi!” Charlie yelled, which caused both the Minister to flinch and the Naga to hiss and shake the tip of his tail warningly. 

“This seems to be a major issue. I would like to speak to your aurors as soon as this meeting is overwith. I will want all the information on the case.” Harry said in English and again Hadi translated. “As for restricting the rights of the Nagas, why would a killing, no matter how tragic, warrant such change?”

“Well one of the men killed was a cousin of mine and....”

“And whose family is very influential.” Sashi hissed. 

“Was your cousin influential?” Harry asked in English. 

“Did the Naga tell you that? No he was not! He was family and as Minister I have a right to protect my all the citizens from....”

“All citizens, including Nagas.” Sashi the Naga hissed. 

“Until an investigation has been performed again, can we agree not to push anything?” Charlie asked. Both of them nodded but looked very unhappy. 

“We will then start working now. Sashi, would you mind taking me to your land after I get the information from the auror?” Harry asked in parseltongue. 

“Of course Mr. Potter. I will be waiting at the portkey center.” Sashi hissed and then glided away on his tail.

“Charlie, can you stay here and look into the investigation itself? I will go with you to get the information then I will leave with Sashi to go to the Naga lands, especially to the murder site.” 

“Sounds ok to me.” Charlie said, loving when Harry took charge of a situation. 

“Fine.” The Minister said shortly. He snapped his fingers and two aurors joined them. “Take Mr Potter and Mr Weasley to the evidence room and give them the necessary information.” 

Harry and Charlie followed the aurors and left the large room. They were taken to a smaller room but still very impressive. The aurors gave them files on the investigation, who performed it, the victims, and the suspects, which were ll Nagas. Harry gave Charlie a look and Charlie nodded. It was fishy. 

Harry was escorted to the portkey center where Sashi was waiting with what looked like a branch. Harry touched the branch and with that familiar sensation, was pulled away.


	38. Playing Detective

Harry’s POV

Harry was deposited into a city that looked very much like the one he had just left with the only difference being that everyone around Sashi and himself were Naga. Well that and all of Naga’s heads turned and they visibly sniffed the air. A good portion of them seemed to growl. 

“This is Harry Potter and he is investigating the claim that a Naga killed a group of wizards.” Sashi explained in parseltongue. “He is to be treated as an honored guest, seeing as he also wants justice. All of you are to help him and I will be speaking to our Leader about this.” 

All the Nagas hissed at Sashi mentioning their leader. However, the Nagas seemed to accept that Harry was going to help them because soon they were back doing whatever they were doing before Harry had arrived. Sashi smiled at Harry. The effect was ruined slightly by the fangs Harry saw.

“Sorry about that. We have a tendency not to trust wizards. As you might have picked up, most wizards here do not like us.” Sashi admitted as they started walking down a main street, which Harry noticed was busy and full of vendors haggling. 

“I do not see why. This town and the one we left look very similar.” Harry said honestly, which earned him another smile. 

“You seem wiser than your years, Mr. Potter.” Sashi said as they exited the town, walking on a lonely mountain path. 

Not even 10 minutes out, there was a section of the road that was closed off. Sashi lead Harry to the site and Harry was left looking at a stretch of road that looked like the rest except for the patches of blood. 

“As you can see, while there was blood spilled. The Killing Curse was ruled out as cause of death.” Sashi explained “So obviously Nagas killed those three men.”

“Yes looking at the file it says death was due to blood loss. There are plenty of curses that cause gashes and can be life threatening.” Harry thought of Snape’s old spell and shuddered. “There was no reason to suggest a Naga did this more so than a wizard. You all have poison and fangs, as well as being able to use magic right?”

“That is true.” Sashi said. “Still I do not think Nagas would do this. Why would Nagas want to start a war for?”

Harry was stumped by that but still, hi mind was going through the possibilities. 

“Well, from what I see, the evidence was put down accurately at least. It all matches what I see here. Ummmm... maybe I could meet with your..ummm Leader was it?”

“You could but only briefly. He is the oldest Naga in the village and does not have the strength for long conversations.” 

So they walked back to the village and they were not interrupted when they approached the largest building in the city. It stood easily 5 stories tall and was made of a deep tan material. Harry and Sashi both walked (and slithered) up the stairs, passing at least a hundred Nagas at work. Harry figured this must be their version of a MInistry of Magic. Even as he spoke, he noticed memos zooming about and smiled. 

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs and stood in a small office with one secretary. 

“We need to see Leader.” Sashi said as he waved over to the female Naga, who was almost a head shorter than Sashi and had a light blue tail. 

“He is taking a nap so you will have to wake him. He has been taking more naps lately.” the secretary added a little nervously. 

“We will apologise to him.” Sashi said sternly and moved to open the only other door in the small office. Harry followed Sashi in, giving the secretary a small smile. 

The room was dark, or it was until Sashi turned on the lights with a flick of his wrists. Harry just had time to look around to see a huge room make of fine wood, several walls devoted to bookshelves, a few paintings, and a large desk before his eyes would drawn to who sat behind the desk and his jaw dropped.

 

Charlie was absolutely frustrated. Apparently, giving the Nagas the benefit of the doubt was almost as much as a crime as killing those three men. Everywhere he went, Charlie was given short answers, half truths, and downright lies when it came from the Auror office. They did not take too kindly to a foreign wizard expecting their work. 

Charlie was now back at the house given to them by the Ministry and half of the living room was dedicated to floor to ceiling stacks of papers. He had just asked for papers on the case they were working on and the files of the aurors who were at the scene. Apparently, this meant ‘give you all the paperwork on every case these aurors ever worked on’ and considering that there were 5 aurors on the scene and all of them had been aurors for at least 6 years, there was a LOT of paperwork to sift through. It was already late, the moon shining brightly in the night sky, and Charlie had only got through 2 case files, having to stop and cast a spell that changed the language from Hindi to English every time he flipped a page. 

Grumbling mightily, Charlie began reading the next page, which was about one of the aurors confiscating a blood quill. and no one was arrested. At the rate this was going, it was going tobe weeks to get through all of this, even if Harry was here helping him. At the thought of Harry, Charlie felt a pang of loneliness and worry. Harry was with a bunch of Nagas investigating a murder. The murderers could be there right now and Harry could be captured. 

Charlie took a deep breath and calmed down. Harry was very capable and could handle himself. The way he had handed the the Minister and the Naga representative was very well done and Charlie knew Harry knew a lot of magic. He had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after all. He had even died and come back. Surely he could hold his own against at least one deranged Death Eater. 

Charlie shook his head and rubbed his hurting eyes. This was going to be a long night.


	39. Leader and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written at the moment. I will update when I can

Behind the desk was a Naga the size of Hagrid. The human half of him looked old enough to be Harry’s great-great father. The Naga Leader had tufts of white hair on his head, a lot of wrinkles, and a pair of very thick glasses. However old he appeared, however, Harry noticed that the Leader was very well muscled behind his robes of light blue. What he could see of his snake half, Harry saw that his scales were of a deep shade of black. Harry quickly recovered from his look of shock. 

“Leader of the Nagas, I am Harry Potter and I am here....”

“I know why you are here youngling.” the Leader hissed softly. “I understand you speak Parseltongue so that is how we will converse. You are curious Mr. Potter. Normally, I would just let Sashi deal with this situation. I am far too old to be dealing with things you see. I delegate. However, this situation is most odd and I want to make sure you are truly looking for justice.” 

Harry gulped slightly. He was looking for justice for everyone but he could not help but be intimidated by the giant Naga before him. 

“It is... reassuring that they sent a Parselmouth. I would like to ask you what you think about the case as of right now.”

Harry gulped again. He had just got the file and saw the crime scene. He had a feeling but it was just that.

“I... uhhh think that Rodolphus Lestrange, Death Eater, might be behind this. You see...” and Harry explained the situation to the Naga leader who listened with furrowed eyebrows. 

“I see. So the Imperius Curse could have been used on either a Naga or a wizard to help this Death Eater?”

“More than likely a wizard. At the crime scene, there was no blood. From what I understand, Nagas tend to use claws and leave more blood. There is no trace of cleaning magic being used, so it would be safe to say magic killed the victims. My partner, Charlie Weasley, is currently looking into the wizard side of the confrontation.” Harry explained and the naga leader bowed his head in understanding “Are their any Nagas that have been acting strangely? Criminals of your own?” harry asked. 

“Not really. We are generally peaceful. The odd extremist, to be sure, but nothing of note.” 

“Any activity with those extremists?”

“None at all.” the Leader said, rubbing his temples. “If this escalates anymore, we might be looking at a war. I will defend my people, but I do not wish war. “ The old Naga sighed. 

“Well I will stay here for a day or so and then head back tomorrow morning to check in with Charlie, my work partner.” Harry said, bowing slightly. The old Naga tilted his head slightly in return and Harry exited the room. 

“I have the perfect place for you to relax at. “ Sashi said with a small hiss. Harry followed him to a small building located near the gate they had left and returned by.

The house was small but very comfortable, a single story house with a full bedroom, a kitchen, and living room. The tan walls matched the hard wooden floors and the furniture was furnished with some very comfy looking chairs. 

“This house is normally reserved for wizard diplomats. Please make yourself at home. In the morning, I will make another portkey and you can travel back. Good night, Harry Potter.” Sashi hissed and then left. 

“Finally.” Hadi said as he made himself visible and slithered down Harry. He went over to corner, where a rat had just scampered out, trying to make a break for an exit only to be swallowed whole by Hadi. 

“Much better. Been starving for a good hour.” 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself. Now I need to make some food.”

Harry proceeded to make himself a simple dinner and went to bed early, Hadi deciding to hunt for a few more rats. Unbeknownst to both of them, a cloaked figure would whisper a hidden spell that would cause much trouble. 

 

Charlie Weasley was finally on the last page before he found something of note. It was a bank transaction made to a certain Naga. They had received a large sum of money during the week before the murder and...

‘Bloody hell.’ Charlie thought to himself as he stood up and ran out the door. He ran all the way to the Ministry and burst into the Head Auror’s office. 

“There is a problem!” Charlie gasped. 

The Head Auror, an older male with many scars, short black hair, and a thin mustache looked up with his blue eyes. 

“It is far too late for you to be up.” the auror said in a thick accent, his eyes furrowed. 

“I think Harry is in danger.” Charlie said and began to turn, only to notice that he Head Auror was standing and drawing his wand.

“As if you aren’t.”

 


	40. A Hero needs Saving

If Charlie was ever grateful that he had been practising his dueling skills, it would be at this moment. With a flick of his wrist, Charlie’s wand was in his hand as he rolled out of the way of a ret jet of magic. Charlie turned around and fired an impediment jinx, which hit the auror causing him to slow. Charlie seized this opportunity to disarm his opponent with a flick of his wrist and with another, the man was bound in cords. 

Charlie sat down in a chair opposite of the tied up head of aurors and waited for the other aurors to show up. Charlie was disarmed and brought before the Minister of Magic. Charlie told him what happened and showed him his memory. After reading the documents Charlie had unearthed, the Minister ordered the Head Auror to undergo veritasium immediately. IN the room was the Minister on one side of the desk and bound to the other chair was the head auror, who was glaring at Charlie. Charlie was glaring right back as the man was forced to drink Veritaserum. The man’s face went slack after a moment.

“What is your name?” asked an Auror.

“Chetan Vemulakonda.” the Head Auror answered, his voice bland.

“Why did you attack Charlie Weasley?”

“He knew too much.” 

“What did he know?”

“Sashi and I have been paid to cover up the murders and make things escalate.”

“Who paid you?”

“Rodolphus Lestrange”

“Is Harry Potter in danger?”

It was Charlie who asked this question instead of an auror. Charlie’s face had a worried expression but his voice was steady.

“No idea. Sashi is to follow his every footstep. Soon the Wizards and the Naga will kill each other and I will be named Minister of magic. My first act will give the Naga scum to Rodolphus Lestrange.” The Head Auror smiled wickedly and nearly everyone blanched. 

“Where is Rodolphus Lestrange?”

“Somewhere in the Naga village. Him and Sashi are going to kill Harry Potter and the Eldar of the Naga. I will be....”

A jet of red light hit the Head Auror in the chest. It came from the Minister of Magic. 

“Well it seems like your partner is in danger. Go.” he said as he pointed to Charlie and a few aurors. Charlie was already running towards the portkey area by the time the other aurors acknowledged that the Minister had finished speaking. 

Harry awoke with a yawn. He had had a busy day yesterday but he needed to get back on the case. as far as Harry could tell, it was still night so he had only slept a few hours at most. He placed his glasses on and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. He stretched and made his way to the living room. He reached for the handle and a jolt of pain shot up his right arm. Screaming, Harry let go and fell to the floor, grabbing his arm which seemed to be smoking.

‘What the hell?’ Harry asked himself as he stood up and faced the door. He tried every spell he could think of, even using a reductor curse but the door still stood. He noticed that each spell seemed to go only go an inch from his wand before disappearing. Harry tried apparition but found that he would just spin on the spot. 

‘What the hell is going on?’ Harry thought as he pounded on the door. 

“Sashi! I can’t get out! What is going on?” Harry yelled. No one answered. Harry yelled again but no one answered. 

“Hadi” Harry hissed. 

Hadi appeared next to him. 

“Go get Charlie. Lead him here.” Harry hissed and Hadi nodded his scaly head. He knew that Harry was in trouble from when he was hunting rats. He saw a spell being used and had not recognized it. Apparently, the spell only used on magical humans, not on magical animals. 

Harry placed himself in a nearby chair, his wand pointed at the door. Something was not right. Why was he trapped in here? Did Sashi do it or did someone else? All of a sudden, Harry started smelling smoke and noticed that the house was on fire. He tried to use the water charm, but noticed that the spell faded like his others. Harry was trapped in a burning building with no way of escape. What was going to happen to him? 

‘Charlie’ Harry thought to himself as he placed as much distance as he could between himself and the fire that was slowly making its way towards him, the smoke ausing his eyes to water. 

 

Charlie and the aurors arrived in the Naga town to find it in chaos. Many of the buildings were on fire, Nagas were slithering everywhere, and from a central building, the sounds of a fight were going on. 

Charlie lead the aurors to the building to find Sashi and a hooded wizard dueling a giant Naga, who was bleeding heavily, and a smaller female Naga. They were doing well but the building was aflame around them. A support broke and the giant Naga was forced to grab it so it would not harm the female Naga.  
the hooded figure and Sashi both raised their wands to strike and...

“No!” Charlie shouted and cast an Expelliarmus at them. Sashi’s wand flew through the air, caught on fire, and landed with a thud away from him. Sashi, his robes in shambles, charged Charlie, his fangs and claws bared. Charlie barrel rolled just in time to escape the attack and the aurors who had followed Charlie stunned the Naga. The hooded wizard turned to see his ally fall and used a killing curse at one of the aurors before turning his gaze to Charlie. 

“You are too late! Harry Potter will be dead long before you can reach him. Sashi made sure of that! You cannot stop us! The Dark Arts will rise again! My brother will make sure to that! Now take this! And that!”

Charlie and the hooded figure, who Charlie guessed was Rodolphus Lestrange, started to duel in earnest. Both were sweating due to the fire raging around them and the aurors were trying to put out the fire. 

“Die!” Rodolphus shouted as he moved to use a killing curse. 

Charlie saw the life flash before his eyes before he noticed something come from the shadows and bite the side of Rodolphus’s head. The giant Naga had been getting himself into position and launched himself just as Rodolphus had raised his arm to strike a final blow. Rodolphus paled and before he could move, the giant Naga, the Leader, smashing his throat beneath his fangs. Rodolphus’s body made a slight thumping noise against the ground. It was over....

“Harry!” Charlie shouted, his mind going back to the man he loved. 

There was a hiss near Charlie’s boot and he almost attacked it but he looked down in time to see Hadi slithering around him frantically. 

“You know where he is don’t you?” Charlie asked. Hadi nodded. “Show me.” 

Charlie chased after the serpent, ignoring the Nagas and other wizards that were apperating around him. Charlie saw where Hadi was heading, to the house that was engulfed in an inferno. 

‘Surely not....’

Charlie ran to the door and rammed his shoulder agianst the door. Surprizingly, the door stood and Charlie was forced backwards, his shoulder now killing him.

‘Magic of course.’

He pounded on the door. 

“Harry! HARRY!” Charlie yelled but there was no response. Hadi was pointing at the door with his tail urgently. 

Charlie used every spell he could think of before he remembered a spell Bill had showed him when they were on holiday together. It was an old spell used to break wards and after struggling a little to remember the wand movement, Charlie finally got it and he could almost see the house shutter from the magic that had left it. Charlie kicked open the door and saw that Harry had passed out in a chair and the flames were licking at his robes, ash plastered on his face. 

“Aguamenti!” Charlie shouted as loud as he could, his voice straining. Water burst forth form the tip and soaked the chair. It had put the flames out but Harry was still not awake. Charlie ran into the room, threw Harry across his shoulder, and ran out of hte building. The building lasted another few seconds before it collapsed behind them but Charlie did not care. Charlie had thrown Harry to the ground and was trying to wake him up. 

“Rennervate! Rennervate! Rennervate!” Charlie said over and over again. Still, Harry Potter layed there, his glasses smudged and his hair even messier than usual. 

Charlie, desperate, remembered his dad saying something about a muggle technique muggles used on people who had stopped breathing. CLA? CPF?CP... it did not matter. Charlie pinched Harry’s nose and put his mouth to Harry’s. He blew in and then started compressing Harry’s chest with his massive arms. Charlie’s arms were on fire but still Charlie pressed on, fighting the tears in his eyes. There was no way he was going to let Harry die. He could not die. Charlie could not live without Harry Potter and he never planned on losing him. He just hoped he was not too late


	41. Home and Belated Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update everyone! Here is the next chapter and I will be posting more today!

Harry sat up with a start and started coughing violently. He looked around wildly, the last thing he remembered the room filling up with smoke and his brain getting fuzzy. He was going to ask someone a question, but he was immediately assaulted by a pair of massive arms and a massive torso, but Harry recognized the smell, so he hugged back.

“Harry!” Charlie nearly shouted.

“I am right here Charlie. No reason to shout.” Harry said with a smile. 

“You could have died!” Charlie said, pulling back, those blue eyes full of worry. It was then that Harry noticed that Charlie’s face was covered in ash, his robes were cut and torn, and that he seemed to be bleeding from somewhere. Harry took another look around and noticed that the entire Naga village was in an uproar. 

“What happened?” Harry asked, worry in his voice. 

“Sashi, the head of the auror office, and Rodolphus have been working together. The auror has been caught and Rodolphus is dead. We have....”

“No idea where Sashi is.” a cool voice finished as a spark of green light flashed over their heads. 

Charlie and Harry both rolled away from each other, wands in hand. However, before they could fire back, there was a flurry of movement and before them stood a collection of ministry wizards and nagas, all of whom had their wands pointed at Sashi, protecting Harry and Charlie from harm. 

“What you you doing, working with those wizard scrum!?!” Sashi hissed even as he threw up a protego. 

“You are trying to harm Harry Potter, who has been nothing but an ally to the Nagas. We have been told about the so called plan of yours. You are a traitor!” one of the Nagas defending Harry and Charlie said. Harry quickly translated the argument because some of the ministry wizards seemed to be having second thoughts about being near Nagas with their hissing. 

“We can crush these puny wizards! We can have it all! Just follow me and....”

“See! He just wants power for himself! We already have a leader and you are not him! You are the scum!”

With a bellowing yell, Sashi began casting curses, but he was quickly restrained by the ministry wizards and the Nagas. He was stunned so that he was no longer swearing at anyone he saw. 

“Well it looks like we owe you two some thanks.” a deep voice said behind them and Charlie and Harry both turned to see the Leader of the Nagas, the Minister of Magic of India, and Shacklebolt. 

“What are you doing here?” Charlie and Harry asked in surprize. 

“Got a firecall from the minister here and some aurors from England and myself came through once we knew that you were in danger Harry. Can’t very let the boy who lived twice die for real.” Shacklebolt said with a smile. “I want both of you to be looked at by the healers here then I want you to portkey home. The password is “dragons.” It will take you to Grimmauld Place.” he explained as he handed Harry a broken quill. 

Harry and Charlie found a small tent that had the Healer’s symbol on it and after being poked and prodded by a half dozen healers, were deemed ok for travel. They both grabbed the quill and said the password together. With that pulling sensation, they were whisked off home, a word that Harry was really thinking about. 

______________________________

The next week was mainly filled with sleeping in, an activity that Harry had really enjoyed now that Charlie often joined him. Hermione, who was still living with them, teased them mercilessly. When they had arrived home, she had attacked them and pressed for details about what happened. 

While they were gone and recuperating, Christmas had come and gone and it was only a few days until the New Year. They had received a few gifts from owl post. Gifts came from Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Percy, and Dean and Seamus, Terry and Blaize, Minister Shacklebolt, and surprisingly enough, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione even received a few gifts from the Malfoys and Harry asked if that meant they were pen pals and Hermione scoffed at the idea. Harry had noticed that while Charlie was thankful about his gifts, it seemed like he was waiting for more gifts or something bigger. Harry realized that this was one of the times he had not been with his family on Christmas and Harry knew that he had only a few days to plan something special. 

“Kreacher!” Harry called, a plan already in motion. 

On December 31st, Charlie was awoken by wonderful smells. He opened his eyes to see a full breakfast in front of him and Harry standing over him, looking dashing in his pajamas. 

“This is a belated Christmas gift, as with other things. Eat this, get dressed, and come down stairs.” Harry said.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Charlie asked as he sat up in bed. 

“Forgetting something? I... oh of course.” Harry said and he bent down and they spent a good thirty seconds snogging the daylights out of each other. 

“Go on and eat before it gets cold.” Harry said as he pulled back, breathing heavy.

Charlie are his food, got dressed in a simple black robe, and went down stairs only to be met with a cacophony of sounds. 

Everyone was there. His dad, Percy, Dean and Seamus, Terry and Blaise, his old school friends, Bill and Fleur, and even the Malfoys were there. They were all making some sort of noise and were now laughing at Charlie’s dumbstruck face. 

“They all agreed that we needed a big party and this party will be going until the new year!” Harry said from beside Charlie. “I know you are used to noisy Christmases and New Years, so let us have the noiset one yet!” 

The crowd yelled its approval and soon the party was on its way. The only lulls were when lunch and supper were served and the lull only lasted until they had all finished eating. 

“What about presents? You said this was a Christmas party and...” Charlie asked Harry when he was able to pull him away from the crowd. 

“I got them all something from the both of us. Don’t worry so much. And you can pay me back in other ways.” Harry said suggestively and nearby, both Dean and Seamus chuckled, having heard them. 

 

Charlie looked around and saw that Blaise, Draco, Narcissa, and Terry were talking in a group about what seemed to be the board of governors, Hermione was talking to Percy about the Ministry, Bill and his dad were trying to out drink each other, Dean and Seamus were deep in conversation, when not eavesdropping, and Fleur and Harry were now in conversation about something. It was loud, and raucous and Charlie knew that Harry was trying to get him to not think about his past Christmases. Charlie smiled as he watched Harry laugh with Fleur and he noticed that Bill smiled at the sound of his wife's laughter. Bill raised his glass to Charlie, who lifted his in turn, and they both drank their down fast. 

 

The countdown to the new year had begun and almost everyone was paired off, ready for that kiss at midnight. Everyone was counting even as they made themselves comfortable. 

“!0!”

“9!”

“8!”

“Thanks for making this possible Harry.” Charlie whispered into Harry’s ear. 

“Least I could do Charlie. You mean a lot to me and I know you are used to loud....”

“We can talk later. We should be getting ready to....”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone exploded and in one motion, both Harry and Charlie were lip locked, sharing their first New Year’s kiss, the first of hopefully many.


	42. Special Chapter: 1999 Year in Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter and the next 3 chapters will be formated as such. It will be told as if written in a journal by either Harry or Charlie. Yes, it will be in first person. I need to challenge myself as a writer and it is a change of pace for you guys as well. 
> 
> Please tell me if you like it in the reviews or even a PM. Also, I have decided that there will be two Epilogues, both of which are already written. 
> 
> Now on with the show!

**Harry’s Journal**

January 2nd, 1999

Never had one of these journals before, namely because I tried to avoid the things since 2nd year. However, Dean and Seamus gave Charlie and I one apiece, and I have to admit, the idea of keeping a journal is fun so long as I don’t try to stick a piece of my soul in it. I told Charlie about that and he hit me with a pillow, saying that he would not let that happen. So sweet of him really.

Anyway, I decided to write in this today because we were too busy yesterday to get anything done. Mainly, we had to help everyone home because everyone drank a little too much. Everyone was home by noon yesterday although Charlie had to help Percy get home. I hope to get Charlie to start writing in his journal soon.

I do enjoy this! I hope I can remember to write in this later.

 

January 28th, 1999

It has been a crazy month but, at last, Potter-Black’s Orphanage for Magical Youth, or PBOMY, is open! There were a couple of meetings in which I had to stop from blowing up. There was so much fighting over little things but they finally decided on a place south of London. It was signed into law yesterday and made official and we already have a dozen candidates ready. It is really... sad to think that it may be full soon but thankfully we are already planning expansions. I love magic.

I plan on visiting the Orphanage once more kids are there to see how everything is run. Hermione was one of the first employees but she is still in school to become a lawyer. Charlie is working at the dragon reserve still and him, Hermione and Percy are still working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I have been stuck in here for the month and without the Death Eaters attacking, I am extremely bored. There are only so many times you can catch a snitch by yourself. Kreacher is being his nice self, but I want to go out and do something. I think I might work at WWW for fun. I am the original investor after all. I might even take up professional Quidditch for a summer or two, if they agree that if something major happens, I will have to leave.

February 15th, 1999

I have to say, I had the most amazing Valentine’s Day in my life! I was woken up by Charlie.. ummm... let me say that he has a very talented mouth. I am blushing just thinking about it. I did return the favor to him and we both enjoyed a lazy breakfast. We ended up eating in for lunch as well and we exchanged gifts. I got Charlie a giant stuffed dragon that would breathe fake fire if touched with a wand. The stuffed dragon looked like a Romanian Longhorn, a breed that Harry knew Charlie had worked with. Charlie made on about it like it was something amazing but I think he was just being nice. What he got me was perfect! It was a giant bar of Honeydukes chocolate, and by giant, it it reached my waist when I put one end on the floor!

For dinner, we ended up going out to eat to a small restaurant on the southern coast of Britain. It was far enough from London that we were able to go out in public and walk along the beach without being interrupted. We shared a passionate kiss and we apparated home to finish the day off right.

I need to be asleep but I have been giddy. I hear footsteps and Charlie calling for me. I bet he wants to know where I am. I guess I should go back to bed. Hopefully, he will be up for round three.

 

March 1st, 1999

I finally visited the Orphanage and it is going so well! I had to deal with the reporters but other than that, it was rather amazing. All the kids there thanked me. It was during this visit that I was informed that we had to add a baby wing to the orphanage. As I was lead there, I... felt so sad. These little babies had no one. While the representative of the place told me about how there was now a spell that was able to identify if a baby was magical or not, I was busy thinking about how no one wanted these babies. They would be raised here and not in a place that did not want them, but Harry still understood the growing up with people who did not treat him good or appeared to love him. It was... unsettling. It wasn’t as if I want to adopt one then and there but... blimey maybe in the future? I know two wizards can’t have kids like that but... What am I writing about? Charlie and I are in a relationship. It isn’t like we are married. Plenty of time to think about that later.

Look at the time! I need to go to bed. I officially start Quidditch Training. The next World Cup isn’t until 2002, but joining the National English Team gives me something to do. Oh and I also am working part time at the WWW to help ease off some of the pressure of Charlie, Percy, and Hermione. Should be fun.

April 25th,1999

Sorry I have not been writing in here. These professional Quidditch teams do not play around! Even though the World Cup isn’t for another three years, the games are going to be starting up at the start of next year. It requires careful planning to get that many wizards in one place and I fear that once it is known I am in, there might be even more people watching. The thought of it is really unnerving, but I love flying too much to quit! It hasn’t been made official but I think Oliver Wood will be joining the English team as Keeper. I think he will fit right in with the training regimen.

I was able to see Teddy today and he is getting so big. He is already a year old! Also, it looks like the Weasley clan is getting bigger, seeing as Fleur is pregnant and is set to go into labor early next month. We are on the list of people Bill is supposed to notify when Fleur goes into labor. Hopefully, it will be soon.

May 2nd, 1999

Fleur gave birth today! Victoire Weasley, named after the victory over Tom Riddle a year ago today. I was able to hold her. She was so tiny and adorable. Charlie and I left the room after Molly and, Ron, and Ginny showed up. We did not want to start a row. It was something else and it made the day bearable.

Earlier that day, I attended a ceremony at Hogwarts to remember the dead. Everyone was there and I had to give a speech. I made it through somehow and I visited the sites of all who had died. I brought Teddy to see his parent’s graves. It was there that we got a Patronus saying that Fleur was in labor. Andromeda was on hand and she looked after Teddy as we raced to St Mungos.

There was so much sadness today, but that little bit of happiness, seeing Bill and Fleur ecstatic about their daughter, easily made up for it. Still, I am going to enjoy sleeping in Charlie’s bed tonight.

June 30th, 1999

Oliver is finally apart of the team! The team already likes him but is wary of him already because when he got the training schedule, he jumped for joy and went on at length at how he had been training his team like that at Hogwarts. The other players look at me to confirm and when I nodded, their mouths dropped. It was quite a sight. Our first match is against the Scottish National Team and is scheduled January 20th. It will be in London and tickets are already being sold and sold out. Thankfully, I was able to reserve the top box for a half dozen people.

Hermione moved out today as well! I was sad to see her go but she decided to live on campus of the magical law school so she could better study and “not see anymore of Charlie and your’s indiscretions.” which I take she was sick of catching us making out heavily in the hallway. I am glad she will be focusing on school more. I am not working at WWW in place of Hermione, which seems to have drawn a bigger crowd knowing that Harry Potter works there. There has been some parents complaining about how I was not a suitable role model, encouraging children to play pranks on each other. I think there are worse things in the world than pranks, like Death Eaters. Still no news on the other Death Eaters, whic his either really good or really bad.

August 1st, 1999

Had an amazing Birthday today! Charlie took me out to a muggle restaurant. It was made even more enjoyable because I had to help Charlie deal with muggle money. While he lived in Romania, he had to deal with some muggles but never dealt with their money. The waiter gave us a strange look but everything turned out alright. We ended our night with a bit of passionate lovemaking and we slept really good that night. Charlie is really amazing and I am lucky to have him. Is it wrong to think that I have found the love of my life and I am just 19? I have no idea. It feels right, you know? I just hope Charlie feels the same way.

 

November 1st, 1999

We have had almost nonstop practice these past couple of months! I come home so worn out, I barely have enough time to eat before I go to bed. I have been able to see Teddy a couple of times, and spoiler him with gifts. He knows his Godfather’s face and everytime he seees me, he grins and turns his hair black and his eyes green. Such a cute little thing.

I am in the midst of planning Charlie birthday celebration. I am inviting all the friends and even some of Charlie’s friends from school. I even threatened to leave the team if they even so much as firecalled him on the 12th of December.

December 13th 1999

We spent most of the day in bed, but doing SO much for Charlie’s birthday. For supper, we decided to go to Spain and we ate at a cute little cafe while the sun set. Wecame home and Charlie’s surprise party went off without a hitch, even though I knew he was looking for a gift from his mum. Maybe better luck next year.

December 31st

Christmas was so much fun! We had another party and everyone was in such good spirits! Hermione casually mentioned she was talking to someone at magical law school, which is exciting. She deserves so much. Terry and Blaise are doing fine, as are Dean and Seamus. Percy has met someone at the Ministry and every time people asked about her, his eyes would go bright red. Bill and Fleur had to leave early to get back to their daughter. Draco and Narcissa showed up, as did Andromeda and Teddy. The sisters talked in low tones the entire time but seemed to be getting along and Draco finally met his aunt and cousin.

I am writing this while pretending to be looking for something. It is just a half hour until the new year and looking back on this year, it has been an amazing year indeed. I am living my life how I want to and I have friends to support me. And of course I have Charlie. Speak of the devil, he i calling for me. Must be getting ancy for his midnight kiss. He always gets handsy when he wants a kiss.

I hope next year is as good as this one.


	43. Special Chapter: Year in Review 2000

**Charlie’s Journal**

January 1st, 2000

I kept bumping into Harry writing in his journal last year, and decided that I will keep a journal this year. Harry is still going to write in his. We agreed that it would be a great thing for both of us to do and who am I to disagree with him? As I am writing this, Harry is getting ready for bed. I think I will have to join him shortly because I have work in the morning and so does he. It means more than he knows that he is working at WWW. He is putting himself in a public situation, something I know he doesn’t like to do much due to his fame.

I think I am extremely lucky to have him in my life.

February 5th, 2000

It has been a hectic month! We got a baby Ironbelly at the reserve and even as a baby, it is nearly half the size of a Welsh Green we keep here. It’s mother had been killed by poachers, but an auror team stopped them. We got the baby because we have more room than the Ukrainian dragon reserve or anywhere in Europe at the moment. The young female is pretty docile but still wild. Took a snap at me when she first arrived. Other than that, it is just dealing with her size and food intake. The other dragons like her, which is key. Now to wait and see.

February 15th, 2000

Another amazing Valentine’s Day with Harry. We actually shared it Harry’s friends Dean and Seamus. We all went to Paris and enjoyed the sights. Harry was especially impressed with the trip, having never been out of Britain for anything other than our adventures. After we got back, we enjoyed some amazing Valentines sex. We both fell asleep exhausted but not too much so to not share one last kiss.

March 1st, 2000

The Ironbelly, who has been named Masovyy̆ Mas for short, is getting along well. Apparently, her name is Ukrainian for ‘massive.’ I don’t like it but there you go. Mas has been seen playing with other dragons and she seems to be settling in well. WWW is going well and Harry, Percy, and I are talking about opening up another location. Lee Jordan has already came forward to help run the second location, which will be in Hogsmeade.

I got to see Bill and Fleur's baby today. She will be a full year here in not too long. Time sure flies what your life isn’t in danger. The Minister said that there have been no new reports on the Death Eaters.

March 25th, 2000

Nothing of note happened this month besides the fact that Harry and I have spent the month with Kreacher arranging things. Notably, Harry and I are living in one room. We both moved into the Master Bedroom and fixed my own room into another guest bedroom. The room is pretty evenly divided between us. My side is full of dragon memorabilia and Harry has a collection of things from his past adventures while at Hogwarts. It surprises me every time he mentions something that he did. He literally died for everyone at the Battle of Hogwarts. Thankfully, that was not to be permanent because otherwise I would still be in Romania and single.

 

May 1st, 2000

Today is the day before the 2nd anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry has been asked to speak again and of course he accepted. It seems impossible that it was only 2 years ago that the battle happened. I still remember it as if it was yesterday. I remember running towards the castle. I remember dueling inside the Great Hall, the House Elfs joining the battle. I remember Harry defeating Voldemort (still hard to write the name). I remember being shown Fred’s body.... I miss my family.

July 20th, 2000

The past month has been hectic! All of June was spent trying to get Mas through her first heat. Trying to relax a dragon is hard enough, let alone a nearly full grown Ironbelly! It makes me miss the Horntail... almost. On top of that, Harry had an accident on the training field. Long story short, doing the Wronski Feint after a full day’s practice is not the best thing to do. He was healed at St Mungo’s rather quickly, but the Healers said to keep in bed for a few days. I still had to work, but those fews days were really nice because we spent most of them in bed when I got home. Percy was pretty amazing about covering a few shifts of Harry’s and Bill even stopped by to help out. Many of Harry’s friends sent him get well soon cards and a lot of sweets. While scary, getting a fire call from St. Mungo’s, it could have been a lot worse.  
I am going to give Harry a great 20th birthday party. I think a day in Rome will be nice. Already got a portkey lined up and after we get home, it is a surprize party. I know he doesn’t like surprises but he always likes parties on his birthdays.

 

August 15th, 2000

Nothing to say in this post except that life is going good. Some might say even well. Ran into Dad the other day and he says things are going along well at the Burrow. Ron is doing well in auror training, Ginny is trying out for a Quidditch team and mum is.. being mum. Maybe things are not going as well as I had thought.

 

October 22nd, 2000

Life is continuing on as usual. Nothing new to report.

November 6th, 2000

Seamus and Dean took us out for dinner tonight and we all caught up on things. During dinner, however, Dean proposed to Seamus and Harry and I were as stunned as Seamus. He said yes but that makes the first wizard couple I have seen become engaged. I am not going to lie, what I am feeling for Harry is great. He is an amazing person who is so selfless. He is strong yet kind. I would love to marry him one day. Maybe I will. I think I Need a drink.

December 13th, 2000

I had one of the greatest birthdays ever. Harry and I spent the entire day together. No jobs, no friends, or at least until the celebration and that was only for a couple of hours. We talked and read books together. We even snuck off to a deserted quidditch field, thanks to Harry, and we played with a snitch and a quaffle. Harry would make a great Chaser but he really had talent as a Seeker. He would catch ours before I would even notice where it was. We ended up snogging in mid air, which was a first for both of us. We both enjoyed it and the sex in the locker room. It was a very good birthday.

December 31st, 2000

Another New Years. The start of another year. What will this year hold for me? Will my family finally be reunited? Will I have the nerve to ask Harry for something more than what we have? Will the Death Eaters strike? There are so many important things waiting and... well I am happy with life but I am worried.

Harry is calling for me. The countdown is starting. Can’t miss my midnight snog.


	44. Special Chapter: Year in Review 2001

**Harry's Journal**

January 10th, 2001  
Practice has been brutal and on top of that, we had to get another keeper, due to our finally taking a bludger to the head one too many times. He is alright, but every time he coughs, he acts like a parakeet for about 10 seconds. The Healers can’t seem to fix it so he is benched. I thought I would not know the keeper they picked but I was wrong.

I am now playing on a team with Cormac McLaggen, something that I wished would never happen again. He is just as cocky as ever, treating me as if we have known eachother for years and that we are best friends.

This is going to be a long season.

February 1st, 2001

I am totally done with Cormac. He is annoying, constantly asking me questions, a lot of which seem to be centered around Ron and Hermione. He seemed oddly please shen he learned they were apart. So far, we are 2-0 and we are early picks for the World cup next year. I hope this stays the same.

Life outside of Quidditch (I can hear my team laughing at me from here) is going pretty good. Charlie and I are going strong. Hermione is making perfect marks in magical law school. WWW is going strong. Lee Jordan is running the shop in Hogsmede and had to fire an assistant. Teddy is growing so much and has a little more control of his metamorphmagus abilities. His go to look seems to be short brown hair and green eyes. Andromeda is managing him ok, especially now that she is getting along with her sister better. Malfoy... Draco has been more civil towards me as of late, which is really weird.

March 20th, 2001

Had our first lost last week. Spain beat us barely, 310-300. Cormac managed to miss a goal by the edge of his fingertips right as I grabbed the snitch. The Spanish team had amazing chasers. Since our defeat, our chasers have been practising nearly everyday. Even Cormac seems to be putting in the extra effort during training sessions. Seems his ego was deflated a little. Hopefully, this means he will be not as big a prat as usual. Only time will tell.

 

April 5th, 2001

Team practice has been going so well! Really, it has been. Charlie has been coming to them and bringing Teddy. The team gets along well with Charlie and adore Teddy, even Cormac. Infact, I have seen Charlie and Cormac talking to each other where others could not see them. I guess I have to snoop! As if I have never had to do that before.

June 20th, 2001

It was nothing. Cormac has been asking questions about Charlie’s family. Very odd. I cannot put much more time into the snooping because practice has been exhausting. We have never played better, but I barely have the energy to snog Charlie when I get home. Hopefully, he doesn’t mind.

August 1st, 2001

Another amazing birthday! I am a full 21 years old! Charlie and I spent the entire day in bed, doing all sorts of things and only leaving for food, the toilet, or a shower. Of course with the shower, it was often, shower, shower sex, reshower. It was THE most relaxing day I have had in months. Dean, Seamus, Terry, Blaize, Hermione, Percy, Arthur, Andomeda and even Narcissa and Draco sent presents but understood that we wanted the day together. They will drop by later in the week. I can’t help but think I have a pretty awesome life at the moment. You know, minus the threat of Death Eaters.

September 6th, 2001

I have officially lost it. I could have sworn that I saw Cormac hitting on a bloke at our latest after game win (sorry India). We did a pup crawl, something I rarely take part in but decided to do it for the hell of it. There was this bloke at one of the pubs, red hair cropped short, semi athletic build, and blue eyes. He kept looking at cormac, who was getting pretty drunk. After a few minutes, I swore I saw Cormac talking to him, but then they were lost in a crowd. Cormac really liked Hermione in school. Maybe he is bi? Either way, it was really weird. Nice, but weird.

Oct 30th, 2001

I convinced Andromeda to let me take little Teddy trick or treating in a muggle town outside of London. Charlie was confused by the concept so I had to explain to him what it was. It would allow Charlie and I some time together and we could all bond. Also, I could escape the wizard paparazzi. Teddy was dressed as a pumpkin, Charlie dressed up as a muggle policeman (something that Arthur had a fit over when we told him what we were doing. Asked about a thousand questions), and I dressed up as Frankenstein’s monster (had to explain that to Charlie as well) This should be an interesting expereince.

November 15th, 2001

WE ARE GOING TO THE QUARTER FINALS! Britian vs Uganda, set for December 1st, the last game of the year. If we can win this, the semifinal will be in spring and the World Cup will be in July! I am going out with the team again! Charlie is coming too and tabloids be damned!

 

December 2nd, 2001

SEMIFINALS! Britain vs Ireland! Oh and Charlie’s birthday was amazing. Went out to eat with Hermione Terry, and Blaize. I was worried at first, but the handsome Slytherin did not seem to mind Hermione’s presence. Hopefully, Charlie won’t mind that I called him handsome. I am a tad bit tipsy as I am writing this. Just a little. Love you Charlie!

December 30th, 2001

Another year comes to an end! I won’t be able to write in this until after the New Year because Blaize and Terry has invited all of us (Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Draco, Percy, Charlie, and myself) to have New Year’s at one of his mother’s estates on the coast of Scotland. It should be a fun experience. Never kissed anyone in an estate before.

I can’t help but wonder what the next year will bring. I hope the World Cup will not be interrupted! England has never been so close to winning the Cup! Charlie and I are getting more serious about living together. Maybe Charlie is the one? Maybe. We just get each other. I hope he feels the same. I still worry about Charlie and a part of his family. Could I live being the person that broke him of his family? I think I am thinking too much

Happy New Year!


	45. Special Chapter: Year in Review 2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the last chapter in "journal" format.

**Charlie’s Journal**

January 5th, 2002

We had an amazing time at Blaize’s place. We just got back cause we all decided to hang around for a bit. Played some Quidditch and had some of the best food I have ever had. We all had a blast and it was something we all agreed to do again. Anyways, Harry has practise tomorrow, and I intend to make the most out of us staying in bed today.

February 10th, 2002

That Cormac bloke has been hanging around me more. Whenever I can spare the time to watch the team practice, Cormac is talking to e about random stuff and occasionally asking about Ron and Hermione. He seems...eager to learn more. I told Harry and all he did was shrug. I think Harry was worried that Corma was hitting on me, which is cute. I only have eyes for that raven-haired seeker and he knows it.

March 3rd, 2002

LONG day at the dragon reserve. Mas is going into heat for the first time so she is confused and attracting every male in the reserve, even though she is about twice the size of all of them. I almost lost an arm due to a particularly worked up Welsh Green, something I did not tell Harry. Thankfully, I am home now and I am going to bed.

April 2nd, 2002

The Semifinals are set for next month, May 4th. Harry is getting extra worried. He even lost the earring, saying that “it was a distraction to his fellow players.” I think that is just an excuse, but there you go. He had been playing with it a lot and he seemed to not want it anymore. Maybe he grew out of it? Anyway, I have been giving him a massage every night, which usually ends in very satisfying sex. In fact, I hear him in the shower now. Better go make sure he is alright.

May 5th, 2002

I have never seen such flying before in my life! It was... well the best way to describe it was brutal. Ireland’s seekers were able to keep the ball for most of the game, but Cormac really did a great job being a Keeper. Harry, of course, outflew the seeker and was, at one point, literally flying around the Irish seeker. It was fantastic. The final score was 130 to 150, with Britain advancing to the finals against Bulgaria. Now if you excuse me, I think my partner deserves a big thank you.

May 30th, 2002

I won’t be seeing Harry for the next month. The final game is set for July 10th and is taking place in Bulgaria. As such, Harry’s captain said that they will spend all of June practising and living in Bulgaria, “get used to the weather and flying conditions” is what I heard Harry mutter under his breath as he packed. Obviously, the team hated this but nothing you can do. On the bright side, Mas is out of heat and she isn’t pregnant. There are a 3 pregnant females, which won’t be fun to deal with in a few months, but I love baby dragons.

June 15th, 2002

I miss Harry. He occasionally fire calls me but I can hear how tired he is and our talks are only a few minutes. This house is so empty without Harry, since it is only Kreacher and myself. I have been thinking about life a lot and I Have to say, I am enjoying much more than I ever have. I have a couple of amazing jobs, I have an amazing boyfriend, and I have a decent social life. The only thing that really sucks is my family. If only Ginny, Ron, and Mum could see that I am still Charlie and Harry and I are in love.... They will come around.... I am sure of it....

July 5th, 2002

Harry came home on the 3rd and we have spent the last 2 days in bed. We both missed each other. Harry is to be resting, as is the entire team, for the big match. People are already setting up tents in Bulgaria and we are to be there on the 7th. I have top box seats, as does Dean, Seamus, Blaize, Draco, Terry, Hermione, Dad, and Percy. I won’t have time to write again until after the match so here’s to England!

July 12th, 2002

England has won the world cup! It was a tough match, with Harry going against Krum. It was astounding it and hte match was a tie the entire time and never have I seen a game so evenlly matched! For the first half hour, each team kept scoring right after another until Cormac caught on to what the Bulgarian chasers were doing and started blocking more shots. Harry and Krum were trying to out fly each other and they were doing things that I could never have done even if I got back into Quidditch shape. They sped around the field dozens of time, the snitch just out of reach before, finally, Harry got an inch ahead and the game was won! 350-200! Harry and I Have been out celebrating the past couple of days and Harry even did an interview with the Daily Prophet where, to my shock, he kissed me. The Daily Prophet went mad but Harry has been receiving nothing but support from the Wizarding community. I wish my family was like that.

August 1st, 2002

Harry turned 22 yesterday and we just had a small party at the house. It was a pretty normal day, besides the obvious Quidditch theme.

September 14th, 2002

Mas is pregnant and the father of the babies is a Swedish Short-Snout named Urmael. Basically, those babies are going to be pretty big with short noses. It is too early to tell how many their are. Dragons lay around 6-8 eggs at once. The eggs are not fully formed for about a month and then they are laid, after a nest is made, something that Mas is already trying to do. We lost one of the houses used by the workers because Mas thought it would be a good idea to use the stone as a wall. There is already trouble and she is only about a week pregnant.

 

October 29th, 2002

So I am to do this muggle trick or treat again with Teddy. I am to be what muggles think vampires look like. I look ridiculous, much to Harry’s delight, but it makes him happy and even little Teddy smiled at me in my fake fangs. How could I deny them both this?

November 20th, 2002

Another birthday came and went. I am now a full 29 years old. IN less than a year now, I will be 30. I should not have made fun of Bill when he turned 30 because he swore vengeance on. me. I think Bill and Harry are up to something for my birthday next year because both of them. However, I know I am loved and that is all that matters.

 

December 30th, 2002

Another year is ending, but I know that Harry and I are as strong as ever. I asked Harry what his next plans were, and he seemed hesitant to talk about it. Deciding to give him some room, I left him alone but I am wondering what he is going to do? The Death Eaters are still at large and quiet. We can only hope that they just disappear, but they never do.

Anyways, we are off to a party being thrown at Bill’s place. Harry’s team has been invited, which should make things more interesting. This should be the best New Year’s in a long while. No drama, only love.


	46. A Special Guest

The party was in full swing as Harry and Charlie arrived at Bill’s place. Harry noted that his team was already there, even Cormac, and everyone was already enjoying the expensive wine that Harry would guess came from either Blaize or Draco. 

“Harry!” came a voice from a distance and Harry shuddered as Cormac, as if summoned by accio, made a beeline towards them, drink in hand. He was wearing a dark green sweater and light brown khakis. By his movements, Harry assumed that he had had a more than just that one glass of wine. “Good of you to show at last! All of this wine was given to us by Hermione, the wonderful woman.” 

‘Hermione got that? Since when did she have a taste for wine?’ Harry wondered as Cormac greeted Charlie with warm words.

“Where is everyone?” Harry asked Cormac and Cormac turned his head and smiled. 

“Living room. Everyone is talking about life and what not. I was told to see who had come and well, here you are.” Cormac explained, turning towards the living room and leading them onward. 

In the living room sat Dean and Seamus, Bill and Fleur, Percy, Blaize and Terry, Harry’s Quidditch team, and...

Hermione was sitting next to Draco and Harry could have sworn that they were... holding hands? Was he seeing things? Seeing as when they entered, Hermione and Draco were not touching, but still close, Harry was guessing that he was just seeing things. Either way, he felt a strong desire to try that wine that she had brought. 

Making themselves comfortable, Harry and Charlie joined in on the conversation at hand, which was about the rebuilding efforts still going on in the Ministry. Harry and Charlie weighed in, telling the group they had been working on defeating Death Eaters for the Ministry. Everyone was impressed, to say the least, and even Draco nodded his head. Soon, they abandoned the boring topic and as Midnight approached, everyone became slightly more inebriated and chatty. Charlie was soon talking animatedly with some of the Harry’s Quidditch team about Quidditch, Dean and Seamus were snuggling on the couch, Bill and Fleur were worrying about Victoire, who was apparently at The Burrow this evening with a pair of grandparents., Blaize and Terry were talking softly into each other’s ears, and Hermione and Draco were arguing over House Elfs. Harry could have sworn, however, that there was something new between them, something that Harry could not put his finger on but knew. 

“Oi! What the bloody hell are you doing!?!” came a loud voice from behind Harry and the entire room turned to see one Ron Weasley stiding out of the fireplace and into the living room, eye fixed on Hermione and Draco. 

“Ron!” Hermione gased “What are you doing here?”

“I was supposed to stop by here to get a few of Victoire’s toys. However, what I see is you flirting with Malfoy of all people!” Ron said, his voice showing he was not amused at all.

Malfoy had slipped back into his old demeanor faster than you could say Alohamora. 

“ What’s wrong Weasley? Jealous?” Malfoy sneered. 

Ron turned a particularly warning shade of red but before he could get to his wand, a pair of hands had closed around his midriff and was pulling him off into a side room, the door banging shut behind them. Harry recognized the hands and the green sweater as Cormac. Bill had left and returned with a small box of toys and looked ready to tell someone off, probably Ron, but was confused as to where Ron had gone. 

“Where did the prat go!?!” Bill asked furiously, his face livid that their good time had been ruined by his younger brother. 

“Someone carted off Ron to that room there.” Dean said, blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

“Isn’t that a bedroom?” Terry asked. 

“Guest room.” Fleur said, still as shocked as the rest of them.

“Who did it then?” asked the captain of Harry’s team. 

“Looked like Cormac.” said Harry. 

Even as they talked, they heard the two of them yelling, shouting things that no one could discern. Suddenly, the shouting stopped and Harry, fearing the worse, ran to the door and with a quick Alohomora, opened the door to the most unexpected site of the evening. 

Ron and Cormac were lip locked and so close together, that Harry first thought they were one person. This made no sense. Ron was homophobic and Cormac had chased after Hermione 6th year.All Harry could do was stand there and stare, seeing his former best friend snogging the one person Harry was sure that he hated above all else besides Malfoy. Behind Harry, there was a clatter of feet and a collection of gasps. Harry looked up briefly to see Dean, Charlie, and Bill, the tallest of the bunch, wide eyed and mouths open. 

“What is going on?” Hermione asked from behind them, an anxious look on her face. 

Before anyone could speak, the fireplace turned green and out stepped the Minister of Magic, a serious look on his face.


	47. Drakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Warning, there is a mild sex scene near the end. It is clearly marked for you to avoid. It isn't graphic at all, just a warning is all.

Harry Potter stood at the doorway of a bedroom, watching his former homophobic best friend and a Quidditch teammate snogging and looking at the Minister of Magic, who was looking more perplexed that serious as the seconds passed. On the one hand, Harry wanted to punch Ron in the face. How dare that stupid prat tell him off for being gay when he was snogging a guy right in front of him? Needless to say, he was VERY interested as to what he had to say. On the opposite hand, the Minister was here and this meant Death Eaters.

“Bill, make sure you tell me what the hell is going on when we get back.” Harry said loudly, causing Ron to jump back.

“Right you are....” Bill said slowly as Harry grabbed Charlie’s hand and marched towards Shacklebolt.

“I take it there is another Death Eater sighting?” Harry asked curtly, his nostrils flaring a little.

“Right you are. Head through the floo and you will be...” Shacklebolt started to say but before he could finish, Harry was in the floo and spinning.

Harry landed with a small thud, but right side up at least. He took a few steps forward into the office and waited while Charlie and the Minister appeared.

“What are we facing now?” Harry said, again curt.

“Drakes.” Shacklebolt said simply as he sat down behind his desk. “And relax, Harry. I need you to be focused.”

Harry realized that, yes, he was being slightly hostile. What was going on with Ron and Cormac could wait. This was more important and he need to cool his head.

Harry sat down and exhaled loudly.

“Sorry about that. You walked right in the middle of something important.”

“It is ok. Now to break down what we know. First, do you know what a drake is?”

“Haven’t a clue but I bet Charlie does.” Harry said, looking at the dragon tamer.

“Drakes are, in simplest terms, dragons that cannot fly. They do have wings but they are small for their body and thus they cannot fly. They might be able to glide, but no flight.” Charlie began to explain “Drakes also that the ability to “breathe” different elements. Dragons spit fire, but Drakes can unleash lighting, earth, violent wind, and in some cases poison. They are also pretty fast on land, as they are a little more lithe than dragons.”

“So where are these Drakes?” Harry asked, nodding to indicate he understood what he faced. “Or rather, where are the Death Eaters messing with the Drakes?”

“Germany. The Minister of Magic of Germany is expecting both of you, as is a translator by the name of Leon Vogt. The rumor is that the Carrow siblings are in Munich. To the southwest of Munich is a mountain Alpspitze, which holds a large colony of drakes. From my understanding, it is a colony of drakes that breathe strong gusts of air. When you are ready, I have a portkey here to take you to Germany. Fair warning, you will be arriving in a New Year. I am told that they have a room ready for you in a small villa on the outskirts of town. Any questions?”

“I think we got it.” Harry said, looking at Charlie, who also agreed.

“Good. Here is the portkey. Password is “levitate.” Good luck and come home safe.”

Harry and Charlie placed their hands on the portkey, which was an old stapler, and said the password. With the feeling of his navel being pulled, Harry and Charlie were both transported to Germany.

Both of them landed on their feet and the first thing they noticed was that the person standing in front of them was absolutely gorgeous. Easily in his mid 20s, this man was around 6 feet, built, and had deep blonde hair. He also had deep blue eyes, a shade darker than Charlie’s and was currently wearing a navy sweater that did not hide the fact he was muscular and a pair of khakis that were form fitting. As he saw them appear, he smiled a dazziling smile and approached them.

“Happy New Year.” he said, a slight German accent playing at his English. “I am Leon Vogt, your translator. Welcome to Germany. The Minister is not available at the moment due to pressing issues in other areas. She sends her regards and a folder of information that is located at your guest house. am to show you the way. Do you wish to walk or do you wish to apperate? Celebrations are still going on for the New Year so you get to see the city alive and enjoying themselves.”

Harry looked at Charlie.

“I would like to see the city.” Harry said and Charlie nodded his head in agreement, so they left the building they were in.

As they left, Harry couldn't help but look down at the tight arse that was their translator’s. Harry blushed and looked at Charlie and Harry noticed that Charlie was looking at him too, his eyes a little darker than usual. Harry used his elbow to nudge Charlie and Charlie blushed at the tips of his ears knowing he had been caught.

“He is really hot.” Harry would mouth and smile. Charlie sighed heavily, glad that he was not in trouble.

“So how are you liking Germany so far Mr Potter? Mr. Weasley?” Leon would ask after a few minutes.

Harry looked around and noticed that indeed, the city was beautiful. He could hear in the distance people saying things to each other, more than likely Happy New Year, and he even saw families sitting outside and as they passed, they would wave at them.

“Please call me Harry.”

“And call me Charlie. Are they muggles?” Charlie asked as they waved to a family and their young children.

“Most people in this city are half blood, so this city is full of aware muggles and family. We could do magic in the streets and not be in trouble. We are a pretty open and adventurous city.” Leon would say with a smile, looking back at the two following him His eyes would give them a once over before continuing their walk.

“I love it. It is so beautiful.” Harry said, wondering if their guide was indeed implying something. “Adventurous? How?”

“Well if you must know Harry, we are an open city with nothing to hide, magical or otherwise. We have a very active gay wizard community and lesbian witch community. I thought that would interest you. I have read the British papers about your relationship and it is so amazing that Britain is accepting of you two.”

Harry and Charlie both blushed.

“I just wanted to be happy and Charlie makes me happy.” Harry said truthfully.

“I wish I could find someone like you Harry. Brave, good looking, and a heart of gold. It is a shame you are taken.” Leon said dramatically as they exited the city.

Harry looked around now and saw that, indeed, the houses were much fewer and far between and the night air was alive with the sound of insects.

“Part of the adventures of Munich is simply enjoying something that you can only get here with no regrets. Ah, well here is your villa. I will wait out here while you go check to make sure that everything is to your liking.”

Harry felt his mouth drop. In front of him was a beautiful 2 story house that looked more like a spa. He could tell from the outside that there was a large pool in the back. As they entered the large door, he noticed that the floorspace was huge and had a small gym, large living room, even larger kitchen, 3 bathrooms and on the second floor they saw another bathroom 2 guest rooms, and a master bedroom with a king’s size bed that could easily fit 4 people.

“Wow this is amazing.” Harry said, very much impressed.

“Yeah it is pretty amazing. Easily one of the finer places we have seen.” Charlie said after whistling. Charlie then looked at Harry with a sideways glance and coughed slightly. “Harry, I was wondering something. Do you think Leon is attractive?”

Harry blinked at Charlie, taken aback for a moment.

“Ummm yeah. So do you right? What is it?”

“Well... occasionally on the reserve some of the guys would have sex in... well....” Charlie was turning brought red, especially his ears, a Weasley trait.

“What would they do?” Harry asked, nonplussed.

“Well... while everything was really casual, sometimes men would couple up but sometimes... well... they would add a person.” Charlie said, stammering over his words and looking really nervous.

“Add a person? To what?”

Charlie looked at Harry and then looked at the king’s size bed.

“Oh!” Harry would say, cottoning on at last and turning equally as red. “They would have.. three people...”

“Yeah they would . I mean... I think we are secure enough in our relationship that we could... you know... add a person for a night. I mean only if you want to. Just a suggestion.” Charlie said, quickly covering his tracks.

Harry cocked his head a little. Sex with three people? He had to admit Charlie was great at sex and they had developed their own bond and rhythm. Adding a third would change the dynamic of sex... but it sounded like this kind of thing was normal, especially in this city and Leon was very attractive, not to mention willing.

“I don’t know Charlie.” Harry said “I mean... I love you Charlie and only you.” Harry blushed.

Charlie ran across to him and hugged him.

“You mean everything to me Harry. I love you too and if this is something that you don’t want, that is fine. If we do this, I want you to know that I love you and will always love you.”

“Charlie...”

“Harry...”  
WARNING MILD SEX SCENE AHEAD! AFTER THIS LINE BREAK, THERE WILL BE SEX! SKIP TO THE NEXT LINE BREAK TO SKIP SEX.

 

* * *

 

Soon, they were snogging so fiercely, each thought that they were bruising the other but they did not care. With practised ease, Harry and Charlie stripped each other’s shirting and Harry latched himself onto one of Charlie’s nipples. Charlie grunted but then pulled Harry away.

“Leon is waiting. We better tell him to....”

“Come on in.” Harry said, hair messed up and his lips red.

“But... what... I thought you said.”

“Yeah but now I want to. I know you only love me Charlie. This is just something we both want to try. If we like it cool, if not, that is cool too. Just know that you are mine Charlie Weasley.” Harry said with mock anger in his voice.

“Of course Harry.” Charlie said and kissed him good.

Harry pulled away and ran back to the door. As he opened it, he saw Leon look him up and down hungrily.

“So, how about you show up some of the adventures of Munich?”

“Thought you would never ask.” and in one swoop, Leon had picked harry up and snogged him, Harry wrapping his legs around Leon’s muscled torso.

Leon carried Harry to the bedroom, where a naked Charlie greeted them and all three of them started kissing each other at the same time, making sure that everyone got the right amount of tongue. Harry and Charlie stripped Leon of his clothes and found that the German was indeed as hot as he appeared and soon, Harry was stripped as well. As their tongues continued to battle, Charlie started casting the necessary protection spells and prepared himself for a wild night.

END OF SEX SCENE

* * *

 

Harry woke up the next morning to find that Leon had left a note on a pillow, explaining that he did not share the same bed as lovers after sex, so he would be in one of the guest rooms. Harry yawned and streched, his hand finding Charlie’s chest. Harry leaned over and kissed it, causing a sleeping Charlie to grunt in his sleep and open one of his eyes.

“Hey sleepy. It is getting late and we have Death Eaters to catch.” Harry said with a smile.

Charlie grunted and stretched as Harry went and took a shower. Charlie joined him a few minutes later and they had a nice make out session.

“Did you like last night?” Charlie whispered in his ear.

“It was very nice but I much prefer it just be us. You know exactly what to do and no one is left out. Plus I love you, you big lug.” Harry said, punching Charlie on the chest softly, which caused Charlie to chuckle.

They finished their shower to find that Leon had already made them lunch, which surprised them because they did not realise how late it was. It was just past noon by the time they had finished their lunch and Leon was acting as if nothing had happened the night before. However, they did talk about where the location of the drakes would be.

“No problem. We can actually apparate from here. If you like, we can all side along if you like and I can lead you. Be prepared, just encase.”

Harry and Charlie stood on either side of Leon and with a turn, all of them set off to the reservation.

All three landed with a small thud, were met with a flash of red light, and were out like a light.


	48. Dangerous Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I only have 4 more chapters left to write and that is it! I already have 2 typed epilogues for you.

Harry awoke to find his head throbbing and himself tied to a tree. Why this always seemed to happen, Harry had no idea but in the middle of questioning his life choises, a voice in the distance said. 

“Crucio!” 

And Harry felt pain from that damn curse sear his nerves and he screamed. After what felt like an hour, the curse was off him and Harry opened his eyes to find that, thankfully, his glasses had been left on. However, he was less thankful when he saw the situation before him.

Amycus Carrow stood before them, wand raised. Behind him stood a large drake. Grey in color, the Drake was smaller than a dragon, but half the size of the Horntail he faced in 4th year was still pretty big. 

“Harry Potter and friends. How nice of you to come. You were the last to wake. Your friends have already passed out due to pain once. I think we should wake them. Rennervate.” 

Amycus Carrow pointed his wand to the left and right of Harry and Harry felt and heard both Charlie and Leon struggle against the ropes, both swearing. 

“Now now. Silencio!” Amycus said and there was silence, even though Harry felt Charlie and Leon struggling. “Good. Now I want you to know something. As we speak, my sister is in Munich with her drake. Such a filthy town, full of muggles and muggle lovers. Soon, after muggle loving Munich is torn to the ground, we shall use Germany as a foothold to retake Britain. There is no way to stop us, so give up. I think I am going to leave you alone and come back to kill you all after Munich burns.” 

Harry watched as the Death Eater pointed his wand at the drake and cause it to bend it’s scaly legs. It let out a grunt of pain and Amycus hopped behind it’s neck. With a crack like movement with his wrist, the Drake reared and started to run. Before it left, Harry heard the creature say something.

“Help.”

Harry watched the drake and death eater go. 

“So this is what you did all those years ago? I am over it.” Leon said. 

“So am I, but they keep pulling me back in.” Harry said, his tone showing that he hated it.

“Come on. We have to get to Munich!” Charlie said, trying to get everyone on a set goal. 

“How?” Leon said, his voice slightly on panic. “How can we get out of here?” 

“Well... that Drake said help... so maybe there are others nearby?” Harry suggested. 

“What do you mean the drake....” Leon started but was shushed by Charlie. 

“Drakes! Hear me. I am Harry Potter and I want to save your kind that have been enslaved!” Harry hissed as loud as he could. 

There were a a pair of crashes from around them and soon, two drakes appeared. To Harry’s left stood a drake of deep crimson, the right a drake of navy. 

“You, snake speaker, are a friend to the drakes? “ asked the navy colored drake in a deep rumble. 

“Filthy humans have caused us pain. Filthy humans should die.” the crimson drake said, a tongue tasting the air. 

“We are not like them! I have been working with this dragon tamer to make sure that all serpents are kept safe. Please believe me! Right now, two drakes are being abused and being forced to kill and if we don’t help, tjhey will be killed by wizards! Please!” Harry pleaded. 

Both drakes eyed him suspiciously. 

“The tamers that were here were good. The humans that were just here killed them and found the biggest drakes they could. They tortured some of us to make us stay back. We are not as immune to magic as our dragon brothers are. I could let you go, but only on one condition; that you get those Drakes home, otherwise I will find you and kill you.” the navy drake said. 

“Of course we will bring them home.” Harry agreed and in an instant, the cords binding them were carefully cut by talons. 

“What the hell did you do?” Leon said as he stood up and bushed himself off. 

“Made a deal with these drakes to bring the two that were taken home. “ Harry said, his voice rushed. “Charlie and I need to get to Munich. Leon, could you go to the German Minister of Magic and try to get help?”

“I...I can. Be safe you two.” and with a pop he was gone. 

“We need to get back to the villa. Do you remember the way?” Harry

“Yeah I payed attention.” Charlie said and grabbed Harry’s arm. With a pop, they were in the villa they were given. They ran outside and saw that in the distance, the city was alight and occasionally there would be a roar. The sun was making its descent in the sky as Harry and Charlie took off at breakneck speed. They entered the city and saw people running everywhere. 

“We have to split up.” they both said in unison. They both smiled at each other and took off in opposite directions. 

‘Head that way! Get out of the city!” Harry yelled at those who he passed, hoping they understood English. He at least pointed in teh way he came, hoping that someone understood him. 

Harry dodged around fall debris and fired off aguamenti charms at every house he saw in flames. It wasn’t much but he had to do something. It was as he was taking a right turn that he was face to face with Alecto Carrow

“Potter! How you escaped it beyond me, but time to kill you! I am SO glad I was the one to find you!” she waved her wand and the drake screeched, lunging at Harry.

Harry dove behind some debris from one of the nearby houses and ducked his head as he saw and felt the drave plough over where he had been just a second before. Harry turned quickly and fired an impediment jinx. It hit the drake, which caused Alecto to go flying into a wall. 

“Go back to the mountain.” Harry hissed in the snake laungage and the drake looked stunned for a moment before it took off. 

“Potter, you lost me my mount!” she shouted and then their duel started in earnest. 

THe duel was taking a toll on Harry. There was flaming debris everywhere and Harry had already been hit with a cruciatus curse. He started off dodging curses but he was not relaying on protego more and more. If this didn’t end soon....

Harry, deciding to try something different, cast an aguamenti spell on the the roof of a one story building next to Alecto. Before sge could curse Harry, the building collapsed under the added weight and Alecto was buried under a pile of rubble, as she tried to dig her way out of the rubble, Harry shot a stunner at her and she crumpled. Harry walked over and picked her out of the rubble. He tied her up with ropes and sent sparks into the air, signifying that someone was there. 

Harry heard a roar in the distance and knew that Charlie was still in danger. Finding his second wind, Harry took off at a sprint towards where he heard the sound. He was getting close when he heard a woman screaming. Harry looked around and saw that a woman was trapped in a building, her face ashen and holding something in her arms. Harry ran towards her and noticed that she was trapped under a pile of burning house. Harry pointed his wand and was going to try to lift up the rubble and beams when the woman shook her head violently and pointed up at the ceiling. The ceiling was cracked and would give way if anything moved. What she did was hand Harry what she was holding. Harry took the package and opened it to reveal....

He shook his head in return, his eyes wide. She smiled at him and nodded her head. 

“What about the father?” Harry asked. 

The woman pointed towards a portion of the house that had collapsed. and managed an English world with a very thick english accent. 

“Dead.” 

“Family?”

“Dead.”

“I can save you.”

“Dead.” 

Harry could se the tears in her eyes and Harry swallowed. What was he going to do?

There was a shower of sparks and the baby cried out when Harry realized that on the baby’s cheek was a small ember that was burning the baby’s face. Harry quickly removed it but it still looked festered. Apparently, it had been there awhile, probably when the mother was shielding it... or when she handed it to him. 

A crack from above signified that Harry had seconds. Harry was frozen until he heard a loud shout from a man in the distance.

‘Charlie!’ Harry’s mind shouted and Harry turned to sprint. 

“Thank... you.” the woman said, loud enough for Harry to hear as he exited the building, and the house crashed behind him.

Harry took off towards the sound of the scream he heard and found Amycus on his silver drake baring down on a prone figure.

“NO!” Harry shouted and he sent his most powerful stunner at the Drake and the Drake crumpled, sending Amycus flying into a nearby building. The building collapsed and Harry heard Amycus scream once before the building buried him. 

Harry ran towards the drake and, more importantly, Charlie. Harry was alone with a stunned drake, an unconscious Charlie, and a baby that was crying in his arms. Harry was almost at a breaking point when Leon and a few other wizards apparated, wands drawn. 

“Please help.” Harry choked as he looked around at the people around him. “Just return the drake to the reservation and it will be ok. Amycus is over there and... I have this.... Charlie is....”

Leon quickly approached Harry and hugged him gently.

“It is ok. We are here. Why don’t you just relax. Everything is ok.” Leon soothed. 

Harry looked into those blue eyes and as the man nodded, Harry felt himself go slack and felt exhaustion take over him.


	49. While They Were Away

**While They Were Away**

Harry woke with a start, and reached for his wand. However, he noticed that he was in a bed, his glasses were off, and he was in a hospital.

“Awake at last?” a voice said from the corner and Harry jumped. His eyes then focused on Shacklebolt, who was smiling.

“This is why I told them to put your wand in that drawer next to you bed so you wouldn’t hex the person that was with you as you woke. As to where you are, you are in St. Mungo’s, or rather the German branch here in Berlin.”

“What about....” Harry began and the Minister of Magic raised his hand.

“Charlie is safe in another room. As for the baby, he is doing fine in the nursery. Do you know who the baby’s parents are?”

Harry’s mind flashed back to the night before.

“No idea but I know they are dead. I ran across a woman who was trapped under rubble. She gave me the baby.... I asked about the father and other family and she just said ‘dead.’” Harry said, his voice low, laying back in bed.

“So a half-blood unnamed baby is now an orphan. We tried a blood testing spell and it did indicate that no immediate family members are alive. I guess this means that the woman was speaking the truth. The rubble is still being cleared away so once we find the deceased family, we can name the baby and put him in foster care.”

Harry gulped, a feeling of anxiousness settling in him.

“Minister, could you get him moved to the magical orphanage? You said he was half blood, so he might be a wizard.” Harry said, remembering the little mark on the baby’s cheek.

“That would require a lot of paperwork and making sure that he has no family. Spells are not perfect.” Shacklebolt said in his slow voice “but once we find the family, dead or alive, I could tell you about that option.”

Harry felt slightly more relieved.

“How is Charlie?”

“Stable. He was hit with a nasty curse but he will be on his feet by tomorrow and ready to leave by tomorrow afternoon. Also, that drake you protected was released back to the mountain, where two drakes met it and took off with it.”

Harry let out a relieved sigh. All of this was good news.

“When can I get out of this bed?”Harry asked, anxious to get out of a hospital bed.

“The healers will have to check you but you should be released soon.” Shacklebolt said, even as a few healers scurried into the room and started examining him.

After answering at least a dozen questions about how he felt and what hurt and didn’t hurt and a few medical scans, Harry was cleared for release. Harry grabbed his wand and glasses from the drawer next to the bed and looked at the minister.

“What room is Charlie in?”

“Charlie is in the next room to the right. I will give you this port key and when you both are release, use it to go to my office. I will not question you until both of you are in the same room.” Shacklebolt said as he pulled out a silver cufflink. “The password is ‘Savior’. Hope to see you tomorrow night.” and with that, the Minister left the room.

Harry then swung his feet around and got out of bed. After making sure his legs were working ok, Harry walked into the next room to find a sleeping Charlie. Harry quietly placed a chair near the bed and took Charlie’s hand in his own.

‘I thought I lost you.’ Harry thought. ‘I think that is something I couldn’t handle.’

Harry placed a kiss on his hand and soon, Harry was was asleep in a very uncomfortable pose. Still, Harry did not wake until he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, saying his name softly.

“I just wanted to say thank you Harry.” came the familiar voice of Leon. “I can see that you and Charlie love each other very much. You two saved Munich. Go back to sleep and may you have a great life.” Leon bent down and kissed Harry’s forehead. Harry watched as he did the same thing to Charlie and then he was gone and Harry was asleep again.

Harry awoke next to the shuffling sound of feet and the entrance of the healers, who woke both of them up. Harry blinked many times, realizing that the sun had already risen and that Charlie was awake. Catching each other’s eyes, they both smiled even as Harry was jostled out of the way. Charlie was poked, prodded, and scanned and when he was deemed fit to leave, Charlie out of bed and kissing Harry deeply.

“We an go home!” Charlie said after he pulled away.

“First we got to go to the Minister’s office. I have a portkey so let’s go.”

Harry pulled out the cufflink and then they were both in Shacklebolt's office, the man himself sitting behind his desk.

“I am glad both of you are well. Now, can you tell me what happened?”

Harry and Charlie recapped what had happened after they arrived, skipping over their time with Leon. After a good five minutes, they had finished their tale and Shacklebolt looked impressed. He gave them each a sizable amount of coin and told them that they should be wary encase of another attack. Charlie used the floo to get home and Harry was getting ready to follow when something stopped him.

“What about the baby?” Harry asked, his hand getting ready to throw the floo powder.

“All I know is that both parents are confirmed dead. I will try my best to get him to your orphanage. Now I am sure Charlie is waiting.” Shacklebolt said and smiled.

Harry threw the floo powder and was back home where a Kreacher was talking to Charlie. As soon as he saw Harry, Kreacher bowed.

“Master Harry, Bill Weasley sent an owl.”

“Apparently, we are to come to Bill’s house as soon as possible.” Charlie said, his voice worried.

Sighing heavily, Harry turned right around and used the floo to get to Shell Cottage. He stepped through and called for Bill, who yelled back that they were in the living room.

The sight that met Harry as he entered was, to say the least, an odd one. Bill and Fleur was there, Fleur holding Victoire, Hermione and Draco, and Ron and Cormac. Draco and Hermione were holding hands, as was Ron and Cormac and Ron had looked like he had been crying. They all looked up as Harry entered.

“Harry....” Ron said, sniffling a little.

“What do you want?” Harry said, his voice sharp. Ron flinched.

“Harry, please.” Ron started again.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?” Harry bellowed, his temper rising. “YOU cast me aside when I told you I was gay and I didn’t want Ginny! YOU were the homophobic prat that said awful things! YOU made me feel HORRIBLE and even believed a love potion over me. You tried to harm Kreacher! SO WHAT YOU ARE GAY, IT JUST MAKES IT WORSE!” Harry yelled, absolutely fuming. How dare he think that he could just show a few tears and everything is just ok.

“Harry.” Hermione said, looking at Harry in the eyes “You have every right to be mad... and so do I.... I think you just need to listen to Ron.”

Harry glared at Hermione and was about to leave before he felt a large hand on his shoulder. Charlie was behind him and looking at the scene with a sad look on his face. Harry sighed, knowing better.

“Fine.” Harry said, as he sat, glaring at Ron and Cormac “How did this happen?”

Cormac, looking a lot less cocky and was looking worried, was the first to speak.

“It started 5th year. I ran into Ron that year and I thought he was straight. I thought I was... but I just wanted to know him better. We played quidditch and... well one day we ended up kissing and we both was confused but before we could talk,it was summer break. I tried writing to him and... well little to nothing came of it. 6th year came and I was trying to get his attention but he would not give me the time of day. I knew he liked Hermione, or at least tried to, so I knew if I hit on her, that would get his attention. Sorry, Hermione.” Cormac said, looking at her. She shrugged “We... ummm made out that year when he was sick of that Lavender girl. We would kiss and then he would leave. Near the end, we did... have sex but he left as soon as we both finished and... well... I started to try to keep track of him but you guys were away saving the world. After the battle of Hogwarts, I tried to contact Ron and he kept running. I would run into him occasionally at a gay bar and we would hook up, but then he would pretend I didn’t exist. After I joined the team, I kept hounding you for answers before I thought that if they were no longer a couple, I would have my shot with him. I finally do now, partially thanks to you walking in when you did. I think Ron has something he would like to say.”

Ron looked startled at the sound of his name. He looked up at Harry and flinched at Harry’s gaze. Nevertheless, he started.

“Harry... I am a prat. I deserve everything you have said and even more. I hated you because I hated myself. I wanted to be with a girl, or thought that was what I wanted and it got out of hand. I thought Cormac was just a phase or just something dirty. I... I don’t deserve to be friends with you after how I acted. You make my brother so happy and I am a hypocrite. Please don’t hold this against Cormac and let him be on the team.”

Harry sputtered.

“I would not keep Cormac off the team because of you Ron.”

Ron’s eyes filled with tears.

“I couldn’t think of ruining his life because of me.” Ron siad, gripping Cormac’s hand tightly. Cormac leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek.

Harry looked at Hermione next.

“So you and him.” Harry jerked his head towards Draco.

Hermione blushed and Draco scowled.

“Potter, I do have a name.” Draco said with a huff.

“Yeah Malfoy, I know, just was surprised is all, but after those two, I don’t really care.” Harry said with a slight smile, pointing at Cormac and Ron.

“Ron, I don’t think we can be friends yet. You hurt me so much. You left when I needed you.” Ron flinched. “But I know how hard it is to come out, especially to yourself. I can’t really hold that against you. Still, we can work on that trust again.” Harry said. “Where are you staying?”

Ron blushed “Cormac and I are living in Wizarding London, south side. Mum... well she is taking it hard. Ginny isn’t talking to me.”

“Well... that sucks.” Harr ysaid, reaching a hand out to Ron, who took it. Harry pulled him into a hug and they stood there for a second before releasing each other.

“Cormac, I expect to be invited over for tea sometime so I can reacquaint myself with this one.” Harry said, a slight smile playing on his lips. “Same to you Hermione.”

Cormac and Hermione both smiled, swearing that they would keep in touch. Harry stepped to the side and Charlie went and hugged his little brother. Harry looked over at Fleur.

“Teddy must meet little Victorie.”

“Of course.” Fleur said and Harry bent down and kissed Victorie on the forehead.

Harry then went back to the fire and flooed home, stripping off his clothes while he went to the bedroom. He kept his boxers on as he climbed into bed., absolutely exhausted. Charlie came in behind him, doing the exact same thing as Harry and climbed into bed next to him.

“Kreacher!” Harry shouted and the house elf appeared. “Charlie and I are laying down for the night. Supper won’t be necessary.”

 

Kreacher bowed and disappeared.

“I could sleep for a week.” Charlie said as he threw his arm around Harry, getting as close as he could to Harry.

“Hmmmm.” Harry said, his mind racing.

“What is it?” Charlie asked.

“I am just thinking about that baby I saved. He is all alone. That woman trusted him to me.”

“I am sure he could get transferred to your orphanage.” Charlie said rubbing his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah... that would be ok.” Harry said. Harry faked yawned. “I am tired. let’s go to sleep.”

Charlie waved his wand and the lights went off. He kissed Harry on the cheek and soon he was asleep. Harry, on the other hand, was fully awake. He kept thinking about that baby. Hearry knew he would do fine at the orphanage... but Harry did not want him there. Instead, mental images of a room in the Black house being transformed into a nursery, Harry taking care of the baby. He already took care of Teddy for a bit when he was young. Harry felt sure of himself. That baby needed someone to lvoe him unconditionally. Harry could do it, but could he do it alone? He doubt he could. He would need a partner.... He would need Charlie, but there was only one way Harry was going to ask Charlie to help raise a baby, and it was this way that kept Harry up a lot that night. He would gaze at Charlie, asleep so comfortable next to him. Charlie Weasley, someone who he loved more than anything, held Harry’s heart, but would he accept what Harry was thinking?

Harry hoped so.


	50. Life Altering Choices

**Life Altering Choices**

Harry woke up the next day tired but determined. He was going to do something brave and reckless. Basically, he was going to do things normally. Harry snuck out of bed, the sun having already risen, and crept downstairs after dressing himself.

“Kreacher.” Harry said and Kreacher appeared, bowing. “I was wondering if you could turn Charlie’s old room into a nursery?”

Kreacher’s mouth dropped.

“Is Master Potter saying....”

“Kreacher, there is a strong possibility that there will be a baby in this house in the next week, if I can manage it. I give you control over enough money to buy the best baby materials we would need. Use the other House Elves if you want, since you are Head HouseElf.” Harry said and Kreacher bowed, a smile playing on his lips.

Harry was going to leave but before he did, he heard a small hissing voice.

“Where have you been?” Hadi said as he slithered up Harry’s leg and perched himself on Harry’s right shoulder.

“Sorry about leaving you. Had to deal with some Drakes and what not.” Harry hissed back.

“Well that is fine then. Where are you going now?” Hadi asked.

“I am going to go to Diagon Alley. I am looking for something specific. Do you wish to come?”

“I am sure I can manage.” and Hadi turned invisible.

‘Right, now to something I thought would never happen.’ Harry thought as he apparated to Diagon Alley, quickly ducking into the shop he was looking for before anyone stopped him.

“Where are we?” Hadi hissed.

“Jewelry store.” Harry whispered hissed backed.

Harry looked around and saw that the store had not changed since he had last been there. Harry went immediately to the section he was looking for and began his search for what he needed. It had to be perfect and nothing was going to stop him from finding it.

An hour later, Harry left the shop, bag in hand.

“He will like it.” Hadi hissed in his ear.

“I know. It is perfect.” Harry said, very proud of his accomplished. “Now to see the Minister.”

Harry apparated back to the house and hid his bag in his trunk. As he was leaving his room, Charlie stepped out of the shower.

“Where did you go?” Charlie asked as he toweled his hair.

“Oh just checked some finances at Gringotts, to make sure that Kreacher had enough money.”

“Enough money to do what?” Charlie asked.

“Well... you know that baby right?” Harry asked, gulping loudly. This was the first major hurdle they had to get passed.

“Yeah of course. I take it that you want to adopt but don’t know how I will take it, sharing a house with you and a baby.” Charlie said and Harry's mouth dropped. “After living with you for so many years, I know you pretty well, Harry Potter, and I would question you if you did not want that baby. You and Teddy get along so well and I am sure you would make a great dad.” Charlie said with a smile. “Of course, this means you can’t do Quidditch.”

Harry sighed, more relieved than anything.

“Yeah I know. Thing is, I do not want to stay home and raise him. I think, if I can get him, I am going to take up a job at Hogwarts. Minerva would surely want me to teach DADA. First thing first, I have to go see the Minister.” Harry’s voice died here. It took him a moment to speak again “You... don’t mind me adopting him? I mean... you would be here taking care of him too.”

“We share everything Harry. I think we would make great parents.” Charlie said, getting close to Harry and kissing him deeply.

Harry returned the kiss and they almost ended in bed. However, Harry pulled back, panting heavily.

“I got to go see the Minister. Otherwise, I would love to come to bed.”

Harry let Hadi down his arm and then used the floo to get to the Minister’s office. He was there, as always, working hard on paperwork.

“Harry! I wanted to let you know that the baby from Germany is safe and sound in your orphanage. I talked to the German Prime Minister and they agreed. The baby’s parents were Mr and Mrs Herrmann. Apparently their last name meant warrior and the mother was an auror. The Minister said it was a devastating loss to the department. She was an extremely gifted duelist.”

“Minister, I wanted to make a request.”

“What is it?”

“I want to adopt the baby. He needs a loving home and a name. That woman told me to take care of him and I want to.” Harry said, feeling courageous but nervous.

“Sense the baby has been moved to the orphanage, why don’t you visit and adopt him from your own organization?”

Harry blinked. He was so used to getting permission from others that he had completly spaced this.

“Oh... well that is what I will do. Tell the German Minister that the little boy is going to be safe. Also... did the boy have a name?”

“No he does not. The family was waiting. Give him a good one.” Kingsley said with a smile.

His trip to see the Minister was only part of his mission at the Ministry.

“Do you know if Mr Weasley is in his office?”

“He is just down the hall to the right.”

Harry strode to the office and found that the door leading to Mr Weasley's office clearly said “Arthur Weasley- Head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts” Harry knocked and was told to come in.

“Mr Weasley.” Harr ysaid as he looked around.

Mr. Weasley’s office was stren with muggle artifacts doing odd things. Spark plugs occasionally hiccuped fire, a toaster was growling in a corner, and a bag of marshmallows was, one by one, coming to life and throwing themselves in the roaring fire.

“Harry! What brings you here?” Mr Weasley asked in astonishment.

“Well, I came to tell you two things.... Rather, one fact and one questions.” Harry said, starting to get nervous.

“Well go on then.” Mr Weasley said with a smile.

“Well First off, I am here to say that I am adopting a baby that I saved in Germany.”

“Are you sure Harry? I know you play Quidditch and the team is tough to stay on.” Mr Weasley said.

“I am positive. I have been helping raise Teddy.” Harry said, too nervous to get angry. “And the question I am wondering is... Iwouldliketomarryyourson.”

“Excuse me?” Mr Weasley said, slightly worried about Harry’s sudden speech problem.

“I.. I want to know.... Bollocks what I am asking is... do you mind if I marry Charlie?” Harry said, his eyes looking everywhere but Mr Weasley’s face.

“Ah, so you are actually asking me? I thought you two would run off. I suppose you should be calling me dad or at least Arthur from now own, that is if he says yes.” Arthur said with a smile and it took a few seconds before he realized what he had said. Harry ran over to Mr Weasley and hugged him deeply.

“Thank you so much Mr Weasley! I have been ring shopping and I found the perfect thing. Now if you excuse me, I must be off to the Orphanage. See you later Mr W... Arthur.” Harry said with a smile. Arthur waved him off.

Harry used the floo to go to his Orphanage. The multistory Orphanage was very busy, but Harry went directly to the nursery section of the hospital and he was met by a healer.

“Mr. Potter! What are you doing here?” Macy said, her name coming into view on her chest. She was a little taller than Harry and she carried a little girth. Her black hair was pulled up in a tight bun and her light green Healer robes swirled around her.

“A baby came in here not too long ago from Germany? Where is the baby?”

“Oh the little hon with the mark on his cheek? Over here. He is a kicking little thing. Confused more than likely and that scar won’t ever go away.” Macy said as she lead Harry to a viewing glass.

Harry gazed into the room to see plenty of babies but Harry’s eyes quickly found the baby he was looking for. The mark was still there but looked less black.It was almost dead center of his left cheek.

“I want to adopt him.” Harry said and Macy seemed stunned.

“You.. what?” she spluttered. “I mean... you are so young and I know you are a celebrity but... really?”

Harry’s anger rose to the surface.

“For your information, I have been raising my godson since he was a baby. I also have a magnificent partner who will help raise him. I easily have enough money to buy an army of house elfs if I so desired, but that baby in there will be adopted by me, today, and will help carry on the Potter line. Do you have a problem with that?” Harry said, his voice straining to keep quiet.

“Right you are. I am so sorry. Of course. Here, all you need to do is sign your name and tap the parchment with your wand and he will be yours. Your account will be charged in a few minutes. Expect someone checking in on the baby every couple of weeks for the first 6 months. If the baby is deemed to be not doing well, we can take him back.” Macy said in a trained voice and Harry quickly signed the parchment and tapped it with his wand. The parchment glowed and under the name section of the parchment, the last name section changed to Potter. “Now I think you need to hold your new son.”

She waved for another healer to carry out the baby and Harry once again was holding that little one that fate had deemed to save. It hit Harry as he gazed into those brown eyes ,that this baby was now his. A million pictures flashed through his mind, about teaching him magic, about teaching him to ride a broom, Charlie teaching him about dragons, sending him to Hogwarts, watching him graduate. This was all in store and Harry was going to give him the best life he could.

Harry found himself home before he knew where his feet were taking him. As Harry stepped out of the fire, Harry was met by Charlie and Kreacher, both looking anxious.

“Welcome home baby Potter.” Charlie said, stroking the cheek of the new baby.

“Kreacher, is the room ready?”

“Room is ready master. Master Weasley helped.” Kreacher said as he led them to a room just down the hall from the master bedroom where Harry and Charlie were sleeping.

Harry entered the room and had to laugh. The crib was dead center of the room and on each wall, was a small painting of a dragon.The dragons were not drawn to be fierce looking , but cute and looked more like the serpents down in Brazil.Along the windowsill, a few plants stood in flower plots. There was a small toy box full of toys, and there was even a changing station built into the room. The overall color scheme of the room was a deep forest green and Harry could not deny that Charlie had helped a lot.

“It is perfect.” Harry said, laying little baby Potter down in the crib, where he was looking around, getting used to the surroundings. “You both did really well.”

Harry reached over to where a small plush teddy laid and gave it to his son. He looked at it and proceeded to grab it experimentally.

“So cute.” Charlie said “Any idea what you are going to name him?”

“No clue....” Harry said, his mouth going dry “Of course, his last name may need changed first.”

“Oh?” Charlie said “You mean he still has his biological parent’s name?”

“I mean... well... come to the room in a minute ok?”

“Harry ran to their room and quickly found his bag. He took the box out of the bag and turned just as Charlie followed him, looking perplexed.

“What is....”

“”Charlie Weasley, I love you. Ever since we started travelling together, I have got to know you so well and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You complete me and I could not imagine my life without you. Will you marry me Charles Weasley?” and Harry got down on one knee and opened the box.

In the box were two golden rings. Each ring was styled like a miniature dragon. The only difference was that for each pair of eyes, the color of gem was different; one had emeralds and the other had sapphires. Harry took out the one with green eyes and held it up to Charlie, an anxious look on his face.

“Harry! What... I mean....”

Of course, it was then that they heard a crash down stairs. Harry shoved the ring in their box and shoved the box into his pants. They both jumped down stairs and saw Percy lying on teh floor, blood smeared on his hands and robes.

“Percy! What....” Charlie yelled but before he could finish, twin roars pierced the air and Harry knew, somehow, that this was the final fight.


	51. Legend Beasts Reborn

**Legend Beasts Reborn**

Looking over at Charlie, Harry nodded.

“Kreacher! Take the baby over to Andromeda’s and tell her I am sorry for the burden. You are to stay with her and follow her instructions.... If something happens to me, tell her I’m sorry.”

Kreacher gave a start and bowed deeply.

Harry and and Charlie helped Percy up. Charlie started using some healing spells that he had learned from being a dragon tamer.

“What is going on Percy?”

“Attack. Two sites. One near St Mungo’s, the other near Big Ben. It is taking all of the Ministry to keep the muggles safe and not spreading the word that magic is real.I got too close to one of the things and I know the Death Eater that was attacking St. Mungos. It was Antonin Dolohov . He... Harry where are you going?”

“He killed Lupin!” harry said loudly as he threw some floo into the fire.

“Harry please. You can’t go rushing off.” Charlie said, shooting out his hand and stopping Harry from going into the green flame. “You can go after him once we get a team together. Percy, you said all of the Ministry is busy?”

“Yes. I came to get both of you. They are using giant serpent creatures.” Percy explained.

“Have you contacted anyone else?” Harry asked.

“No I haven’t.” Percy said.

“Well then, time to call in friends.” Charlie said, pulling Harry away from the fire and sticking his head in.

“No! I mean they don’t need to be put in danger.” Percy said, trying to get to Charlie but sitting back into his chair due to pain.

“Too late. We are doing this. Stay here.” Harry said and soon people were flooing into the room.

Bill, Fleur, Ron, Cormac, Hermione, Draco, Terry, Blaize, Dean, and Seamus all appeared into their house, all with their wands out.

“Right. Hermione, Draco, Blaize, Dean, Seamus, and Terry will go with me to St. Mungo’s. Bill, Fleur, Ron, and Cormac will go with Charlie to Big Ben. Help anyone you can but your goal should be to stop the Death Eaters.” Harry said, his heart hammering. Everyone got into their groups and were stepping into the floo one by one. Soon, it was just Percy, Charlie, and Harry left in the room.

“I want to go with you.” Charlie said.

“Me too, but I trust you to get them through this alive. Plus you wanted more time with you family right?”

“Prat.” Charlie said, leaning into a huge kiss. They broke apart and soon, both were spinning in their own direction to a grave situation.

Harry Potter- St Mungo’s

Harry stepped out of the grate and into chaos. All around him, healers were helping people to apperate and Harry had to quicky dodge people going into the flames and flooing away.

“Harry!” came Hermione’s voice called out over the noise and Harry found his group of friends.

“What do you know?” Harry said and Harry looked at their horrified faces.

“Harry.... It is bad. Really bad.” Hermione said, her face going white “They have.. I mean Antonin Dolohov has a Hydra! They have been thought to be extinct for nearly a millennia. Oh Harry...” Hermione said, getting flustered at Harry’s face of not understanding “A Hydra is....”

THere was a massive crash and part of the building collapsed. Harry no longer needed to know what a hydra looked like because one of its heads was staring directly at him. Standing around 4 stories high, the hydra was like 7 basilisks fused into one creature. Even now, its 7 heads were waving around, knocking into buildings and its massive feet were crushing everything in its path. One mouth opened and expelled a large amount of a green substance and where it landed, the streets simply melted.

“Potter!” came a harsh voice and Harry just dodged a jinx sent his way. Harry looked around and saw Antonin Dolohov striding through the rubble. “You and your little friends can’t stop this and you can’t stop me. Remember, it was I who killed your precious werewolf scum. I...”

Harry cut off Dolohov by starting the duel, his green eye flashing. This man was going to pay.Meanwhile, Harry saw his friends teaming up and trying to stun the Hydra and doging the green venom and crushing feet. Harry himself was doing pretty well against Dolohov, but was at a distinct disadvantage because Harry was trying to help his friends, the people running around, and duel while Dolohov was just focusing on Harry, his face twisted in malicious glee.

“Stop this! Please!” Harry hissed out loud, trying to talk to the Hydra.

The Hydra just roared and kept on attacking.

“No use talking to it Potter!” Dolohov shouted in glee “That is a true monster and is on a rampage! It won’t stop until it has destroyed everything. This is revenge for killing our master!”

Harry dodged a curse but failed to see a giant foot heading towards him. He dodged just in time but was hit by an Incarcerous jinx. Harry fell, his body wrapped in ropes. Harry struggled to get fire, but it was useless. Dolohov sauntered over to Harry and forcibly turned his head so Harry could see his friends battling and losing against the Hydra. Harry saw Hermione shouting instructions and Terry was on the ground, holding his arm which seemed to be bleeding. Blaize was near him, firing off hexes furiously.

“Your friends are going to die here and it is all your fault. Crucio”

And Harry felt the familiar pain shoot through him. He knew it was a lost cause. He was going to die and he was not going to have Charlie with him after all. Harry heard a roar and then a screech and knew he was done for.. wait a screech?

 

* * *

 

Charlie Weasley- Big Ben

Charlie appeared via floo to find himself in a small house, the rest of his family/team huddling behind a door.

“What is happening?” Charlie asked, noting that all of them were looking panicked.

They all simply pointed out the window.

Outside was a serpent that Charlie Weasley had thought just a story. Standing no smaller than Big Ben himself, 8 towering heads lashed around with 8 massive tails, all pute white. The eyes were a deep red and each head was thrashing about.

“That is an Orochi.... They aren’t supposed to be real.” Charlie said, his heart plummeting. “The only waythat was described to kill one was ot lure it to sleep and then kill it.”

“Right. We can do that.” said Bill, his face stern and all of them charged out of the house.

“Wait!... Damn it.” Charlie yelled, not mentiong that it was a Japanese God that did that the last time. Charlie charged after them.

As he ran into the street, he was greeted by, however, a man stood in his way. This man was tall and had his wand out, aiming at Charlie.

“You are the filthy muggle lover and blood traitor that is “in love” with Harry Potter.” the man said and he sent a killing curse at Charlie, which he was able to dodge at the last moment. “You have no idea who I am. I am Rabastan Lestrange, brother in law to Bellatrix, who was killed by your disgusting mother. Your friends and family stand no chance against the Orochi and your precious boyfriend will be killed by Dolohov. You will have no one and then you will die.”

Their duel began and Charlie was fighting for everyone. His family, the ministry, Harry. He had to get back to Harry. He had to say something to Harry. He had to answer Harry’s question.

Charlie turned to dodge a jinx but realized that it was too late to dodge. The spell hit him in the arm and Charlie felt his arm start to burn. Looking down, he saw that the arm was being infected by a series of black boils, and it was steadily going up his arm. Charlie feel with a cry as he felt the pain rising.

“You are going to die, as is the rest of your filthy family, especially that loathsome Harry Potter. Goodbye Charlie Weasley. “

Rabastan raised his wand and Charlie was unable to raise his own. All he could do was watch as the wand started to come down. It would be over soon, and Harry would be lost to him forever.

‘Harry, please forgive me.’


	52. Love Conquers All

**Love Conquers All**

Harry Potter- Outside St Mungo’s

Harry heard the wings before he heard the shouts. Harry was released from the cruciatus curse and as he looked around, he saw a flock of Wyverns descending from the sky, shooting venom from their maws. The Hydra reared up and tried to bite them form the ai, but it was no good. Harry looked around and saw where the shouts were coming from. A group of witches and wizards were charging towards them, a figure leading the charge, long red hair leading the charge.

“What is this!?!” Dolohov screamed as he turned around and found himself at hte wand end of a furious familiar face.

“Ginny!” Harry yelled, struggling against the ropes. A passerby did the counter jinx and Harry was freed. harry stood up as Ginny moved carefully to his side.

“Harry... I am sorry about how I have acted.” Ginny started, but a curse flew past them sent by Dolohov, who had gotten over his shock. Other wizards and witches started to stop and aim their wands at Dolohov.

“Later, Ginny.” Harry said “Leave him to us, go stop that Hydra! The Wyverns are my friends.” Harry shouted.

“And what are we?” a voice came behind them.

Harry turned his eyes sideways and saw a family set of wings flapping.

“Grim! What are you doing here?” Harry asked, shocked to see the the giant dragonbrood leading a small group of other dragonbroods.

“We have come to help you of course. We shall work with our cousin wyverns to deal with this threat. We owe you our lives, Harry Potter, and we are repaying our debt.” and with that, Grim was off with his unit of dragonbroods.

“I will defeat you all!” Dolohov yelled and the duel continued. Harry and Ginny ducked and weaved, causing Dolohov to keep on the move, otherwise he would be stuck between the two. Eventually, he was cornered and hit with a double stunner from both Harry and Ginny.

As one, they turned to see the Wyverns and Dragonbroods tearing up the Hydra as a large group of wizards and witches send stunners and curses at the monster. Roaring in agony, the beast finally toppled, laying in a heap as it was breathing slowly. Harry ran to his friends, all of whom were being healed by healers that had stayed and fought. Everyone was looking ok, although Terry still had a long, deep gash on his right arm. Blaize was holding Terry’s other hand as a Healer was working on Terry.

“Charlie!” Harry yelled and turning on the spot.

* * *

 

Charlie Weasley- near Big Ben

The wand was raised, but it never fell. From his side, he heard a woman shout.

“Not my son, you bastard.” and a curse went whizzing past them.

“Mum! Get back!” Charlie yelled, recognizing that voice. It caused him pain and relief that she would come.

“Not a chance, son.” came another familiar voice and Arthur Weasley stepped forward as a small army of wizards and witches descended into the the square, helping the rest of the Weasleys deal with the Orochi.

“Fools! You think you can bring down the Orochi!?!” Rabastan said as he lashed out a kick at Charlie, who grunted in pain.

A spell sent from another direction sent Rabastan flying.

“I think we can manage.” said a male voice in a thick Indian accent. Charli looked over and saw the leader of the Nagas heading towards them, around 2 dozen other Nagas slithering towards the Orochi. “And we even met with a few of our cousins.”

Two flashes of silver, a flash of navy, and a flash of crimson later, 4 drakes were biting the tails of the Orochi, attempting to throw it off balance.

Rabastan roared in frustration as he got to his feet and charged Charlie. He was intercepted by an irate Mrs Weasley.

“You will not harm my son!” she shouted and they began to duel furiously as Mr Weasley went to his son and started to check him out.

There was a crack and out of nowhere, Harry appeared. Rabastan shouted and sent a curse Harry’s way.

“NO!” Mrs Weasley shouted and threw herself in front of the curse. She rose a few feet in the air, and landed in a heap a short distance away.

It was Mr Weasley’s turn to shout in outrage and continue the duel in his wife’s place, even as Healers popped over from St Mungo’s. They quickly assessed Mrs Weasley and apperated with her away. One of the Healers ranto Charlie and places a statis charm on Charlie’s arm, which was nearly all infected.

There was a bang and a shout, and Harry looked around to see Mr Weasley standing triumphantly over a stunned and bound Rabastan. He was, however, looking like he was going to throw up and Harry called him over.

“Go with Charlie, Arthur. Go see Mrs Weasley too. Things are clear on their side.” Harry said, leaning over and kissing Charlie, who was sweating due to pain.

Arthur nodded and apperated with Charlie and the healer. Harry turned as they left and saw the Orochi fall, finally being overwhelmed. Harry saw the wizards and witches doing complex movements with their wands and the Orochi was being bound. Harry approached the drakes and nagas. He thanked them both and with nods, they parted ways.

Harry apperated to St Mungo’s and thanks the Wyverns and dragonbroods for coming. They returned the thanks and flew off. Harry, worrying about Charlie, ran into St. Mungo’s and demanded to know where Charie and Molly Weasley were. The receptionist recognized Harrry immediatly and even though she was swamped with concerned people, she directed him to where they were.

Harry sprinted to the room on the second floor, which was being reconstructed by a group of wizards . He found the room and saw Charlie, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Weasley all awake and talking. Charlie had tears in his eyes, as did Mrs Weasley.

“Harry!” Charlie said and groaned as he moved his arm too fast.

“Now son, you know the healer said it was going to be sore until tomorrow.” Mr Weasley said with a smile.

Harry approached the bed and after a quick side glance to Mrs Weasley, kissed Charlie.

“I am so glad you are safe. “ Harry said, holding Charlie’s uninjured arm. “How did you know to come?” Harry asked Mr Weasley

“Percy told us and the Minister what was going on. From what I Could tell, the Minister contacted everyone you had worked with and told them what was going on.”

“That would explain it. Where is he?”

“With the Minister I imagine. They are currently informing the Prime Minister of Muggles what happened.”

Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley, blushing slightly. This woman made his life hell, but she had saved his life.

“Thanks Mrs Weasley...” Harry said, knowing that she was there because he wasn’t paying attention.

Mrs Weasley looked at Harry, her eyes boring holes into Harry’s head.

“You had better take care of my Charlie.” she said sternly.

Harry looked at her with his mouth open.

“Arthur told me and... well I am sorry for being so horrid to you. No excuse. Ginny and I had to get over ourselves first. I could never hate you or my own son. If you two make each other happy, then who am I to argue?” she said, her voice small. “You are always welcome around The Burrow.”

Harry carefully walked over to Mrs Weasley. He looked her in the eyes and then hugged her softly.

“I will take care of your son.” Harry said in her ear and she started crying softly.

Harry pulled away from her, his own eyes damped and his hand brushed against his pocket. He felt the box in his pocket and he remembered what he had been doing when they were interrupted.

Harry blushed again as he pulled out the box. Charlie recognized it and scratched the back of his head.

“I never got an answer, you know.” Harry said as he opened the box and took out the gold dragon with green eyes.

“Well I think the answer is pretty obvious.” Charlie said, meeting Harry’s eyes.

Harry smiled his biggest smile and Charlie returned it.

The death eaters were caught, they had a house, they had family including a baby, and they had each other. There was nothing more to say. They were stuck with each other and Harry could not be more happy.


	53. Potter-Weasley Wedding

**Potter-Weasley Wedding**

The date had been set and too soon, Harry and Charlie woke up to the day of their wedding. Harry Stretched and turned to see his future husband staring at him.

“By the time we get back in bed tonight, we will be husbands.” Charlie said, stroking Harry’s chest slightly.

“Yeah. It feels like it was yesterday that we defeated the Death Eaters.” Harry answered in return.

In truth, it had been months since the Hydra and Orochi had been stopped. It had been hectic, planning a location, who was invited, theme, and finally who was being what. It was decided that they both were to have groomsmen. On Charlie’s side was his brothers, Bill being his best man. On Harry’s side, Dean, Seamus, Terry, Blaize and Draco, Dean being his best man. The venue was decided to be Hogwarts, the main place that felt safe to Harry. It was also the place Harry was going to start working at in the Fall, deciding that if he was going to start raising this child with Charlie, he needed a job where risk was minimal and his hours were far more reasonable. The team was sad to see him go, but understood.

As for baby, baby finally received a name. Alastor Cedric Potter, Al or Ally for short. Since his biological parent’s last name meant warrior and his mother had been an auror, Harry thought that baby Potter should take on the name of one of the most gifted aurors he had ever met and for being brave, Harry used Cedric’s name, hoping to keep Cedric’s name alive.

“We already have a baby. Well, no biological ones, but that is ok. We can adopt many more.”

Charlie blushed and smiled at Harry.

“Well, there are a few different options for us to have biological children. One requires a potion and....”

It was at this moment that the door banged open and in strode Bill Weasley.

“Right, both of you get dressed. You aren’t going to see each other until the wedding starts.” Bill said, his eyes closed and hands in front of face.

Charlie threw a pillow at him.

“You could have knocked first.” Charlie said a he got up and went to the bathroom.”

After he left, Harry got up and quickly dressed.

“Right, Harry you are going to Shell Cottage where your groomsmen are waiting. Charlie is going to the Burrow and we are meeting at Hogwarts at 3. Al is going to be with Andromeda and Teddy, right?” Bill said, running over everything.

Harry nodded and used the floo downstairs to get to Shell Cottage. Upon his arrival, he was greeted with a bottle of wine from Draco and his groomsmen and himself spent the next hour reminiscing about their lives to far.

“Right, time to get dressed. We need to be there in an hour.” Harry said, a slight quiver in his voice.

“Look at this, Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world twice is afraid of his own wedding.” Draco drawled while smirking. “Dragons? No big deal. Giant serpents? Couldn’t be better. A wedding? now that is truly scary.”

Harry shot Draco a glare.

“Yeah well I never thought about it before. It was always in the future.... Guess my future starts today.” Harry said as he looked over his new robes.

Harry’s robes were a deep emerald green, much like his old dress robes, but were made of a finer quality. A gold dragon went down each sleeve and each dragon had blue eyes. Harry had paid a shiney knut for this but he loved it. All of his groomsmen were wearing robes of deep blue.

“Are you sure it looks ok?” Harry asked for the millionth time after putting on his robes, shifting nervously.

“You look fine mate.” Dean said, slapping him on the back. “Don’t worry. Charlie will think you look amazing and the ceremony will be amazing. Come on before you are late to your own wedding, Mr. Potter-Weasley.”

And with that, they all used the floo network to get to Hogwarts right on time.Harry caught sight of a Charlie’s brothers, all wearing robes of deep green.They waved at him, but were busy setting everything up. The main ceremony would be in the Great Hall. They needed the space. Begrudgingly, Harry let the Daily Prophet cover his wedding. This way, the public could see that Harry Potter was not hiding and not dead, as Rita Skeeter kept printing.

They had deided that their name should be hyphenated but Harry;s last name should go first since he was the last of his line. Charlie had enough brothers to pass on the name, something that earned Harry a nudge in the ribs.

Harry was shoved off into a spare classroom to wait. Harry spent his time pacing, a million different scenarios running through his head. What if Charlie did not want to be with him? What if Charlie ran away? What if...”

“It seems to me, that you are thinking too much.” a voice came from the doorway. Arthur Weasley stepped into the room and hugged Harry. “The ceremony is starting. Molly is walking with Charlie and I will be walking with you to the halfway point.”

Harry hugged Arthur a little harder and fought back tears.

“Thanks.” Harry said softly and together they left the room.

The large double doors leading into the Great Hall were closed when they arrived and they were in a cue. Harry was last with Mr. Weasley and right in front of them, Charlie stood with his mother, looking as gorgeous as ever in his robes of sapphire blue with gold dragons with green eyes. In front of them was a line of their groomsmen.

Charlie half turned and winked at him. Harry went crimson.

“It’s starting,” a voice said and soon, the groomsmen were walking through the open door. Before Harry could get a look, the door shut.

“Don’t worry. It is gorgeous.” Mr Weasley said in a whisper, causing Harry to stop fidgeting.

Soon enough, the doors were opened again and Harry had to compose himself before taking a step. The Great Hall was covered in amazing decorations. Huge banners were strung everywhere in magnificent colors. Baubles of every color were hanging in midair in lieu of candles. A large moving mural of a giant lion was hanging across where the teacher’s table normally stood and instead of the teacher’s table, there was the Minister of Magic Shacklebolt dressed in shocking purple robes. On either side of him were the groomsmen, all of whom were smiling. Harry and Mr Weasley followed Charlie and Mrs Weasley as they walked down the aisle, a few foot steps between them. They were walking on a long Gryffindor themed rug and on either side were long lines of chairs stretching from the rug to the wall. Harry looked around and saw so many familiar faces. There was Hagrid in the background, sobbing silently to himself, blowing on his standing tablecloth sized handkerchief. Neville, his old Quidditch team, Hermione, Fleur, Ginny, and the entire DA was there sharing the two front rows, which were a few feet from the front of the Minister. As they reached the first row, Molly and Arthur handed Harry and Charlie to each other and quickly sat down. Harry and Charlie walked the rest of the way to the Minister themselves, arm in arm. They stepped in front of the Minister and the ceremony began as it often times does with “We are gathered here today”

 

The ceremony was very beautiful and Harry and Charlie wrote their own vows to each other. When called for the rings, that was when Andromeda Tonks lead a shy Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley down the aisle, each one holding a ring. Andromeda was also carrying tiny Al Potter. Victorie gave her ring to Charlie and Teddy gave his ring to Harry. They exchanged rings and after a moment, the Minister told the couple that they were now married and they could kiss.

And kiss they did, while the crowd behind them clapped, cried, and stood up.

It ws at this time that Harry Potter-Weasley knew that regardless of what came, he could deal with it because so long as he had his family behind him, he could take on the world.


	54. Epilogue:16 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yep, this is Harry and the rest are “grown up” Decided to take another leaf out of Rowling’s book (literally) and do one of these Epilogues. See how everyone is getting on and see how everyone is doing. This is NOT the last post, however. There is one Final Epilogue, which might or might not leave you in tears. It is rather sad but a great ending. Also, I am not saying m-preg happened. All of the m/m children are both biologically both parents. You can decide how that happened.

**Epilogue:16 years later**

 

“Good thing we got here early.” Harry Potter said as, for what felt the 100th time this morning, a piece of luggage fell and popped open, revealing all sorts of things, especially things that could reveal the existence of the wizarding world to the muggle world. They were at King’s Cross station and getting ready to head into Platform 9 and ¾. Harry was in charge of leading his small army of children through seeing as Charlie had an emergency at the reserve and Charlie was the best they had.

“One at a time you lot.” Harry said as Harry nonchalantly looked around and then used a silent charm on the luggage to pack itself.

First through the wall was Harry’s oldest, Alastor Cedric Potter. Tall, lanky, pock mark on his left cheek, Alastor’s brown eyes looked at his father and nodded before charging forward, which caused his mane of dirty blonde hair to shake. Alastor was entering his 6th year at Hogwarts, a Gryffindor, and was currently on track to be an auror. Those brown eyes looked at his father and nodded before charging forward. He knew his biological parents were killed by dark wizards, the Carrows, and that drove him towards that path. Harry was worried about him, but seeing how he was especially gifted in DADA, Harry felt better. Considering that he was taught both at school and at home by Charlie and Harry, Harry thought all of his kid should excel in DADA.

A small explosion and a whiff of dungbombs brought Harry out of his mindset. Without looking, he knew who had done it.

“James Sirius Potter-Weasley”, get in there before we get in trouble with the Ministry.”

“You could always pull some strings.” James said as he darted past, laughing all the while.

James was almost a year younger than Alastor, but still entering his 6th year as well as a Gryffindor. James inherited Harry’s messy mop of hair and a certain disregard for school rules. James was easily Harry’s most energetic and happiest child. Harry had never seen him without a smile. This was usually because he was in the middle of explaining why something had exploded in his room or why one of his siblings was crying. Harry knew for a fact that he had stolen the Marauder's Map from him, but Harry let it slide. Harry figured that is how the Marauder's wanted the map to be passed on. Fred and George stole it from Filch and while they did give it to Harry, they did so knowing he was going to use it to break rules. James had the ambition to be a Quidditch player and had made the Gryffindor team as a first year playing the position of Chaser. He had received his Captain’s badge this year because while he played around, he loved Quidditch.

Harry turned to his next oldest son but was interrupted by one of his daughters.

“I cleaned up the smell Dad. Don’t want the muggles to notice.”

“Such a good girl. Off you go.”

Mira Dora Potter was the second child Harry and Charlie adopted, found abandoned in a dumpster. She had a dark tint to her and her hair was as black as midnight. Her hair fell to her shoulders and was currently pulled up into a small bun. Her hazel eyes flashed dangerously at where James had just ran through, obviously judging her brother. Mira was entering her 3rd year at Hogwarts and was an especially gifted Ravenclaw.

“You better check Brian. He got the brunt of the dungbomb.” Mira said before she took off towards the Platform.

Harry sighed as he turned towards his youngest son. True enough, he was trying to wave off the smell of a dungbomb. Brian Severus Potter was Harry’s youngest son and the same age as Mira. Brian was always the target of James’s jokes. Brian got used to it eventually and he was a 3rd year Hufflepuff. He was so worried that Harry was going to be mad, Harry and Charlie had to hear from Headmistress McGonagall and they both told Brian that they loved him and that he could be in the house the Sorting Hat thought was best and that Hufflepuff house was lucky to have him. Professor Longbottom, had said that Brian was one of the most gifted and dedicated Hufflepuffs he had ever had. Brian was the only one who had received Harry’s green eyes, which complimented his brown hair which was thankfully not like his own.

“You alright?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. You don’t have to keep checking on me dad.” Brian said sheepishly.

“I have to check on all my children. Now, off you go.”

Brian turned a little red around the ears, a Weasley trait, and took off after his sister.

“Don’t forget about me!” came a little voice.

Harry looked over and saw that his little girl, Lily Luna Potter was pushing her cart and looking slightly nervous. She was the Weaely-est of the children with long red hair and blue eyes. Molly had been overjoyed to see another female in the Weasley line and Grandma Weasley spoiled her rotten.

“Dad it is my big day at last!”

“Of course it is! You finally get to go to school with all of your brothers and sisters. Hagrid is there, and so is Neville.”

“And you will be there Dad.” Lilly reminded him

“Of course I will be there. I have to teach you all DADA at Hogwarts.”

“And you taught us stuff at home.” Lilly reminded him and Harry chuckled.

“Right you are. I am sure the others think we have ditched them. I’ll run with you.”

Harry took off at a soft jog with his youngest and soon they were on the platform. Since they arrived early, something Harry had never accomplished when he went to school. There was still a large crowd but they still had a good 20 minutes before the train left.

“Everyone get your luggage on board then come on over so I can wish you all a good school year.”

There was a collective groan as they all set off and Harry heard James say “But we will see him at school.”

“Charlie off working?” said a familiar Irish accent and Harry turned to see Seamus and Dean Finnegan-Thomas with their son Donal Adrian Finnigan-Thomas. Donal had Seamus’s sandy hair and Dean’s brown eyes. He was easily going to be Dean’s height, seeing a he was a 5th year and already taller than Seamus.

“Yeah he got called back to deal with a dragon issue. Apparently, they needed their best.”

“At least they know he is the best.” Dean said as he hugged Harry.

“Hey Donal . How was your summer?”

“Traveled with da up to Ireland to study some Irish creatures. Pop took me to see some muggle game called football.” Donal said with enthusiasm.

“Well I expect you to get top grades in DADA this year because your grade is studying magical creatures.” Harry dropped his voice here “Don’t go spreading it around, but I may be able to bring in a dragon in. How would you like to see a dragon?”

“That would be so cool Professor!”

“It is just Harry until school starts.” Harry said and they all shared a laugh.

“Hey da, pop I am going to head over to see if anyone else I know is here.”

“Be back in time to say goodbye.” Dean said even as Donal took off.

“Such a Gryffindor. James says he is a pretty good beater.” Harry said.

“Aye. He is pretty good but I think he really wants to follow Luna’s footsteps and study magical creatures.” Seamus said as he watched his son head off into the distance.

“He would be good at that.” Said a dreamy voice from behind Harry and found himself face to face with Luna Scamander nee Lovegood.

“Luna!” Harry exclaimed, slightly started by her being so close but he hugged her all the same. Over her shoulder, she saw her husband Rolf Scamander and their twin sons Lorcan and Lysander. Rolf still had his scraggly brown hair and it looked like he had part of it singed, probably from hunting down a new creature. Lorcan and Lysander both inherited their mother’s silvery grey eyes and blonde hair. Both were in Ravenclaw and 4th years.

“Harry Potter.” Rolf said as he shook Harry’s hand.

“Just Harry. Nice to see you again Rolf. Hope all is well.” Harry said, eyeing the singed hair.

“We just found a new species of animal off the coast of Brazil. An underwater creature that can shoot fire when above the water.” Luna said enthusiastically. Rolfe pointed at his hair and nodded.

“How are you two doing Lorcan? Lysander?”

“We are doing fine.” Loren said in a voice that seemed to be the male version of Luna’s voice.

“Perfectly ok.” Lysander explained further, still in the same dreamy voice. “Mother and father let us go with them to Brazil. It was so warm....”

“Cool.” Harry said with a smile.

“Hey Luna how have you been?” Dean started on talking to Luna but Harry was distracted by a group of redheads.

“I will be over there you guys. Weasleys are approaching.” Harry said with a grin.

Harry headed towards the group and found that Percy, his wife Audrey, Ron, Cormac, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Michael Corner, and all of their kids. It was not long before Ron saw Harry and rushed into a hug with him.

“Blimey Harry, been a while.” Ron said as they broke apart. “How ya been?”

“You know Ron, same as ever. Charlie is going to be lonely in the house without the kids and myself.”

“Well he is welcome at the Burrow or any of our places if he is bored. We just set up a small Quidditch field in our backyard because Cormac was getting antsy at home.” Ron said, nudging Cormac

“Harry you know I love Quidditch. Missed playing with you in the England National League. Had some great times.”- Cormac said, a smile on his lips.

“Yeah we did. How are your kids? Feels like forever since I saw them.” Harry asked.

Ron laughed.

“You see all the kids nearly all year. Only been 3 months. And then there is Christmas, birthdays, New Years, I could go on ya know.” Ron said as he called for his son and daughter to come over.

Hugo and Rose McLaggen-Weasley looked so much like their parents, it was funny. Hugo looked like a little ron, with red hair and blue eyes but had the broadness of Cormac. Rose also had the Weasley red hair, but it was wiry like Cormac’s and seemed incapable of growing past the middle of her back without becoming one big curl. Hugo was starting 3rd year and Rose was going to be a 5th year.

“Harry!” a voice called and soon Harry was surrounded by the rest of the Weasley family. Percy and their two sons Fred II and George II, 4th and 3rd year and their daughters, Molly and Lucy, 2nd and 1st year. All four had the Weasley red hair and Percy’s nose and all were Gryffindors except Lucy, yet at least.

Bill and Fleur were there with Victoire, who was there to see off Dominique and Louis, her younger sister and brother off to Hogwarts. Dominique was a 7th year and Louis was a 5th year. Victorie was also there because Teddy was there and they were holding hands. Harry just gave his Godson a smile and Teddy’s hair became as red as the Weasleys surrounding him.

Before he could say anything, Ginny stepped up and hugged Harry softly.

“Hey there Ginny Corner.” Harry teased.

Ginny stepped back and smiled.

“Yeah I like the sound of it. You remember Michael from the DA?” Ginny said, flipping her hair back.

“Nice to see ya again Michael.” Harry said, shaking hands with the former DA member.

“Same to you Harry. This is Marcus and he is starting Hogwarts this year.”

Harry looked down to see Ginny and Michael’s son. He had dark black hair and blue eyes. He seemed rather shy.

“Hey Marcus. I am Uncle Harry. You remember me?”

Marcus looked taken aback but answered.

“Yeah. You were there at Christmas.”

“That I was. I am going to be your teacher in Defense against the dark arts.” Harry said seriously “I expect family to work their hardest in my class. Ok?”

“I will Uncle Harry.” Marcus said with a small smile.

“There is a good lad.” Harry said and Marcus blushed, his ears turning red.

“Everything good Ginny?”

“Yep. Still reporting Quidditch for The Daily Prophet and I always send my reports to The Quibbler as well but I don’t think Luna’s dad prints them.”

“Good to hear.” Harry said with a smile.

“With all this red hair, it must be the Weasleys.” a drawl said behind them.

Harry turned around and saw Hermione, Draco, and their twin sons approaching. Blaize and Terry were behind them with their daughter. Harry smiled and hugged Hermione and shook hands with Draco.

“How are you doing Hermione?”

“Great. Still working for the ministry as you know and still under your employ at the Orphanage as you should know.” Hermione said with a little jab.

“Draco? You?”

“Fine fine. Working up the Malfoy name by being on the Board of Governors.” Draco said a little pompously. Harry could never take Draco seriously since he had seen Draco drunk as a skunk at a birthday party of Hermione’s. “Caelum and Corvus tell me that you are a good DADA teacher.”

Caelum and Corvus Malfoy were definitely their father’s sons, each one of them with aristocratic features and Malfoy blonde hair. However, both had the same hair consistency as Hermione’s and therefore was bushy. However, both of them had their hair under control and while not slick, definitely in place. Both were 3rd years and both in Slytherin. Both were extremely intelligent and slightly pompous, but there wasn't a drop of pureblood mania.

“Hey Harry.” Terry sidestepped Draco and shook his hand. Blaise and their daughter, Aurum, followed suit. Blaize shook Harry’s hand as well.

“Terry. Blaize. Aurum. How have you been?”

Aurum Boot-Zabini had inherited Blaize’s high cheekbones and slanting eyes. She had Terry’s nose and brown hair. She was a 4th year Ravenclaw student, much to Terry’s boon.

“We have been fine. We traveled to France, Belgium, and Sweden.” Blaize explained.

“The food was superb.” Aurum said in a nearly identical voice as Blaize or Draco. Harry saw Terry roll his eyes.

“It was very well and good. Blaize here has taken it upon himself to teach our daughter to be as snooty as he is.”

“She deserves the best.” Blaize said simply and Aurum smiled.

“No reason to teach her to think....”

There was a whistle and Harry looked down at this watch. It was a few minutes till noon. Harry put his fingers to his lips and whistled and from the steam, his children appeared. Harry looked around and saw familiar faces with kids of their own. Harry guessed that he knew at least 70% of this crowd from Hogwarts. He looked at his children and bent down.

“You all know the drill. At school, I am Professor Potter unless you are hurt. I love you all and I will see you at the opening feast.”

All of his kids came in for a group hug and mumbled things like “Love you.”

“Now get on the train!” Harry said as he rushed them off. Lilly was the last to let go and she looked a little scared.

“Hey Percy, can you bring Lucy over here?” Harry shouted over the crowd. Percy nodded and lead his youngest daughter over.

“Lilly you remember Lucy right? Lucy, you remember, right?” Harry said and they both nodded. “This is both your first year so how about you look after each other, even if you are placed in separate houses. Ok?”

The young girls nodded and went into the gathering steam, hand in hand.

“You think they are going to be in the same house?” Percy asked.

“Your daughter will be a Gryffindor for sure, but my Lilly may be a Slytherin. She may not look it but she is a cunning little thing. Means there will be a Potter in each house.”

“I am sure Hogwarts will still be standing by the end of the year.” Percy said with a slight smile.

“I hope so.” Harry said matching the smile.

Soon all the parents were waving as the train took off down the tracks and as soon as it disappeared, Harry waved at his friends and turned on the spot, apperating to his home away from home and to the start of an interesting year.


	55. Final Epilogue: June 25th, 2091

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *Sniff* and here it is, the last bit of this fanfiction. I am SO thankful to you all who have taken time out of your day to read this. It could not have been done without J.K. Rowling so I thank her above all else. These are her characters and I thank her for letting me use her characters. You, the readers, get the second but no less important thank you! I never thought that people would read this because not many people ship Charlie/Harry. I was proved wrong and I am extremely thankful that I was! 
> 
> I may or may not write another fanfiction. Currently, I am enjoying the character Blaize Zabini, so maybe a Blaize/Harry or a Blaize/Draco, set after Hogwarts more than likely. 
> 
> Without further ado, here is the Final Epilogue. The only warning here is that it is rather emotional (or I think it is) so keep a tissue or two handy.

**Final Epilogue: June 25th, 2091**

A dark haired, slightly balding man was pacing the foyer of a very expensive looking mansion, his hair on end due to the amount of time he spent running his hands through it. The stress was getting to him. His grandfather, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, was on his deathbed. He had waited until Spring Term had ended, flooed back to his old home, got into bed, and had not moved since. No one knew why he had not really moved and all the Healers were stumped. There was no reason why he was like this. He loved his grandpa, who always made sure that he was ok and his father would always go on and on about. He was even named after him, which had caused a stir in the Magical Community. His Grandpa, who had experience dealing with the press, gave a short interview and everyone quickly changed their opinion.

“It is nearly time.” A voice said from a nearby doorway. The man looked around to see his father standing in the doorway with tears in his blue eyes, eyes he had got from his father. The younger man hugged his father, who was holding a small package wrapped in a bow. His father was never known for tears. The last time he had seen him cry was when Grandpa’s partner had died some 11 years ago.

The raven haired man entered the room as his father stepped out. His eyes immediately fell onto the elder face of his grandfather, who was lying in bed with a heavy blanket covering him. The man made to take a step but tripped. Sputtering slightly, he looked down to see that he had tripped over a plate of little cakes, which seemed to bounce across the floor after they were disturbed. A small laugh came from the bed.

“Hagrid’s cooking was always bad. Never had the heart to tell him otherwise. Was surprised to see that he sent them, he must be ancient.” A small voice said from the bed.

The man quickly took a seat next to his wizened Grandfather and placed a hand on the bedside.  
“Grandpa, he is half-giant. He will live for at least a few decades more.” Raven hair explained with a smile.

“Surprised he lived this long to be honest. I remember a few years back he tried to bring about the Blast-Ended Skrewts again. Had to stop the Ministry from locking him up.” Grandpa laughed.

 

Raven Hair laughed a little. He remembered that. His tiny little grandpa had stormed into the Ministry and raised hell. It was amusing to read about it in the papers. An old hand was placed upon his hand.

“Now Harry,” Grandpa said, his green eyes meeting Harry’s green eyes.

“Grandpa Harry I don’t want you to die.” Harry Potter II said a bit childishly.

“Do I need to tell you the The Tale of the Three Brothers again? I remember reading it to you when you were younger and to your children as well.” Harry Potter Sr said sternly but those twinkling green eyes gave away his amusement. Harry Potter Sr had made sure that his children and, by proxy, his children’s children knew the story of the three brothers.

“I know Grandpa. You read that story to me when I was little when Grandpa Charlie was still alive.” Harry Jr saw his Grandpa’s eyes mist over a little “You miss him don’t you?”

“Course I do. He was my first and only love. Now onto business. I am 111 years old and I haven't got all day. Where is the Marauder's Map?” Harry Sr asked, his face turning serious.

“My second eldest admitted he stole it from me when he started Hogwarts. His daughter told him she stole it when she started Hogwarts. Last I heard, her children are starting Hogwarts soon and she still knows where it is at.” Harry Jr said, proud of carrying on the tradition of stealing the map.

 

“I am glad that the trickster gene got passed down. My other possession was given to your father and you will get it when he passes on.” Harry Sr said “I am sure that Minerva was thankful I did not give it to him when he was in school, although I do suspect he stole it from time to time. He did nick the Map after all.” Harry Sr said with a smile, his eyes hazing over. He mentally shook himself. “As you know, I am leaving the properties I own to your father, uncles, and aunts.”

“Same with Uncle Teddy?” Harry Jr asked. Uncle Teddy married Victoire Weasley.

“Naturally. My money will go to them as well but I have enough money to give some to all of my family. Goodness knows I never had to work again when I came into my Inheritance as Lord Potter-Black and spending all that time as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Headmaster did not help.” Harry Sr said. “Speaking of which, you are going to be the Heir to the Potter line you know. Your father is going to be Head of the Potter family and your uncle Brian is the head of the Black Family. This means he will get Black Manor and Kreacher II. I hope you both continue to work together with the Weasleys, Malfoys, Tonks,.... and who am I forgetting?” Harry Sr asked, his mind going temporarily blank.

“Grandpa, the Zabinis, Finnegans, Thomases, Boots, and McLaggens are also part of our family. I think the Lovegoods and the Longbottoms are related as well. Of course we will work together with those families. You set forth the new Potter Family Motto ‘Sumus coniungimur sic valens ut eo’, We are as strong as we are united.” Harry Jr explained and Harry Sr smiled.

“Good. Never forget that Harry.” Harry Senior’s eyes twinkled. “You know why you are my favorite grandson, not that I am allowed to have favorite grandchildren?”

“Because I am the carbon copy of you.” Harry Junior laughed softly.

“Besides inheriting my obviously good looks,” they both sniggered at that, forgetting their age “you inherited my heart I think. You were always so good to your children. I saw a little of myself in you when you were at Hogwarts. Unused to the stares, newspapers chasing after you. If all that had happened to your father, goodness knows it would have gotten to his head. You, however, took it gracefully. You were and always have been modest, kind, and brave. You were a true Gryffindor, not that I am not proud of my other children who were not little Lions. I think one of your sons went into Hufflepuff right?”

“Yeah he did. He thought I was going to disown him.” Harry Junior laughed. “Like I was ever going to do that. He ended up with a pretty ex-Slytherin girl and we had the same conversation. I just wanted him to be happy. You will be pleased to know their children ended up in Gryffindor.”

“I remember their sorting. Such good kids.... Ah, Minerva told me I would love being Headmaster, when she nominated me when she retired. I was one of the youngest Headmasters as you know, only 50. Poor Minerva, dying just a few years after that, and Filius dying in his office just before term started. He was so looking forward to seeing the children, as he did every year.” Harry James Potter, Savior of the Magical Community looked away and onto the grounds of the estate that Charlie and Harry had started to build after their wedding. He saw his extended family looking over the kids, some of them his great-great-great-great grandchildren. He noticed some pregnant bellies even at this distance and he smiled. His family was growing. He never wanted any of his children to be lonely and to live in loving homes.

The Boy Who LIved closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Harry Potter Junior, named after his famous Grandfather, grabbed the hand that had saved the World.

“You are such a good boy my grandson. I am sorry to say that my time here is done. I think a certain redhead would be furious if I did not join him soon. ” Harry Potter I said in a whisper as he patted his grandchild, who had started to cry. “Maybe we can have some more adventures together. I think... that would be nice.... Charlie.”

Harry James Potter drew his last breath and was no more. As news spread of the death of the Savior, more and more people flooded into Britain, wanting to pay their last respects to Harry Potter. People and magical creatures from around the world came to pay their last respects to Harry Potter, whose body was to be buried next to Charlie Potter-Black, who laid next to James and Lily Potter in Godric’s Hollow. On the bright 1st of July Day. Alastor Cedric Potter, eldest son of Harry James Potter the First gave a moving speech about his father. Some of the guests had trouble hearing this speech because Hagrid, who was sitting in back with Grawp, was sobbing loudly into a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth. Grawp, too, was crying, and getting anyone nearby soaking wet. Ginny Weasley, who was still alive and kicking, her hair dyed the deepest red just for this occasion, gave a speech about her love for Harry Potter but more importantly how he loved everyone, most importantly his husband, her brother. All of Harry’s friends who were still alive were there. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were crying with their heads together, Donal sitting next to them with his family. Terry and Blaise were there with their daughter Aurum. Hermione and Ron had both died a few years ago while their husbands lived on. Draco had been reduced to a wheelchair pushed by one of his sons but, as he put it, he “would not miss Precious Potter’s funeral for the world.” Everyone knew better than to trust the sneer that went along with those words. Draco and Harry had been bestfriends since Hermione finally married Draco. Cormac was still his cocky self but today he seemed a little deflated, missing both Ron and Harry. However, his daughter and son were both there, both having the flaming red hair of their passed father. Bill was gone, as was Fleur, and Percy was in St. Mungo’s with a wild case of amnesia. His sons, Fred II and George II, and daughters, Molly and Lucy, were all with him. His wife, Audrey, was there at the funeral. Teddy and VIctoire were there with their kids. Neville and Hannah both were gone, their three children there in their stead. Luna had outlived her husband, Rolf, who had died from a bite of a new creature they had discovered. Their sons, the twins Lorcan and Lysander, were seated on either side of her, all of their silvery grey eyes brimming with tears.

As the funeral came to an end, a cry came from above them. A Phoenix flew over the crowd and began to sing a song of sorrow and everyone soon had tears in their eyes. A few of the Harry’s classmates recognized the bird and smiled through their tears to smile at Fawkes. The bird finished his song and flew away.

* * *

 

In a castle in Scotland, a new portrait appeared. As the portrait opened its eyes, a round of applause met him. The portrait smiled nervously and waved to four pictures in particular. Albus and Minerva returned the wave, Severus gave a look halfway between annoyance and happiness, and Phineas Nigellus Black looked at him with distrustful eyes.

“Do not worry, the Black line has been continued.” the new portrait said.

Phineas smiled.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, a younger looking Harry James Potter was meeting with old friends and family, who were just like he remembered them, in a fairly clean version of Kings’ Cross Station. First was his father, then his mother. Next was Sirius and Lupin. Ron and Hermione both jumped him and hugged him tightly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged him next. Albus smiled at him, Severus gave a slight nod, Dobby showed him his new socks, Kreacher bowed to his lats master, Minerva had one of her rare smiles, and Filius squeaked at him when he waved. Cedric, Moody, Andromeda, Tonks, Narcissa, Bill, Fleur, Neville, Hannah, Fred, George, and Colin came next. They all waved to him and Harry waved back but he still did not see the person he wanted to see the most.

“Harry” a soft voice said behind him and Harry turned to see Charlie standing before him, his arms outstretched. Harry broke into a grin and a run, flinging himself into Charlie’s arms.

“Missed you.” Harry said into Charlie’s neck.

“Missed you too, love.” Charlie said and they shared a deep kiss.

There was a distant whistle and Harry finally noticed there was a train in the station and everyone was already on the train, waving for them to follow. Harry and Charlie looked at each other and smiled. They walked towards the train, hand in hand, ready for their next adventure.

 

“After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.”- Albus Dumbledore- Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone/Philosopher’s Stone


End file.
